Soul link
by YourDearRomeo
Summary: A rich boy waits until his fifteenth birthday to become a pokemon trainer. He receives a gold Poke ball that attaches his soul to the pokemon caught by the ball. But when the Pokémon he catches is a Kirlia can that bond be more than that when she evolves? HumanxPokémon. If you don't like that don't read it. Bad grammar until chap 12, it gets better from there.
1. Chapter 1

Soul link

Chapter One: The Beginning

Jake POV

It is just a normal day like ever: the sun is rising in the horizon and it looks really beautiful. My name is Jake Coen, I'm nothing more than a fourteen years-old teenager with black eyes and hair and an average height. I was in the roof of my house like every day, I usually wake up in the dawn an after brushing my teeth I climb the roof and wait until the sun rises. Maybe you are wondering where I live, I will give you three hints: first, is a really big place; second, is a very expensive place; and third, it has a really good view of Twinleaf Town. If you give up I'll tell you: is a mansion in a hill.

Yes, I'm the son of a rich family. My father is a Pokémon researcher and he has his laboratory in the house. My mom is a cloth designer, and a really good one. Both of them are really good parents and people, they make a lot of donations and even with that they don't run out of money. I was watching the sun when I heard my mom calling.

"Jake wake up! It's already morning!" I chuckled, my parents don't know that I wake up before them. I climbed off from the roof and entered in my room trough the window. I acted like I was just waking up when my mother opened the door.

"Good morning, Jake!" "Good morning, mom" I yawned while rubbing my eyes.

"Is breakfast already?" "Yes go down and prepare your bag, today IS the day" She went out and I gasped.

I forgot that today was my fifteenth birthday; today my parents will let me become a Pokémon trainer. I smiled with this though in mind and started taking off my pajamas and started to getting dressed. I usually wear a sky blue suit with black shoes and a white shirt below. My suit is a costumed one; my mother designed it for me: the coat has only two buttons, one in the half and another in the chest. When I button them the neck and waist of my shirt are revealed. The back is long until the knees, and the silk is so light that it appears a cloak. The pants are the same, but they are a light tight so that highlights the fact that my legs are thin.

After getting dressed I went downstairs to meet my dad reading the newspaper. He put it on the table and said with happiness in his face "Good morning son, happy birthday!"

"Good morning dad, thanks!" I answered. My mom put the eggs with bacon on the table; we don't have a chef, and I think that we don't need one: my mom food is the best! "Thanks mom: delicious as ever" my mom smiled.

"Well, is almost time" she said "Son, come with me" my dad said.

I stood up and followed him to a nearby room, he turned on the lights and I saw that the room was his lab: the right wall was replete of capsules, in a desk on the farthest wall were microscopes, sheets of paper, pencils and next to it a bookcase; and in the another wall was a shelf with a lot of red and white balls that I recognized immediately: those were Poke balls.

"What I am doing here dad, I thought that I wasn't allowed to enter on your lab?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled "That was before. Come here and take this" he gave me a gold Poke ball.

"What is this? I have never seen a Poke ball like this one before" I was surprised of this.

"That son, is the legendary Mythical ball" "Wait! The Mythical ball, that one that can catch a Pokémon without failing and make a bond between those souls?" I was shocked: how my father got an artifact like this?

"Yes son, it is it. It went through father and sons and finally reached the thirtieth son of the bloodline: it belongs to you"

"But father..." I replied "...that means that I am the one destined to be the bond between Pokémon and humans?"

"Yes, that's right I waited until the day when you leave to pass it" I was crying of happiness

"Thanks dad, I will never forget this" "Better not" my mother entered in the room she was crying too.

"Good bye son, and good luck" my dad gave me a camp bag and a wallet full of money and with a credit card.

"We will miss you" my mom said.

"Me too mom, me too" I went to the front door and opened it, starting my trip to meet the destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul link

Chapter Two: The meeting

Jake POV

It is just great! I am leaving home to become a trainer, and the best of them all! I just walked out the house and through the garden where I met Fred, the gardener; and Jenna, the maid. I always liked them as my godparents; they are too nice with me: Jenna taught me about advanced technology, and Fred taught me swordplay. They both were smiling at me.

"Happy birthday Jake! I'm so happy of living to see this day arrive" said Jenna.

"I'm really proud of you Jake: you are going to be a great man just like your father is" said Fred.

"Thanks Fred and Jenna, I'll never forget you" I said hugging them.

"Yes, we know that but just to be sure we have a special gift to you. Here, take it!" Fred gave a long and thin box.

"I wonder what is it?" I gasped when I saw the content: it was the most beautiful sable I had seen in my whole life. The hilt was of gold and it has carved symbols of a dragon eating the sun and a ruby in the low part; the blade was of white steel and it was adorned with two sky blue diamonds and a tiger head engraving, and the scabbard was night black color with golden scriptures that pray 'This blade is no going to cut anymore than the evil in my enemies heart'. This was a really great gift. "B-b-but, h-how did you make this sable? It is beautiful in every sense!" I said holding my breath.

"Remember that time when we went out for vacations? Well I guess you know the rest" said Jenna with a great smile.

"You used your vacations to make this for me?" I was more than happy "I can't believe it, this is the best gift of my whole life!"

"Thanks Jake, we like that you enjoy it. And just to be sure, the engrave of the dragon eating the sun means to overcome the perfection, like you ever wanted" said Fred with tears in his eyes.

"This is great, thanks I will never be able to thank you enough" they smiled and kissed every one of my cheeks.

"Well I think that you have to be leaving now, we wish the best of luck for you!" I hugged them one last time.

"Good bye and I hope that the house be like this when I come back after winning the Pokémon League!" I shouted them in the gate of the garden. I know that the next time I see this house will be when I win the Pokémon League.

I headed to the forest that keeps my house away from Sandgem Town. Once inside I felt excitement overcoming my other senses, my great adventure had just started. An hour passed and I was still so happy when something left my heart frozen. It was an agony shout "LLLIIIIAAA"

"Where did that come from?" I now am hearing with all the attention possible that I can have. Then at my right it sounded again.

"KKKIIIRRRLIIIAA" "A Kirlia is in trouble!" I said heading to the place where I heard the shout coming from.

When I arrived to a clearing I saw a Kirlia sitting down in the base of a tree with his/her left arm bleeding and a Houndoom and a Mightyena were getting close to the same tree. I saw in the Houndoom fangs blood, so I guessed that he was the one who harmed the Kirlia. Without thinking that I was going to fight with two dark-type Pokémon I unsheathed the sable and ran until I was between the Kirlia and the other Pokémon. I knew that dark-type were super effective against psychic-type, so that was the first reason for me to dash and help the Kirlia. The other one was because I can't see an innocent being attacked in an unfair way by two Pokémon bigger than it. "Leave this Kirlia alone!" I shouted them, just getting that they growled me and took fighting stances.

"kir, lia, Kirlia, kir" the Kirlia said alarmed. I thought that it was saying that I don't need to get in risk my life for him/her, but that didn't changed my mind.

"I won't let you be harmed!" I said looking at the little being.

She/he saw me shocked, maybe trying to believe that I was going to save him/her. The Houndoom and the Mightyena divided to every side to attack me from right and left at the same time, but I just waited. When they headed to me, in a fluid move I sliced through the Houndoom chest and Mightyena spine, but I saw that the sable didn't harmed them it just shinned black for a few seconds and became silver again. Then I remembered the words in the scabbard 'This blade is not going to cut anymore than the evil in my enemies heart'. Without thinking twice I attacked them until they both were unconscious but unharmed. I sheathed the sable and headed to the Kirlia and knelt by his/her side and said "Are you okay, well except for your arm?"

"Kirlia" was the only she said, but I supposed it was a '_yes_'. I sat next to him/her and watched to the sky, thinking that fighting those Pokémon took me a long time because it was already dark. I sighed and turned to see the Kirlia "Come here I'm not going to harm you" I said. The Kirlia hesitated at first but slowly came near to me.

When she was right next to me I searched in my bag for something to heal her "I think it is over here" I said to myself and I took what I was looking for: a hyper potion. I looked to the Kirlia and in his/her face I saw confusion while she was looking the recipient.

"it is to heal you, come here and I will attend to those wounds" to be appear the Kirlia now trust me because she/he put his/her arm close to me and I put the hyper potion in the wounds. The wounds started to close while I was withdrawing the can to my bag again.

"Maybe you don't want to be near to those two when they wake up, no?" the Kirlia saw behind me and saw the Houndoom and the Mightyena in the ground. She/he seemed to be scared of the though because the Pokémon grabbed my hand very tight and started to shake. "It is okay, come with me then" I said and the Kirlia started to follow me. We headed to another clearing and there I set up my tent. It was really warm inside but the Kirlia still outside, so I showed off my head from the tent and said "Come on, enter or you will be attacked by other wild Pokémon" I said and immediately the Kirlia ran into my tent and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and say "Hear, I don't know you and you don't know me but I think that if we want to be friends I need to understand you" I said.

The Kirlia looked at me with confusion in his/her face, but I just handed over the Mythical ball and put it in front of me. "This is a Poke ball, a device to capture Pokémon but this one is special because the Pokémon caught inside gets a link with his master soul. I won't force you to be my friend but if you want it when the link in our souls gets forged I will understand you and to the other Pokémon too. Is your decision and I won't get angry if you are not here in the morning, but I want a friend and maybe you too. Well that's all, get some sleep and think about it. Good night" I turned around to sleep but in that moment a shine became from behind me. I turned around to see the Mythical ball shook three times and make a _ding _noise. I smiled wider than I could remember in my life and took the Poke ball to set the Kirlia free. In a golden beam she came out and smiled while I hugged him/her with happiness and in that instant something strange happened. Our chests started to shine in a white color and an energy line connected them.

When that finished I looked to the Kirlia who has the same shock expression. "Are you ok?" I asked

"Well, yeah but that was strange" she answered me. By the voice I can tell she is a girl, but I was more focused in the fact that I could understand her.

"I know can hear what you say as if you were speaking English" I told her.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yes, really and a little question I have to you: what's your name?" I asked happy that I could talk with her normally.

"My name is Lily" she told me.

"Lily? That's a beautiful name" I commented.

She got a little blushed to my comment and told "Thanks for the compliment"

"It is because you deserve it. And I would like to talk with you all the night but I'm getting tired. Now this is a really good night Lily"

"Good night Jake" she answered.

"Wait I don't remember telling you my name before"

She chuckled "I only saw in your mind enough to find out what's your name"

I smiled "Well that lets all clear"

"Can I ask you something?" she said now with shyness in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" I started to think for a while and then I told her "I won't force you to sleep in your Poke ball, stay inside of it is your decision"

"That is a yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, why not?" I said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much" she said before climb up to my chest an fall asleep.

"I can say that this is the best birthday of my life" I fell asleep moments later. That was the beginning of the best friendship of my life, but could I suspect that it will become more than that? I think that I didn't.

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell it in the previous chapter, I do not own Pokémon they belong to Game-Freak and I only own to Jake Coen, my original character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul link

Chapter Three:

The friendship and the promise

Jake POV

I woke up in the dawn like ever, and even with my eyes closed I knew it was dawn because I could feel the cold wind that entered through the opening of my tent. I raised my eyelids and immediately looked to my chest, but Lily wasn't there. I got up and went out of the tent and watched around, but I couldn't see her.

"LIIILYYY" I shouted, and as response I heard a laugh over me. I watched up to see Lily laughing while sitting in a tree branch, and I could say that she appeared amused from my sudden burst of panic."Lily don't do that to me again, I was scared" I told her.

"Sorry for that it is just that I like to see the sun rising" she said.

"You too?" I asked while climbing up the same tree.

"Do you like to watch it?" she answered my question with another one.

"Yes, I watch it every day. It makes me feel that even if I am far from home my family is by my side" I confessed.

"That's really beautiful, Jake" she said looking at me.

"Thanks Lily. Hey, look that!" I said pointing with a finger to the horizon. When she turned the sun started to rise, but it was different now: the ever orange sun rise now had a golden glow. "I have never seen a sun rise with a golden color" I was surprised to see her with a confused expression in her face.

"Never? But I watch it like this every day" the little Pokémon said staring at me.

"But then how?" I asked, but before she could open her mouth I discovered the answer "The link! Now I can see the world at your way!" I told her smiling.

"Maybe is that, but now that doesn't matter" she said wrapping her little arms around my waist. I hugged her with my right arm and with the left I reached to an apple and grabbed it. When I was going to bite it I stopped and looked to Lily.

I gave her the apple while telling "Take it, you must be hungry" she looked at the apple and next to my face, then picked the apple and started to eat it while I was petting her.

"I'll have a meal and after that I need to brush my teeth, you can come with me if you want" I said.

I jumped from the tree and fell slightly. Maybe my legs are thin, but they are really powerful; I can run during two hours without getting tired. I entered the tent and looked in my bag where I found prepared meals, which I started to eat smiling. After I finished I looked for my toothbrush, but I was surprised when I found two of them. It was strange but I took them both and exited from the tent to find that Lily was waiting for me.

"Here, take this" I handed one of the toothbrush.

"What is this?" she asked when she grabbed it.

"That is a toothbrush and it is used to clean the teeth" I answered.

"The teeth has to be cleaned?" she asked surprised this time.

"Well, humans usually do it to avoid getting the mouth stinky or oral diseases" I explained.

"Oh, now I understand. Can you teach me how to brush my teeth?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" I told her. She seemed to be happy when I taught her how to brush her teeth.

Strangely, I felt that happiness as it was my own. After brushing our teeth I told her that I was going to get dressed and to not enter the tent. When I was dressed I put my sable on my belt and packed the tent and headed towards Sandgem Town.

"Where are we going?" said Lily to break the silence between us.

"We are going to Sandgem Town because I need a Pokedex to be registered as a trainer" I cleared for the little Pokémon.

"A Pokedex, what is that?" she asked interested; to be appear she liked to make questions.

"The Pokedex is a device that works like an encyclopedia of Pokémon, and a trainer can save his data in it and getting registered" I told her. She seemed surprised but stayed quiet, but to be appear she wanted to make more questions. We walked for a while until a Shinx appeared from behind some bushes and growled us. We stood quiet and watched him.

After a few moments I told Lily "Hey, do you want to fight?" she turned her head to see me and nodded.

"If you think you can beat me you're crazy" called the Shinx.

"We don't think we can beat you, we KNOW we can" I said.

"Can you understand what I am saying?" the wild Pokémon asked.

"Yes, I can but that doesn't matter now: you wanted a fight and you will get it!" I said with adrenaline flowing through my veins.

"Well, let's begin then" he said going in a tackle towards Lily.

"Use Teleport!" I ordered. She teleported away from the attack "Now use Psychic and throw him away!" Lily eyes glowed bright blue and the Shinx levitated and was hurled to a tree, where he crashed and fainted "Yes! You did it Lily, you won!" I said hugging her.

"I can't believe I won!" she said.

I looked down to her face and smiled "Believe it or not you did it great" I assured her.

She smiled and we headed again to Sandgem Town, but we were so happy that without knowing it we already were in front of Prof. Serbal lab. I handed a fist and knocked the door three times and waited a few moments before the Pokémon Professor opened.

"So you are Jake Coen? Glad to meet you" said Serbal hanging me a hand.

"Glad to meet you too, Professor but how did you know I was coming here?" I asked shaking his hand.

He just smiled "Your dad called me saying that you were coming here. Well, I think this is what you want" he handed a Pokedex.

"Thanks Professor" I said while grabbing the device.

"You're welcome son. Good luck" he told me before closing the door.

I stood there a while before jumping and shout to the sky a loud '_YES!_' Lily started to dance and I felt the happiness from her wrapping my own. We went to the route 202 and in the way I saved my info in the Pokedex, but there was too late so we decided to camp there. I was setting the sleeping bag in the floor when I felt a fear that didn't was mine, so I supposed it was Lily who was bothered. She was outside the tent so I walked out to see that she was sitting in the ground staring the stars, but I sat next to her and asked "Are you okay Lily?"

"Yes, I'm okay" she said still looking to the sky.

"No, you are not. You can't lie to me, my soul is attached to the yours so I can feel when you are lying to me" I pressed, looking how she slowly started to get her head down.

"Can you promise something?" she told me.

"What is it?" I urged.

"Promise that you will never leave me alone" I was shocked by this: how could she think that I will do that.

I wanted to reply but I couldn't so I stood up, walked to be in front of her and there I knelt , bowed my body to forward and said with a really trustful voice "I promise, by my life, that I will never leave you alone Lily". I didn't know that the promise I made in that moment would become something of life and death for me with the time.

**Well I hope you like it, but I have you a little surprise: the next chapter POV will be from Lily. Yes it is true; well see you the next time. And let me tell you something: it is really hard to take time to the chapters when you go to the high school, so if I don't post a chapter one day you will know why. Please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul link

Chapter Four:

Feelings

Lily POV

I was shocked, Jake was kneeling at my feet, bowed after making the promise that I was dying to hear. He raised his head to look into my eyes and his face was full of truth. I started to cry from the happiness that was inside of me and hugged him, but to my surprise he returned the hug "Don't cry anymore" he said "I'll never break that promise and I won't let you be harmed"

"Thanks Jake" I let him go and he asked me "Are you hungry?"

Noticing the pressure in my stomach I answered with a nod and he smiled "Wait here I will get the dinner" he went into the tent and got two cheese sandwiches "Thanks Jake" I said after eating "That was delicious" "Well that's great to hear" he stood up walked to the tent.

I watched him and when he reached the entrance he turned to me "I will change my clothes so please don't enter" I replied "Okay". I thought that this was going to be fine but suddenly I got an urge to watch him. I was looking to the tent during a few moments and at least I couldn't bear it anymore.

I walked to the tent and knelt in the entrance to look through a very small opening; I could see him and he couldn't see me. He already had taken off his coat and was unbuttoning his shirt and when he threw it to a side I gasped. He has very good marked abdominals and biceps and I was hypnotized by them but when I noticed that he was taking off his pants I started to have a strange urge to enter the tent, stay by his side and kiss him. He went to his bag and pulled out a pajama making me feel a little sad because I wouldn't be able to see his barely clothed body during more time.

I got away from the tent and started to see the stars trying to forget what I just saw, but I couldn't because every time that I close my eyes the images of his body appear in my mind. I regretted for doing that but it is just that I couldn't hold out the sudden desire. "Lily I'm ready you can enter now" I heard from the tent. I sighed and entered the tent.

Jake was over his sleeping bag reading a book "What are you reading?" "Romeo and Juliet" he replied without taking his look off from the book.

"Romeo and Juliet, what kind of book is that?" I asked

"It is the story from a forbidden love that killed the son and the daughter from two enemy families"

I felt impressed to discover that he likes romantic things but what I wished the most was tell him that I saw him changing his clothes. This though was in my mind during five minutes when he finally closed the book, turned off the light of the lamp before lie down in his sleeping bag. I climbed up in his chest and thought for a moment '_I am feeling really strange. Would this be love?'_

I only remember to enter in the dreams field when I closed my eyes. When I saw I was in the clearing of a forest and my body felt strange. When I got up I saw that I was a Gardevoir and scared by this I shouted. To be appearing there was someone else there, because I heard something behind the bushes and saw Jake going out from behind them.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked

"W-why do you call me like that?" I replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"From what are you talking about? I had called you like that since we married" he said showing a ring from his hand

I looked to my hand to see a ring like that in one of my fingers. I was shocked because it was really hard for me think that I was married with Jake. Suddenly a pair of Kirlias walked out from the woods and stopped next to me.

"Mommy, are you okay? We heard you shouting" to be appear they are my children and the one who talked was a girl.

"Dad is here Mary so it isn't possible that she would be harmed. She maybe is scared" the other one pointed. He sounds like a boy and I saw in his belt a wooden sword.

"But Marcus, what could have scared her? She doesn't fear anything when she is next to dad" Mary said.

"Okay kids, I think it's enough we are going to home now" Jake told them.

"But dad we are having fun here" they replied in unison.

"If we go back now I will cook my special honey pancakes" he said with a smile

"Let's go back, let's go back!" they said running to the woods again.

"He he, they'll never get tired form my pancakes. So honey, are you okay or shall I have to throw away those fears from you?" said Jake staring at me.

"Throw them away, but how?" I asked

"Like ever, let's go home and there I will do it" he answered

I felt really strange but let him take my arm and walk me in the same direction that our children took. We walked for a while before looking a house but I was surprised by this: doesn't Jake is the son of a rich family:

"Jake love…" I started "…why is our home in a forest" I asked staring at his face.

"Did you forget it? We made here by ourselves to avoid the other humans to disturb us because our relationship" he told me looking confused.

"Oh, so is that? Sorry I have been a little distracted since a few hours ago" I said not believing what was going on.

"Well so I will solve that trouble" he replied kissing me in the mouth.

I could say that I was flying when I felt his mouth but suddenly all became white and he disappeared. I was scared and all of a sudden became dark and I woke up. I saw to my body and saw that I still was a Kirlia, and that made feel very upset but when I saw clearly I saw that Jake was hugging me still asleep. I felt really bad but now that solved all: I had fallen in love for Jake.

**Hi everybody I know that this chapter is at least six hundred shorter from what I usually do, but I am starting to get used to a new write style that RockyTheTyranitar showed me and something more: I am Venezuelan so I feel proud of knowing enough English to hold a conversation with an American. If you want to give me write tips for my story I won't get angry because any good intention is accepted. Bye, I'll see if I can post another chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Soul link

Chapter Four:

A new friend

Jake POV

I woke up in the dawn and saw Lily sleeping on top of me (no in that way). I yawned and shook her until she woke up too. I noticed that she looked tired and I supposed that it was because she maybe woke up in the midnight.

"Good morning Lily" I said

"G-g-good morning Jake" she replied ashamed and turned to avoid me to see her blushing.

"Is there a trouble?" I asked suspiciously.

"N-n-no, everything is alright" she told me waving her little hands.

"Come on Lily not again: you know you can't lie to me" I said but she still looked ashamed "But if you don't want to tell me is okay, I won't be searching an discovering your secrets"

"Thanks Jakes" she said turning to me "I like to see that you won't be so meticulous in trying to know everything that happens to me"

"When you feel like you can tell it I'm all ears" I told her.

"Okay" she said "Hey! We are going to lose the sun rise"

"You are right!" I said getting up "Quick come with me!"

We both climbed a tree and looked the sun rising just in time. It was really beautiful and better now that I could see it with a golden glow. I saw Lily staring at the sun but she has other things in mind and just for her expression I could see that. When the sun rose completely I jumped from the tree.

"I'm going to bring the breakfast" I shouted while entering in the tent. I picked a pair of bowls, a cereal box and milk. I prepared the breakfast and pulled out two spoons from my bag, but in that moment I heard something.

"Jake come here, quick!" I heard that lily shouted.

"I'm going there!" I dashed out of the tent and saw Lily staring at a Starly "What's going on?"

"This Starly is injured! Please bring something to heal him!" she said kneeling next to the Starly.

"Right now!" I entered in the tent and grabbed my bag throwing all his content in my search for a potion at least. At the bottom I found the best of the best: a Full Restore. I picked it up and ran out the tent and knelt next to the Starly. "Don't worry friend, you're going to be okay"

"Don't get close, human" he replied trying to move away from but he couldn't "You'll capture me just like the ones who ambushed my family in the nest"

"Your family was ambushed?" Lily repeated "But who can do something like that"

"Only humans of course, they're all the same!" He shouted "So don't come near to me"

"Can you just shut the fuck up" I couldn't avoid to swear "I'm not like them and I'll prove it right now!" I sprayed the Full Restore over him. When he felt perfect again I now was angry "Where are the humans who attacked your family?"

"They are in the woods, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to deal with them" I told while entering in the tent. After dress up I put my sable in my belt and came out. The Starly still was there "Guide me to them and I will get your family free"

"What? Are you crazy, right?" he said shocked "Why would you do something like that?"

I was going to the woods but turned my head and told him "Is because your family is in danger and you need my help"

He seemed a little nervous but then he started to fly toward the forest. I followed him but then I remembered something "Lily" I said turning my head to her "pack the tent and when you are ready return with me. You won't have any trouble to find me, just trust in what your soul tells you" I turned again and started to follow the Starly. When we reached to a clearing I saw two mans with strange uniforms laughing.

"That was the easiest capture I had made in my live" said one of them.

"Yes you are right, who will say that a Staraptor would let us capture it just to save his child" commented the other one.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLES…" I shouted at them while unsheathing my sable "SET THAT FAMILY FREE OR YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!"

"What if we don't do it?" said one getting up.

"Yes, what you are going to do?" said the other.

"THEN I'LL SET THEM FREE BY MYSELF" I said running toward them. I am so fast that in a second I was next to them and started to attack them without break. Just like the last time that I used it, my sable turned black with every thrust and returned to his silver color when I pulled it away from them. In matter of time they were in the ground weakened but then they had confused expressions.

"What are we doing here?" said one.

"I don't know and you?" the other answered.

This was strange because when I fought with the Houndoom and the Mightyena they ended unconscious, so why this time they can't remember anything. I thought about this for a few minutes before reaching the answer: I supposed that when I destroyed the evil in their hearts they lost memory from every bad thing that they did.

"Hey guys…" I said getting their attentions upon me "…are you okay?"

"Yes but what happened to us?" asked one.

"You were walking through the forest when some thieves attacked you" I lied to avoid the return of their memories "They stole your clothes and put on you the ones they were wearing but they forgot those stolen Poke balls"

"Oh you mean these" said the other showing me the Poke balls "If they are stolen so take them, we have our own Pokémon"

"Thanks man" I said grabbing the capture devices "The nearest town is in that way so…" I pulled out my wallet and gave them some money "…go there and get new clothes and hair styles. Ah, I almost forget it, your names are Mike Wilson" I pointed to one of them "And you are John Russell" I told the other

"Thanks we won't forget this never" they grabbed the money "See you around em… what's your name?" the one who I called Mike asked me.

"My name is Jake Coen" I told them "Good luck guys" I waved my hand to say good bye when they entered in the forest. When they disappeared in the woods Lily was just arriving with my bag.

"Sorry for getting late, is that I had troubles folding the tent" she explained "And where are those guys that attacked the Starly family?"

"They are far from here" I said pointing with a finger to the trees "I erased their memories with my sable when I destroyed the evil from them, and most important I retrieved this" I said showing the Poke balls "Can you pull out some potions from my bag?"

"Yes, just give me a second" she said using her psychic powers to get the medicines "Alright, I got them"

"Thanks, now let's end this" I opened the Poke balls and Staraptor and two Staravia went out from them "Okay take it easy, let me attend those wounds". I sprayed a potion in every one and suddenly the Starly landed to my side and went toward them.

"Mommy, daddy, brother are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, right now thanks to this human" said the Staraptor "Who he is son?"

"He is the same human who attended my wounds and fought with those guys to save you" he said "He did it with the only reason to not let our family get destroyed by some bad guys"

"Is that true?" asked one of the Staravia with a female voice, so supposed that she was the Starly mom "Thanks for saving us"

"I'm not ready yet" I replied "You are still caught by these Poke balls, so" I let them fall to the ground a stomped them strong enough to break them "Right now you are free"

"Thanks, for everything" said the other Staravia.

"I just do what I must do" I commented "Well that's all. Lily come on we are going"

"Okay" Lily stayed quite during all the conversation "Take, this is heavy" she said handing me my bag.

"He he, sorry for that" I grabbed it "Well this is a good bye"

"Wait! I want to go with you" said the Starly "Please let me go with you"

"Are you sure? Because if that is the case you will be far from your family" he nodded with determination in his eyes "Well, it was your decision. So tap this button" I said pulling out a Poke ball. He tapped the button immediately and was swallowed by the ball which shook three times before making the _ding _noise. I pulled out the Starly immediately and he appeared to be really happy. "Welcome to the team but now you need a name. What do you say about Sky?"

"It is a great name!" he said jumping "From now on my name is Sky"

"Congratulations" said Lily "My name is Lily and is a pleasure to have you in the family"

"Thanks Lily. I'll get used to this very soon" he affirmed "And where are we going?"

"To Orebugh City but it is far from here" I said pulling out my map.

"Don't worry about that because I can fly over the zone and search a fast route to that place" Sky told me "Give a second" he started to fly during a minute before going down but without landing "Over here, follow me"

"Good luck brother" said the Sky brother.

"Fight until the end" added his father.

"And remember that we will love you forever" ended his mom.

"Thanks to everyone" Sky replied "Now we need to go, good bye" he started to fly away while Lily and I started to follow him.

In a minute or so we were in the entrance of a hotel in Orebugh City. I entered and rented a room for one night while Lily and Sky were waiting. When the manager of the hotel gave me the key we headed to our room. Once inside I went to the bathroom to take a shower and when I ended I put on my pajama and let me fall on the bed. As ever Lily climbed to my chest but Sky landed in a desk.

"Good night Lily, and you too Sky" I said "Tomorrow we will fight for the first badge"

"Okay" answered both Lily and Sky. I smiled and let me fall in the dreams realm. I would never suspect that something special was going to happen tomorrow.

**Hi everybody sorry for posting the chapter really late but I was too busy so it was hard to end this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if you want to make suggestions let them in the reviews and I will take them in consideration, so with this I say good bye and see you tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul link

Chapter Six:

The first badge and the evolution

**Hi everybody just to make it clear in this chapter they'll be three POVs: starting with Jake, following by Lily and ending in a third person POV. Yeah is the first time that I will make a POV change during the story so please try to not be harsh with me if I do it wrong. I will repeat it again: I'm Venezuelan and I feel really proud for knowing enough English to hold a conversation with an American. So if you are ready just one more thing: I do not own Pokémon because it belongs to Game-Freak.**

Jake POV

I was waking up in the dawn when suddenly a sweet scent went through my nose and I noticed that it comes from the kitchen, so I got up and followed the smell. When I arrived Lily was putting two plates of pancakes in the table so I hugged her from behind and told "Good morning Lily"

"G-good morning Jake" she said a little embarrassed for the situation "Sky went out five minutes ago to search his own breakfast and he said he will come back in an hour"

"An hour, why is that? Well there's no problem" I said "Just a little question to you: where did you learn to cook?"

"Again in your mind" answered the little Kirlia "I saw the memory of your mother cooking the pancakes and learned the recipe"

"Can you teach it to me later?" I said "I know about some ingredients to make it more delicious but I need the original recipe first"

"Sure but just if you eat all your breakfast" she pointed to the table.

I chuckled thinking that Lily was really funny while I walked to the kitchen sink to pull out a pair of glasses and next to the fridge to look for a juice. When all that was in the table I sat down in a chair, blessed my food and pulled my plate closer to start eating. Lily was right: the pancakes taste just the same that when my mother cooked them. To be appearing Lily felt my happiness because she smiled.

"Awww that was great" I commented after eating "You really cook very well, so I bet that when you have a husband he will never let you go"

"T-t-thanks Ja-Jake" she said blushing "Is good to see that you liked them"

"Well I'm going to take a shower" I announced but suddenly an idea came to my mind. I turned to see Lily and smiling I said "Hey, do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Sure, why not?" she said running towards me.

"Okay, take it easy" I told her "I'll get something before take the bath"

I went to my bag and pulled out a swimming trunk because even if I was going to take a bath with her I couldn't allow to my best friend look my body completely naked…yet. '_But what I'm thinking' _I thought '_She is my best friend so why I'm thinking something like that?' _I slapped me in the face to wake up and took off my clothes before putting on the swimming trunk. When I was ready I walked to the bathroom with two towels. I opened the door and was surprised to see the dress-like skirt of Lily dangling in the door knob and she was already in the tub. So I entered and grabbed the soap to wash her back and when she felt my hands she turned her head to see me and I could said that she didn't noticed when I entered in the tub because she gasped when I touched her.

"Sorry for scaring you" I said "What were you thinking? Because to be appearing you didn't noticed when I entered in the bathroom"

"Sorry I was just thinking about our fight today" she answered and it is not a lie "This will be our first official battle isn't it?"

"Yes you are right" I assured "But you and Sky are going to do it great against Roark, so please don't start to feel distrustful with yourself"

"It's okay, I'm just a bit nervous" she replied "But if you say that we are going to do it great, then I trust you!"

"I'm glad to hear that" I said "Now why don't you end washing by yourself?"

"Uh, okay" she turned around again "It feels really good to share this time with you"

"I think the same" I told her while grabbing a towel "Take, dry your body with this"

"Thanks I will go out soon" she got out from the tub while I was distracted, took her dress and went out to the bedroom"

"Oh, well I think it's enough" I got up and exited from the tub "I wonder if she is already dressed" I picked the other towel dried my body and went to the bedroom. When I entered she was already dressed and was on the bed, but I couldn't put my clothes if she was there so I told her "Emm, Lily…" I caught her attention and she blushed when she saw my naked upper body "…I need you to go out because I will get dressed"

"Ah okay" she said when she ran out from the room but from the other side she told me "Let me know when you are dressed"

I took a pair of boxers and my special suit. I get dressed in fifteen minutes and called "I'm ready Lily"

She entered again but this time with a letter envelope in her hands "This was in the front door when I came out" she handed me the envelope which I opened "From who is it?"

"It's from an old friend" I answered in shock "I didn't have seen her in many years. Her name is Angela Dawn Hankins"

Lily POV

Now it was my turn to be shocked: how did an old Jake friend found him when they didn't have seen each other a long time ago? I controlled myself and asked "What does the letter say?"

"It says that she will see me tomorrow in Jubilife City" he said and that made me feel angry "And she says that she had missed me since the last time we met" he added.

That made me feel angrier than before: a girl that he hasn't seen in years suddenly sends him a letter telling that she will meet him tomorrow? And adding the fact that she had missed him since last time they met? I felt inside my body a burning rage that I recognized: jealousy. I tried to tell him to not go to see her but suddenly Sky entered tired through the window.

"Sky, are you okay friend!?" Jake asked when the bird collapsed "What were you doing before returning?"

"Sorry for that Jake" Sky replied "After eating I practiced a fighting-type technique and I already achieved to dominate: Close Combat"

"Close Combat!?" asked Jake impressed "That's great! I didn't knew you could learn that technique"

"I watched my father using it to fight a Graveler when I was younger" Sky explained "So since then I have practiced that move if one day I need it"

"That's great Sky" I said "Now you are totally prepared to fight in the gym"

"Thanks Lily" he said "Jake do you have any Oran Berry? I'm really tired"

"That looks in your face" he said joking "Wait here I will bring it"

"Okay, I'll be waiting" when Jake left the room Sky turned to see me "And how are the things going between you two?" he asked me.

"W-what are you talking about?" I replied it but, it was so obvious? "I can't be more than his friend"

"But I know that you want to be more than that with him" he argued making me blush "You don't have to worry, I won't tell him because it is not my concern" he added

"Thanks Sky but, how did you discover it?" I attacked "I don't remember have told you that"

"Last night you were talking in dreams" he answered and I gasped because last night I dreamed about Jake and me again "You were saying '_Jake, I love you_' all the time"

"S-s-so is that?" I asked and he nodded "Okay I won't deny it: I have fallen in love for Jake since the night before we met you."

"That's really beautiful" he said impressing me "If you love him there is no problem with me"

"Thanks again Sky" I said relaxed "You are a really good friend" I kissed his forehead and he giggled.

Suddenly Jake entered through the door with an Oran Berry in his right hand. He knelt next to sky and gave him the Oran Berry. Sky stood up now with full energy and went to the same desk where he slept last night.

"What are you doing?" I told him "We are going to take the gym challenge"

"Yeah, but flying through the city I found a signboard with a notice" he said trying to sleep "The gym won't open until the night because Roark is caving with the expedition team"

"And that's it?" asked Jake "We will have to wait until tonight to fight for the badge?"

"I'll sleep until then because I'm a little tired psychologically" said Sky with a yawn "You can search for something to do"

"It is not that easy" I told him "What are we going to do?"

But Sky was already asleep so we went out from the room. Jake went to the table and took his sable and put it in his belt. I was wondering if he was going to practice or something so I followed him out from the hotel and he went to a place with tall grass at the north of the city. I followed him without telling a word and when we reached to our destiny he unsheathed his sable and took a fighting stance. I watched him attack until something strange happened: his sable glowed pink and he launched and psychic-type attack, the Psycho Cut. He was as shocked as I was.

"How did I do that?" he asked to himself "I was just practicing when suddenly I though in that attack because a Gallade appeared in my mind"

"So it must be my fault" I told him "Maybe when our souls were attached you acquired some Pokémon abilities"

"Woah, that's great" he said to me before hugging me tightly in a way that I could smell his sweat "Now I can protect you even from Pokémon"

I was glad to see that he wanted to protect me from everyone that could hurt me, but I felt like it would be better if he could love me in the same way that I feel towards him. When we noticed, it was already sunset, so we just sat and watched the sun setting and it was really beautiful but my gaze deviated to his face every time that I though in him.

Third person POV

Both of them were sitting until Jake stood up and said Lily "Well, its night already so, what do you say about returning to the hotel to get Sky and after that going to the gym?"

"I think it's unnecessary" told Lily "Look at this" she brought two of her 'fingers' to her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"What was that?" asked Jake rubbing his ears "That was very shrill"

"Sorry I had must warn you about that" she said as response "That was a whistle in a frequency that only Sky can recognize wherever he is"

When Jake was going to open his mouth they heard a wing shake over them: Sky had just reached to their spot and was flying in circles above them. When he landed he seemed to be totally prepared for the incoming battle.

"I'm here and now I'm really rested" he reported in a military way "And in the way to here I saw Roark entering in his gym, so he must be prepared"

"Okay, then let's go for him" told Jake "This will be a special night because this will be the night when WE will get our first gym badge" he said with confidence in his voice "So, are we ready?" he asked.

"YES!" shouted Lily and Sky at same time.

They headed to Orebugh City gym and entered. The battle ground was entirely covered by earth and sand. They walked until Jake stood up in the challenger square and suddenly all the place started to move: great rocks were rising from the ground, a board went down from the ceiling and someone started to rise in the other square. It was Roark and he was wearing a mining suit with a read work helmet.

"Are you here to challenge me for the Coal Badge?" shouted Roark from the other side of the battle field.

"Sure, I am here to get that badge" shouted Jake in response "I am going to use two Pokémon"

"Then it will be a single battle with a substitute Pokémon" he said pulling out a Poke ball he launched it to the ground shouting "Go for it, Onix!"

"You are going to be the first to fight" Jake told looking to Sky "We are going to win this match"

"Sure we are going" said Sky before start to fly over the field.

"Are you ready?" called a referee that was in other platform and they both nodded "Then, begin!" he shouted.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" ordered Roark.

"Dodge it Sky" when Sky dodged the attack he descended quickly to the Onix "Now use Close Combat!" Jake shouted and Roark eyes widened. Sky hit the Onix with a full strength Close Combat and knocked him out.

"Onix!" shouted Roark before pulling out his Poke ball "You did it great friend" a red beam touched the Onix to make it return to his Poke ball "Now it's your turn, Cranidos!" he launched other Poke ball to the field. A kangaroo- like Pokémon with a remarkable hard head appeared in the battle field.

"Now is your turn Lily" Jake told to the little Pokémon "We are not going to lose after reaching this far" Lily entered in the battle field and took a fighting stance.

"Cranidos use Headbutt!" the Cranidos ran towards Lily with his head down to hit her.

"Lily use Teleport!" Jake commanded. Lily avoided the attack teleporting away "Now use Psychic and Shadow Ball!" he shouted. Lily eyes gloved bright blue like the Cranidos body and he lifted him up and launched him a dark energy ball. When the ball touched him it made a great explosion which blinded them all for seconds.

"Cranidos!" shouted Roark but when the dust disappeared Cranidos was unconscious in the ground.

"YES! WE DID IT!" shouted Jake while Lily hugged him and Sky started to fly around in a magnificent way.

Roark returned Cranidos to his Poke ball and walked towards Jake. When he stood in front of him he pulled out a boulder-like badge "I have the honor to give you the Coal Badge for beating me" he said pulling the badge in Jake hand "You will reach far in your journey. Good luck"

"Thanks Roark" he answered pulling the badge in the Badge case "I'll see you again one day so wait for me again"

"Sure I will do it" he said smiling.

Jake went out from the gym and returned to his hotel room. When he was cooking the celebration dinner Lily was dancing in the living room and Sky was cleaning his feathers. When the food was ready he called them but suddenly Lily started to glow white.

"Lily, a-a-are you evolving?" when he ended his question the glow disappeared and in the place where before was a Kirlia now was a fully grown Gardevoir staring at him "Woah, you look… beautiful" he said making Lily blush.

"Thanks for the compliment" she said covering her face.

"Well, are we going to eat or what?" called Sky from the table. The two sat down and started to eat when they ended they were sleepy "I'm going to bed. Good night you two" said Sky flying before landing in the same desk where he sleeps.

"Now this is a really special night" said Jake "Who would say that you were going to evolve?" he stood up and walked to the bedroom with Lily following him. When he grabbed his pajamas Lily started to walk to the door "What are you doing? I already have bathed with you in a swimming trunk, and boxers aren't too different" he said undressing in front of her and putting on his pajamas without hesitation.

When he ended he jumped to the bed and was falling asleep when Lily climbed the bed and rested her head and right arm in his chest. He didn't replied when the Gardevoir did this and he just wrapped his right arm around her.

"Good night Lily, and sweet dreams" he said before falling completely asleep.

"I'm sure they will be sweet" said Lily with a wide grin.

They fell asleep together and started to relax their bodies. It seems that they forgot who was going to meet them tomorrow because they didn't minded about it too much, but things are going to get hard when they meet Angela Hankins tomorrow. So they need to be prepared for the things that were incoming.

**Hi everybody again! Yes I know what you are thinking 'This is a really long chapter man' but that is just because today I felt motivated. About the reference to the new OC Angela Dawn Hankins I received help from Hunter Killer OC production co.; they are people who create OCs depending from their role in the story and the subject. So if you need help with your OCs Hunter Killer OC production co. will solve that trouble for you because they even create the history of the OC according to the preferences of the writer. After saying this I just have to say good bye, enjoy the chapter and leave reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Soul link

Chapter Seven:

An old friend and the forbidden enchainment

**Hi everybody again. In this chapter will appear the new OC of my story: Angela Dawn Hankins. She was designed by Hunter Killer OC production co. so I don't have the credit for this character. As I said before her appearance in the story will make twist for Jake and Lily life, so you can expect some strong speech. So after telling this let's begin.**

Jake POV

It was dawn like every day when I wake up, but I couldn't move because something was pressing me to the bed. When I opened my eyelids I saw down and watched to Lily sleeping with her head and right arm on top of my chest. I shook her to wake her up but she seemed to be dead because she didn't want to wake up. I sighed and rested my head on the pillow again thinking that today is going to be a long day. After a time when I saw the clock it marked seven o'clock and started to make noises. I tried to reach it to turn it off but it was on Lily side so I couldn't avoid waking up Lily in my attempts to shut up the machine. When she lifted her head she yawned and when she opened her eyes she was shocked because in my attempts to turn the alarm off I ended on top of her.

"J-J-Jake? W-w-what are y-you do-doing?" she asked "W-w-why are you on t-t-top of me?"

"S-s-sorry Lily" I said in the embarrassing situation "I was trying to turn the alarm off and I ended like this" I added while reaching my hand to the button and pressing it.

"O-o-okay, no problem" she answered to my explanation "But, can you get off now?" she asked.

I jumped from the bed and started to look for my clothes avoiding looking her face. I was looking for my sky blue suit but it was too dirty so I looked in my bag for another. I forgot that I have more suits with the same design but with different colors. I grabbed the one with my second favorite color: the black one. The only trouble with it is that it looks like a wedding suit and be walking next to Lily with it will make the people think strange things but I got dressed with it anyway.

"Good suit Jake" I heard Lily saying "It looks perfect in you"

"Thanks Lily" I replied "I don't use it very often, I prefer to wear my sky blue suit"

"If that is the case, why are you using it?" she asked suspiciously "If your other suit is dirty you can send it to the laundry"

"I would like to do that" I answered "But remember that today we need to go to Jubilife City to meet Angela"

"Ah, yeah I almost forgot that" she said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice "Well, when we are going to leave?"

"Right now" I went to the desk where Sky is sleeping and I was surprised that he didn't wake up with the alarm "Hey Sky, wake up friend. We need to go"

"Uh ah okay" said the bird spreading his wings "Where are we going today?" he asked

"To Jubilife City" I repeated "We can eat in the way, but now we need to go because there is someone I need to meet there"

"Okay, okay, I understood" replied Sky "Give me a second"

He yawned and started to fly to warm up his wings. When he finished we went out the hotel and just like I expected, the people were looking at me with strange gazes just because I was wearing a wedding-like suit and a Gardevoir was walking next to me. We walked through a cave full with Pokémon, especially Zubats. Sky was fighting them without trouble until in a moment appeared two Golbats that attacked him, but he was faster than them and he defeated them with an Aerial Ace. When we were out the cave a Kricketune attacked us and Sky was who fought against it because he was a bug-type Pokémon and Lily would have troubles with him. When he ended he started to glow.

"You are kidding me, right?" I asked when Sky evolved into a Staravia "You must be really tired after fighting during so much time, why don't you rest?"

"Sure I will" he said when I launched his Poke ball to the air and he touched the central button with his beak and returned to rest.

"Well, we are almost arriving" I announced "Welcome Lily, to Jubilife City"

When we entered she gasped from what she saw. High buildings everywhere we look and people walking from here to there without stopping but her attention was focused in the Jubilife City TV Central. We walked to a Pokémon Center to leave Sky but suddenly someone slammed me from behind making me fall to the floor and there the same person started to tickle me.

"W-w-what's happening?" I said breathing in my laugh "Get off from me, are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am" said a female voice that I didn't heard during a long time ago "How are you Jake? I have missed you"

When I got up I saw her. It was the same Angela Hankins that I met many years ago but now she looked different: she was wearing a long white dress and a green wig. If it wasn't because she doesn't have a blood red chest spike I could have mistook her with a Gardevoir. A Gallade was behind her and seemed edgy, maybe because his trainer was dressed like one of his kind. She was a little shorter than me (I am 6 feet tall) and really pale but her lips were the same light pink color that I remember. Her eyes were the same shade of red than a Gardevoir and, if I am not wrong, her wig hides her natural white hair. She was really happy to see me and to be appearing her Gallade noticed this because he didn't take his gaze away from me.

"How are you Angela?" I said with my hand in my chest trying to catch my breath "Long time no see"

"Yes, a really long time" she said with a wink "Five years if I remember well"

"Well I think you are right" I said "Angela this is Lily, Lily this is Angela" I introduced them. To be appearing Angela didn't noticed Lily but when she did the two had an assassin expression when they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" said Lily with a false happy voice.

"Likewise" replied Angela with the same kind of voice. She looked at me again and this time she examined me in a detailed way "You still wearing those formal clothes? They will get dirty"

"Yes, I know" I replied scratching the back of my head "To be sincere, my sky blue suit was dirty so I was obliged to use this"

"Well, we need to solve that" she grabbed one of my arms "Come here and I'll get you some decent traveling clothes" I grabbed Lily arm in time before she started to drag me to the mall. She was stronger than me but at the same time slower, so if we fight maybe it would end as a draw.

"What are you doing?" asked her Gallade who was walking next to us "He can walk by himself"

"Yes but I know him and I am pretty sure that he wouldn't come by his own choice" she answered "He likes too much his suits, so change them for another kind of clothing is not a decision he would take alone"

"Em, Angela you are going to rip out my arm" she let go my arm and I rubbed my shoulder "Okay I surrender I will change my clothes but I will keep my suits anyway"

"Well I think there's no problem with that" she said leading us to the clothing store "Well, come here"

"She is going to buy the half of the mall" I whispered to Lily "She hasn't changed too much since last time I saw her"

"What are you two talking about?" shouted Angela from a hallway in the left "Come here or I will drag you again even if I rip out your arm Jake"

"She is very hasty" Lily told me "Since when you know her?"

"Let me think" I said with a hand in my chin "Ten years ago. I met her when my father invited her family to a dinner and all ended with both of us running through the whole mansion"

"So she is very energetic?" I nodded "And how old is she?"

"Well she is two years older than me so she is seventeen years-old" Lily eyes widened "But we didn't have trouble with that when we were younger"

"I see" Lily though for a while "We better hurry up before you end without an arm"

"You are right" we rushed to the hallway where Angela was and we saw that her Gallade was holding a lot of T-shirts, traveling soldier-like pants and snow clothes such as scarves and jackets "Man you are having troubles. Let me help you"

"Thanks" he said giving me half of the things "My name is Chris and you are Jake Coen right?"

"Yes, the same" I affirmed "Angela told you my name, right?" he nodded "Well I guessed that because she is really cheerful"

"It was hard to me get used to that" he said "But when I managed to do it she started to dressing up like a Gardevoir"

"So that is another trouble to you" he sighed "Don't worry, to be sincere when we met at first I thought that she was unsupportable, but when the day ended we were in the roof of my house laughing about we did that day"

"What did you do that day?" Chris asked curiously "She doesn't want to tell me about the day when you met"

"Well it was really funny" I said chuckling "We ran through my house setting all topsy-turvy, and when we got tired we climbed the roof and started to share some of our secrets"

"What kind of secrets?" he seemed to be insistent

"Well I told her that I loved Pokémon and she told me that she could understand them" I said looking at Chris who seemed shocked "You didn't think that she would tell me that?"

"No, I thought that she only told that to her Pokémon and me" he said sincerely.

"Don't let it upset you" I comforted him "Those are things that only friends can do"

"Jaaaake!" I heard Angela calling "Where are you, little mouse?"

"I'm over here!" I shouted as response and Chris looked at me confused "I forgot that she calls me like that because I am elusive as a mouse"

Suddenly Angela and Lily came from a hallway at our right and showed me three pairs of gloves every one.

"Which do you prefer?" they asked in unison.

"Well, let me think" I said "I like these" I took a pair of black fingerless and back-exposed climbing gloves that Angela was holding, to be appearing they are useful if I want to make parkour "I like these ones too" I took other pair of gloves that Lily was holding in her hands that covered completely my hand, its color was white but they were form a lighter silk than my suit "And last…" I started to think about my last choice "I think that these two because I can't choice between them" I took a pair of alpinism gloves that Angela had and a pair of leather gloves that reach a little farther than my wrists.

"Well, I think it is enough" Angela said "I hope you have brought your credit card"

"WHAT!?" I was impressed "How you dare to bring me here to buy new clothes and make me pay?"

"Hey, they aren't mine" she said with a grin "If you don't want them and prefer to destroy every one of your suits it is your decision"

"Okay, I will pay" I said while Chris was laughing and I hit him in the lungs with my elbow "Warn me the next time that you are going to do this"

"You already know me Jake" she replied "I'm as unexpected as the sea. And now that I remember, didn't you use to call me like that?"

"Yeah I remember" I said blushing "I used to call you Sea and you called me Mouse"

"Are you coming or what?" called Lily that was in the counter

"Yeah give us a second" Chris and I brought all the clothing and put it in the counter. I searched in my back pocket and pulled out my wallet "Here" the cashier took my credit card and started to put the numbers in the machine.

When we ended shopping the sun was setting, so I suggested searching for a place where we could spend the night. We found a hotel and I paid for two rooms one to Angela and Chris and the other for Lily and me. When we came out from the hotel Angela suggested a little picnic and all we agreed and went out not so far from the city and there we settled the picnic and started to eat. I pulled out Sky and even if he was tired (with Angela close I couldn't managed to bring him to a Pokémon Center) he started to eat.

"That was delicious Angela" I commented "But not as delicious as Lily pancakes" I added.

"Lily knows to cook?" she asked "How?"

"In his memories" Lily answered pointing me with a '_finger_' "I saw in his mind the memories when he watched his mother cooking and I learned the recipes"

"Well, that's unexpected" she said "Like this!" she suddenly pulled out a collapsible longbow and shouted a psychic arrow to a tree splitting it in two.

"Yeah, I must recognize it was impressive" I said while standing up and unsheathing my sable "But you are not the only one!" I swung it towards a rock and launched a Psycho Cut slicing it by the half. "How did you get those abilities?"

"Can I make you the same question?" she countered "I got the mine three years ago when I discovered that I was the descendant of the Immortal Blood Clan"

"Ah, I remember that legend" I told her "Those who die in battle go to the Tower of the Immortality to rest in peace, but there was a clan that regardless the way they die, they go to the Tower. She nodded impressed that I know the legend "I got the mine with this" I pulled out the Mythical ball "I am the thirtieth son of the clan who received the Mythical ball from Arceus itself. A Poke ball that attached my soul with the Pokémon caught by it" I pointed Lily with a finger and she smiled "When our souls got attached I could understand Pokémon and received some of Lily powers. And now we are the best friend of each other" I said hugging her with my right arm.

"If that is the case" she said with an evil grin "You are going to be mine Jake, even if it is forced"

"What?" she suddenly pulled a strange amulet in my chest and it buried inside me. I felt my heart burning but then I saw she did the same to herself. When the pain ended I got up and shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"I attached our souls in a different way that your link with Lily" she said keeping the evil grin "If you get away 100 feet from me our souls will be destroyed"

"WHAT!?" shouted Lily shocked "Why would you do that?"

"Because he will be mine" she answered "I don't mind if I need to travel with him the rest of his life"

"One day Angela" Lily told with anger in her voice "You will regret what you did bitch"

"Okay, now girls calm down" Chris and I said.

"Let's go to the hotel and tomorrow…" I said staring to Angela "…we are going to Floaroma Town and there we will set camp to go to Eterna City"

"Did you take the Pokémon League challenge?" asked Chris

"Yes, and I am not going to leave it for this" I told him touching my chest "If you don't want to get your soul destroyed then you will have to come with me until I win the Pokémon League"

"I'm pretty sure you will" said Angela with a wink "But as you said, we will talk about it tomorrow"

We headed again to the city and I told Angela that I needed to leave one of my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center so she followed me there and after that we went to the hotel. We both said good night to the other and entered in our rooms. I launched my bag to the couch, my sable over the table and my coat to the floor. I looked for something to eat but Lily already prepared the dinner. I sat down and started to eat quietly but when I ended I hit the table with my fist.

"Jake, are you okay?" asked Lily grabbing my hand.

"No Lily, I'm not" I got up and went to the bedroom with Lily following me "How could she do me something like this?" when I took off my shirt there was a skull mark in my chest "I need to take a bath" I announced.

"I will go with you" said Lily and I got frozen "Don't worry I won't be naked" she pulled out a bikini "I bought it before you could pay for your clothes"

"O-okay" I said before entering in the bathroom to put on my swimming trunk "I'm ready" I called. She entered in the bathroom and I needed to turn around and put a hand in my face because I had a nose bleeding.

"How do I look?" she asked teasing me "Come on, look at me!" she said grabbing my shoulder

"Y-you look g-great" I said entering in the already filled tub "And beautiful likewise" I said blushing.

"Awww, really?" she said entering in the tub "That's too nice from you, thanks"

"You're welcome" I replied "Hey, can you help me to wash my back?"

"Sure" she said grabbing the soap and rubbing it in my back "Can you do the same for me later?"

"Of course, why not?" I answered.

When we ended bathing I got up and went to the bedroom to put on my pajama and, to be appearing, Lily bought one for her too. After getting dressed I pulled out a laptop from my bag and turned it on and started to surf the net. I was looking for images of the symbol that I had in my chest and, in a really strange web page, I found it. It was called the Wedding Contract and to be appearing the Immortal Blood Clan was used to use it when two people get married. As Angela said, the amulet would destroy the souls of the attached if they are 100 feet away from the other.

"Jake" I heard Lily and I turned to see her next to me "What kinds of weapons exist in the world?"

"Why do you ask that?" I said surprised

"You already saw Angela longbow" I nodded "So if one day I'm going to fight with her I need a range weapon too"

"Well, there exist the guns" she looked me confused "The guns are modern weapons that shoots bullets and can kill people"

"But the bullets runs out, right?" to be appearing she know a little about the topic

"Yes, but if you want one I suggest the handgun" I said showing her a picture on internet "It is light and easy to hide and carry and…" I said thinking for a moment "…you can use it like Angela longbow: shooting psychic bullets. They won't be as fast as a normal bullet but you will be able control the damage that they make. And Lily…" I said staring at her face "…please don't start a fight. Just use it to protect you if I can't"

"Okay Jake, I promise that I won't use to anything more than protection" she told me

"Well, let's get out from that trouble immediately" I announced getting up.

I went to my bag and pulled out a metal case that contained a lot of metallic parts, but thanks to Jenna I could recognize which to use. I pulled the pieces out from the case and put them in the table where I started to assemble them. It took me roughly two hours before end. When I finished I was holding a Tangfolio Force 99 in my hands. I was proud of myself for my job and handed it to Lily.

"Try it" I told her. She pointed to the window and shouted to a falling leaf. As I expected it wasn't as fast as a normal gun but she was able to control the force of the shot and she pushed the leave instead of destroying it "Well I guess it works perfectly"

"Thanks" Lily hugged me so tightly that I had troubles to breath

"You're welcome" I got up and pulled out a leg gun-holder "Use this to carry it in your leg"

"But my dress is too long, what if I need it quick?" she asked.

"Well I bought you something" I pulled out from the bags a white dress that only covered one leg "I saw this dress in the shop and it reminded me about Ada Wong, from the video games series Resident Evil, so I bought it for you"

She made a teleport change between her dress and the one that I had in my hand so suddenly she was wearing the Ada Wong-like dress and her principal dress was in the floor. She adjusted the gun-holder and she made sure that it wasn't noticeable because a Gardevoir with a gun will make the authorities to arrest us. When she finished she put the gun in the nightstand and I lied down in the bed and she, again, climbed to rest her head and right arm in my chest.

"Good night" she said before falling asleep

"Night" I said "And sweet dreams"

I fell asleep thinking what happened today. I woke up and ended on top of Lily in the morning, after that Sky evolved in our way to Jubilife City. We met Angela and Chris and she dragged me to buy new clothes and made me pay. Later we went to a picnic and we both showed our powers but then she attached us with that damn amulet. Then we returned to the hotel and after Lily and I bathed together I made her a gun to protect herself just in case that I couldn't. Just as I expected in the morning: today was a long day.

**Hi everybody. I know what you are thinking '**_**A Gardevoir with an Ada Wong white dress and a gun?**_**' well; let's just say that Hunter Killer OC production co. suggested me to give Lily a weapon if she was going to fight Angela in the future. As I said at the beginning I will repeat it: Hunter Killer OC production co. can create an OC with the features, history and abilities that his clients request. He is the genius behind Angela Dawn Hankins. And about Lily with a weapon: didn't you have thought she will look more dangerous with it. With this I say bye and enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Soul link

Chapter Eight:

Corresponding feelings

**Hi everybody. I am here again and I will announce something before we begin. From the sixth chapter I decided to make the chapters longer so now the media of the chapters will be three or four thousands of words. Let's take a flashback to the previous chapter: Jake trying to turn the alarm off ended on top of Lily. In their way to Jubilife City Sky evolved and when they were going to leave him in the Pokémon Center Angela appeared and dragged Jake to a clothing store and made him pay. After that they had a picnic where Angela and Jake showed their powers but Angela bonded them with the Wedding Contract amulet. They returned to the hotel where Jake made a gun to Lily. Well that's all that we need to remember so now… LET'S BEGIN!**

Jake POV

'_What's happening' _I thought '_Where am I?_' I was standing in a cliff from where I could see a beach. It was a really peaceful place, without anything that could disturb me. That I thought for a while before a twig broke behind me making me turning around. There is someone else there, I could feel it. I tried to grab my sable but then I noticed that I don't have it, and the same person who broke the twig was walking towards me but I couldn't identify it because the sun was blinding me.

"Who is there?" I called "Show you!"

"Okay, calm down tiger" I heard a familiar voice calling and Lily appeared form the glow holding a picnic basket "You are really hard to find, you know?"

"Lily, where I am?" I asked "I can't remember how I arrived here"

"He he, you were looking for a place to our picnic" she answered "And this place is perfect"

"Yeah I think so" I said watching to the cliff again "And, why are we going to have a picnic?"

"You are acting really strange Jake" she replied "Did you forget that you dated me?"

"Um, no is just that I have a headache" I had to tell a lie to not make her feel bad "And are we going to start?"

"You haven't changed at all" she giggled "You are the same distracted person that I met four years ago. But you were enough focused to marry with me"

I got frozen with this while I started to look down to inspect my hand. There was a gold ring with the words '_A soul link is not enough_' carved in it and a little heart-shaped diamond was on top of it. I lifted my head and she was telling me something but I didn't pay attention to that when I leaned forward and our lips locked. It was the best feeling of my life: I was flying for happiness and the world means nothing to me but suddenly all became dark. I gasped when I woke up sweating and panting heavily and I saw that Lily was still asleep with her head and right arm in my chest.

"What's going on with me?" I told to myself "Did I fell in love for Lily?"

"Jake" I heard Lily whispering "Where are you going?"

"To anywhere" I answered even knowing that she was asleep "I'm right here"

"Jake, with whom are you talking?" I heard from the window and I saw Sky there "When Nurse Joy ended she gave me my Poke ball and let me go for you"

"Is good to see that you are okay" I said relaxed "Hey, that clock is about to mark seven o'clock and will start to make noises. Can you turn it off pressing the big button?"

"Sure, why not" he said landing next to the clock and when it started to make noises Sky pecked the off button "Well, that's it"

"Thanks friend" I started to shake Lily to wake her up. When she woke up she saw me and I smiled "Good morning Lily"

"Good morning Jake" she said and let out a yawn "Hi Sky, when did you arrive?"

"Five minutes ago" he answered.

"Em Lily, I need to get up" I said and she let me go "I will make breakfast today"

"Are you sure?" she asked me when I was putting a pair of black soldier-like traveling pants and a red T-shirt that was still in the shopping bags "I can do it if you want"

"No, I will make it" I said putting my feet inside a pair of running shoes "I will make a food that even my mother doesn't know"

I went to the kitchen and pulled out some eggs, potatoes, onions, coriander, tomatoes and jam. I started to move here and there preparing the breakfast but strangely I was moving like the tango dance style while cooking. When I ended I served the '_Spanish Tortilla_' in two plates (Sky told me that he ate before coming) and pulled out a pair of glasses and an orange juice. I put all that in a serving plate and, like a butler, I brought it to the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" I announced "Lily, come here"

"There I go!" I heard her answer "Give me a second"

"The food is getting cold" I said when she entered in the dining room dressed with the white Ada Wong dress that I gave her last night. I inspected her "Now that I see it, you look beautiful in it"

"Thanks" she said blushing a little "What is this?"

"This is a '_Spanish Tortilla_'" I said "My mother doesn't know this recipe because I learned it from a TV show when I lost the remote controller"

"Well that's unexpected" suddenly someone started to knock the door.

"Jaaaake!" I heard Angela calling "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am!" I shouted in response "What do you want?"

"What else would I want?" she replied "Open the door!"

"Oh my Arceus" I said opening the door "Happy? I already opened the door"

"That's no funny" she said hugging me "Won't you invite me to enter?"

"If there is no choice" I said letting she and Chris enter "Hi Chris! How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, Jake" he answered shaking my hand "All was quiet and calm"

"Is good to hear that" I commented "I had troubles to sleep last night"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Angela who was hearing

"Just an odd dream" I said "That's all. Now, if there aren't problem, I would like to end my breakfast"

"What does she want?" asked Lily when I sat in my chair again "And why is she so hasty?"

"I don't know why she is like that" I told her "And about what she wants I don't know either. She is really unexpected and joyful so I can't foresee what she is planning"

"Well that's a really big trouble" she said getting up with the dishes in her hands. She put them in the sink and returned "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, just let me go for my sable. And Lily…" I said turning around to see her "…don't forget your new '_toy_'"

She knew what I was talking about so she entered in the bedroom with me. I was packing my pajama and my black suit; even the shopping bags were now empty because I managed to put them all in my camp bag. I grabbed my sable and put it in my belt and Lily took her handgun and hid it in her right leg. Once ready we headed out from the hotel and took the route 204, where we went through a cave and after that through a meadow until we reached to Floaroma Town; but it was already dark and we had to set camp there.

"Oh man, what I did to deserve this?" I asked to myself when I was bathing in a river near from the town "Now I need to drag Angela with me the rest of my damn life"

"Maybe be so handsome" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Angela smiling at me "Do you need help to get clean?"

"Angela, what the fuck are you doing here?" I said sinking my body in the water until the neck "I told you to not come while I was bathing"

"Yeah I heard that" she said coming closer "But you know that couldn't bear the temptation to come and see you"

"Oh my Arceus, can you just leave take a bath alone?" I asked "I need to get clean and I am totally naked"

"He he, that's the idea" she said taking of her dress "Don't you mind if I tag along with you?"

"Yes, I mind" I told her coldly "Please Angela just leave me take a so damn fucking bath"

"Okay okay, you didn't need to be so harsh" she said dressing again "But if you need me you know where to find me"

"Yeah yeah, just go" when she disappeared I sighed "Arceus if you can hear me tell me: why me?"

"I don't know but to be appearing you managed to escape from that" said another voice behind me. I turned again and saw Lily who was holding a towel "I think that you forgot this"

"Yeah, thanks Lily" I said grabbing the towel and she turned to avoid seeing me. When I was dressed I told her "Hey Lily, I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" she said turning around to look my face

"What did you dreamed the night before we met Sky?" I asked and she started to blush "If you tell it to me I will tell you what I dreamed last night"

"Is just that…" she said looking down "…I can't tell you, it is too embarrassing"

"Well if that is the case" I said leaning forward "I will tell you my dream first"

"Really?" she asked "Don't you mind to share it with me?"

"No, I don't mind because you are my best friend" I answered "It begun with me standing in a cliff from where I could see a beach and I thought that I was alone, but I was wrong because someone stepped a twig behind me" I took breath to continue "When I turned around it was… you" she gasped when I told her this.

"M-me?" she asked surprised "I was in your dream?"

"Yes, and you told me that I was really hard to find" I carried on "When I agreed with that I asked you how did I end there and you told me that I was looking for a place to our picnic" now I was getting nervous "Then I asked you why were we going to have a picnic and you told me that I dated you. And you said that I was the same distracted man that you met four years ago but… you added that I was enough focused to… to…"

"Come on, just tell it" she pressed me "If you don't say it I will read your mind"

"You said that I was enough focused to… to marry… with you" I finished and she gasped bringing her hands to her mouth "After that I inspected my hand and there was a golden ring with the words '_A soul link is not enough_'. When I lifted my head you were talking to me but I didn't mind for that so I leaned forward and I… I…" I took a last breath "I kissed you!"

"You did what?" she asked shocked "You kissed me in your dream?"

"Yes, I did it" I admitted "I hope you aren't angry with me for that"

"Well, I guess that now is my turn" she said and I raised my head "In my dream I woke up in the clearing of a forest with the body of a Gardevoir, but when I dreamed that I still was a Kirlia" she said getting as nervous as I was before

"C'mon, sit down" we sat in the ground "Now you can continue"

"Well, scared by that because I didn't remember have evolved I shouted" she continued "But there was someone else there, and it was you" she said looking me "You asked me if I was alright calling me ho-honey" she told me blushing "I replied why you called me like that and you answered that you called me like that since we married and waved your hand in front of me showing a ring. I was shocked by this and suddenly a pair of Kirlias came from the woods"

Now I was shocked. If a pair of Kirlias were in her dream that would mean… "To be appearing they were our children. One of them was a girl named Mary and the other one was a boy named Marcus and he was carrying a wooden sword. They asked me if I was alright but then you made them go home in change of making honey pancakes and they ran in the woods again while you grabbed my arm and leaned me in the same direction"

This was the strangest thing that happened to me in my whole life "We walked for a while before reaching to house in another clearing. I asked you why our house was there and you told me that we built it by ourselves to avoid the people that judged us and later you asked me if I was alright and I answered that I was distracted since a few hours ago. You told me that you would solve that and then you… you…" I already knew how it ended "you kissed me"

"Th-this is the oddest thing that had happened to me" I said trying to believe what she said "We both had dreams where we were married and both dreams ended in a kiss"

"Yes, and sorry for not telling you that time is just…" she took a deep breath "…I thought that you would hate me for dreaming things like that"

"I wouldn't hate you for anything" I told holding her hand "Now I need to say this: Lily…" I was really nervous but at the same time very decided "I love you"

The last thing I could recall was that I was slammed to the floor when Lily jumped on top of me a locked our lips in a passionate kiss. It was better than in my dream: her lips were soft and silky and her tongue that was looking for a way to enter in my mouth was really seductive. I opened my mouth and our tongues started a fight for domination but Lily won because her tongue was so soft that I couldn't hold it during very much time. When we parted we both were panting heavily trying to catch our breaths.

"That was… wonderful" I managed to say "I never would imagine that you were going to react like that"

"That is because I love you too" she said hugging me "And I don't care if anyone judge us because that"

"There is only a trouble" I said with sadness in my voice "If Angela discovers this then it will be a great trouble that I prefer to avoid"

"Well, if that is what you want" she told me "Let's keep this as our secret"

"Thanks Lily" I hugged her without caring that her chest spike was hurting me "I think that is better that we come back because Angela will be wondering where we were"

"Okay but let's do this" she said getting off from me "I will get back with some berries telling that I was gathering some food and you will soak your hair to simulate that you just ended bathing"

"Woah, that's a great plan" I said impressed by her wiliness "Well let's go"

She went to find some berries and I sank my hair in the water and dried it a little. When we returned Angela was inspecting her longbow but she wasn't wearing her wig and Chris was reading a philosophy book. When they noticed us Angela stood up and Chris closed his book.

"Where were you?" Angela asked "A little girl came begging for help because her dad is being held hostage by some guys with strange outfits"

"What!?" Lily and I said shocked

"Yes, what you heard" said Chris standing up "She said that he was being held in the Valley Windworks power plant"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said picking my sable "Let's go to rescue him"

"Well Valley Windworks is not far from here" said Angela

"We don't have time to be bothering about distances" I said running to the Valley Windworks direction with Lily behind me "He needs us and that's what matter is now"

"Hey, wait for us!" shouted Angela reaching for me and Chris behind her. We ran during a minute or so before we could see the power plant and a man with the same outfit that the ones who attacked Sky family

"Hey, you!" I shouted getting his attention "Open the door!"

"Or what?" he said pulling out two Poke balls and throwing them to free a Zubat and a Stunky "Get the rid out of them" he ordered

"I don't think so" said Angela launching an arrow to knock out the Zubat

"I agree" said Chris using a Leaf Blade in the Stunky

"You won't enter anyway!" he shouted before enter in the power plant and I heard the door being locked

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted unsheathing my sable and launching, for first time, a Night Slash breaking the door in two "How did I do that doesn't concern me now" I said entering.

"To be appearing we are going to have troubles" said Lily when we entered because there were more of them "Do you mind if I take care of them?"

"No, I don't" I said and, with a great impulse, I passed through them and reached the Control Room door "Again this" I said now throwing a Psycho Cut to open it

"Who do you think you are?" asked a woman with red hair "I am Venus, one of the three commanders of Galactic Team"

"I don't mind who you are!" I shouted "My name is Jake Coen and now I will liberate to the man that you hold hostage"

"Try it!" she shouted throwing a Poke ball to release a Skuntank "Skuntank use Toxic!" she commanded

"You will have to be faster to do it" I said dodging the attack and striking the Skuntank with my sable letting it unconscious "He is not dead but if you don't want to be the next then I would set free that man"

"You will regret for this one day" she said and passed me towards the exit

"Thanks!" said a man that appeared from behind a machine "Now I will be able to see my daughter"

"She is waiting for you outside" I told him "Don't worry the path is clear"

"Thanks again" he said running to the exit

"Our work here ended" I heard Lily saying when the man left "Now we can rest"

"Yes, I would like too" I said while returning to the camp. There we told good nights to Angela and Chris and entered in our tent. I slipped in my sleeping bag and Lily rested her head and right arm in my chest as ever. I just gave her a quick kiss and said "Good night Lily"

"Sure they will" she answered

It was like everything what happened yesterday didn't mind for any of us now. We were sleeping, hugging each other without bothering for anything. But at the bottom of my heart I knew that all wasn't peace because one day Angela will discover it and when that day arrives, things are going to get hard.

**Hi everybody again. As you know the Galactic Team appeared in this chapter and let's say that the Jake actions in Valley Windworks are going to give him troubles in the future with them. The Galactic Team will appear more often now so you can expect that everything are not going to be a flower meadow to Jake and Lily. With this I just say that the Wedding Contract that Angela used holds a secret that you will discover later. So you need to keep reading if you want to know what happens. Good night.**


	9. Chapter 9

Soul link

Chapter Nine:

The harmed Eevee and the tragic Shiny Lucario

**Hi everybody. Before beginning I want to tell two things: first, I had a lot of reviews about my grammar because it is too bad. I will repeat it again: I am Venezuelan; can't you understand that English is not my native language? Second, someone which username I won't mention, left a review telling that he won't be wasting his time reading my story because it has a lot of weird things. I will tell to everyone that had followed this story that I appreciate them because they didn't judge me for what I wrote. It is my story and I decide what to do with it. After telling this I will say something about the story: when Angela put the amulet in Jake chest it hid a secret that I will reveal in other chapter. And in this chapter the POV will be from (drum rumble)… Angela! Yes friends the first POV from Angela is for this chapter, so enjoy it.**

Angela POV

I woke up in the morning hearing laughs outside the tent, so I supposed that Jake was already awake. That made me got up as fast as I could and get dressed with my Gardevoir outfit and my green wig. Once ready I came out the tent and found Jake, Lily and Chris laughing in front of a fire that was cooking some fish. Noticing the hungry I was I sat next to Jake quietly.

"Good morning Jake!" I told making him jump "Sorry if I scared you"

"Damn it Angela, do you want me to get a heart attack?" he said with his left hand in his chest "You could say hello from the tent"

"Yeah, but if I do it like that it won't be funny" I said with a wink "And besides, from what were you laughing for?"

"Is just that Jake told us when you two put a cracker in the toilet" Chris told me "He just told us that when it exploded Jenna had o lot of troubles to clean the bathroom"

"Yeah I remember that joke" I affirmed "But why didn't you wake me up before?"

"Because I know that every time you wake up you are hungry" Jake commented pointing the fishes "And I wasn't going to wake you up just to hear you telling every minute that you are hungry"

"You still remember me" I said "And Chris, when did you wake up?"

"Ten minutes ago when Jake and Lily returned in swimsuits with fishes and wood in their arms" he answered and I got angry. Jake and Lily were fishing together? "He told me to make a fire and I did it"

"Angela, do you feel okay?" asked Lily looking at me "You look a little stressed"

"Is just that I was thinking when we are going to have breakfast" as response Jake passed me one of the now fried fishes "Thanks Jake"

"You're welcome" he said handing fishes to Chris and Lily "Once we end we will pack and go to Eterna Forest" he said

"Sounds like fun" I said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "We can have a picnic there"

"Angela, get off please, I can't eat" he said and I let him go. Once we finished and packed the tents he pulled out his map "Eterna Forest is over this way" he said leading us through a bridge.

"Lily, can I have a word with you?" I whispered in her ear. She turned to see me and nodded "What were you doing with Jake while fishing?"

"Just that" he told me calmly "He taught me how to swim and I taught him how to attract fishes"

"Sounds like it was funny" I said pressing but Jake noticed that we were a little far.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" he shouted "We don't have the whole day"

"Okay, there we go" said Lily running to be next to him. I did the same and when I attained them I heard Lily asking "Is the Eterna Forest really big as they say?"

"Yes, it is big enough to get lost" said Jake "And no everyone that gets lost can get out without the help of a rescue team"

"Woah, it must be really hard to find the exit then" I added and they turned to me "I heard legends about a haunted manor in the forest"

"Yeah, I heard that too" Jake replied "But we don't have time to inspect haunted manors and get lost in the forest"

"Ever so straight" I pointed "You have been like that even when we were younger"

"Angela, why are you grabbing my arm?" he said and I noticed that I was wrapping his left arm "I know that we are friends, but you are not my wife"

"Not yet" I said with a seductive smile "One day you will love me"

"Yeah, a day that is never going to arrive" said Lily with an assassin gaze directed to me "Angela, why do you harass him?"

"That doesn't concern you" I said with a cold voice "It is my decision what to do with my future husband"

"Your future husband!?" Lily said reaching to her right leg but Jake took her hand and shook his head "How can you assure that?"

"You already know it" I said touching my chest "Soon or late, he will be mine"

"Over my dead body" she said with a cold and full hatred voice "He is who have to decide"

"Well, that's easy to solve" I said pulling out my longbow but Jake took my arm and, in a tango-like move, he was between Lily and my back "What are you doing Jake?"

"Avoiding a forest destroyer fight" when I noticed we were inside the forest "If you don't want to get a ticket from the police, I should avoid starting fights for everything"

"Jake, let me kill her" said Lily "Even if you two die, I will die with you"

"It's enough" he said with an imposing voice "We need to get calmed down"

"THERE THEY ARE!" we heard a voice shouting and when we looked to the forest entrance two men were releasing a pair of Nidokings and in unison they shouted "USE EARTHQUAKE!"

The Nidokings hit the ground and an earthquake shook causing a dust cloud. I felt someone grabbing my hand and pulling me to the right, so I followed it. When we were in a safe place I cleaned the dust from my face and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay Angela?" I heard Jake's voice asking "Those two were wearing the same clothes that the men of Windworks Valley"

"Yes I'm okay" I looked around but neither Lily nor Chris were there "Where are we?"

"I don't know it" he replied "We got lost in the confusion"

"Now THAT is a real trouble" I said "Chris is my strongest Pokémon"

"I just have another Pokémon" he told me pulling out a Poke ball "Is Sky, he is a Staravia"

"Well, I have a Riolu named John" I said pulling out a Poke ball "I got him a month ago in a contest" I explained "He was an egg and hatched about two weeks ago"

"Well, I think it's enough" he sighed "But it won't be bad get a new Pokémon through the way"

"You are right" we walked through a clearing and we found a road "I think it's over here"

"Well, Arceus watches over us" he said leading the way "And I hope you don't forget how this started"

"Yeah, I know" I said and grabbed one of his arms pushing him to a nearby tree "But it can end better"

I leaned forward to kiss him but he put a hand in my face and pushed me away "I don't think so. I don't love you and you know it"

"Well, if that's the case" I used an ability that I just keep for special circumstances: I can erase memories with my telepathic waves. But soon as I started something keep me away, something that I couldn't see.

"You are not going to do it, bitch" said Lily's voice and I saw her shape appearing in Jake's mind "My link with him protects his memories from people like you"

"Why can you just get out of the way?" I said getting angry "I already decided it: he will be mine"

"As I told you before: OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she said pushing me out of his mind with a psychic wave. When I opened my eyes Jake was on top of me with the blade of his sable in my neck "What are you doing Jake!? Are you crazy!?"

"That should I ask it to you" he said getting off and sheathing the sword "Don't try anything like that again, never in your life"

"Okay, I won't do it again" I said standing up "Why did you do that?"

"Reflexes" was his answer and started walking away but suddenly he stopped "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked but suddenly it became clear: it was an agony howl. "Where did that come from?"

"I think it's over here" he turned to the left and after walking a while we reached to a clearing where a hurt Eevee was lying in the ground "Hey, are you okay?"

"What do you want?" by its voice I could tell she is a girl "What are you doing?"

"Just don't move" said Jake pulling out from his bag a super potion "This maybe will hurt at first" he sprayed the content in the Eevee wounds and she shook but then she felt better and could stand up.

"Thank you" she said smiling "How can I repay you for this?"

"You don't need to, but if you want it you can join me" said Jake pulling out a Luxury ball "Is your decision"

"Sure I will" she told Jake tapping the button. The ball swallowed her and shook three times before making the '_ding_' noise.

"Well, let's know each other better" said Jake releasing her "My name is Jake Coen"

"I am Angela" I told her "Nice to meet you"

"I am Luna" she said "Nice to meet you too"

"Luna?" asked Jake "Your name is curious. Can I ask why?"

"I named myself like that because my favorite evolution is Umbreon" she explained "I am ten years-old and I want to be the strongest Umbreon in the world"

"Don't you think you are exceeding" I replied "The strongest Umbreon in the world?"

"No, she is not exceeding. It is her dream and she will manage to make it true" Jake assured making her jump from happiness "One question: who did you those wounds?"

"A pair of Nidokings that are over that way" she said looking to the right "I was just walking when I heard a rock smashing sound and a Gallade and a Gardevoir passed me in that direction"

"A Gallade and a Gardevoir?" I asked and she nodded "Jake, could they be…?"

"There is just a way to know it" he said standing and unsheathing his sable "Luna lead us where the fight is taking place"

"Right now!" she dashed towards the woods with Jake and I following her "We are almost there"

"It can't be" I said when we reached to a destroyed manor just when Chris and Lily came out from it "Hey guys, over here!"

"Jake!" shouted Lily when she ran towards him and took him in a tight embrace "You are alright!"

"Yes, I know" he saw the men in the building and they were the same who attacked us "You again!?"

"This is enough!" I said pulling out my longbow and charging it at mid strength "Take this!" I let go an arrow that hit one of them in the leg making him fall

"Let me join the fun!" shouted Jake launching a Night Slash hitting the other square in the chest "What are you planning to do?"

"That doesn't concern you" answered one of them

"Should we kill them?" I asked to Jake hopefully but he shook his head "Why not?"

"If we kill them they will know we are near from here" he said looking at me "Erase their memories"

"If you demand it" I said taking a step to them doing the same that I tried with Jake, but this time there wasn't anyone to stop me "I finished"

"Well done" he said putting a hand in my shoulder "Now we are going out from here" but when he took a step he froze and looked the manor "Not yet"

"What do you mean with _not yet?_" I asked "Why the interest in the manor?"

"You told me that this manor is haunted, right?" I nodded "When a place is haunted is because a spirit lies inside it" he started walking to the manor "I will do something to repay the spirit"

"What!?" I was shocked "When did you become a supernatural expert?"

"When we read that ghosts story" he answered before enter in the manor. I waited nervous for him, but after fifteen minutes or so he came out "Alright, he just begged me for take care of his best friend" he said showing a strange Poke Ball: it was black with a wolf engrave on top of it.

"Which Pokémon is inside of it?" I asked and as response he opened the ball and a strange Lucario came out from it: where is supposed to have a blue fur it had a red one "What kind of Lucario is that"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that" Jake reproached me before kneel next to it "Hey friend, how do you feel?"

"Very well, thanks Patrick" he said but when it opened its eyes and saw Jake he jumped away and took a fighting stance "Who are you!? Where is Patrick!?"

"He is dead" Jake told him and bowed his head "His spirit begged me to take care for you"

"He is dead?" the Lucario asked shocked and fell in the ground where he put his paws in his eyes "All this is my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault at all" Jake stood up and looked him "Patrick told me that when you were unable to protect him he died happy because his best friend risked his life for him"

"He told you that?" he asked raising his head "He really told you that?"

"Yes, and he asked me to tell you that he will never forget you wherever he goes" he answered hanging a hand towards the Lucario "My name is Jake Coen, and now I will be your friend"

"My name is Okami" he said taking Jake's hand "Patrick put me that name because he loved the Japanese language: it means _wolf_"

"Okami?" asked Jake helping him to get up "That's a great name, it fits perfect to you"

"Thanks" said Okami "Where are we going?"

"Out from this damn forest" I answered before Jake could open his mouth "I had enough of this place. I don't even know why I purposed a picnic here in first place"

"Hey, calm down Angela!" Lily shouted to me "This forest was Okami home and I won't let you talk about it in that way!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a cold voice "Try me!"

"As you wish" she said launching me a Shadow ball which I dodged "That was for trying to erase Jake's memories!"

"You tried what!?" shouted Chris shocked stepping between Lily and me in case she would try another attack "Why would you do something like that?"

"That doesn't concern you Chris, now step aside" I ordered but he didn't move

"No Angela I won't" he said with determination is his eyes "Jake is right: you and Lily will end killing each other if this still like this"

"That…"

"IT'S ENOUGH" shouted Jake and all we turned to him "NOTHING OF THIS NEVER HAPPENED, NOW LET GO TO ETERNA CITY IMMEDIATELY"

"Okay" said Lily with a mix of shame and fear in her voice "Come on Angela, we need to keep going"

"Wait" interfered Okami "Can we pray for Patrick's soul?"

"Yes, why not?" said Jake and he and Okami knelt in front of the destroyed manor. From where I was I could hear them say "Oh Arceus, god that watches over us from the heavens, we ask you to receive in your glory to Patrick, who died to protect his best friend and which heart was pure as the water. We pray for his soul to enjoy the heavens prizes that he deserves to have. Amen"

"Thanks Jake" said Okami sniffing "Well, the exit is over here. I will lead the way"

"Its okay" said Lily smiling "We trust in you"

We walked during ten minutes before reaching the forest exit. When we crossed it we found us in the shore of a river but fortunately a bridge connected it to the other side, but when we were crossing it some fishermen appeared and challenged us to a battle which Jake accepted. It was a team battle so he decided to use for the first time Luna and Okami, so he could discover which moves do they know. The fishermen used a pair of Goldeen and we were over a river, so they had the field advantage but Okami knocked one of them out with an Aura Sphere. The other Goldeen tried to use a Horn Attack on Luna but she dodged it and used Faint Attack leaving him out of combat. Unfortunately, the fishermen didn't have any money so they gave us their fishing roads.

"What do you plan to do with them?" I asked Jake when he pulled them in his bag "In my opinion they are useless"

"What do you think I would do with a fishing road?" he answered "These things will make fishing the breakfast easier than before"

"Woah, this city is beautiful" commented Luna that was on Jake's shoulder "I will miss this place when we leave"

"Yeah, maybe I too" added Okami "But for now, why don't we look for a place to spend the night?"

"You don't need to be a mind reader to know what I was thinking" Jake joked and all we laughed "What do you think about this place?"

"It looks perfect" answered Lily entering in the hotel "What do you want?" she added when a man wearing a lab coat walked toward us

"Jake Coen?" he asked and Jake nodded "I am Lucas Raven; I am part of your dad research team"

"What? Something happened to dad?" he asked concerned

"No, everything is alright" he said and Jake sighed in relief "He sent me to look for you because he has a new device to you" he said pulling out a medium sized box

"What is it?" he now was curious while unwrapping the box "What is this?"

"It is a Detector" he answered as Jake pulled out from the box a black sunglasses pair "It works as normal sunglasses, but when you turn this wheel here…" he said taking a wheel in the glasses right side "…you can change the lens color. And with this one…" he took other wheel now in the glasses left side "…you activate the Night Vision, Heat Vision, Tech Vision and X-Ray Vision"

"Why dad should send me something like this?" Jake asked turning both wheels to normal mode, so he was wearing normal sunglasses "This looks like a super-spy artifact"

"He did it when he heard about your show in Windworks Valley" he said and all we froze. Our actions in Windworks Valley reached to faraway ears? "He asked me to tell you that he is proud of you for what you did"

"Thanks Lucas, please tell him that I'm okay and now I have new friends" he said gesturing towards Okami and Luna "I will see you again someday. Bye Lucas"

"By Jake" he replied walking towards the door "And Jake, don't play with the X-Ray Vision function because you can get a slap in the face"

"I am not like that!" he shouted while Lucas disappeared and all we laughed "It is not funny guys"

"You say that" I said when I could manage to catch my breath "Did you pay for the rooms?"

"Yes, I did" he told handing me a key which I grabbed "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow, little mouse" I said hugging him from behind a last time before going to my room. When Chris and I entered I took off my wig and placed it on top of the table "What a day! It was really exhauster"

"Yes, especially when you tried to erase Jake memories" I heard Chris replying and I turned in my heels to see him "I don't mind why you tried to do it, but as he told you: don't try it again, never in your life"

"You sound like my father" I told him angrily "I don't need a fucking babysitter around me"

"I think the opposite" he said coldly "If you want to kill Lily that's your problem, but erase Jake's memories to make him yours is a sin for psychic-types as me"

"A sin?" I said hysterically "You know that I have no religion"

"With it or not doesn't change anything" he said going to the bed "I just wish the best for you. Good night"

"Night" I replied going to bed.

This was a really exhauster day, especially when I was hurled out from Jake's mind. I don't know why I tried it in first place, but I know something is going on between Jake and Lily, and I will discover it! I fell asleep while thinking about it because if Lily is Jake's girlfriend I swear I will kill her with all my strength.

**Hi everybody. Sorry for delaying in posting this chapter but I had some troubles going around with the internet, so I expect you forgive me for this. Again I want to send special thanks to three users: Rocky-King of the Tyranitars; for thrusting me and guide me in the words world. To Hunter Killer OC production co; for creating Angela and suggest me what to do with her in the story. And last but no less important, to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie; for reading my story without judging me and accepting my grammar mistakes and even with that following my story. I like those who accept me for who I am and what I do with my story. Thanks even to those who I didn't mentioned. Bye everybody and enjoy the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Soul link

Chapter Ten:

The second badge and the unexpected meeting

**Hi everybody. I had a lot of reviews from those who accept me and I want to add that I appreciate them as brothers. In today's chapter will appear an OC created by Rocky-King of the Tyranitars. This new character won't have a very active participation around the story but is enough important to not forget it. Also I want to highlight the fact that Lily and Jake relationship will get "closer" in the next chapter, so now you know what to expect in the next chapter. Told this I want to say… enjoy the chapter.**

Jake POV

"Uuhhgg" I was just waking up "What time is it?" I asked to no one

"Six o'clock" answered someone at my left and when I turned I saw Angela smiling "Good morning, little mouse"

"AAAAHHH!" I jumped scared from the bed waking all my Pokémon up and making them take a fighting stance "Angela, you really want me to get a fucking heart attack!"

"How did you enter here?" asked Okami, his look focused on Angela "Answer!"

"With this" she took out a pin from his dress "I know how to break door locks"

"That's no excuse to scare me like that!" I shouted "Can't you just give me some space?"

"Not too much" she said and I remembered the damn curse that she used to attach me "I will cook breakfast"

"Too slow!" shouted Lily from the kitchen "Jake would you like an omelet?"

"Sure I will" I said getting up "Now, can you get out? I need to change my clothes"

"Why I have to go out?" she asked seductively "I can just stay here and watch you changing your clothes"

"I don't think so" I said getting annoyed "Just my Pokémon friends had seen me barely clothed"

"Why them can see you like that and I not?" she said hysterically "It's not fair"

"Angela, right now I don't have the time nor forbearance to explain it" I said opening the bedroom door "Now _please _go out and let me change my clothes"

"This won't be like this forever" she replied with a wink

"She is a really stalker, doesn't she?" asked Okami throwing me a green T-shirt "How can you abide her?"

"I really don't know it" I answered catching it with a sigh "Hey Luna, can you pull out from my bag a pair of black jeans?"

"Sure, give me a second" she sank her mouth in my bag and pulled out the black jeans I requested "Here"

"Thanks Luna, Sky: can you search for a training place?" I asked watching him spreading his wings "Use the chance to eat: I know you like to catch your own breakfast"

"You already know me" he said preparing to take fly "I will return in an hour or so"

"Happy hunt, friend" I said waving my hand "Where did I leave my grey shoes?"

"Right here!" answered Okami and Luna coming out from below the bed, every one with a grey and black shoe "Here you go!"

"Thanks guys" I told them slipping my feet in the shoes "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, it is ready" I heard Lily calling "If you don't come here quickly it will get cold"

"We are going there right now!" Luna, Okami and I came out from the bedroom "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Angela, who was sitting in the table when all were able to hear it: there was a clutter in the bedroom next to us "What was that?"

"I don't know" suddenly Chris dashed through the door "Chris! What's going on!? Are you okay!?"

"Where is Angela!?" he asked alarmed "I can't find her!"

"I am right here, blind man" answered Angela from the table "Why the bother?"

"Damn it! Angela, don't disappear like that from the room!" Chris said now relieved "You don't know how concerned I was"

"I think that I know it" I said pointing to the door. Chris entered with such strength that he left it hanging from the hinges "I know you were really worried about Angela, but you need to learn how to control yourself"

"Um…yeah, sorry for that" he said ashamed

"Don't let it upset you: I will pay it" I pulled out another chair "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, why not?" he said taking seat "What is for breakfast?"

"Omelet" answered Lily putting some plates in the table "Why don't you let John join us?" she asked to Angela who pulled no one, but three Poke balls

"Not only John" she said releasing the little Riolu, a Pidgeot and a strange pink Pikachu "Starla and Bolt too"

"When did you get them?" I asked "She is a shiny Pikachu, doesn't she?"

"I got Bolt a year ago when I was traveling through Kanto region" she answered petting the Pidgeot "And I met Starla six month ago traveling in Hoenn"

"She looks adorable" said Lily putting an omelet in front of the Pikachu "And this one looks tough" she added giving Bolt an omelet too.

"When do you plan to challenge Gardenia?" asked Angela "I had heard that she won't open her gym until twelve o'clock"

"I already planned to train since eight o'clock to eleven o'clock" I explained "At twelve o'clock have lunch, rest until two o'clock and then challenge her"

"Are you the mastermind from some kind of parallel dimension?" asked Chris and all we laughed "Woah, this omelet is delicious!"

"Thanks Chris" said Lily sitting to eat "Enjoy!"

"Ah, that was incredible" I said when I finished eating "Let's wait for Sky"

"It is not necessary" said Okami pointing to the window "Hi friend, did you find a training place?"

"Yes, I found it" answered Sky landing next to me "It is at the west from this city"

"Sounds perfect" I replied "Is lunch ready Lily?"

"Yes, we can go now" she said with a picnic basket hanging from her arm

"Okay, just give me a second" I entered to my room to look for my bag but when I was going out I heard something strange: an unintelligible shout "What the fuck is going on now?"

"What are you doing Angela!?" I heard Lily saying "What do you want!?"

"Why do you sleep so close to him?" I heard Angela's voice asking and I froze "He is not your boyfriend"

"He is not your husband" countered Lily coldly "I had slept with him like that since we know each other, before I evolved. Even when I evolved he didn't mind it"

"Well, I am not Jake" Angela pressed "Don't sleep in his bed never again: that's my place"

"I don't think so" said Lily with anger growing in her voice "He is who decides who sleeps with him"

"You bitch…"

"What the hell is going on here!?" I said entering abruptly in the dining room and I saw the picnic basket in the floor "What the hell did happen here!?"

"It was Lily fault" Angela told me "She tripped over with the table"

"That was because Angela tried to push me to the wall!" Lily replied and I felt in my soul that she was telling me the truth

"Okay, now this how things are going to get:" I said getting angry too "Angela, you will be fifty feet away from us while we train and I don't want buts"

"That's not fair Jake" cried Angela "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You are not in place to complain!" I shouted her and she froze "I am fucking damn attached to you just because you were going there believing that I was going to be your husband just because you want it"

"But Jake…"

"I already told it!" I cut her off "I don't want buts! You are going to do what I said and that's all!"

"I…" she started to say but I looked at her in a way that she got scared "Okay, I will do it"

"Perfect" I said coming out from the room "I am going to pay for the door, wait me here"

"That you get for trying to harass him forever" I heard Lily telling.

When I paid for the door Sky guided us out from the hotel and next to the city west where we found a tall grass meadow. We settled there and started to train: Okami showed me his other moves; that were Payback, Metal Claw and, impressively, Dragon Pulse. I was shocked when he used this last to destroy the disk I launched to the sky. Luna knew Shadow ball, Pursuit and Hidden Power, so she was a really good fighter. Angela was watching us fifty feet away as I told her to be, so it was like she doesn't exist.

"Well, lunch time!" I shouted "Angela, you can get close now!"

"At last" she said and, with a great jump, he attained us while Chris used his speed "I am really hungry"

"Take" I handed her a sandwich "Bon appétit"

"Thanks" she answered while she took the sandwich "What time is it?"

"Twelve and half an hour" Lily replied "To be appear Jake had all planned"

"Every time" said Okami that this time was eating a fish he caught "Thanks for frying this Jake"

"You're welcome" I told him taking a nibble from my bread "When we get rested, what do you say about swimming?"

"It sounds great!" said Luna who had been really quite since we started training "I would like to swim with Jake"

"Me too!" added Lily and Angela in unison, then they looked each other with full-hatred gazes

"Okay girls, calm down" I told them stepping between both of them "Don't start a fight again, now just change your clothes and we are going to be able to swim"

"What about you?" asked Okami looking at me "I can't see a place where you are able change your clothes"

"What about there?" I said pointing behind a Pokémon statue "Just don't follow me girls"

"Okay" answered Lily, Luna, Angela and Starla

"I will tell you when I am ready" I said pulling out from my bag my swimming trunks and going behind the statue. I changed my clothes but suddenly something caught my attention: the statue had some plaques incrusted and some parts of it were taken "What happened here?" I said pulling out the Detector "Let's go to find it out" I turned on the Heat Vision and I saw some footprints leading to a nearby building "I don't have time for this now, but I can inspect it later"

"Jaaaake, you are delaying too much" I heard Angela calling "Come here right now or I will go for you. I don't mind if you are naked"

"Don't even try it!" I heard Lily replying and I sighed in relief "He must be doing something"

"Okay girls, I'm ready" I said returning with the others before I froze: Lily and Angela were both in a bikini, maybe they were wearing it under their clothes "Um… girls, we are not in a beach"

"We know it" Lily told me giggling "It's just that I though you would like to see this" she said pulling the bikini top

"Eh, yeah" I said going to the water. It was really cold but suddenly something warmed it. I saw underwater and I was amazed to see a ghostly blue fire "Hey, look at this!"

"What!?" Luna appeared shocked "A wildfire? There must be a Ninetales over here"

"Why she want to warm the water?" I asked "I don't know where she is and fire-types usually don't take baths"

"Some fire-types are different" said a new female voice and I looked next to me. A Ninetales was sitting in the ground next to the shore "Hi, my name is Sarah"

"Nice to meet you Sarah" I said waving a hand "What is a Ninetales like you walking over here? I though Vulpix is only in Kanto region"

"Well, my previous trainer caught me there and after that he traveled here" she explained getting sad "He released me when he discovered that I was a girl because he preferred male Pokémon. He says that they are stronger in battle"

"That's a great lie wherever you see it" I told her and she raised her head to look at my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful fore-orange color; it reminded me when I watched the sunrise "He wouldn't have to release you just because you are a girl. Look at Lily" I said gesturing to her and she waved her hand in a _hello _sign "She is a girl and I don't know a better Pokémon and friend than she"

"Jake, don't say it, it is embarrassing" Lily told me blushing and I laughed "It's not funny"

"Of course it is because I am just telling the truth" I replied "Well, I just want to ask you something Sarah: why did you warm the water with your Will-O-Wisp?"

"It was because I felt that you are a good person" she answered "You look like a good trainer and friend"

"He is it" Okami intervened attaining us "He took me at his care when I discovered that my previous trainer died"

"That's sad to hear" added Sarah lowering her head "I just wanted a friend who cares about me"

"Maybe you got it" pointed Chris gesturing to me "He cares about all his friends because he doesn't sees Pokémon as animals, but as equals"

"Really?" she asked impressed "Can I stay with you?"

"As told everybody before: it's your decision" I said reaching to my bag and pulling out a Premium ball "This Poke ball is to commemorate a special occasion, and this is one of them: this is the day when you will get a friend that will care about you until his last breath" I said pulling it in the ground "And that friend, it's me"

"Thank you!" she said jumping on top of me knocking me to the ground "I promise I will fight and protect you until my last breath" she licked my face once and then she tapped the Premium ball and was swallowed by it. When she were caught I released her "I won't forget this day never"

"Me too" I said and gestured to everybody "Any of us"

"Jake, it's almost two o'clock" Angela told me checking her Pokétch "Didn't you plan to challenge Gardenia today?"

"Holy shit, I have no time for this!" I shouted putting my clothes over my swimming trunk "We need to hurry!"

"Give me a second" said Sarah using again her Will-O-Wisp to warm-dry me "Ready. We need to hurry"

"Which other moves do you know?" I asked her running to the gym "I need to know them because I don't want to command you to use a move you don't know"

"My other moves are Double Team, Flamethrower and Calm Mind" she answered "My old trainer though that having Calm Mind was just a waste of time"

"Okay, now he was really crazy" I told her when we reached to the gym doors "Calm Mind is a great move when you use it correctly"

"What are you planning to do?" asked Sky landing in my left shoulder "Remember that gym battles are up to a three-on-three battle. So which of us are you going to chose?"

"I already decided to pick Okami, Luna and Sarah" I answered making them gasp "This will be their first gym battle"

"I agree with that" added Lily "I wined against Roark in my first gym battle, so it's fair to let them take their first challenge"

"There are no problems with me" Sky intervened in the conversation "Good luck friends"

"Thanks Sky" I said entering in the gym. It was really beautiful: the battlefield was covered in a glistening green grass and there were flowers everywhere "Is there Gardenia!?" I shouted and as response a brown haired woman jumped from behind some bushes. She was wearing a short green coat, a black sleeved undershirt and brown shorts "You are Gardenia?"

"Yes, I am" she answered reaching to her square "I suppose you are here to challenge me"

"You are right!" I said standing in my square "I, Jake Coen, challenge you to a battle"

"Very well boy" she replied "Make it more interesting than the others battles I had in the day"

"Oh, sure it will" I said "I am going to use three Pokémon"

"Then it will be a three-on-three single battle" she said pulling out a Poke ball "Go, Turtwig!"

"Are you ready, Luna?" I asked watching her. She nodded and entered in the battlefield "Use Faint Attack!" Luna disappeared and scratched the Turtwig from the left "Good job!"

"Turtwig use Giga Drain!" shouted Gardenia. When the Turtwig stood up he prepared to use his move

"Luna use Hidden Power!" I commanded. Hidden Power is an attack which effects changes depending of the place where it is used, and in this case it was a Fire Spin that hit the Turtwig leaving him unconscious "Yes, you did it, Luna!"

"Yes, I won!" shouted Luna running towards me "I can't believe it!"

"Good job, Luna" said Okami "You were great!"

"Now is your turn, friend" I told him and he nodded stepping in the battlefield "Whenever you are ready Gardenia!"

"Right now, then!" she replied returning Turtwig to his Poke ball and throwing other one releasing a Tangela "Tangela use Vine Whip!"

"Counter it with Metal Claw, Okami!" I ordered and his paws glowed white when three silver claws grew from the tip of every one. He grabbed the whip and pulled it to get the Tangela closer and when it was in his range he attacked with such strength that sent it flying to the opposite wall "What a hit! Is Tangela ok?"

"Yes, he is" answered Gardenia returning it to its Poke ball "You are the only one who haven't used a fire-type Pokémon against me, and I am impressed that you could beat me"

"Well, now I am going to use my only one fire-type friend" I said and Sarah entered in the battlefield "Whenever you ready, ma'am"

"Okay, then let's finish this!" she threw a Poke ball releasing a Roserade "Use Toxic!"

"Sarah, use Calm Mind!" Sarah started to breath slowly and when the Toxic hit her he was still standing "Now use Double Team and Will-O-Wisp together!" she doubled until there were eight Sarah's circling the Roserade and they were covered in the ghostly blue fire "Now use Flamethrower!"

"No!" shouted Gardenia when the ghostly fire fused with the Flamethrower and hit her Roserade causing a great explosion "Roserade! Are you okay, friend?"

"She is okay, don't worry" I reached to Roserade and put a hyper potion in the burning marks "Well, we won. Don't you have to give us something?"

"You are a really smart trainer" she said pulling out from her shorts a green badge "I am honored to give you the Forest Badge"

"Thanks, I am honored to receive it" I replied picking the badge "Yes! We did it friends, we did it!"

"This is great!" shouted Sarah jumping on top of me sending me backward to the ground "This was a great day!" she started to lick my cheeks

"It's not over yet" I said seriously and she stopped "When I was changing my clothes I saw that the statue had some plaques, but part of them were taken"

"But, where are they?" asked Chris thinking

"They are in a building at north of here" I answered standing up "We have to go there and retrieve the plaques"

"Why?" added Angela "It is not our business"

"It is because that building has the same logo than the one in Windworks Valley" I told her "If they are the Team Galactic then they are not planning anything good"

"Jake is right" replied Lily "We should inspect the place"

"I agree" added Chris

"Okay, let's do it then" said a defeated Angela

"Alright, follow me" I leaded them outside the gym and then to the north but in the entrance of the building we saw a man with a leather jacket, a black cowboy hat and a blue jean "Hey man, do you need something?"

"Really, yes" he said turning around to see me straightly. His eyes were covered by a pair of black shades "I am Rocky Johnson"

"I am Jake Coen" I said handing a hand that he shook "She is Angela Hankins" I added gesturing to her "And this are my friends: Lily, Sky, Okami, Luna and Sarah" I told him gesturing to the named and they made a hello sign at their way "What do you need Rocky?"

"This is one of Team Galactic buildings" he answered looking the entrance again "They stole the bike's seller Clefairy just five minutes ago and he asked me to help him"

"I join the party" I said angrily "They kidnapped a man a week ago and held him hostage until we set him free two days ago" this time when I unsheathed my sable I was relaxed but at same time angry "I am going to make a distraction, you clear the way and then I will go for the Clefairy"

"Okay, just let me do something" he picked an Ultra ball from his belt and threw it releasing a Tyranitar "Okay Pebble, its game time"

"At last" replied the Tyranitar and I was surprised to find out that was female "What are we going to do?"

"Well, everybody here" I called them and we formed a ring "I am going to enter through the front door getting the guards attention, then you will enter and attack them while they are distracted" I explained "Lily, Chris and Angela will clear the lobby and I will look for the Clefairy. Okami, Luna, Sarah and Sky: this time you have to fight on your own, and I know that you won't disappoint me" they nodded

"Let's get started!" shouted Angela charging her longbow at full strength "I can't way any longer"

"Just give me a second" I put on the Detector and turned it to Heat Vision mode "There are three guards in the entrance and the security office is just next to the counter" I turned the Detector to the Tech Vision mode "There are security cams everywhere"

"I can get rid of them" said Angela "Lily can help me if she wants to"

"Sure I want to" added Lily "I can use a Shadow Ball in the door to break it and make a dust cloud to cover us"

"It is a perfect idea. But Lily…" she looked at me confused "…this time use your handgun. It doesn't matter if they know it: the police won't trust them"

"A-a-a ha-handgun?" asked Rocky shocked "Does she have a handgun?"

"Yes, she does" I confirmed and everybody gasped "I made her a handgun just in case that I couldn't protect her. It is a Tangfolio Force 99, but I doesn't shoots common bullets: just as Angela's longbow, it shoots psychic bullets"

"Why did you keep that as a secret?" Angela was looking me with anger "I am your future wife and you don't tell me what you do?"

"He is not your future husband!" shouted Lily "He is who decides the one he loves"

"Lily…" she looked at me "…let's get started"

All went just as I planned: Lily threw a Shadow Ball destroying the door making a dust cloud lift up. I turned the Detector to Heat Vision mode to see where my enemies were and started to attack them one by one. My sable worked just as many times before leaving them unconscious this time because I wanted it, so the blade obeyed me. When I was near the counter sparkles began to fall, so I supposed that Lily and Angela were destroying the security cams, but suddenly I heard a great roar and I stepped out-of-the-way of a Hyper Beam that I supposed Pebble launched. Screams and explosions were heard everywhere and I turned to the stairs that leaded up. Angela appeared at my left, Lily at my right and Chris in front of me. They ran stairs up attacking every guard that crossed us and when we managed to the last floor they remained behind and I started to crush every door with a Psycho Cut until I reached the last one: it was at least twelve feet tall and it looked like it was made from solid titanium, but I didn't care because the Detector showed me that behind this door are a woman and two Pokémon, and one of them was my objective: a Clefairy.

"The party just arrived!" I shouted knocking down the door with a full charged Night Slash "Return the Clefairy!"

"I am not going to take orders from you, child!" shouted a female voice and when the dust disappeared I saw a purple haired woman "I am Jupiter, one of the four commanders of Team Galactic"

"I don't care about what your name is" I replied "Just return the Clefairy and you will go unharmed"

"Unharmed?" she repeated before laugh uncontrollably "I am not the one who will suffer" she launched a Poke ball releasing a Purugly "Use Faint Attack!"

"That won't be enough" when the Purugly disappeared something strange happened: I couldn't see her, but I could feel where she is. I attacked at my left with a kick and the Purugly crossed the room rolling "I will repeat it for last time: return the Clefairy"

"You will pay for this" she threw me a Poke ball and passed me "You are going to regret for this!"

"You are not the first to say it" I whispered under my breath "Everybody, are you okay?"

"The lobby was cleared!" I heard Rocky calling "And a woman just passed over here!"

"Let her go" I said walking downstairs "That will teach them that even their commanders can't rule in Sinnoh"

"Well, that was funny" added Lily packing away her handgun "Did you find the rest of the plaques?"

"No, I don't. They must be in other location" I said and turned to Rocky "Thanks for help us. I think you deserve to know who we really are"

"I am the last descendant of the Immortal Blood Clan" Angela was the first in talk "I am destined to go to the Immortality Tower to rest in peace once I die, regardless the way it could happen. I posses the Arceus Tongue, so I can understand Pokémon"

"I am the thirtieth descendant from the clan that received the Mythical ball from Arceus itself" I told him "The ball attached my soul with the Lily's one, so we are connected and I got the ability to understand Pokémon too and some of their powers"

"I am the Sinnoh League Champion" he answered and I gasped "I am an old friend of Cynthia, and when she told me that she needed to go to Kanto region the Pokémon League and The Elite Four selected me as her replacement"

"So you are the Champion, uh?" I was impressed but happy at the same time "It's great to know you, because I am taking the Pokémon League challenge"

"Oh, come on man, don't tell me that you want to fight" he said a little stressed "I had enough for today"

"I am not going to challenge you" I told him and he looked impressed "It won't be funny if I know your moves and strategies before our real fight"

"Really?" he seemed to be happy "Thank you so much, Jake. You are the first one to not challenging me after discover who I really am"

"Well, I think it's enough. We need to return this" I said pulling out the Clefairy's Poke ball "The bike's seller must be worried"

"Yes, sure he must" he confirmed but turned around and started to walk away "You are the one who must return it: you saved it after all"

"Okay, that was really strange" pointed Okami "You met the Champion, you didn't challenge him and now you must return that Clefairy"

"Destiny is a rough game" answered Sarah "You don't know when things are going to make a rough turn"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" intervened Sky "It's almost six o'clock and we need to hurry if we want to arrive to Hearthome City tomorrow"

"Sky is right" Luna backed her friend up "We better go to the bike store, return the Clefairy and get out from here"

"Now THIS was really strange" I said "My friends hurrying me up to get out from here"

"Just calm down, Jake" said Lily "But they are quite right"

We walked towards the bike store and there we met the bike's seller. I returned him his Clefairy and as reward he gave us two collapsible bicycles which we accepted. Out of there we went to the south to take Route 206 bicycle track and when we reached to Route 207 we headed to Mt. Coronet. We reached Mt. Coronet fast thanks to the bikes, but once inside we decided to walk because the floor was very slippery. We crossed it after fighting a lot of Geodudes, Meditites and Bronzors and when we came out it was eight o'clock at least, so we decided to camp there. We settled the tents and we had a quick but delicious dinner and we went to sleep. Okami and Sarah decided to sleep in their Poke balls, Sky found a strong branch and he landed there and Luna lied down next to my sleeping bag. I changed my clothes without minding that Lily was looking me and then I lied down in my sleeping bag and Lily took her place at my right where, before we fell asleep, we shared a soft but yet passionate kiss. We went to sleep happily for our day. And without my knowing, tomorrow is going to be better.

**Ufff, such a long chapter: I surpassed my limit by at least thousand words. I just want to say thank you for your patience and support to those whom had followed me until here for now. I am getting some troubles, so I think that it won't be easy for me to post chapters, but I will do my best to continue. Now I will get used to make some special thanks to the reviewers, and this time they are for Poketurn88, XellanxLarxene and Eivexst. Guys I really appreciate your reviews and they make me follow with this, especially knowing that it caught your attention. Bye and thanks friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

Soul link

Chapter Eleven:

The unforgettable day

**Romeo: Holy shit! I lost all the data from the previous chapters!**

**Angela: Calm down Romeo. I am pretty sure you can rewrite it.**

**Romeo: A-A-Angela!? What are you doing here!?**

**Chris: I am here too.**

**Romeo: What the fuck!? Don't tell me that Jake and Lily are here too.**

**Jake: Someone called us? Oh, hi Romeo.**

**Romeo: Okay let me understand this: I am just trying to write this chapter and suddenly all you appear.**

**Lily: It is just that we have some questions.**

**Romeo: What kind of questions?**

**Jake: It is true that this will be the first chapter with a lemon scene?**

**Romeo: Of course. I don't break my word.**

**Angela: I am so excited! Jake will have his first time with me!**

**Lily: On your dreams bitch! *she jumped towards her and started to fight***

**Romeo: Hey girls, calm down! Don't dare to break the PC!**

**Chris: It's no use.**

**Romeo: Well, can I to start or not?**

**Chris: Wait! I want to say something: for those who haven't noticed it yet I am Angela's Gallade.**

**Romeo: That's all?**

**Jake: No, just another question: Why do you like to make me suffer!?**

**Romeo: Sorry Jake, but it adds a little bit of humor to the story.**

**Chris: Yeah, it is really funny seeing you suffer.**

**Romeo: Someone can control those two before… *breaking china* …ah, forget it. Just take them away I need to focus and please: keep Angela away from me during the next three chapters.**

**Jake: No problem friend. Good bye. *walks out of the room***

**Chris: Good bye. *follows Jake***

**Romeo: Bye. Awww, what a headache having those girls around, but it is not bad at all. Well let's just get started. *starts to write in the PC***

* * *

Jake POV

"Awww, what time is it?" I was waking up but something felt different: I didn't feel Lily's weight in my right side "Luna, are you there?"

"Yes, I am" answered her voice and I stood up and watched her in the tent's entrance "Lily is washing all your clothes except your suits"

"Tell her thanks for me please" I checked my Pokétch and it marked seven o'clock "Where is Okami? I need his help"

"He is meditating with John outside the tent" she told me "Jake; can I ask you for something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you cook breakfast please?" she was looking at me with the cute puppy eyes "Please do it"

"Okay, I will do it" I walked outside the tent and I noticed that Okami and John were meditating in a rock fifteen feet away "Hey Okami! Come here friend I need your help"

"What is it?" he asked attaining me "What do you need?"

"Can you bring some rock made pots and pans?" I requested and he looked at me confused "I want to make breakfast today"

"Sure" he assured but when he was walking away he stopped and turned to watch me "Can John come with me?"

"Of course" I said and he talked to John and both of them walked away "Where is Sarah?"

"Right here!" shouted her voice and suddenly she slammed me backwards to the ground "Good morning Jake!"

"They would be better if you get off from me" she just started to lick my face "Oh, Sarah please! I need to cook breakfast and it will be really hard to do with a Ninetales on top of me"

"Sorry, it is just that I am really happy to know that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream" she said and I felt happy for her good mood while standing up "And now I will taste my first breakfast cooked by you"

"Good morning Jake" said the voice that I wanted to hear the most and I turned to see Lily coming towards me with my clothes "How did you sleep?"

"Really good" I answered and then I lowered my voice to make it a whisper "Lily I had thought about telling our friends except Angela about our relationship"

"Are you sure?" she seemed to be concerned "I don't know, what if Angela makes them talk?"

"They won't do it" I assured "We are a family and we care about each other"

"Well, Angela is still asleep so it's better to do it now" she said and with a whistle she called to Sky and Luna "Where is Okami?"

"Right here" answered his voice and he appeared with John by his side "Here are the cooking tools you requested"

"Thanks friend" I took them and then I watched John "I think you should know it too"

"Know what?" asked the little Riolu

"Well friends, this is something you must swear you won't tell anybody, especially Angela" I started

"I swear!" shouted everybody in unison

"The thing is… well…" I looked at Lily hesitantly and she nodded "Lily and I… well… we are… mates"

"WHAT!?" shouted everybody shocked except Sky

"Did you fall in love for a Pokémon!?" asked Sarah impressed

"You two are a couple!?" added Luna

"Did you two have sex!?" intervened Okami

"Hey, we didn't reach that spot!" I shouted in response but Lily and I were blushing heavily "Yes, I fell in love for a Pokémon. I don't care about it: I love her and that's all that matter for me"

"Why are you so calm Sky?" asked John looking at the flying-type Pokémon

"Because I knew that Lily loved Jake, and if Jake correspond those feelings it is not my business" answered Sky calmly "They love who they want to love and that's all"

"Well, I need to cook breakfast" I said turning around to start

"I don't want to know what will happen if Angela finds this out" I heard Sarah commenting

I started to cook a meat recipe: Curry. While I was preparing the sauce I felt Sarah, Luna, Okami, and John smelling close to me. When I put the rice to prepare I started to make a Cesar Salad (I remembered Lily was herbivore). I could felt something strange, as if someone was spying me. I ended preparing the breakfast and called for everybody. Angela woke up when I called for her and Chris, but to be appearing Chris seemed to be a little concerned about something.

"That was wonderful!" shouted Sarah falling backwards to the ground after eating "I can't remember eating something so delicious"

"Don't fall asleep" I warned her "We are going to pack and then we will head to Hearthome City"

"What are we waiting then?" asked Chris standing up "I want to see that city: people say that it is really beautiful" he started to pack Angela's tent

"Calm down Chris, the city won't disappear" I joked and all laughed "We are going to rest ten minutes and then we will leave"

"Okay, but Jake, can I have a word with you?" he asked and I nodded. We went to a nearby tree and there we stopped "I heard what you told to your friends and John"

"So? I don't care at all if you know it, just if you don't tell Angela" I said calmly picking a twig from the ground "You have my confidence, I trust you as much like a brother"

"Thanks Jake" he said and now I could tell he is relaxed "And just to be fair I will tell you a secret of mine. I love… well… I love… Angela"

"What?" I said breaking the twig I had grabbed "That's great: you love someone who you want to protect, not like a trainer, but like a mate"

"I'm glad you could understand this" he said a little ashamed "I think that the ten minutes already passed"

"Yeah, you are right" I confirmed checking my Pokétch "Let's get moving"

We packed and cleaned everything except the fire pit (I thought it would be useful for someone else) and then we headed towards Hearthome City. Sky was flying above us to watch the way and Okami, Luna and Sarah were in their Poke balls during the trip (I promised release them once we reach the city) and Lily was in the back part of the bicycle.

"Here we are! Everybody say _hello _to Hearthome City!" I shouted releasing my friends "Sorry for the delaying"

"Don't worry about that!" shouted Luna watching the city "The waiting was worth to see this"

"I'm glad that you li-AAAAHHHH!" someone crashed me sending me backwards to the ground, again. As a reflex I grabbed the one who was falling next to me and put it on top of me to protect her. I could assure that she was a girl for the long, blue hair I saw before lost my breath in the impact. It took me ten seconds to catch my breath and then I asked "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I am. Thank you" she raised her head to look at me and then she froze

"Dawn, are you okay!?" shouted a male voice behind her "Hey, what do you think you are doing!?" suddenly someone lifted her up and I just stood up shaking the dust from my shirt "Who are you!?" the one who was talking was a boy around ten years-old. He has black hair covered mostly with a red and black cap with a blue half Poke ball symbol in front. He was wearing a white short sleeved dark blue jacket with a yellow arrow in the middle and blue jeans "I asked something to you!"

"When a man wants to get a name…" I started with the coldest voice I had used in my life making my friends get shivers "…he must give his name first"

"My name is Ash Ketchum" he said

"I am Jake Coen" I said and offered a hand "Glad to meet you"

"Bullshit!" he replied slapping my hand away "What did you think you were doing?"

"I just caught her before she would fall" I answered "Is there any problem?"

"Yes, it is" he said and I was getting a little annoyed "Why did you delay to stand up?"

"It is really hard trying to get up with someone on top of you" I commented but he still seemed angry "If you have any trouble let's solve this with a battle"

"I agree" he said

"What a mulish" said the Pikachu in his right shoulder "Why do you get in fights for everything?"

"If you don't know it I doubt I would" I told to the electric-type Pokémon

"Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can" I said "Glad to meet you"

"Whit whom are you talking!?" asked Ash

"I am talking with Pikachu" I answered and he seemed confused "I can understand Pokémons, so I can talk normally with one of them"

"I don't care about that now!" he seemed to be angrier with every passing second "Let's battle now!"

"What do you say about battling in that clearing?" I said pointing to the trees next to us. He watched them confused until he spotted the clearing behind them "In that place anyone will see us"

"Move then!" he walked towards the clearing and I sighed: I couldn't abide those who don't hear anything. We reached to the clearing and immediately he released a Grotle "Chose your Pokémon!"

"Are you ready Okami?" he nodded and stepped in the battlefield "End this immediately with Aura Sphere!" he threw the blue energy ball and knocked the Grotle "Looks like I won the first round"

"This doesn't end here!" he shouted releasing a Staravia

"Ready to take an aerial battle Sky?" he just lifted from my shoulder to the sky "Use Aerial Ace!" he flew around the Ash's Staravia hitting him with his wings "And now use Close Combat!" Sky unleashed the attacks barrage knocking his enemy "Good job friend"

"You will regret for this" he released a Buizel

"You will regret for playing with Sarah's burning beauty" I said and Sarah got a very noticeable blush but she stepped in the battlefield "Use Calm Mind and then use Will-O-Wisp!" she did what I commanded and twenty seconds later the Buizel was unconscious in the ground "If we were playing chess, I would say _check_"

"I won't use Pikachu because he has nothing to do with this" he said pulling out his last Poke ball "But I will send Monferno as his replacement"

"Luna it is your turn" she looked at me confused "Don't worry, the type disadvantage won't mean nothing with your strength"

"Okay!" she jumped to the battlefield

"Monferno use Focus Punch!" called Ash

"Luna, dodge it!" but it was too late: the attack hit her square in the chest "Luna, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I will…" the Monferno cut her off with another Focus Punch

"To be appearing your little friend is the weakest of your Pokémons" commented Ash

"Don't dare to talk about her like that" I said and everybody felt the growing anger in my voice "She is my friend and my family… AND I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE SAY THAT SHE IS WEAK!"

"Jake…" I heard Luna saying and I watched her standing up "Thanks… for being my best friend" she started to glow and I immediately checked the sky. It was just seconds after the sunset so… "My happiness comes from my friends and that happiness transformed me into my desire…" when the glow ended in Luna's previous place was standing a standard sized dog-like Pokémon with black fur and yellow rings in her body. She now is… "Now I am an Umbreon!"

"That's it!" I shouted "It doesn't matter who stands against us: our friendship will surpass our opponent strength!" I was happy to see one of my friends get one of her desires "Now use Moonlight!" she started to glow and regained all her lost strength "And now end this with Shadow Ball!"

"Good night!" she shouted before creating an oversized Shadow Ball before throwing it to the Monferno "Take this!" the ball created a giant smoke cloud and when it fell we saw the Monferno nailed in a tree "That will teach you to not mess up with us!"

"That doesn't matter now" I said and everybody turned to me "I forgive you for letting your jealousy take control over you, Ash" I extended a hand again "I don't have any intentions with your friend, I swear it"

"Sorry Jake" he replied shaking my hand ashamed "I need to learn how to control myself"

"Good bye… friend" I said before turning back and heading to the nearest hotel. We paid for our rooms and we went to dress up decently (I had heard that there was going to be a dance). When I was in the room all my Pokémon friends were watching at Lily and me "What?"

"Prove it" was the only answer from Sarah

"Prove what?" asked Lily

"That you love each other" added Luna

"What!?" I was shocked to see my friends asking for something like this "Do you have any reason for this?"

"It is just that we need to be sure you are not a liar" intervened Okami calmly "It is just a kiss and that's all"

"Well… I think… there is no trouble… with that" said Lily and I turned to see her "Please Jake"

"Even if you don't ask for it" I leaned forward to lock our lips. It was so wonderful that I felt that everything disappeared around me: the only real thing for me was Lily, her lips, her soft hands, her body pressing against me…

"Let's get out from here" I heard someone whispering but I didn't care. When we parted to catch our breaths I saw that my friends were gone

"It looks like they wanted to give us some privacy" pointed Lily "And now you need to get prepared"

"Yeah" I entered in the bedroom to see my friends with a side-to-side grin "That was enough proof?"

"Just get dressed" said Okami throwing me a black coat "The dance will be in an hour"

"Yeah I know that" I noticed that the coat was from one of my personalized suits "Why are you giving me the black one?"

"Because black and white are the two faces from a coin" said Sarah smiling "And the two halves from a heart"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Look at this" added Luna handing me a poster "It is really interesting"

I took the poster and then I noticed that it was from tonight's party. It says that the ones that want to enter must go with a… Pokémon dance partner!? I was shocked when I saw this: I am pretty sure that the one who organized this was from those who have a relationship with a Pokémon. I smiled with this though in mind and I took my coat on and called Lily. When she entered in the room I showed her the poster and immediately she made a teleporting change between her original dress and the one she was wearing right now but I decided to make and accessory. I pulled out from a box a heart shaped necklace and put it in her neck.

"You look beautiful" I said watching her "You look pretty with everything"

"Thanks Jake" she replied and hugged me "This will be a special night"

"We will stay here" said Okami "We are not in the mood to go to a dance"

"Well, good night then" I said heading towards the room's door "We will return around twelve o'clock"

"Bye!" shouted everybody

"Bye" we came out from the room and in mid-way to the stairs Angela went out from her room in her Gardevoir costume "Really?"

"Take my hand Jake" was her answer "It is not good leave your lady waiting"

"Look at this" I gave her the poster. When she ended reading she sighed and called Chris "Hi Chris"

"Hi Jake, what's up Angela?" he asked

"Put on a suit" was her only answer "We are going to a dance"

"What?" he seemed to be confused

"No questions friend" I grabbed his hand and drove him to the bedroom. There I helped him to put on the suit "It looks pretty good on you"

"It's not funny" he replied watching the mirror. He was wearing a green suit "I don't feel comfortable in this"

"Less talk, more walk" I pulled him out from the room and we attained the girls "We are ready"

"Good" said Lily grabbing my right arm "Good suit Chris"

"Thanks" was his only word when he grabbed Angela's left arm "Where is the dance?"

"In the Contest Hall" I answered "To be appearing today weren't going to be contests so they used it for the party"

"It is beautiful!" commented Lily when we entered "This place is really huge"

"You are right" I confirmed "But the dance is on that way" we headed towards the bodyguard that was in front of a door "We are going to the dance"

"This way sir" was his answer and he opened the door. When we entered I gasped: there were pink and white balloons in the walls and ceiling. There were tables here and there with cups, drinks and chairs; and in the center of the room was the dance floor. I was surprised to see people dancing, drinking or walking with humanoid Pokémons like Blazikens, Lopunnys, Alakazams, Medichams and, in a case, a female Lucario.

"Wow, this is a great party" I commented "Do you want to dance Lily?"

"Sure" I took her hand and leaded her to the dance floor "I hope you know how to dance"

"If I am doing wrong can you teach me?" I said jokingly when we started to dance a slow waltz. Once we finished we went to the table to take a wine cup. I raised my cup towards her "For you; my beautiful Night Flower"

"Thanks; my lovable Dark Knight" she said and we drank our cups "It was delicious"

"Don't drink too much" I warned with a bit of humor "We don't want to return drunk to the hotel"

"Deliver all your Pokémons or suffer the consequences!" shouted someone in the dance floor and I turned to see a side-horned blue haired man with a Toxicroak "I am Saturn, one of the four commanders of Team Galactic and Cyrus right hand"

"Team Galactic?" I asked walking towards him "You guys don't get tired to mess up with me. I am Jake Coen" I introduced myself and he seemed to get a little angry "I am the one who ruined Venus and Jupiter's positions in Windworks Valley and Eterna City respectively"

"So you are the one who attacked Venus!?" he asked getting angrier "Finally, I was wishing to find you and make you pay for what you did to her!"

"You like her, don't you?" I asked and his face was covered by a little blush "Don't worry, I am not going to tell neither Venus nor your superiors: I don't have reason to"

"That doesn't matter now!" he shouted "You will pay here and now! Toxicroak use Poison Jab!"

"Prepare to die kid" said the huge poison toad

"I don't think so" I dodged the purple-glowing hit and countered with a kick in his stomach "Venus and Jupiter must had tell you about my swordplay ability… but they didn't know I was training with a Lucario"

"Well, let's see how you manage to protect your friend from this" he released a Dustox "Use Silver Wind on that Gardevoir!"

"No! Lily!" she was hit by the bug-type attack and, being super effective against her, she fell unconscious. I felt anger growing bigger inside me "HOW YOU DARE TO PUT HER IN THIS!?" I shouted and everybody in the room froze "SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, AND NOW YOU WILL REGRET FOR ATTACKING HER!" I kicked the Toxicroak in the face with such strength that I made him crash with the Dustox and both of them fainted. I dashed towards Saturn and lifted him off the ground by the neck with one hand "I would kill you if I didn't know that she doesn't want this" I saw Lily in the floor "Good night Saturn" I hit him in a nape spot that knocked him immediately "I'm sorry"

I needed to get Lily out of here, so I lifted her up bridal-style and with almost all my strength in my legs I dashed towards the Pokémon Center. Once we arrived Nurse Joy understood what was happening and guided me to the attention room. There I settled Lily down in a litter and waited outside the room. The thirty minutes I had to wait were tortuous but when Nurse Joy told me that she was alright I thanked her and took Lily in my arms again and carried her to the hotel. I had troubles with the door but after five minutes I managed to open it and entered in the room.

"Sorry Lily" I said setting her in the bed "It was my entire fault"

"No, it wasn't" she replied in a low voice and I watched her. She had an open eye "I love you, so you don't have to put the guilt on your shoulders"

"But Lily…"

"Silence" she said putting a finger in my mouth "It was really beautiful what you did for me, now let me return the favor" she locked me in one of the most passionate kiss I had received from her. I was hypnotized but suddenly I felt one of her hands in my crotch

"Lily, what are you doing?" I asked a little nervous

"I can't bear it anymore…" she was looking at me with eyes full of a feeling I barely knew…

* * *

**Romeo: *stills writing in the PC* Well, here I go**

**Jake: Now it's time?**

**Romeo: AAAAHHHH! *falls in the floor* Damn it Jake, don't scare me like that!**

**Jake: Sorry Romeo, it is just that I was a little impatient**

**Chris: Well, now it's ready**

**Romeo: Ready? What is ready?**

**Jake: We drove Angela to a three days service spa, so she won't be over here.**

**Romeo: That's good to hear**

**Chris: So now is time for the lemon scene?**

**Romeo: Yes, it is**

**Romeo: I need privacy if I want to write this**

**Chris: Leave it to me *grabs and Jake's arm and drags him out of the room locking the door***

**Romeo: Well, now I can focus**

* * *

…Lust

"What do you want to say with that?" I asked more nervous than before "What do you mean with _I can't bear it anymore_?"

"You know what I mean" she replied unbuttoning my shirt "I want you to take me Jake"

"A-a-are you su-sure?" I felt I was burning, but not from shame… no it was a feeling I couldn't identify "This would be our first time. Are you sure that you want to give me your virginity?"

"Yes, I am" was her words before locking me in another kiss, but this time I was undressing her with my right hand while my left was caressing her cheeks. She broke the kiss and, unable to wait, she teleported our clothes away "Please Jake…"

"Not too fast" I replied and started to caress her stomach in circular motions with my right hand while rubbing her buttocks with my left one "I want this to longer enough, so forgive me if I tease you a little"

"Don't worry, just keep going" I started to raise my hand slowly until I reached her chest spike. As a fan of the Ralts evolution line I knew that her spikes are used in the mating process, so I caressed her chest spike slowly from the bottom to the top "Ohhh, Jake… that's it" I caressed the spike in the sides and then I moved my hand to her right breast. I felt her nipple erect

"Someone is excited" I teased her. I slipped my hand from her left buttock to her leg and then to her crotch, where I started to caress her already wet slit "You are really wet… I like it…" I whispered with a seductive voice "I love you…"

"I love you too…" she replied in ecstasy "… and now it's my turn in this chess game" she made a quick twist that let me lying in my back over the bed and she was at bed's feet with her face blushing when she noticed my already erect 7-inchs member "What a big toy you got" she touched it and I felt a pleasure wave run through my spine "Did you like that? Then you will love this" without warning she engulfed my member so far as she could reach

"Ugh, L-Lily…" I was feeling incredible, and it became better when she started to bob her head up and down while moving her tongue around my shaft "I-if you ke-keep going li-like that… I won't last too mu-much" I could feel it: my climax was growing with every passing second. Just when it became too much I put my hands in her head "Lily, I will cum soon" she just doubled her efforts after hearing this "Agh!" I released my seed in her mouth filling it. I was surprised when I saw Lily swallowing it all.

"Now the main event" she said with a lusty grin in her face. She positioned on top of me and started to low herself aiming my still erect cock to her cunt. When they touched both of us felt shivers of pleasure "Here we go" when the tip of my shaft entered in her wet entrance we gasped from the great pleasure. She was lowering her body until I felt a barrier "Now is time"

"But Lily, I will hurt you, right?" I asked concerned

"I reached this far… and now I won't stop" she said decided "When the pain is gone, pleasure will take its place" she slammed herself against me breaking her hymen. She gasped in pain but she didn't shout and it took several minutes until she started to bounce slowly making me feel as much pleasure as she was feeling now "Yo-you are s-so thick" she said and I decide to add more pleasure

"Now it will get better" I told her and then I started massaging her left breast while caressing her back spike from top to bottom and from side to side. She was riding me wildly in a cowgirl pose "Oh, fuck! Arceus, this feels great!" I planted a soft kiss in her neck and she moaned. I decided to plant kisses from her neck to her right breast where I started to sick and lick her nipple

"Agh, Jake keep going!" she shouted lost in the pleasure we both were receiving "JAAAAAKEEEE!" she released her love juices unable to hold them soaking our crotches. I felt her walls constrict around my member

"LIIIIILYYYYY!" it was too much. I came inside of her filling her womb with my cum. Once the pleasure disappeared I felt what I was waiting: the fatigue "I love you Lily… and this is something I won't forget never"

"Me either" she replied "I love you Jake" she kissed me softly and lovingly. We parted and rested in each other arms.

"Good night; my lovely White Lady" I told kissing her a last time in her forehead

"Good night; my dear Black Sir" she said hugging me tightly. I could swear I heard her whispering before falling asleep "This will be our unforgettable day"

* * *

**Romeo: *sighs and reclines in the chair's back* At last I ended this chapter *someone knocks the door* Pass!**

**Jake: Hi Romeo, I just wanted to say thank you**

**Romeo: Why?**

**Jake: Because now you reached the eleventh chapter and wrote the first lemon scene. Lily and I are really happy**

**Romeo: No problem friend. It's the least I could do for you after making you suffer so much**

**Jake: Again: thanks *walks out of the room***

**Romeo: Sadly, the next chapter won't be so happy…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soul link**

Chapter twelve: The Dark-type gym leader and the Arceus trial

___Romeo: *walks around the room whispering something when someone knocks on the door* Pass!_

___Jake: Hi Romeo, did you call me?_

___Romeo: Yes, I did. I need to tell you something._

___Jake: What is it? And why do you look so concerned?_

___Romeo: It is because you will get harmed in this chapter._

___Jake: WHAT!? You are kidding me, right!?_

___Romeo: Sadly, no, I'm not._

___Jake: What's wrong with you!? Aren't you happy enough making me suffer what I am suffering now!?_

___Romeo: It is just that you will undergo a trial by Arceus in this chapter._

___Jake: So!? Why do I need to get hurt!?_

___Romeo: Because the trial is dangerous._

___Jake: Please Romeo, don't do this to me._

___Romeo: Things are not going to be that bad: you will get a new friend._

___Jake: Well, just do it._

___Romeo: Thanks Jake._

___Jake: But as my payback, *hits Romeo in the face*_

___Romeo: Well, I guess I deserved it._

___Jake: Bye. *walks out of the room*_

___Romeo: Bye. Sorry Jake, but this hurt me more than you. *sits down in a chair and starts to write*_

_Lily POV_

"Awww, what a dream" I was waking up when I felt something strange between my legs "What is this?" I opened my eyes and saw Jake sleeping below me. I started to blush when I lowered my head to take a closer look and noticed that the thing between my legs was… Jake's penis! "Holy shit! It wasn't a dream?"

"That's what I think" answered Jake and I turned to look at his face to see him smiling, "Good morning love."

"Good morning" I planted a soft kiss on his lips, "I will cook breakfast" I got up from the bed when Jake gave me a playful slap in a hip "Don't be so naughty Jake."

"Sorry, it is just that I couldn't resist it" he said jokingly "It seems that our friends decided to sleep in their Pokèballs last night" he commented.

"You are right" I confirmed, looking at the capsule devices nearby "But let's get dressed before releasing them."

"Agreed" replied Jake before he pulled a black shirt and a white jean out of his bag "I wonder why Team Galactic is always wherever we are."

"I don't know but that doesn't matter" I said, dressing myself up with my special dress and putting my handgun in its place "You may release them now."

"Good morning friends" Jake threw the balls into the air, releasing all of our them, "Did you all sleep well?"

"Better than you? I doubt it." commented Okami, stretching his arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We heard everything." Luna pointed out, with a naughty grin on her face.

"E-e-e-everything!?" Asked Jake

"You two are not virgins anymore." Answered Sarah calmly "We were sleeping below the bed, and when we heard your 'activities' we entered our Pokèballs."

"Uh… Well… yeah" I answered and saw Jake getting the darkest red shade I had seen in my life crossing his face "And what if that's true?"

"Congratulations" was the only word that came out of Sky's beak.

"Why?" Jake asked, confused.

"For becoming mates!" Everyone answered in unison.

"Don't shout guys! Angela could hear us!" I told them and they froze, staring blankly at the door. "Well, she appears to be still asleep."

"Phew, that's good for us." Said Jake. "Well, you all know the rules: don't tell this to Angela."

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, looking through what we had.

"I'd say some omelets." Luna suggested.

"That will do." Okami added.

"Me too" intervened Sarah.

"Bye friends" said Sky, perching on the window's edge "I'm going to catch my own breakfast."

"Bon appétit!" Jake replied, waving good bye to Sky. "Now let's enjoy our breakfast."

We ate our breakfast quietly. Soon we finished, and I started to clean up and prepare for lunch, but something felt different: why did Angela not appear this morning? I was a little concerned at this but soon, my doubts disappeared when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Jaaaake!" Angela's cried out, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake!" Replied Jake, opening the door. "Morning Angela, and you too Chris."

"Good morning, little mouse" she said, kissing him on the cheek. When she turned Jake immediately rubbed the place where she kissed him to clean his cheek. "So, finished your breakfast already, I see?"

"Yes, we did." Okami replied and stood up. "Well Jake, who are you going to choose to fight this gym leader?"

"I already decided to pick Luna, because he has an Umbreon" She gasped in surprise before grinning happily "And you, because he has a Sneasel and you are the only one who can match his speed" Okami nodded in agreement "And Lily, because he has an Alakazam" I just remained quiet. "Well, what do you say about having a picnic?" Jake proposed.

"I agree!" Angela shouted, slamming Jake onto the ground. "I would love have a date with you!"

"What fucking date are you talking about!?" I shouted, grabbing Angela and forcing her away from Jake. "How many times do I have to tell you that he is the one who decides who he loves?"

"Stop stepping in my way bitch" replied Angela, pulling out her longbow. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Angela, don't do this" Chris stepped in front of her with his arms wide open, "remember what happened the last time you fought."

"Step aside Chris," Angela was charging her longbow "or I will shoot you."

"Don't you dare do it!" Jake shouted, unsheathing his sable, "Don't start a fight Angela, this is over!"

"This won't be over until Lily stops to come between us."

"I am not putting anything between you two," I replied, "don't you understand that he doesn't love you?"

"If we are together long enough, he will." She answered "That's why I'm getting tired of you."

"THIS IS OVER!" Jake exclaimed with an imposing voice, "WE ARE GOING OUT AND THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

"O-okay Ja-Jake" said an scared Angela, who started to walk away. "Ju-just ca-calm do-down."

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" He shouted in response, his anger filling the room. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FIGHT WITH LILY!"

"Jake, please calm down." I said as I was also getting scared. He looked at me, and his expression softened. "Please don't shout anymore."

"Okay, I'll stop." He told me and I relaxed. He took the picnic basket. "Let's wait for Sky."

"Someone called me?" Asked the flying-type Pokémon, who just landed on the window's edge. "I found a really beautiful clearing next to a river."

"A perfect place for a picnic?" I asked him and he nodded. "Guide us then."

"Over here." He said as he took flight and guided us out of the hote,l "It's over here"

"Woah, this is just as beautiful as you described it." I commented when we reached the clearing. There are some trees surrounding it and a river running next to it was visible. "Let's go."

"Calm down Lily, it's eleven o'clock." Jake said. "Remember that we need to rest really well to challenge this leader."

"Yeah, I know, but this place is wonderful." I replied, sitting on the ground. "This will be a great day."

"I hope so." Luna commented as she reached for the river.

"I will be meditating." Announced Okami.

"As ever…" Whispered Sarah, curling next to Jake, who started to pet her.

"When are we going to eat?" Chris asked as he took his place "As much as I know, Jake is a really organized man, so should have a well-planned schedule."

"We are going to do the same that we did in Eterna City." He replied.

"Well, that means that I have to be fifty feet away, right?" Asked Angela as she sadly lowered her head.

"No, you don't." Jake replied calmly and Angela gasped, "I forgive you for what happened this morning."

"Thanks Jake" she said, and then she turned to look at me, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure" I replied and we went to the river's shore "What is it, Angela?"

"It appears that Jake calmed down when you asked him to." She remarked while watching Luna playing with the fishes. "Why did he obey you?"

"Because I am his best friend, not the one who is stalking him." I countered boldly "Is there another problem now?"

"If I find out that something happened between you two I will kill you" She said, looking at me with a sinister expression "Mark my words, I have already warned you."

"Hey girls, lunch time!" Jake shouted, "Come here quickly, we are not going to wait forever!"

"There we go!" I shouted back and returned to the site, "Bon appétit!"

"Likewise!" Everyone replied in unison.

We ate our lunch quietly and when we finished, we decided to take a nap. I laid down next to Jake but I didn't hug him because Angela was really close. I slowly drifted into a beautiful dream where Jake and I were married, and we were playing with our kids in a forest, but suddenly Angela appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the forest. It was horrible… I could feel my body shaking in fear. All of a sudden, I could feel someone hugging me. I opened my eyes, only to see Jake's ear in front of my face.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look, "You were shaking and talking in your dream."

"Yes, I'm okay." I answered while bringing myself back up. Angela was still asleep. "I don't know why, but I have the feeling that Angela will discover our relationship."

"Don't worry about that." He said, kissing my forehead, "Only time can prove it."

"Jake…" I felt an urge to kiss him growing stronger inside me, "…what are you going to do if she tries to kill me?"

"I won't kill her," he said, lowering his head, "But I won't allow her to hurt you"

"Thank you!" It was too much, I slammed him to the ground, lips locked in a deep kiss. When we parted to catch our breath, he caressed my cheek as I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he hugged me. "It's one o'clock. Everybody, wake up!" he shouted, making everyone jolting up from their nap "We are going to the gym now."

We walked towards the gym talking about our picnic. Jake didn't mention anything about my nightmare and our little "break", so neither Angela nor our friends knew what happened back there. Soon, we reached to the gym. Jake told Angela to stay out of the gym and she obeyed.

"It is pretty dark here" said Jake when he reached the challenger's square "Where's the gym leader?"

"Right here" answered a male's voice and a light turned on above a man in the opposite side of the battlefield. He was wearing a green hoodie with blue jeans, but the sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, showing horrible tattoos "I am Dracul."

"What is this?" Asked a confused Jake, "I thought Fantina is the gym leader."

"She is out in the Hoenn region supervising the Pokémon Great Festival" he answered "I am her cousin and I am taking her place this year."

"Ok then, my name is Jake Coen" replied Jake, "Nice to meet you."

"Who is behind you?" Asked Dracul and when I showed myself, he got angry "A Gardevoir!?"

"Is there any trouble?" I asked him telepathically.

"Now hear the gym rules!" Shouted Dracul "This will be a three-on-three single battle, and when one loses a round he must tell one-third of his story!"

"This is weird, but I agree" said Jake "Alright Luna, its game time!"

"Okay!" She shouted, jumping into the battlefield "Whenever you ready!"

"Umbreon, show'em who's boss!" he threw a Pokéball, releasing the named Pokémon "Use Bite!"

"Counter with Faint Attack and then use your own Bite!" Jake commanded. Luna disappeared from sight and when the Umbreon let his guard down, she bit him on his left hind leg. He fell to the ground and Luna hit him with her tail, knocking him out. "Great job Luna!"

"Shit!" I heard from Dracul's side when he returned the Umbreon to his Pokéball "I was a young boy when my father started to get drunk" he said and then I remembered the rules "Every time he reaches home he beats my mom and me, and one day she died in one of those beatings" I covered my mouth with my hands. How can a man be like this? I thought to myself. His father murdered his mother! "Now the second round" he announced, throwing a Quick ball releasing a Sneasel.

"Are you ready friend?" Jake asked, looking at Okami, who nodded and stepped in the battlefield "Let's go!"

"Using type advantage?" Dracul asked.

"No, I'm not" answered Jake, "He's the only one who can match a Sneasel's speed."

"Use Focus Punch!" The Sneasel's claws began to glow and then he rushed towards Okami, who was calm. "End this with a single glow!"

"Okami use Dragon Pulse!" Jake commanded. Just as the Sneasel was about to hit Okami, he grabbed his arm and shot the Dragon-type energy ball in his face, making him faint even with the type disadvantage of his attack. "Looks like I won again, huh?"

"Shut up!" Shouted Dracul in response, "My mother left me a Pokéball a day before her death. I discovered that the Pokémon in it was a Gardevoir." he started to shake while I was confused: Did he have a Gardevoir? I asked to myself. If that's the case, then why does he hate everyone that has a Gardevoir? "I tried to commit suicide every weekend, but she always stopped me… and with time… I got to love her."

"So what's the trouble!?" Asked Jake, "I am in love with a Gardevoir too."

"If you win the third round you will know it." He said as he pulled his last Poke ball out. "Go Alakazam!"

"Lily, its game time." Jake said and I stepped in the battlefield.

"Alakazam use Shadow Ball!" shouted Dracul.

"Lily, Teleport away from it!" Jake said and I dodged the dark energy ball but then the Alakazam used Ominous Wind "Lily!" Jake shouted when I was thrown back by the Ghost-type move "Come one Lily, get up!"

"Now use Shadow Punch!" Shouted Dracul. I was hit by the Alakazam in the stomach and I lost my breath "How do you feel!?"

"Jake…" I started "…let me use that move, my Shadow Ball is too slow to hit him" I was talking about our last resort: Dark Pulse. It was a very powerful move when I was really angry, and now I am feeling the same hatred I feel for Angela: a hatred that could destroy mountains. "Please Jake."

"Just don't force yourself too much." He whispered and I nodded. "Teleport and use Dark Pulse!"

"What!?" shouted Dracul when I appeared in front of his Alakazam and let the evil emotions attack throw him away. With the type advantage he fainted immediately. "NO!" Dracul fell on his knees, sobbing. "My dad got too drunk one day, and when he started to beat me, he almost killed me… but Gardevoir protected me and then…" he let out a shout of spiritual pain and I understood what happened. "I hated him for so long… and that was the last straw… I killed my own father." Jake started to walk towards him, "I don't try to commit suicide for her sake."

"Fool!" Jake said and then he punched Dracul in the face "Do you think that this is what she really wanted!?" He shouted with noticeable anger in his voice, "She saved you all those times because she loved you… AND YOU DISRESPECT HER SACRIFICE, HATING EVERYONE WHO HAS A GARDEVOIR!" he kicked him aside, "SHE GAVE UP HER LIFE FOR YOU AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO BE STANDING HERE! SHE KNEW THAT YOU WOULD BE A GOOD MAN IF YOU TRY TO UNDERSTAND AND DESTROY THIS WORLD'S INSANITY!"

"It was that?" Asked Dracul with watering eyes, from sadness, not the pain, "That's why she protected me?" Jake nodded and Dracul stood up, "I was a real fool! It took me so long to realize that she wanted me to make a better world." He rolled his hoodie sleeves down. "Thanks Jake," he said wiping away his tears, "This belongs to you: I'm honored to give you the Relic Badge."

"I am honored to accept it" I heard Jake saying but my vision became numb "Lily, are you okay?"

"Jake…" I tried to go on, only to slowly drift away into a deep sleep.

Jake POV

"LILY!" I shouted, catching her before she hits the ground "Lily, come on, wake up!"

"She is drained from the Dark Pulse," I heard Dracul saying, "She will start to feel pain soon, but we can avoid that with this." he pulled out a crescent moon wristband. "This is a Cresselia Wristband, it protects people or Pokémon when they are asleep."

"Thanks Dracul, but how did you get this?" I asked him.

"Let's just say that I made a trip to Crescent Moon Island," he said "Now you must go."

"Okay, bye then." I said as I lifted Lily up bridal-style, "This is a déjà-vu and a cliché." I told Dracul jokingly and then, I dashed out of the gym.

"Where are you going Jake?" I heard Angela's voice asking while I was running, "And why are you carrying Lily that way?"

"I am going to the Pokémon Center, and I don't like to put her in her Pokéball," I answered, "So now can you just stop asking, I am distracted with Lily's condition." I passed the Pokémon Center doors and Nurse Joy watched me and sighed.

"How many times do I have told Dracul not to be so hard?" She spoke to herself. "Over here, mister."

"Thanks Nurse Joy" she guided me to a hallway "Stay here, all of you" I said to Angela, Chris and my friends. We walked towards a room where she told me to put Lily in a bed "How is she?" I asked.

"She is just exhausted," She answered , "Did she use a consuming move?"

"Yes, she did. She used Dark Pulse." I said and Nurse Joy gave me hard look. "What?"

"Did you command her to use that move?" She asked coldly.

"It was both our decision, she asked me through telepathy to use that move," I replied, "I told her to not exceed her limit."

"At last a trainer who arrives here after a battle where he didn't force his Pokémon." she said with a wide smile. "Can I have your name?"

"The name is Jake Coen," I said, returning the smile. "Well, can you answer my previous question?"

"Well, she will be alright, but she won't be able to battle for a week or so because she needs to regain her strength," she said, watching the pulse monitor machine screen, "She will need help for many of her activities, so I suggest you to stay in this city during that time."

"No problem." I told, her taking seat next to the bed, "Can I stay here until she wakes up?"

"Sure." she answered and left the room.

"What the hell is going on with me?" I said, putting my face in my hands. "This is the second time she arrives hurt to a Pokémon Center."

"You just need to get stronger." I heard a female voice saying behind me and I turned to see a woman dressed in a white dress and a golden snood. "Salute, Jake Coen."

"Who are you?" I said unsheathing my sable, "How do you know my name?"

"Get that weapon down." She replied with a soft yet imposing voice.

"I won't do it until you answer my questions," I countered, getting into a fighting stance. "Answer."

"I am Arceus." She said, "And I know everyone's names."

"You, Arceus?" I said, impressed but not believing it. "You must be kidding me. I don't think that I am worthwhile to receive the Arceus visit. I will ask it again: who are you?"

"So you need me to prove it," She told me calmly, "Watch this, Jake Coen." All of a sudden, a flash of light blinded me and when I opened my eyes, there, in front of me, was Arceus herself.

"Lady Arceus," I said kneeling, "Sorry for not believing in your word, but I was afraid that you would be one of my enemies."

"Get up, Jake Coen," I obliged, "I need to talk with you."

"Why me, between all the humans, my lady?" I asked.

"Because you are the Prophecy's Boy," she answered ,"I need to test your abilities to be sure that you can accomplish your quest."

"Fine then, my lady" Why am I talking to her this way? I thought I never talked to anyone this way "Where should I go, my lady?"

"Come with me to the Origins Hall," she replied "But first, let your friends take care of your mate."

"Thanks, my lady." I bowed, "I will reunite with you in the Hearthome City's Church, my lady."

"Ten minutes." she announced before disappearing.

"I'd better get going," I said, sheathing my sable. I went to the Pokémon Center principal hall and there I called everybody, "Okay listen up and don't interrupt me: I will go to the church and Okami and Sarah will take care of Lily in her room. I will be out for the night, so don't expect me to come back."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Chris ,"Pray to Arceus to heal Lily?"

"You could say that" I told him as I walked towards the door. "Good night friends."

Once I stepped out of the Pokémon Center a though crossed my mind: I was attached to Angela in a one hundred feet ratio. Walking towards the church, I wondering if Arceus could bring Angela in a way that she couldn't interfere with the trial she was going to put me.

"There you are, Jake." I heard a voice bringing me back to reality, and then I realized that I was in the church, in front of Arceus ."Are you ready?"

"Sadly, no my lady," I said, kneeling again, "I have a trouble: a girl named Angela Hankins attached both our souls with a curse that is able to destroy our souls if we are 100 feet away from the other."

"That's will not be a trouble," she told me with a smile, "I can put her into a deep slumber and bring her along with you. That way you can still accomplish my trial."

"Thank you very much, my lady." Again I am talking like this.

"Then let's go." In a blinding flash of light, I felt my body dematerialize and recompose in another place. "Welcome to the Origins Hall."

"Woah!" I was looking at a palace with high towers, each with a symbol such as a flame, a water drop, a mountain, a snowflake, etc. "This place is really beautiful my lady."

"Follow me." she ordered and I obliged. We passed through a golden door pair and I was impressed to see a lot of thrones dispersed circularly around the room except for the hallway that was connected to the center. "Come now, gods and goddess."

"As you wish." I heard a lot of voices replying and suddenly the doors opened to let me see all the legendaries: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Darkrai, Cresselia, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Heatran, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit and Deoxys "Here we are."

"Take seat." Ordered Arceus and everybody sat in their respective throne without noticing me. "I reunited you because I had brought with me the Prophecy's Boy."

"Wait, where is Angela, my lady?" She gestured to her throne and there, to my happiness tied in a side, was Angela sleeping "What a great surprise, my lady."

"Let's begin the committee," announced Arceus as she took her seat. "Today we are going to discuss about the Chosen One."

"Wait, you brought a human here?" Asked Suicune, "Where is he?"

"Just in the center." answered Arceus and all the gazes focused on me.

"Lords and Ladies, I introduce myself as Jake Coen." I announced, kneeling towards the central throne where Arceus was smiling, "It's a real honor to be in your presence."

"So this is our Chosen One?" Asked Groudon, who was watching me, "He isn't quite what I expected."

"Don't be so rude, Groudon" Kyogre injected from her special throne that was like a giant pool, "If he is the Chosen One, he must prove it."

"As you wish, my lady." Fuck this! I am still talking like this even to other Legendary. I unsheathed my sable and I gestured towards the ceiling towards which, in a fluid triple-slice I threw a Psycho Cut, a Night Slash and a Leaf Blade. After that, I climbed up the wall, jumping from side to side until I reached my own attacks and where I countered them with the same attack. Once I fell back to the ground, I sheathed my sable and bowed. After that, I asked, "Was that enough proof, my lady?"

"Really impressive." Azelf commented from his place, "You are fast and strong, but you need to get stronger."

"If someone else is asking you to do something else, do it now." Arceus said.

"Why do you want to get stronger?" Asked Entei from his place.

"That, my lord, is because I want to be strong in order to protect my loved ones and beat Team Galactic once and for all," I answered, "I will walk through a volcano, swim a sea, dig until the earth center or reach the space in order to get stronger."

"That's the spirit I want to see," Raikou commented, "I don't want our champion to be a dicky."

"Okay, I think that's enough." Arceus announced, "It's time for the trial."

"I'm ready, my lady." I will probably cut my tongue if I keep talking like this. In a flash of light I found myself in a dark place. "Where am I?"

"You are in my world," said a male voice when Darkrai appeared in front of me, "You must fight your fears in order to get stronger."

"Yes, my lord." What was that anime name where I heard someone saying this? I thought I think it was Kuroshitsuji. And the man who said this was… Sebastian Michaelis I think "I'm ready."

"Jake…" I heard an agonizing voice calling behind me and I turned to see Lily with a knife stabbed in her side, "…help… me!"

"LILY!" I shouted but when I was going to reach for her someone stepped in my way, a Lucario… Okami "What are you doing!? Step aside I need to help her!"

"Over me," he said taking a fighting stance "Fight!"

"What?" I received a hit in my stomach but I landed in something fluffy that threw me aside, "What the hell?"

"At last," I heard someone saying and I watched Sarah walking towards me, "You are more focused on Lily than us, that's why we decided to kill her."

"WHAT!?" I received a bite in my left leg. After a cry of pain I realized it was Luna "No… no… this is not happening."

"Your worst fear…" I heard a wing shake and I watched Sky above me, "…is that your friends betray you."

"And now that's happening," I turned to the right to see Chris deploying his blades, "Now you will die, but not after seeing your most loved one die slowly in front of you."

This was hell. My friends… all of them… betrayed me and decided to kill Lily. I received a lot of attacks such as Flamethrower, Psycho Cut, Dragon Pulse, Faint Attack and Steel Wing. Bleeding and with every part of my body aching I watched Lily's slowly bleeding to death away from me. This was my worst nightmare…

"Fool!" I heard a voice saying.

"What?"

"At last you can hear me," said the same strong voice. I realized it came from my mind "Why don't you protect her? You are afraid to hurt your friends? You should realize that this is just an illusion."

"Who… are… you?" I asked weakly, "Where… are… you?"

"Curious. I am closer than you expect." answered the voice, "Always fighting at your side, protecting you and attacking for you." I was wondering… "Don't you see it? Everything could be alive… even me."

"This *cough* must be *pant* a joke." I said watching my sable's blade. It didn't reflect me; it reflected other eyes… golden eyes "Show yourself then."

"Let's finish this!" I heard Chris saying and everybody charged their most powerful attack "Die!"

"I don't think so," I heard the voice echoing in my mind and then, just like a video, the time stopped "If you want to see me, very well." from thin air appeared a man. He was wearing the same kind of suit I wear, but totally black. He had shoulder-length black hair and a light tan skin. His eyes, golden like the dawn's sun, focused on me "My name is… *undefined sound*."

"What? Can you repeat it?" he just laughed.

"So now you can see me, but you can't hear my name yet," he said, walking towards me until he was next to me "You will hear my name when you decide to grow stronger."

"I want to grow stronger." I told him.

"Why? There is a reason that even you don't know." he replied.

"A reason that I don't know?" I repeated. Then in the bottom of my heart a light turned on. It was true: I didn't want to get strong to protect my loved ones; I wanted to get strong to protect everybody, even those who I don't know, even my enemies from themselves, "You are right. I was just a blind man, how I couldn't see it before?"

"Now shout it! Wield your sword and shout my name!" I rolled to the side in order to dodge the attacks coming to me and then I got up, "My name is..!"

"TORAIARU!" I shouted waving my sable from up to down. In a power explosion I felt something different in my hands. When I lowered my sight I was holding a long-sticked scythe. It had a black stick with two white cords in the lower end and a golden serrated blade with my sable's blade engravings, but the blue jewels were in the cord's end and the ruby grew to a four inches sphere that was skewered in the stick upper end holding the blade, "Now let's begin the real battle!"

Now I am awake. It was just an illusion, so they weren't my friends: they would never betray me. Holding the upper and lower middle side, I sliced through the air, throwing a tenfold Psycho Cut, cutting the illusions attack. Immediately after that, I rushed towards them, twisting my scythe, making wounds in their sides. And then from the other side I took it from the middle and lower part, bent my left leg and stretched my right one getting into a charging position.

"Take this!" Toraiaru and I shouted, "Scarlet Judgment!" I threw a scarlet red great ring which exploded into many little rings that started to fly around them and when I touched my scythe's ruby they fell upon the illusions cutting them in pieces that dissolved "Judgment Closed" we announced.

"Very well, Chosen One," I heard Arceus' voice calling, "You have passed the trial." The Nightmare World disappeared and now I was once again standing in the center of the Origins Hall. "I must recognize that I didn't expect you to unlock your sword's potential."

"What are you talking about, my lady?" And here I go again, "What do you mean, my sword's potential?"

"When Fred and Jenna made that sword I incrusted a soul in it," she explained, "It was a combative, yet kindhearted man soul. He died ten years ago after saving her wife and son."

"Yeah, and besides, how are they?" My scythe shined and there, in his human form, was Toraiaru next to me, "Please, answer my question."

"They are living really well," she answered calmly, "Your wife has a jewelry shop and your son is working as a researcher."

"I'm glad to hear that." he said.

"Looks like you were defeated, Darkrai." Joked Articuno, "I can't remember that you were defeated by anyone other than Cresselia."

"Thanks, Lady Articuno," I said bowing towards her but my body ached with the gesture. "Will these wounds recover, Lady Arceus?"

"Leave it to me," said Lugia, surrounding me in a water sphere that healed my cuts and bruises. "Now you are as new as your clothes."

"Thanks, Lady Lugia." I said, now bowing towards her.

"Now Jake, pay attention," Arceus announced and I looked at her, "You are now the Legendaries Champion, and that means that anytime one of us could call you to accomplish a mission."

"I understand, my lady."

"But in change for your sword's potential you must pay a price," she said, "One of your eyes will become one of Toraiaru's eyes. It will give you visual abilities such as discovering your enemy's weak point or watch everything in slow motion."

"And that's a price? I consider it as a blessing, my lady." I replied.

"Very well then," said Toraiaru scratching the back of his head watching me "Choose an eye."

"The right one." I elected.

"Okay, now look at me," he said and we locked eyes, "This will hurt."

"I can take the pain." I assured him.

"I warned you." he put a hand in front of his left eye and he extracted it. "Don't worry, you won't bleed for this." he did the same with my right eye and I had to clench my teeth to hold a shout. He put his eye in my eyeless cavity and then I felt a burning pain when the nerves started to connect. "That will do."

"I must recognize it hurts." I said with my eyes shut. "Now let's test this new eye sight." I opened just my new right eye and all was black and white. When I looked at the Legendaries I saw a red spot in a part of their body. "So now I can perceive the weak point of the one I am seeing."

"That's right," affirmed Arceus, "Now you must go, but before that," she untied Angela from the throne and put her in my arms, "She thinks that she fell asleep watching you pray in the church. You will have to carry her to the Pokémon Center."

"Just one question, my lady," she nodded, "Why do I talk to the Legendaries in this way?"

"He he, that's because you are a boy with good manners," she answered giggling, "Your consciousness force you to talk us this way."

"Now I must leave, my Lords and Ladies. I wish you the best." I took Angela in my arms and then I had the same dematerialize and recomposing sensation. When I opened my eyes I was in the church. "Well; now I am grateful that I won't talk that way to anybody else." I spoke to myself.

"That's for sure." I heard Toraiaru's voice and I turned to my left to see him, "I must return to my sword form, but before that, there are two more things." He pulled an eye patch out from his coat. "Use this to cover your right eye." I took put Angela down in a bench to put on the eye patch. It was black, so it was easy for me camouflage it in my hair "And my real name is not Toraiaru; it is just my weapon name."

"So what's your real name?" I asked while lifting Angela from the bench.

"My real name is Edmond Miles," he said, "I wish you a good night."

"You too." He turned to his sword form in a white beam and sheathed himself as I responded. "Now let's go." I walked to the Pokémon Center and when I entered Chris was sitting on a bench waiting for me. "Hey Chris, help me here friend."

"What the hell?" He said reaching to me and I put Angela in his arms, "What happened to her? And why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"About Angela, I found her sleeping in a bench in the church's last row." I told him. "And about my eye, I had an accident and my right eye was blinded."

"Well, that doesn't matter now," he said, "Nurse Joy told me five minutes ago that Lily can be discharged. Your friends decided to told her about your little trip, so I was all alone."

"I don't like to keep a lady waiting." I went to Lily's room and when I entered Lily slammed me to the ground in a bear hug. "I will end up with a hole in my chest." I joked.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She replied.

"As you wish," we locked lips softly, "Now let's go to the hotel."

"At last," said Okami, rubbing his eyes, "I'm really… *great yawn* …sleepy."

"Well, let's go then." I had to help Lily walk back to the hotel where I paid for two rooms. Once we were in the room, I took my shirt off and when I was going to throw my sable onto the table, I stopped. Smiling, I placed it in the couch with a "Good night Edmond." Afterwards, I took all my clothes except my boxers off and helped Lily to get in bed "Good night; my White Lady.

"Good night; my Black Knight," She replied "Tomorrow you will talk me about that eye patch of yours."

The End

_Romeo: Awww, at last. *stretches his arms* Lily, can you bring me a cup of tea? I'm going to sleep soon._

_Lily: Why should I bring you a cup of tea?_

_Romeo: Let me think… Because you are the one who left me in a wheelchair?_

_Lily: That's what you get for hurting Jake._

_Romeo: Just bring me the tea, please. *Lily goes out from the room* Well, now I will tell you guys that I will be receiving help from Danny (dannyliux, what a strange name)._

_Danny: At last, you sent me the chapter._

_Romeo: How the fuck did you find me!?_

_Danny: Well, Lily told me the address._

_Romeo: Okay, it's enough. Bye friends._


	13. Chapter 13

**Soul link**

Chapter thirteen:

The first task: An illusions battle

**Romeo: At last, my legs recovered from Lily's rage.**

**Danny: May I ask you something?**

**Romeo: Sure, what is it?**

**Danny: Why do you call yourself Romeo?**

**Romeo: That's because it was my high school nickname.**

**Danny: And that because…**

**Romeo: Let's just say that I was a really charming man. I wasn't a popular guy, but my girlfriends never complained about me. They said I was really lovely when they got to know me.**

**Danny: Do you want to know why do I call myself Danny?**

**Romeo: Yeah, why?**

**Danny: I have no idea; it's not an official name anyway. However, I must say that I am not a charming person but is a popular guy, in a sense that everyone knows me even if Idon't know them, and I have by far no girlfriends at all, mainly because I am in an all-boys school.**

**Romeo: Ok I see, well good luck getting one.**

**Danny: Not anytime soon I guess, I am a really busy guy. And anyway, don't you have a disclaimer to do in this chapter?**

**Romeo: Sure I do. From now on I will be receiving Danny's help, so now this story became a co-written story.**

**Danny: I also have a disclaimer to do. I am solely involved in the editing of the works by Romeo, so I will not be changing any plot, characters, storyline etc. The story is still written and planned by Romeo, I only edit them.**

**Romeo: Ok, ok, can we start already?**

**Danny: Wait, I also have to say that in accordance with section…**

**Romeo: *Drags Danny out of room* Finally I can sit down and continue writing.**

**Danny: *Standing outside* I guess that what they call "Wrong place, wrong time". Well anyway, I shall formally introduce myself. I am Danny, Romeo's editor and advisor. I help with the technical aspect of his works, but on my own I also write pretty well. I have not yet written anything, but I guess I'll do one soon. About my username dannyliux, it is because I have not yet met a website where that name is already registered, so it is a very convenient username. I tend to be a bit long-winded at times, and like to tell jokes, some of which are really very lame. Ok, so here beings the story…**

* * *

Jake POV

"Awww, shit! My body still hurts!" I said to myself when I woke up, but I only opened my left eye. As ever Lily's head was in my shoulder and her right arm kept me pinned down in the bed, "I wonder when I am going to receive my first task." I thought aloud.

"Maybe when you explain me what are you talking about," Lily told me while opening her eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I planted a kiss in her forehead, "Can you let me go?" I asked innocently.

"Why would I do it?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Because, if I am not wrong, Angela will start knocking the door within five minutes." I answered and she let me go.

"When are you going to tell me what happened to you last night?" She asked suspiciously.

"When we are all reunited." I answered. "And don't worry, I will tell you everything; I can't keep secrets away from my mate." I pointed out, winking.

"That's what I expected." She said hugging me from behind. "And I heard Nurse Joy telling that I need to rest for the whole week, so we can't travel until I am fully healed."

"I don't mind at all," I assured her, "We will find ways to pass the time." I crouched to look below the bed and everyone (except Sky who was on a desk) was sleeping there "Time to wake up, friends."

"Oh c'mon, just five minutes more, ok?" Muttered Okami as he curled tighter in his sleep.

"Well then, stay here while Lily and I go out for a tour." I replied jokingly and immediately everyone went out from below the bed and started to stretch themselves "That's what I want to see."

"I'm going to make breakfast." Lily said, leaving the room.

"What are you going to wear today?" Sarah asked, unrolling her tail and then licking the back of her paw.

"Well, I am not going to travel this week, so I am going to wear my black suit." I told them.

"I thought you preferred the sky blue one," Luna said, moving towards my bag "Why did you choose that?"

"Because, as _you_ said…" I repeated putting an emphasis in the pronoun "…the black is the other face from the white coin."

"Ouch!" Okami commented "I think you scored that."

"Jaaakeee!" I heard from the other side of the room's main door "Are you awake?"

"No, I'm not!" I replied jokingly and she laughed "Sarah quick, throw me that eye patch." she threw me the requested item and I put it on my right eye before opening the door to say, "Good morning Angela!"

"Someone's happy today." Chris commented entering in the room, "Good morning Jake."

"Good morning Chris," I said, "Sit down, I have to tell you something; John, Bolt and Starla included." I told to Angela.

"Okay, calm down." She replied, releasing the named Pokémon. She didn't notice my eye patch because I moved in a way that she only could see the left side of my face. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About this!" I turned to face her and she gasped when she saw my eye patch.

"Are you crazy!?" She asked, "You know that I don't like pirates!"

"Very funny," I muttered, "I will tell you, all of you, the true about my eye patch: I became the Arceus Champion."

"Someone stills drunk, I see." Chris commented, "C'mon Jake, wake up. We are in the real world."

"I'm not drunk!" I told him with a serious gaze, "Everything that I told you yesterday was a lie. I didn't go to the church to pray, I went there to accomplish a trial from Arceus herself." I said, "Angela wasn't watching me praying, she went to a deep slumber to come with me while I accomplished the trial."

"Why would she do that to me?" She asked hysterically.

"Because I asked her to." I answered, "The trial was dangerous and I got badly hurt, but Lugia healed me once I finished."

"You got hurt!?" Lily shouted, "Why did you get hurt!?"

"Let's just say that the trial was put by Darkrai himself, and he used my worst fears against me." I reached to my sword, "And now, I want you to know my new friend."

"What do you mean, new friend?" Starla asked.

"She is right, that's just a sable." Added Bolt.

"Show them your true form, Toraiaru!" I said and my sword changed to its scythe form "And now let them meet you, Edmond!"

"As you wish." His voice reverberated through the room. In a flash of light Edmond was standing next to me "Hi everybody!" He said, waving his hand.

"What the fuck does this mean!?" Sarah shouted and I was surprised to hear her swearing.

"As I told you before; I became the Arceus Champion." I repeated. "She put Edmond's soul in my sable days before I received it; she had it all planned."

"And about the task you were talking about..?" Lily inquired.

"Arceus told me that anytime, a Legendary can appear to me and send me to a mission." I answered, "And about my eye patch…" I took it off, "…I got a new eye."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in unison when they saw my mismatched eyes.

"Yeah, this was a _price_, as Arceus called it, for unlocking my sword's true form," I explained, "This new eye allows me to see the weak point of the one who I am seeing right now."

"That's a really interesting ability," Chris commented, "It would be useful when you fight your enemies."

"That's the idea," Edmond spoke, "But he needs more hand-to-hand combat training."

"I can help with that." Okami intervened, "I can teach him my specie martial art: the Wolf Fist."

"I was thinking about teaching him my own martial art," Edmond replied, "I call it the Tornado Palm."

"Okay, now all you know each other, problem solved." I said.

"Just a question Edmond," Lily asked him and he nodded, "What do you see with Jake's eye?"

"What you will normally see," he answered, "The ability is only available for him; I'm just the _battery_ of his visual ability."

The week was not exactly fun. I had to bring Lily to the Pokémon Center everyday for her checkup, and then I had to train with Okami and Edmond. I discovered that the Wolf Fist is an especially offensive fighting style: it was more focused in attack quickly and dangerously than dodge or block. The Tornado Palm was a really strange fighting style: it was focused on doing internal damage and I discovered that it was called that because I have moved in circles around my enemy to avoid direct contact and learned to block with almost every part of my body.

"At last!" Lily shouted when we got out from the Pokémon Center for last time that week, "Now let's go to the next city!"

"Okay okay, calm down Lily." I said, grabbing her shoulder. Today I wore a green T-shirt and dark blue sport pants. "We are leaving soon, and Veilstone City is not that far from here."

"What do you say about a race, Jake?" Angela asked, "From here to Veilstone City?"

"I agree." _This is going to be interesting_ "But Lily and Chris must be out from their Pokéballs."

"If I win you will have to give me a kiss… on the lips." She said.

"But if I win you and Lily won't fight during this day." I replied confident.

"Well, then let's get started," she pulled out her bicycle just when I did "One… two… THREE!"

Just as I expected, it was real fun. We crossed at high speed the route 209 dodging trees, holes and, in a case, a pair of cowgirls. We didn't stop at Solaceon Town; we just raced north. I didn't want to lose, I won't lose but I noticed that Angela was getting tired. Using this in my advantage I used all my remaining strength to cross the route 210 at top speed, but at half way it started to rain. Lily used Psychic to create an invisible umbrella, but it was really hard to go through grass and mud, but in one way or another I reached Veilstone City first.

"Looks… *pant* …like… *pant* …I… *pant* …won." I commented while trying to catch my breath.

"Just… *pant* …shut… *pant* …up." Angela replied, holding her sides.

"Well, you already know the rules: you won't try to start a fight with Lily" I told her but suddenly I felt a pressure "One of them is here."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked as I started to walk towards some trees.

"C'mon friends, get out." I released all my friends still walking towards the trees "It must be over here."

"Jake, where are we going?" Lily asked concerned.

"It must be ahead, BINGO!" I shouted and then I dashed to a clearing where, floating with a serious expression, was Mewtwo "Lord Mewtwo" I announced, kneeling.

"Get up Jake." I obliged. "Arceus sent me to assign you your first task."

"What is it, my lord?" I asked and everybody eyed me surprised by the way I was talking.

"It appears that a so called Team Plasma made contact with Team Galactic." He informed me. "They sold them a Pokémon from their region and the Legendaries from that region: Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem asked us to save it."

"I will do it my lord," I assured bowing, "But why didn't they appear when I was in the Origins Hall a week ago?"

"They aren't Council's members." he explained, "They said that, if you accomplish your mission, they will form part of the Council. Now you must understand that a Pokémon's life is in danger and those Legendaries are offering us their help in exchange of its rescue so, are you ready?"

"Yes, my lord" I said bowing a last time before he disappeared. I looked towards my friend "If Team Galactic have it, they are not planning anything good. I heard that they have a building in this city, so why don't we pay a visit?"

"Time to kick some asses." Said Okami, cracking his knuckles.

"Then let's go." I guided them towards the building and when we were going to enter I felt dizzy "Something is wrong with this place. Be careful."

We entered in the building and immediately we were surprised to find us in a maze. It was a giant maze, big enough to get lost forever.

"Welcome, Jake Coen," called a voice, "Behold the power of my new Pokémon!"

"LET IT FREE!" I shouted in response, "IF YOU DON'T DO IT I WILL FIND IT AND DO IT BY MYSELF!"

"Such a silly boy," the voice answered "If you and your friends don't die, I will let you face me."

"What!?" Shouted Angela, "What do you mean with that!?"

"I mean this." From the ground huge vines wrapped Angela and my friends and took them underground. "Your friends got to different places of this maze… and now you must find them."

"I swear I will kill you if something happens to them!" I exclaimed.

"They will be in danger once they reunite with you…" The voice cleared "After all, you will be the pursued."

"Jake, run!" I heard Edmond's voice in my head and I accomplished. When I watched behind knives were floating towards me at high speed, "Defend yourself!"

"I'm on it!" I unsheathed my sword and blocked the knives, "That was close."

"And there's more ahead." The voice announced.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered "I will have to go carefully over this maze."

"Don't worry, you are not alone." Edmond said to reassure me.

"That makes me feel better." I commented. I kept walking until I faced a split with seven hallways "What way should I pick?"

"Look at that." Edmond told me and I looked at the seven signs; each one with a name on it. "That should mean that once you rescue them all, you should bring them here."

"So I have to bring them all to this place to face my real enemy?" I inquired.

"Exactly." The voice confirmed.

"Well, let's go over here." I said, heading to the hallway with the -Lily- signal. "I hope you are right Edmond."

"Less talk, more walk." I chuckled but took his advice seriously. After walking during a minute or so I watched Lily wrapped by the vines that kidnapped her, "Lily, are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm okay." I tried to cut the wines but it didn't work.

"To release your friends you must face my designated enemy first." The voice announced and from who-knows-where appeared a Tyranitar.

"You must be kidding me." I said as I took my swordplay fighting stance "Begin!" I dashed towards him but midway, he shot me a Hyper Beam that I had to dodge and then I made a Soul Cut in his right arm. "Did you like that?" What a mistake. He slammed me backwards with his tail and then he used another Hyper Beam that I almost didn't dodge "This is not going anywhere, I need to fight at full strength. Open the judgment of this battle, Toraiaru!" in my hand appeared my scythe. "Now let's end this!" I ran again towards the Tyranitar dodging and destroying his attacks and when I was in front of him I charged a Leaf Blade and shot it in his face but he just flinched. "He is tougher than I expected, but that doesn't change anything." strangely he didn't talk. I charged a Leaf Blade again but this time I launched it to his knees making him kneel, and then I hit his stomach with the lower part of the stick giving him a heart-breaking impact. "That's all," suddenly he dissolved. "What the…? Never mind, Lily are you okay?" I asked as she got released from the vines.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you Jake." she kissed me softly, "Now we must go for the others."

"Alright, let's go." I guided her towards the intersection but once we crossed the end of her hallway it got blocked by a giant bush. "Well I think that's really strange."

"Who are we going to rescue now?" She asked.

"Let's go to find Angela." I told her and she nodded. We headed to the -Angela- signed hallway. We walked during a while until some Bug-types Pokémons appeared, surrounding us. "I don't know about you, but I really don't like bugs."

"Just shut up and defeat them." She replied pulling her handgun out. She shot full strength at the Pokémons but just like the Tyranitar they dissolved "That's strange, really strange."

"Don't worry about that, let's go." we continued walking for the hallway and at the end was Angela chained. "Angela, are you okay?"

"Jake, behind you!" She shouted and I rolled to dodge an Ancient Power attack that went past me less than an inch away.

"Who did that?" I turned to see a Kabutops watching me furiously, "Oh, c'mon" I complained. He just threw a Water Pulse attack that I had to receive to avoid Angela taking damage. "It's enough, now I am really… FURIOUS!" I took of my eye patch and closed my left eye.

"Time to play," I heard Edmond's voice whispering in my head. I found the red spot in the Kabutops body: it was in his back.

"Well, this will be more difficult" I said grabbing my scythe by the white ropes "Let me see your tricks Toraiaru," as my command the ropes grew to a whip's size. "Now let's play." I rushed towards him, dragging my scythe along the way and when we were going to clash I took it by the lower end and jumped above the Kabutops and pulled the scythe to cut him by the torso. "As I though, now battles are going to be more difficult. Lily, stay away from this!" we clashed scythe against scythe pushing with all our might, until I loosened my pressure and crouched to take him to the ground but I received a cut in my left side. Once he fell I kicked him to turn him around and stepped on his head to keep him pinned down. I made a whip-like motion with my scythe's ropes, making the blade stab in his weak point, making him vanish in thin air. "Shit." I muttered, grabbing my side.

"Jake are you okay!?" Lily shouted reaching towards me, "Oh my Arceus, you are hurt!"

"You don't need to tell it to him to realize it," Angela added, "We need to cover that wound."

"But how?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Use this," I told them, ripping my T-shirt apart. "It is a really useful fabric."

"Okay then." Angela took my shirt and wrapped it around my wound adding enough pressure to contain the bleeding, "That's enough… for now."

"I can still go on," I assured as Istood up, "Let's go for the others." We retreated to the 'Goal Spot' as I decided to call it, and the entrance to the Angela's hallway closed. "Angela, who do you want me to rescue?"

"Please, go for Chris." She requested and I nodded.

"Stay here and protect each other." I said to Angela and Lily and they looked each other with assassin gazes, "Remember your promise, Angela."

"Yeah yeah, I know." She replied.

"Fine, I will return later." I took the Chris hallway. It appears that the other Pokémon appeared only when I was accompanied, because I reached straight to the end where I found a glued Chris on a wall "Looks like they made a prank on you."

"Ha ha, really funny," he told me, "Better turn around."

"Now what am I going to fight?" I complained, turning around to find a Honchkrow, "Okay, now this is passing from strange to ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" The mysterious voice asked, "Anything in this place is normal as you could see.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I shouted towards the sky.

"Watch out!" Chris shouted but it was too late: I received a Shadow Ball square in the chest. Falling backwards, I got up holding my scythe.

"I'm getting tired of this" I muttered. I spotted the Honchkrow's weak spot: it was in his belly. "Well, come now, stupid brainless bird!" I shouted. The Honchkrow charged a Steel Wing that I blocked with my scythe's blade. I let him go and he started to fly around. "Come down, motherfucker!" he threw himself against me with an Aerial Ace. I took this chance and jumped to land in his back, but he started to twist roughly to throw me down "Take this!" I hit him in his neck side making him fall but we both had a hard landing. Dragging myself to grab my scythe I took it and stabbed the Honchkrow in his belly and he vanished, "Three out, four more to go." I needed Chris's help to stand up, "How are you friend?"

"Better than you, I expect." we both chuckled at the joke. "How is Angela?"

"She is the one who asked me to look for you." I answered, "I set her free before you."

"Did you see that?" I heard Edmond asking.

"Yeah, the things around us have a weak purple glow." I told him through thoughts.

"That kind of glow is characteristic of the illusions, but this seems too real." He explained.

"Then it must be a realistic illusion," I stated, "I think they are called semi-permanent illusions.

"But what kind of Pokémon can create illusions this perfect?" He asked.

"Maybe the Pokémon that Team Galactic bought." I remarked sarcastically.

"You are right. Sorry, I'm a little distracted." He told me.

"Jake are you awake?" I heard Chris voice asking, something that brought me back to reality. "We decided to heal your wounds before you go for the others."

"We?" I asked, confused, and then I realized I was in the Goal Spot with Lily and Angela. "Okay then."

"Come here." Lily ordered and Chris and Angela obliged. They combined their psychic energies to close my wounds. "That will do it."

"Thanks guys," I told them before standing up, "I will go for Luna." I announced taking her hallway. It was really thin, but I managed to pass through it walking side-way. Once I reached the end I found Luna being pinned down by some heavy looking sandbags. "Hey Luna, are you okay?"

"No time for asking!" Edmond shouted in my mind and suddenly a Hariyama appeared in front of Luna. "You better end this quickly!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said, taking Toraiaru and nailing it to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Edmond voice reverberated in my head "Have you become crazy!?"

"Even if he is an illusion, it stills having its special behavior." I explained, taking the Tornado Palm stance. "The Hariyama's fighting code dictates that they fight hand-to-hand until one passes out."

"Don't come crying when you get a broken bone." he replied.

"Just shut up and let me focus." I complained looking for his weak spot. I found it down his arms "I think that I will have some troubles with this one." I commented. "Fight!" I shouted. Immediately the Hariyama launched a Close Combat, which I hardly dodged thanks to my evasiveness. I countered with some hits at his legs and arms, but his skin was like rock so I hurt myself. He took this chance to deliver a strong palm in my chest sending me flying backwards and landing next to Luna. "That… hurt a lot." I muttered standing up, "This is a hell of a task." I commented taking the Wolf Fist stance, "Now let's begin the real combat!" I dashed throwing fast but weak attacks that he blocked, but in a time he opened his guard "GOTCHA!" I claimed using, as I called it, a Final Blow. I put it that name because when I clenched my thumb under my index and middle finger I could throw a fast but accurate hit that was lethal if I hit the right place. This wasn't good at all because just when I planted the hit I received a Vital Throw square in the face.

"Jake are you okay!?" Luna shouted when she got released as the Hariyama vanished. "Oh Arceus, you are bleeding!"

"At this rate I will get dry when we are out of here." I joked, cleaning my face from my nosebleed. "Come on, we have to go." I took Toraiaru and started to walk towards the Goal Spot.

"Did you realize it?" Edmond asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You are fighting against your friend's type disadvantage," he explained. "You fought a Tyranitar to save Lily, as Angela is not a Pokémon they just picked a random one; a Honchkrow to save Chris and now a Hariyama to save Luna."

"Two Dark-type Pokémon, for Lily and Chris; and a Fighting-type for Luna." I repeated "You are right: I've been fighting against my friend's type disadvantage."

"This man will regret to use illusions upon us," he muttered in my mind, "If I can decipher the illusions patterns I can use my special ability."

"Special ability?" I asked, confused.

"I named it 'Copycat'." He explained. "It allows you, once you or I decipher our opponent's technique, copy it perfectly and use it against it. You too can improve the copied ability by training it."

"You mean that that's what I used to learn the Wolf Fist and the Tornado Palm easily?" I asked.

"Exactly," he answered, "Well, we have arrived."

"Okay friends, now take care of Luna." I told to Lily, Chris and Angela. "Now Luna, who do you want me to rescue?"

"Can I choose?" I nodded, "Well, go for Sarah please, she is like my sister."

"As you wish." I said, taking her hallway. "Once I get out from here, I'll take a long, warm bath." I whispered under my breath. The hallway's ground was humid and muddy, so I supposed there was water near to the end. Just right: once I reached to the hallway's end I found Sarah stuck on an island in the center of a great lake. "Hey Sarah, you okay?" I shouted.

"Jake watch out, there's a Gyarados in this lake!" She shouted in response. "He looks pretty strong!"

"I don't care about that, I will save you and that's all!" I walked towards the lake's shore and suddenly a Water Gun threw me back. "Surprise attack, huh?" I called, "This will be interesting." I said taking Toraiaru's stick and grabbing it under my arm. Taking a long and deep breath I jumped to the lake. Totally effortless. Once I was under the water I noticed that it felt like water, but it couldn't drown me. "Come here, sushi's piece!" I was surprised to find out that I could talk underwater, but the surprise didn't last long because the waiting Gyarados appeared, swimming quickly towards me. I put Toraiaru in a charging stance and when he got into my range, I made him a cut in his right head fin, but in payback I received a bite in my left arm. Shouting in pain I grabbed Toraiaru's ropes and making a whip-like move so that I could stab it in the Gyarados middle section. He just applied more strength in my arm's grasp, so I felt like my arm was going to be ripped out "I will make you responsible of this! Pay!" I exclaimed pulling my scythe's ropes making it cut the Gyarados in two. I had to swim with one arm to reach the island, my left arm holding my scythe's ropes and my right one boosting me forward. "I will hate fishes forever." I commented when I got out from the water. Immediately Sarah hugged me in her vixen manner, "I'm glad that you are okay." I said, petting her.

"Are you crazy!?" She shouted at me. "You almost lost your arm and now you are bleeding!"

"I had bled a lot of times today." I replied. "This is nothing compared to the others."

"Just shut up and let me heal you" she sentenced giving me her back "Touch one of my tails."

"Won't I be cursed if I do it?" I joked grabbing one of her tails. It was really soft and fluffy.

"I can control my curse strength, so don't worry." She started to glow with a ghostly purple aura and I felt my wounds close and my blood regain. "That will do it."

"Thanks" I said reaching to the shore and drank some water. It was strange to be able to drink illusory water but not being able to drown under it. "This is the weirdest place I have ever been to."

"Come on, let's go back." Sarah pleaded. I nodded but when she reached the shore she stopped. "I don't know how to swim." she told me ashamed.

"Don't worry about that," I replied, charging a Leaf Blade, "I'll solve it now." I launched the attack to the water and, as I expected, it exploded in the bottom creating a fissure that drained the water. "Now we can go."

"Thanks." We started to walk through the now empty lake. "How are the others?"

"I already rescued Luna, Chris, Angela and Lily." I explained. "Now who do you want me to rescue?"

"Please rescue Okami." She requested and I nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, but just a question: why him?" I asked, confused, "I thought you didn't like his behavior,"

"Even if I don't like it he always treats me like a sister, just like Luna." She answered "I couldn't bear lose one of my siblings."

"Okay, then Okami's next." I assured and she looked me with a 'thank you' expression. "You will stay with the others until I go back, okay?"

"Okay!" She said with a childish smile.

"I'm almost there." I heard Edmond muttering.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"During your combats I've been trying to decipher the illusions pattern," he answered "Just a last fight and I will decipher it completely."

"You won't have to wait too long," I replied, reaching the Goal Spot, "I will go for Okami now, understood?"

"Yes." everyone said in unison.

"Okay, see you later." I took Okami's hallway. I noticed that the ground was really hard. "Ground-type" I muttered knowing from beforehand my next enemy's type. I reached the end and saw Okami being held against a wall by some rocks. "Hey Okami, enjoying the view?" I joked.

"Just help me get out of here!" He shouted, "I think that my body is cramped."

"Okay now get out," I called to nowhere and suddenly a Rhyperior appeared, "This won't be pleasant at all."

"Just locate his weak spot." Edmond replied.

"I'm on it," I found it but… "I will laugh when this ends."

"What do you want to say with that?" Edmond asked.

"His weak spot is in his tail's base." I answered.

"Don't dare to do it that way!" He shouted in my mind and I chuckled, "It's not funny!"

"Don't worry; I know how to do it." I assured and I felt his rhythmic waves calm down "Maybe throwing a Leaf Blade will be enough."

"Just if you hit the right place." He stated.

"Score!" I joked before running towards the Rhyperior. He used Rollout and I jumped aside to dodge it but he started to bounce everywhere. He went towards me again and I jumped to dodge him but he bounced in a wall and hit me in the back. Feeling as if my back broke, I stood up. "This is the worst pinball game ever." the Rhyperior launched himself against me again and I jumped to doge it but when he tried the same I charged a Leaf Blade and shot it just in front of him, sending him backwards to the ground.

"Got it!" Edmond called in my mind "I deciphered the illusions pattern, so now you can use them too."

"At last something to my advantage." I muttered, "Thanks Edmond and now, how do I activate the illusions?"

"Just think in what you want to create and then use your energy to make it real." he explained.

"Now I get it." I said, "Time to try it out." I focused on a reflection of me and then used my energy. As Edmond explained, the illusion appeared and called the Rhyperior "I bet you can't hit a Donphan with an Earthquake, asshole!" I chuckled when the Rhyperior launched himself in another Rollout attack but my illusion disappeared at my command and then I created a lot more around the place, everyone of them calling out "Stupid brainless Pokémon." he started to make Rock Throw attacks to every illusion until I put my scythe's stick behind one of his legs and he tripped and fell to the ground. "Good night!" I shouted, throwing a Leaf Blade at full strength to his weak spot making him and the rocks that held Okami vanish. "That was easier."

"So you can create illusions too," the mysterious voice called, "That's cheating."

"Hey, war has no rules." I replied, "You made your move in this chess game…" I lifted my hand towards the returning hallway, "…now it's my turn." when I clenched my fist the bushes disappeared and I could see my friends not too far from where I was. "Why don't you use your new Pokémon? As you said, it was the one who created this maze, so it is the only one who can fight against my illusions."

"Are you sure about this Jake?" Okami asked, "This will be your last fight for the day."

"Foolish silly boy," the voice said, "If you want to suffer, why don't please you?" The rest of the maze disappeared and I saw Sky inside a cage, "Go for him."

"I have a really bad feeling about this" I muttered walking towards Sky. When I was ten feet away from him, space distorted and my last enemy appeared five feet away from me. It was a werewolf-like Pokémon with grey fur in its arms and legs and black one in its chest and shoulders. At the end of its arms and legs it has crimson red claws and in its head a really strange red black-ended long "hair" separate from another black red-ended section by a blue pearl "What kind of Pokémon is this?"

"Behold my new Pokémon illusions supremacy!" I heard the voice calling for last time when the one talking appeared in a balcony. He was a light tanned man with sky blue spiky hair. "I am Cyrus… the Team Galactic leader."

"So you are the responsible of this, huh!?" I shouted, "I suggest you to start to pray because once I finish I will go for you!"

"Zoroark…" Cyrus said, "…put this small-time boy in the worst illusion possible."

"Bring it on!" I announced taking my fighting stance and searching for the Zoroark's weak spot. It was in its neck, "Shall we dance?" I joked before jumping as high as my legs afford it. When I reached my top jump height I charged a Night Slash which I threw in a triple chained attack but the Zoroark blocked them. "Must I suppose that you are a Dark-type?" it just charged a Shadow Claw and created a lot of copies around me. "Now the illusions battle begins!" I created a semi-permanent illusion of a bomb below me. When the Zoroark dashed towards me I jumped and made the bomb explode but the real Zoroark dodged the attack. He created flying knives which rained upon me but just three of them stabbed in my body; two in my left arm and one in my right leg. This was a real illusion's battle: any of us could know what illusion was semi-permanent or just a normal one. Creating copies of me I charged as much power I could afford in my Leaf Blade. When my illusions rushed towards the Zoroark it dodged them but left his defense open that allowed me to connect my attack in its side. "Why doesn't it talk? It is a real Pokémon, so why is it so quiet?"

"A Pokémon must not talk or feel." Cyrus answered, "Feelings are no more than a heart's weakness." he demanded, "That control collar in its neck erased all its feelings and transformed it in a brawler Pokémon."

"So that collar is the key." I said noticing the silver collar hid under its fur. "Then I will end this!" I charged a move I was practicing back in Hearthome City: Thief. Directing all my power to my right arm I rushed towards the Zoroark and took its collar off but I received a lot of hits and cuts in the attempt. "Bingo!" I muttered.

"NO!" Cyrus shouted before dashing out of the hall.

"What's going on now?" Angela asked but suddenly a lot of Dark-type energy started to flow.

"The Zoroark is going crazy!" Sarah shouted.

"If we don't stop it, it will destroy the city!" Sky stated flying above us.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"She is right," Chris commented, "Angela's, Lily's and my own Psychic-type attacks don't affect it."

"Then how?" Lily asked nervously.

"I will do it." I stated and everybody turned to look at me. "I won't allow any Pokémon suffer!" I took my charging position.

"Jake I must warn you: the Scarlet Judgment won't work like the last time." Edmond voice reverberated in my mind, "You are going to use it against a living being, so you will enter in its memories. If you declare it innocent it will just faint and recover its psychological wounds, but if you declare it guilty then you will make it suffer before restoring its soul."

"I don't care at all!" I told him, "I just do what I must do!" My scythe's blade shined red "Scarlet Judgment!" I threw the great red ring which divided in a lot of little rings that started to fly around the Zoroark, "Judgment Open!" I called and with Edmond's eye I watched the Zoroark's eyes directly and sank my mind in its soul. It walked in a dark hallway but suddenly a mirror appeared at my left and I turned to see a kind of movie. It showed a little fox-like Pokémon with a fire-shaped black red-ended hair. It was playing around two Zoroarks.

"Who is mommy's little Zorua?" One of them asked lifting the little Pokémon.

"It's me! It's me!" the Pokémon answered with a girly voice.

"Why am I ever involved with girls?" I muttered. I continued walking towards the memories hallway watching what I could. She was kidnapped when she got five years and forcefully trained for seven years to evolve into a Zoroark, which two months ago was sold to Team Galactic. "She had been through much pain, physically and psychologically." I got out from her mind and I realized that the time stopped while I was in inspecting her mind. "I declare you… INNOCENT!" I touched my scythe's ruby and the red rings fell upon her sinking harmless in her body making her glow red and then it exploded in a red sparks rain before she passed out. "It's over at last." I walked towards her a lifted her from the ground.

"Why do you help it?" Angela asked.

"_It_ is a _she_," I informed, "I do it because she had been through hard times since her childhood."

"Let me help you then," Edmond told me and in a white glow he was in human form next to me, "You look beaten."

"I'm better than it appears," I commented, "Let's get her to a Pokémon Center."

We walked outside the building carrying the Zoroark to the Pokémon Center. When we stepped inside Nurse Joy gasped at the sight of the non-regional Pokémon but attended to us.

"I hope she's okay," I said, watching the room's ceiling. I got all my torso, left arm and right leg all bandaged but at this time I was worried about the Dark-type Pokémon. "She didn't deserve what she had been through."

"JAKE!" I heard someone shouting before I was put in a bear hug, courtesy of Lily "Thanks Arceus you are okay."

"And talking about Arceus, where is she?" Angela added, "She at least must congratulate you."

"Don't count your Pidgeys until you see them land." A voice reverberated and in a white flash Arceus herself appeared in front of me in her human form, "Greetings, Jake Coen."

"Lady Arceus," with my body aching I get out from the bed and knelt in front of her. "I had accomplished my mission, my lady."

"Good job, Jake," she replied, "Get up," I obliged, "Thanks to you, now we have the support of the Unova region's Legendaries."

"I'm glad that I could be of use, my lady." I answered and again I felt everyone eyeing me, impressed. "What about the Zoroark, my lady?"

"There are only two options," She explained "One: Return her to Unova. Two: you keep her with you."

"Can I do it?" I asked stunned, "Can I really keep her with me, my lady?"

"Well, ask her." She said before disappearing.

"Mr. Coen?" Nurse Joy called and entered in my room, "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I want to see the Pokémon I brought with me, Nurse Joy." I answered, "Please, I must do it now."

"Okay then," she guided me out of the room and inside another where the Zoroark was lying down in the bed; quite but awoke, "Only you may see her."

"Stay outside." I told to the others and they obeyed. I took a chair and sat next to the bed and the Zoroark looked to me, "How are you?"

"I'm pretty well," she said, "Why did you save me?"

"That's because I watched your memories, and you didn't deserve to pass what you have been through." She watched me, surprised, "Ah, I forgot to mention it: I can understand Pokémons, and I watched your memories using my ultimate technique." I gestured towards my right eye that was covered by the eye patch, "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," she answered, "My parents never decided on a name for me, and I was kidnapped before naming myself."

"Are you okay if I put you a name?" I asked and she, surprised, nodded "What do you say Sheva?" She watched me, confused. "It is an exotic name for a rare Pokémon like you."

"Thank you," she replied with tears of joy in her eyes before hugging me, "Thank you so much!"

"You are going to end what your illusions couldn't," I muttered and she let me go, "I'm happy that you feel okay, but you must know that if a trainer doesn't keep you then you must return to Unova."

"I don't want to go back there," she said shaking her head, "Please, can I stay with you?"

"Sure," I whistled and Okami entered carrying my bag, "Thanks friend." I took it and pulled out all the different kinds of Pokéball I possessed, "Chose your favorite." I told her but she was looking towards the door. "Sheva? Hellooo, are you there?"

"Uh, what? Oh, sorry," she said, returning to reality and blushing a little under her fur. She saw the Pokéballs and decided on which to choose. "I want this one." She decided, touching a Pokéball with the upper half golden, the lower one white, the split line blue and the activation button orange surrounded in golden.

"This is a Park Ball," I told her "I received it when I visited the Pal Park three years ago." I put the others Pokéballs back in my bag. "Touch the button," she touched it and the ball swallowed her. As Professor Oak explained one day to my dad, this Pokéball never fails if the Pokémon accepts the trainer. When the capture was completed I got out from the room, "Meet our new friend," I said, releasing Sheva, "Her name is Sheva."

"Nice to meet you," Okami told her stepping forward and lifting a paw, "Welcome to the family."

"Th-thank you." she replied shyly, shaking his paw.

"Treat her as well as she deserves." _Did she get a crush on Okami? This will be interesting_. "Let's go to sleep."

We went to a hotel and I paid for the rooms. After explaining Sheva that she won't be inside her Pokéball until it is strictly necessary or she choose to, we started to take baths for turns. Lily helped Luna and Sarah take their bath while I helped to Sky. After bathing, I called it a night and went to bed beside Lily.

"Are you going to suffer this much?" She asked.

"I will get used to it," I answered, "Good night."

* * *

**Romeo: What a chapter. This is a tough one.**

**Danny: May I come back in now? **

**Romeo: Yes, come in.**

**Danny: You told me to call JLC?**

**Romeo: What's JLC?**

**Danny: That's Jake, Lily and Chris.**

**Romeo: Ok, yes I did.**

**Danny: So now I'll call them. *Shout out* JLC! Fall in!**

***JLC appears out of nowhere***

**Romeo: How did you do that?**

**Danny: Hidden power? **

**Romeo: Seriously, how did you do that?**

**Danny: I shall tell you next time. *Walks out of the room and JLC enters***

**Romeo: Thank you. I'm glad to see you all.**

**Chris: Why do we have to come?**

**Romeo: Better start to warm up.**

**Jake: What are you talking about?**

**Romeo: In next chapter Angela will discover your relationship with Lily.**

**Lily: Really? At last will she discover us?**

**Romeo: Exactly. You will fight against Angela and Jake against Chris.**

**Lily: At last I will kick that bitch's ass.**

***Gunfire outside***

**Danny: This pistol is really impressive!**

**Romeo: *Rush outside* Where the hell did you get a pistol?**

**Danny: Ask Lily?**

**Lily: *Checks her gun holder* What the hell? How did you take it?**

**Danny: Hidden power. And don't try to read my mind, I can block that.**

**Lily: That's impossible.**

**Danny: It is. Now I must go.**

**Lily: Wait, my gun!**

**Danny: It is already in place.**

**Lily: What the… Never mind. Bye.**

**Danny: Goodbye. *A Pelipper appears out of nowhere and carried Danny away***

**Jake: What's the matter with this guy?**

**Romeo: Seriously, I don't know. I think it's time for you to go, too.**

**Jake: Ok then, bye. *JLC teleports away***

**Romeo:****Enough for today. Bye readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

Soul link

Chapter Fourteen

The truth

**Romeo: *Walks around a room and puts a laptop, some clothes and food in a bag next to a Pokéball* I better hurry, Angela will be here any time! *pulls out a cell phone and makes a call* Come on… Answer!**

**Danny: *picks the phone and answers* Hello?**

**Romeo: Danny! Thanks god you answered!**

**Danny: Okay, what's going on?**

**Romeo: Look, I need you here to distract Angela.**

**Danny: And that's because…**

**Romeo: I forgot to tell you that she's going to arrive today. She called me yesterday saying that she was going to read the last three chapters in the bus and…**

**Danny: Don't worry. I'll do it.**

**Romeo: AAAAAHHHHH! *jumps away when notices Danny next to him* How the fuck did you arrive here so quickly?!**

**Danny: Hidden Power. Okay now get ready. *looks at the Pokéball* Which Pokémon is in it?**

**Romeo: An Altaria, but I'll explain… *the door bursts open and Angela stands in the way* OH SHIT!**

**Angela: ROOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEOOOOOO! *pulls out her longbow* I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Danny: GET OUT! NOW! *pushes Romeo out of the room and throws him his bag and Pokéball* SEE YA LATER!**

**Romeo: THAT'S FOR SURE! *catches the items* Time to fly again Cloud *releases the Altaria and jumps in his back* Come on *Cloud starts to fly and get away from the house* I'll be quiet for a while, but I know that Danny will make a mess of my house calming Angela *pulls out the laptop and turns it on* I'll write the chapter from here. *starts typing***

**Danny:*Withdraw all Pokémons* Team, take her down! *Everyone rushed in and Angela withdrew her Pokémons too. The battle soon went out of control with everyone attacking everyone else. Ranged attacks are flying everywhere.***

* * *

Chris POV

"I hope today's going to be a quiet day." I commented, sitting on the bed. I looked at Angela who was still asleep. "She looks so beautiful. I hope she doesn't discover Jake and Lily's secret." _Especially what happened nine days ago_ I thought remembering the aura connection between them that only mating could provide _If Angela discovers that she will make a mess of the City and then she will try to kill Lily_. "Jake, I hope you know what you are doing." I talked to myself.

"Awww…" I heard behind me and I turned to see Angela waking up. "Good morning Chris *yawn*." she said half asleep. She rubbed her eyes before getting up and going to the bathroom "What time is it?"

"Six fifteen," I answered, "why ask?"

"Today Jake will challenge Maylene to a Gym Battle," she replied, "I want to buy him a Keikogi."

"Keikogi?"I asked, confused, "what's that?"

"It's a Karate uniform," she answered, entering in the bathroom, "I'll buy him the Kumite design."

"Let me guess, that's the combat design." I said sarcastically. "What kind of fabric does it use?"

It's a light and flexible fabric," she explained, "It is specially used for competitions, the Kata design is the one used for training."

"The Kata design, uh?" I've heard that word before. "Is it the one used for exhibitions?"

"Yes, it is," she replied surprised, "it is heavier than the Kumite."

"Angela, it's already seven o'clock," I told her watching the clock, "Jake must be waking up now." She got out of the bathroom in her Gardevoir outfit and I felt nervous because that. I went to the door and opened it. "Ladies first."

"How charming." She joked, kissing me in the cheek. She walked through the door to the living room and there she called, "Are you coming or what?"

"Uh, yeah, right now." I replied, snapping out of my trance where I imagined both of us sharing a kiss. _Sometimes I feel jealous of Jake _I thought. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" She asked before hearing it too. It was a sound of running feet and stomps in the bedroom next to us… JAKE'S BEDROOM! "What's going on there!?"

"I don't know, let's check!" We got out from the room through the window and entered in Jake's room. "Jake are you okay!?" I asked before bursting in laugh. Jake was running around the room chasing Sky who… HAD HIS PANTS IN HIS BEAK! "Someone… *laugh* …can explain… *laugh* …me what's… *great laugh* …going on?" I managed to ask.

"Come here, I will rip your feathers apart!" Shouted Jake, running and jumping trying to catch the Flying-type. "Give me my pants back!"

"Jake…*laugh* …accidentally… *laugh* …stepped in… *laugh* …one of Sky's… *laugh*…tail feathers and… *laugh* …now he is getting… *laugh* …his payback!" Answered Sarah between laughs. We all laughed for a whole minute until Jake caught the bird. "Oh, oh." Sarah said before running out from the room.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Shouted Okami, bursting out of the room with Lily, Sheva and Luna following him.

"What the…?" I started but I didn't have time to end my question when I saw Jake taking eggs, flour, candies and chocolate. "Jake…" he shot me a shut up glance before covering Sky with the eggs, then chocolate and candies and at last flour. When he ended Sky looked like a deformed cake!

"Breakfast's ready!" He called with an evil grin when Sky started to twist and try to shout for pity through the rope that kept his beak closed. "Awww, what's going on? Delcatty got your tongue?"

"Mfybifumi mmmeabfeo!" The bird tried to shout but he couldn't even open his beak.

"Mmm, Jake?" He turned towards Angela, "Why are you doing this to him?"

"This is what I call _rough discipline_," he answered, "That will teach him to not mess up with my clothes again." He took his pants and put them on. "Are you going to do that again?" He asked watching Sky with a smile able to freeze a Snorunt, Glalie or even an Abomasnow. Sky shook his head frantically but Jake just smiled wider and more evil than before. "Just to be sure." he put him in the oven but covered his eyes with a blindfold. He closed the oven's door and turned it on.

"JAKE!"Shouted Angela, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Calm down." Was his only answer when he turned off the oven and pulled out Sky. He was frozen like a cake. "That will teach you."

"Jake…I can't believe it." I was almost speechless. "You… killed him… just for a joke."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "Look at this." He took off the blindfold and then grabbed Sky's beak and ripped the cake out of it. He was still breathing. "He is alright; I just put the mix in a special pattern to protect him from the heat." He ate the piece of cake. "Take a nip."

"Ooookay."I hesitantly took a piece from his right wing and ate it. It was wonderful! It tasted almost like a normal cake but the candies made it better than that! "This is delicious!"

"Me too! Me too!" shouted Luna entering in the room with Lily, Okami, Sheva and Sarah. She jumped and took a nip of Sky's right wing. "Wonderful!"

"And he is almost unconscious, but totally healthy." Commented Okami, taking a piece off his tail. "Do you want some?" he offered to Sheva.

"T-thanks."She took the piece and ate it.

"You're welcome." Replied Okami taking another piece.

We ate Sky's chocolate covered body and when he was free he was at the edge of collapsing. We laughed for the originality of Jake's joke, but when he said he was going to take a walk Angela took his arm and dragged him telling us that she was going to buy him the Keikogi. For that, Lily and I followed them to the Veilstone City mall: a giant building with five floors, an underground Pokémon food shop and a restaurant on the roof.

"This place is huuuuuuge!" Angela exclaimed, walking through the sports shop looking for the Karate uniform. "It must be over here." She commented, entering the "Combat Sports" section. "Jaaakeee! Come here!"

"What's up now?" Lily replied to Angela and there we saw lot of Keikogies of every color, size and design. "Okay, now this is really impressive."

"Which do you choose?" I asked Jake. He took a thinking expression, "Don't worry, no press."

"I choose this." He decided for a sleeveless black Keikogi with a red Omi (the Karate belt) and a golden dragon in the back. "I think it's great."

"This comes from me." Said Angela, pulling out her wallet and paying for the uniform. "What do you say about eating in the restaurant?"

"Agreed!"Jake, Lily and I shouted in unison. We took the elevator to the roof and there Jake ordered a Berry Cocktail for Lily and a Pineau des Charentes (he told me it is a French wine); and Angela ordered a grape wine for us.

"For our family and friendship!" called Jake, raising his glass.

"Cheers!"We replied, drinking the alcoholic but not too strong drink.

After eating, Jake called Sky with a really sharp whistle and then sent him to bring the others to the gym.

"Okay friends, this is how things are going to be," Jake started his selection, "This time I'll battle with a type advantage, a disadvantage and a neutral." He explained, "I will choose Okami; because I heard that Maylene has a Lucario too."

"Alright." The wolf-like Pokémon replied.

"The next will be Sheva. This will be her first battle." He continued.

"I'll do my best."The Dark-type Pokémon assured. I could swear that I saw her taking a glance at Okami.

"And Sky; because he hasn't fought in a long time and I won't let you battle this time." He told to Lily just when she was about to reply.

"You'll have to pay me for this." She said.

"Watch out Jake. Women can be really 'surprising'," I warned him, "Angela is the perfect example."

"Example or not, let's enter." He replied. We entered in the gym and noticed that it was like a dojo, and there were two humans talking in the back wall: a man with a cowboy hat, a leather jacket and blue jeans; and a pink haired girl wearing a sport set. The man seemed familiar to me but I couldn't tell exactly who he is. "Hey Rocky!" shouted Jake.

"Who is it?" The man turned and looked at us through a pair of black shades, "Jake, is that you?"

"Hi Rocky!" Angela stretched a hand and shook his, "Long time no see."

"Almost two weeks I suppose," I added, "How have you been?"

"Very well." He answered, "Let me guess: you are here to challenge Maylene, right?"

"Of course," replied Jake, "But I need the bathroom first."

"It's over there." He pointed towards a door. Jake nodded and disappeared from sight, and when he returned he was wearing the Keikogi "Why are you wearing that?"

"Just a show of respect to Maylene." Answered Jake and then he stood in the challenger square. "Maylene, I'm Jake Coen and I challenge you to a gym battle!" He made a bow.

"I accept your challenge, brave warrior." The pink haired girl replied and stood in the gym leader square and pulled out a Pokéball. "These are the gym rules: it will be a three-on-three single battle, and if your Pokémons defeat mine, you must face me in a hand-to-hand combat and defeat me. If we are ready: go, Meditite!" a little humanoid Pokémon with a white head, arms, waist and feet and blue body appeared.

"Time to fly, Sky." Called Jake and the Flying-type Pokémon lifted in the air shaking his wings. "It must feel good to fight again."

"Of course," called Sky, "I feel free again."

Except for Sheva and Okami, we all went to the spectator's bench and sat. I sat next to Angela who was crossing her fingers. Again, sometimes I feel jealous of you, Jake. Sarah took a seat between Lily and Luna who were watching apprehensively, as if they are expecting a bomb to explode or a stampede to start.

Jake POV

This has to be a bad joke, a really, really bad joke. If I defeat her Pokémons I have to defeat her on my own? I'm not scared at all, but I don't like to fight girls, especially when I know that they can be more dangerous than a man.

"Meditite use Future Sight!" Shouted Maylene.

"Sky use Aerial Ace!" Shit! The Future Sight was already casted! I thought Sky hit him in the head but he stood up immediately, "Now use Steel Wing!"

"Use Focus Punch!" Replied Maylene. The attacks collided and both Pokémon were sent backwards. "Lift in the air using your psychic powers!"

"Watch out Sky, he can fight in the air too!" I warned, "Now use Wing Attack!"

"Use Light Screen!" The Meditite created a luminous screen in front of him.

"Cancel the attack!" Sky obliged, "Use Close Combat at full strength!" Sky threw himself in with all his might but suddenly a beam shot out, knocking him to the ground. "Sky! Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine," he said taking flight again, "Let's end this!"

"Use Close Combat and then Steel Wing!" He flew to the Meditite and released the attack barrage and when he got away he connected the Steel-type attack knocking him out. "YES!" I exclaimed when all of a sudden Sky started to glow. "You must be kidding me!" When the glow ended, a Staraptor was flying in the air, "This is great!"

"Owww…"Just seconds after his evolution, Sky fainted.

"I suppose that you are tired, friend." I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

"Good battle, your Pokémon has a determined fighting spirit, like you I suppose." She withdrew Meditite and made a whistle. Suddenly, a Lucario appeared in the field that took his fighting stance, "But the battle is not over yet!"

"Are you ready, Okami?" I asked. He just jumped and landed in the battlefield.

"Good luck!" Shouted Sheva.

"Lucario use Bone Rush!" Called Maylene. The Lucario clapped and then created a light green colored Bo-like bone. "Attack!"

"Use Dragon Pulse!" I ordered. Okami charged the attack in his paw and dashed towards the enemy Lucario, but when they reached each other Maylene's Lucario hit him in the stomach and then in the mouth. Not losing any chance, Okami released the Dragon Pulse in his chest spike sending him to the ground. The Lucario rolled to avoid remaining on the floor for too long, "Wait there" I commanded Okami.

"Lucario use Close Combat!" Ordered Maylene. When her Lucario reached in front of Okami and threw the first hit Okami received it totally.

"Use Payback!" I shouted. When Lucario's last hit connected Okami charged the Dark-type move and hit him in the face, making him fly backwards for the attack. When he stood up it was obvious that both of them were exhausted.

"USE AURA SPHERE!" Maylene and I shouted in unison. Lucario and Okami charged their signature move and then rushed to each other. Last thing I saw was both Fighting-type attacks hit each other's' faces before a smoke cloud lifted from the explosion.

"Okami!" I called. When the smoke cleared both Fighting-Steel types Pokémon were unconscious, "You fought well, my friend." I pulled out his Pokéball and returned him.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Sheva, trying to hide her concern, "He is really strong."

"You like him, don't you?" I replied. Even below her gray fur I saw a blush forming on her cheeks. "Don't worry, he will be okay. And I don't mind if you like him, but now you must focus on the battle."

"Do you want to make a bet?" I heard Rocky telling Angela, "I bet that Maylene will win the next match."

"I bet the opposite," she replied, "what are we going to put in game?"

"If I win you won't wear your Gardevoir outfit for a whole week." He said.

"And if I win you'll invite me to a dinner in an expensive restaurant." I chuckled when I heard that. I must admit that she was really crafty sometimes. "Deal?"

"Deal!"They shook hands.

"Do you realize that I heard everything?" I asked them jokingly.

"That's the point." Rocky replied.

"Are you ready, Jake Coen?" Called Maylene.

"I'm ready, Maylene." I replied and Sheva entered the battlefield. "I must suppose that this will tell who is the winner, right?"

"Not yet," she said, "Remember: you must face me in order to get the badge."

"Let's talk about that later, can we?" I replied. Sheva took her fighting stance and Maylene pulled out her last Pokéball.

"Let's end this, Machoke!" She released the wrestler Pokémon, "Use Low Kick!"

"Dodge it!" Sheva jumped to doge the attack, "Now use Punishment!" she charged the attack with her claw.

"Use Vital Throw!" When Sheva's attack hit, she was threw away after receiving a powerful hit.

"Sheva! Are you alright!?" I shouted as she stood up shakily.

"I can't lose, not when the hopes are up to me," she told me, "Okami fought bravely, I must do the same."

"If that's your wish," I said, "Use Illusion!"

"What!?" Maylene's confident face turned into a scared one, "What's that!?"

"You'll see." I answered devilishly. Suddenly the space distorted and Sheva disappeared from sight, and huge wines wrapped the Machoke's body and begun to press him to the ground. "Now end this with Shadow Claw." Sheva appeared in front of Machoke and charged the Ghost-type attack releasing it on his chest making him faint. "Good job Sheva."

"Oh for fuck sake!" I heard Rocky shouting.

"YES!" Angela shouted, "I won, you dumbass!"

"Now your last battle," called Maylene, entering the battlefield, "Come now!"

"Look, I don't want to fight against you," I told her, "I don't fight girls."

"You too!?" She asked angrily, "You think that girls are weak, don't you!?" she ran towards me and launched a perfect karate kick that I dodged easily. "I will show you the opposite!"

"It's not that at all!" I tried to explain, blocking and dodging her attacks. "I don't fight girls because it is against my moral!"

"LIES!"She replied. I just saw a way out of this, and I did it: I opened my defense and received the punch in my face. Maylene seemed shocked and then she walked away, asking, "Why?"

"I know girls can be stronger than a man," I said, cleaning a blood line in the corner of my mouth. "I don't fight them because I can't hurt a girl."

"So-sorry for my reaction," she said, ashamed, "It is just that a year ago I met a man who said that girls are weak."

"He was wrong in everything he said." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look at yourself: you are the gym leader of the Fighting-type gym. You must be proud of yourself."

"Thanks," she replied sobbing, "Thank you!" Unable to control herself, Maylene slammed me to the ground in a bear hug, crying of joy, "You don't know how that made me feel!"

"I hope that is better than before." Using my elbows, I lifted my upper body from the ground and then Maylene released me. "I'm happy to know that you are happy."

"Just shut up and stand up." said Rocky grabbing my left arm and pulling me up from the ground. "Better wear something decent, I lost the bet."

"Wait!"Maylene put her hand in her pocket and pulled out an orange rhombus shaped badge. "I grant you the Cobble Badge, for your determined fighting spirit."

"I accept the badge." I took it and we both made a bow, but again she hugged me, gently this time. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." I said, patting her back.

"Come back anytime," she replied, giving me a peck in the cheek. "Nothing too special."She cleared to everyone.

"I'll pay you a visit again." I told her stepping out of the gym. "Well, let's go back to the hotel; we must be ready for the dinner!" I commented, smirking towards Rocky.

"Shut up!" He skewered. "I'll be in front of Veilstone City Mall, see you later."

"What are we waiting then?" I dashed towards the Pokémon Center. Once I entered I noticed Nurse Joy and several Chanseys cleaning a mess on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," she replied with their signature smile, "Sorry for this, but yesterday was a party and we have been cleaning since this morning."

"Don't worry; I just need you to heal my friends." I handed her Okami's and Sky's Pokéballs. "I'll come for then within an hour." I turned to Sheva, "You can wait here for them."

"Thanks."She sat down in a chair.

"Okay, now we can go." Said Angela, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the Pokémon Center, "Can you wear something white?"

"Why should I do it?" I asked, "I want to wear my sky blue suit; I haven't use it in a long time."

"Oh, come on, please!" She begged, almost on her knees, "Please, please, please, please…"

"Okay, okay! Just calm down!" she let go of my arm, "You can be really bug me sometimes."

"That's not funny!" She replied.

"But it is the truth." Added Lily.

"You shut up." Both shot assassin glances to each other.

"Angela, can you please go to your room?" I asked her and then she realized that she was almost entering in my room, "You know my rules."

"You'll see Jake; one day you won't mind on me seeing you naked." she replied and I covered my ears.

"ON YOUR FUCKING DREAMS BITCH!" Shouted Lily, launching herself towards Angela and rolled through the hallway.

"Help me to separate them." Chris requested and I accomplished.

"What a loud shout." I commented once I was in my room changing my clothes to my white suit "Maybe my mom heard you." I added, putting on my coat.

"Very funny." She said, taking a step towards me. "But now you'll pay for not letting me battle!" she pushed me onto the bed and she climbed on top of me. "Now pay!" She pulled me in a deep and passionate kiss that I gladly returned. Unconsciously, I wrapped my left arm around her back and my right hand was caressing her cheek.

"Jake…"I heard the voice that I most feared and we both parted to see Angela in the doorway. "So this is why you don't love me," she told with growing anger, "I didn't expect you to be a poképhile… AND LESS WITH THE ONE I HATE THE MOST!" She shouted, pulling out her longbow, "IF YOU ARE NOT MINE YOU WON'T BE OF ANYONE!" she charged it at deathly strength and shot.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I took my sable and charged a Night Slash to block her attack, but the explosion sent both of us flying through the window. "LILY USE TELEPORT!" she obeyed and teleported us to a clearing but Angela arrived not too long after. I ran towards her and when I was about to attack her, my sword's blade collided against one of Chris blades. "Step aside!"

"I won't let anyone hurt or touch her in an attack motion… even you, Jake," he said, "You don't have any possibilities of defeating me: I'm a perfect swordsman."

"A perfect swordsman?" I repeated, "Then I will get my wish of surpass the perfection!" I declared, knowing that this was going to be one of my hardest battles.

Third Person POV (with the boys)

Jake and Chris parted and took fighting stance. Then they dashed to each other and again collided blade against blade, but this time Chris used his left arm to make a not too deep cut in Jake's torso. He retreated and took a tango dance stance and mocked him, something that made Chris throw him a Psycho Cut which Jake dodged dancing elegantly and threw a Night Slash as counter that hit him square in the chest sending him to the ground. Being half Fighting-type, he launched a Close Combat that Jake mimicked using Copycat, making them receive a lot of hits in the face, torso and legs.

"I'm not going to lose, Chris!" Jake shouted, dashing towards him.

"Me neither!" Chris replied doing the same. They started to attack with their swords in synchrony, not giving the other any chance to hit. When both of them opened their defenses they took their chance and made a cut in each other's arms and legs. "You don't have to do this!"

"You know why I am fighting Chris!" Jake called, standing up.

"You know why I am fighting too!" He replied, taking several steps back, "Let's end this!"

"As you wish." The human said. Both of them charged Psycho Cuts in their blades, and then they rushed towards each other with swords ready to the final blow. When they reached each other they passed with their swords now in front of them without any energy. Jake knelt with a satisfying smile in his face. "I won." he said weakly when suddenly Chris fainted "I'm sorry, but it was the only way."He looked to the girls just to realize that they were kneeling, charging their weapons at deadly strength aiming to each other. Taking all strength left in his body, Jake stood up and ran towards the girls, hoping to reach them in time.

Third Person POV (with the girls) –during the boys' fight-

Lily watched how Jake and Chris took fighting stance and collided to each other but suddenly an explosion made her look in another direction, just to notice Angela aiming towards her with her longbow.

"I don't know what you did to him, bitch!" She said, charging even more strength. "But you are going to regret for taking my man away!"

"I already told you hundreds of times!" the Gardevoir replied pulling out her handgun and charging it, "He doesn't love you, and he never will!" both of them shot and the bullet and arrow collided making an explosion that blinded them. "Why did you have to appear when my life with Jake was perfect!?" Lily shouted.

"Because he is the only one I remember to treat me like a lady, and not like a street girl like another men!" She answered, "When we were young he always treated me like a princess even when I wasn't one!"

"That's one of the reasons I fell for him!" Lily said, "He is always so caring with everyone like they were his own children!" She aimed the Tangfolio at Angela, "And I won't let anyone take him away from me!"

"He is mine and only mine!" Angela shouted aiming her longbow too, "I won't let a stupid Pokémon steal my love!" She charged at mid strength and shot but Lily dodged it and countered with a Shadow Ball that hit her.

"He wasn't, isn't and won't be yours, never!" She called just to be hit in the stomach by a mid-strength charged arrow. Flying backwards she landed on her back and rolled to stand up and then shot at deadly strength but Angela dodged it and did the same. Teleporting away, Lily shot at mid strength hitting Angela in a leg, but receiving another arrow at mid strength in the face.

"You are the one who interfered!" Angela shouted at the edge of tears, "I had to part from his side because of my parents but I promised that I was going to return…" she stood up, "…AND HE SAID HE WOULD BE WAITING FOR ME!"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR ATTACH HIM WITH THAT CURSE!" Lily responded, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO GET TO HIM IN ANOTHER WAY!" both of them shot again at deadly strength and again the arrow and bullet exploded this time sending them backwards. They just got the strength to kneel and aim their last shot.

"DIE, BITCH!" They shouted in unison shooting but the attacks suddenly exploded lifting a dust cloud. Before fainting both of them could swear they saw a man holding a scythe "Jake…"

Jake POV

"At last, it's all over." I said, kneeling with my scythe in my right hand. "Can you help me Edmond?" I asked.

"Sure." His voice reverberated in my mind and, in a flash of light, he appeared next to me, "What happened here?"

"It's a long story," I told him, "Let's leave it for…" I started to feel dizzy "…later." I remembered falling to the ground and blacking out. When I woke up I was in a really comfy bed… wait! A bed? But I was in a field two minutes ago! Opening my eyes, I looked to see a light blue ceiling with a white lamp illuminating the room "Where am I?"

"You are in the Pokémon Center; again." I heard a voice on my left and I turned to see Rocky sitting next to my bed. "Looks like you are not dead after all."

"Very funny." I told him, "Wait, where is Lily!?" I tried to get up but he pushed me back onto the bed, "What happened when I fainted?"

"I was looking for you when you didn't arrive for the dinner when I heard some explosions coming out from the forest," he started to explain, "When I reached there I saw you kneeling with a scythe in hand that transformed into a man." he said gesturing to my right and when I turned I saw Edmond sleeping in a chair next to me.

"How long did he have waited for me?" I asked.

"Right now, three days." He answered.

"THREE DAYS!?" I shouted, shocked, "I had been unconscious for three days?" it was almost unbelievable; "This must be a really bad joke!"

"Sadly, it isn't," Rocky answered, "Edmond explained me who he is, and then he brought Lily to the hospital while I carried to Angela and Pebble took care of you and Chris."

"Remember me to tell her thanks once I see her." I commented jokingly and we both chuckled. "But I need to see Lily, Chris and Angela."

"Let me ask Nurse Joy if you can." He stood up and got out of the room.

"And I thought my life was hard," I said to myself, "You know, normal trainers don't have to go through this."

"I don't know it because I'm not a trainer," I heard Edmond telling and I turned to see him rubbing his eyes and yawning, "I just awoke when you summoned me and I have been awake since then." He stretched his arms, "Now, are you going to explain me what happened back there?" He asked.

"Well, Angela discovered my secret love with Lily," I answered, "As I expected, she went mad and tried to kill her," I rested my head on the pillow again, "We reached to a clearing and there I tried to leave her unconscious with the blade's power, but Chris interfered and I ended up fighting him."

"You are not going to be accused for Pokémon violence," he assured me, "After all; he fought back and willingly too."

"Yeah, but that's not what bothers me." I replied when suddenly Rocky entered in the room.

"Nurse Joy told me to bring you to a conference room if you want to talk to them," he approached and whispered in my ear, "I took Lily's gun-holder and handgun to avoid you being arrested."

"Thanks," I whispered back, "Can you help me again?" I asked looking at Edmond.

"It's my duty." He answered taking me from my right arm and lifting me from the bed, "You have been unconscious for three days for absorbing those attacks, but you should have died."

"It wasn't easy at all but I created a dark void semi-permanent illusion," I explained, "When it reached to its limit I used the scythe to destroy the remaining energy."

"We arrived" Rocky cut off before Edmond could ask something else. He brought me to a room where they were a round table and seven chairs, "Take seat, the others will arrive soon." I obliged and waited. Five minutes later arrived Angela, Chris and Lily.

"JAKE!" Shouted Lily hugging me tightly and kissing me. When she parted she rested her head in my chest, "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up."

"When did you do it?" I asked to Angela normally and she blushed, maybe unable to believe that I was talking to her like nothing happened.

"Two hours after we arrived," she answered looking away, "All of us, except you of course."

"I'm so sorry for that Jake," Chris intervened, "But you know why I did it."

"And that makes you a real knight." I told him and he nodded, "Now…" I turned towards Angela, "… we are going to discuss what's going to be about us."

"Jake, I'm really sorry" she said.

"No need to apologize," I replied, waving my hand, "But you must accept it Angela: I love Lily."

"Are you also a Poképhile?" Asked Rocky and I nodded, "At last. Me too."

"What!?"All of us exclaimed, bewildered.

"With who?" Lily asked.

"This maybe will wound crazy," he started scratching the back of his head, "Well it is with… Pebble." he almost whispered the last word.

"That's really strange." Angela commented.

"Come on friends, she is always caring for me and my health," he told us, "How am I not going to fall for her?"

"What does that have to see with us?" Chris asked.

"Well, you know…" he said awkwardly, "… Poképhile is not illegal in Sinnoh, but there is some other people falling in love with Pokémons in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even that new region called Unova."

"Where do you want to get?" I asked curiously.

"If you win the Pokémon League and at the interview you confess your secret the news and governments will go crazy," he explained, "Laws will be removed and those people won't have to be hiding. So please, can you conquest the Pokémon League? But remember that I won't go easy on you."

"Is that a favor?" I asked and he nodded, "I see it like a goal to reach my objective and destiny." I stood up and offered my hand, "Take my hand," Rocky obliged, "I, Jake Coen, swear for my life that I will accomplish your and my goal to bring understanding for Pokémons in all the world." suddenly my hand shined and when we parted hands he had an angel's wings mark in his palm, "Don't worry, it will disappear once I accomplish my promise."

"And what is this supposed to mean?" He asked, watching the mark.

"It is a Royal Promise," I explained, "I have the attitude of a knight and I mastered that technique that will remind me to keep my promise."

"That's a really interesting ability." Angela commented.

"Angela…" I started and she got scared when I turned to her, but I reassured her with my warmest smile, "…remember that you don't need to feel guilty: it was your feelings that kicked in when you discovered me."

"How can you be so pitiful?" Chris asked, "You can forgive even your enemies."

"It is in my blood," I explained, "My dad always offered a hand to everyone."

"Mr. Johnson?" asked Nurse Joy entering in the room, "You have a phone call."

"It must be the reservation in the restaurant three days ago," he stood up and went to the phone room. Ten minutes later he arrived, "Luckily, the reservation is still there."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"When I lose a bet, I pay it," he answered, "I sent your clothes to a clothes shop, and they sent it back repaired."

"What do you mean?" When I looked down I realized that I was in hospital clothes and only wearing my underwear, "Oh, yeah, right."

"What are we waiting then?" Lily took my hand and dragged me to my hospital room and took my hospital clothes off, "Dress up yourself, or do you want me to help you?"

"I'll take the second one." I said with a wink.

"You naughty boy." she replied giving me a fake slap. She took my shirt and helped me to put it on, "This is better than seeing you dress up."

"What?"I asked confused but then she ran her fingers through my torso and my legs, "Li-Lily, no-not th-there."

"What do you say about tomorrow then?" She asked seductively, "I know you won't deny it."

"Why do you ask then?" I replied jokingly, "I'm almost ready, so let me end to dress up and then we can have a good dinner."

"I'll regret this." she said releasing me and helping me to finish dressing up.

"Let's go then," announced Rocky, leading us through Veilstone City, "Here it is."

"You really know what class is." I commented looking at the open-roof restaurant which grants a good view of the full moon, "Casually, Angela suggested me to wear this suit, and today is full moon." I turned towards her, "Maybe you don't see it, but there is someone who cares about you more than me."

"What?"She asked confused and then she saw to the left to see Chris blushing and looking away, "Chris? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied awkwardly, "But I think that you look beautiful in that outfit."

"So that's why you always cared too much about me, uh?" She told him reclining in his arms, "You do love me, don't you?"

"We-well," he watched to her face and gulped, "Yes, I do."

"Hey lovebirds," I called them and they turned to see me smirking, "Come on."

"You don't have to tell me what to do," she replied, giving Chris a peck on the lips, "I found who really loves me."

"Yeah, and soon you will find a really good meal." Rocky mocked. When he reached the bodyguard he showed him a paper that he took and read. When he ended he nodded and Rocky gestured us to follow him, "Our table is over there."

"Where?" Chris asked. Rocky just guided us to an outdoor table where we took seat but we noticed a spare space next to Rocky, "Who's going to sit there?"

"Me!" We heard behind us and we turned to see Maylene running towards us wearing a light blue and white dress. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi Maylene," I waved to her, "Just a few days ago I defeated you, and now we are dining like friends."

"Less talk, more eat." Rocky announced when the waitress arrived with the food.

We talked about what happened since the last time we saw Rocky; including how I defeated Saturn and Cyrus ruining their positions. Rocky told us that he met Ash in Jubilife City and I asked him how he was going, and he told us that Ash won his third badge in Hearthome City and fought a redhead woman, a purple haired man and a Spanish talking Meowth in his way there. After eating we returned to the hotel and I waved goodbye to Angela before entering my room. There I saw Okami, Sheva and Sky talking in the table and they told me that Nurse Joy sent them to my room while I was unconscious in the Pokémon Center. They went to sleep and I followed them to my room but Okami and Sheva got below the bed and Sky now had to rest on the floor because any desk could support his new weight. When Lily rested her head in my chest I gave her a kiss in the head.

"You know, now everyone knows the truth." She told me softly before falling asleep.

"It doesn't matter if I am with you." I assured before falling in hands of Lady Cresselia and Lord Darkrai.

* * *

**Romeo: *walks near the ruins of his house* As I thought, Danny and Angela destroyed my house.**

***The house was badly burnt in most parts, there were holes everywhere, and water is dripping from almost every possible place. There does not seem to be a single thing left intact.***

**Danny: Don't worry about that, we will repair it in a second. Team, time to work!**

**Romeo: Where is your team anyway?**

**Danny: In your house?**

**Romeo: *Looks at fully repaired house* What the hell?**

**Danny: Efficiency is extremely important.**

**Romeo: So...Your team was behind all your tricks?**

**Danny: Yes, it does save a lot of time and can be quite fun at times. Now do you have 9mm bullets?**

**Romeo: Why do you need that?**

**Danny:*Takes out a pistol* My ammunition pouch was Hyperbeamed, I repaired it but the ammunitions were gone. I need protection on my way back.**

**Romeo: I think I have some in my safe. There it is! *Picks up a box and give to Danny***

**Danny: Thanks! Now I must go. My team had a hard day, so I'm not going to use them to help me get back. Bye!**

**Romeo: Just a minute! Where is Angela?**

**Danny: She is with Lily talking about how to please a man.**

**Romeo: And I thought that Lily was innocent. And about innocence, sorry for my really big delay in sending you the chapter, it is just that my brother have been bugging me for a long time.**

**Danny: Looks like you really got "bugged up"! Hahaha… Nevermind. By the way, the story is not finished yet although it seems like it is. There will be a surprise in Chapter 15. And with that, it's time to say… *looks to Romeo and both nod***

**Romeo & Danny: Bye readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

Soul link

Chapter 15

Start of Passage

_Romeo: Hi reader, today I have big new for you! Danny, my co-writer, will be writing this chapter!_

_Danny: Indeed. It is my first one, expect a different style of writing. Both positive and negative comments accepted, and most importantly, I am NOT taking over the story, I will merely be writing a chapter here and there. Also, my character will be a new one, Romeo will take care of the others._

_Romeo: Hope you enjoy it! As for the lemon scene that I sort of 'promised', it will be there in the next chapter. The start is similar to the previous chapter, which is a mistake as I uploaded Danny's draft instead of the actual work. Sorry for that! Anyway, Danny, time to start!_

_Danny: *Takes out laptop and started to type* This is my first piece of writing here, but be as critical or supportive as you want it, either way I will improve myself to be a better writer._

_Howard's POV_

It was a tranquil dusk in the woods as it always is. Moving back to my house, I quickened my pace as I watched the sun setting even further. The night poses many dangers which I will want to avoid, and I will have to get back before it comes. In no mood to watch the beautiful sunset at all, I hurried back home.

The clock struck six just as I entered. My name is Howard Lee, and just turned 15 years old a week ago. I am no ordinary teenager, for that first, I have lost both parents and second, I am a hunter by trade. Yes, you've heard it right, a hunter. I hunt wild Pokémons to make a living. It does not sound like the ideal job for a 15 year old, and sounds quite cruel. Trust me, it sure is. There are only 5 league-approved hunters in Sinnoh, and I'm one of them. My father passed me the trade in his will, which he did not expect to be effective so soon. So that's how I ended up here, in a cottage in the woods somewhere near Twinleaf.

As I entered, I lead my Mightyena into the Pokémon lounge. My mother used to be a trainer, but her Pokémons died with her during the car accident. Only the family Mightyena, who was left at the day-care at that time, survived to use the place. We always called it by its species name, and it sort of got used to it so much as to think it is his name. He's a good hunting companion, almost as important as my rifle.

After settling him down, I went back into the living room to call Coen mansion, whose residents are my regular customers. After telling them that their order is ready, I sat on the sofa waiting for Fred to come and collect the stuff. Fred always does it; he told me he's the gardener. While waiting, I put down my rifle and started to clean it. Just as I was finishing up, the doorbell rang. I carried the sack containing a Farfetch'd a rare delicacy these days, to the door and opened it. Fred grabbed the sack and said, "No time for tea today, got to rush!" And after that, he rushed off. Minutes later, the bank messaged me informing that I now have 10000 more dollars in my account. Yes, there are so little hunters these days and so much people wanting to eat wild Pokémons (for some random reasons) that the price has almost quintupled. 10k for a Farfetch'd is already one of the lowest price you can get. Even a Pidgey or something common is expensive, as you are not allowed to kill a wild Pokémon and take it home unless you are a hunter, and it's illegal to kill any Pokémon captured in a Pokéball. Therefore, prices increased and that's good news for us, because there is no shortage of rich people who wants to eat wildlife in Sinnoh.

Calling it a day, I watched the TV for a while and played with Mightyena for a while, after which I took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow will be a rest day. It is off season now, and there are few orders. My saving is enough to last me for a decade or so, so there is no problem with surviving the off season.

The next day, I woke up and received a call from my solicitor. He said that one of his clerks found my mother's will after 3 years of futile search, buried under a pile of old records. He told me to go to his office in the afternoon, and then hanged up. I immediately rushed to the lounge where Mightyena was sleeping, and shook him awake to announce the news. He looked confused at first, but was soon overjoyed to hear the news. For the next hour we talked about what it may be like. Oh yes, I can talk to Pokémons, whatever the reason may be. Time flew by, and soon it's time to go to the solicitor's office. I got myself ready and left for the garage.

A few minutes later, I was cruising down the gravel drive in the woods. I got my license a year ago, as I was deemed "fit to drive" despite being under-age. After which, I bought myself a SUV. I soon reached Jubilife city, where the solicitor's office is. I was soon guided to the office, where I found Mr. Underwood sitting behind his desk.

"Hi there, it has been long. Now there is no need to worry, I will handle the inheritance and stuff, but there is a clause that you must read. I have highlighted it on this copy. Take a look." He said as he passed me the document. I read through the other parts briefly before I came to the highlighted paragraph. It was truly a shock to me. Here it goes:

"…my son, Howard Lee, shall become a Pokémon trainer unless he strongly disapproves so. If he agrees, then he shall go to Littleroot town in the region of Hoenn to meet Professor Birch, whom I have given further instructions to. He shall also find the required equipment in the locked cupboard in the Pokémon lounge of the house, which I hereby grant him permission to break open."

It was a childhood dream revitalized. In my childhood, I had always hoped that I will become both a hunter and a trainer, like my parents. However, with the death of them, the grief and sorrow that followed, and the attempt to suppress them from my thoughts, I gradually forgot my ambitions. Now, I am given a chance to live my dreams, and that alone rendered me speechless. On seeing this, Mr. Underwood told me to go home and think about it, and kindly escorted me out, telling me that should I need help with the task, he will always be ready to help. Thanking him, I drove home, still pondering over the contents of the will.

As I pulled into the garage, Mightyena rushed out asking me about the will. I briefly told him the contents and immediately started to work on breaking the cupboard. I am an expert at this kind of mechanical stuff, and I picked the lock with ease. Inside is a bag, containing my trainer's card, a few Great Balls, Luxury Balls, Potions, Guide to the Young Pokémon Trainer by Professor Oak, and a Master Ball with a tag attached. I picked it up, and it reads: Only use this ball on Latias if you ever meet her. It will not work on any others. Assuming it was from mum, I put it back to remind myself and started to prepare for the trip.

The next day

The cries of Mightyena woke me up in the wee hours of the morning. He literally dragged me out of bed, he himself eager to start an adventure. Soon, all packed and ready, we set off for Twinleaf airstrip, which host the Coen's private jet and my propeller plane. I have a small craft pilot license, due to being in the Youth Aviation Club for 4 years since 10, and since it is not possible to take a commercial jet and carry guns at the same time, I bought myself a plane using my earnings. Greeting Mr. Coen as I passed by his lab, I climbed into the cockpit and set off for Petalburg strip, the nearest to Littleroot.

I was exhausted after the 12 hour flight with stopover in Goldenrod to refuel, and arrived at the lab half-dead. The professor arranged for me to stay at his guest room for the night, an offer which I gladly took. I fell asleep before my head touched the pillow, and it's a good thing that it did.

The next morning, I woke up to find out that it is already 10 in the morning. After washing up, I proceeded to the lab, where I should be receiving "further instructions" from the professor. After a short walk, I reached the lab, but had to wait for 2 hours for the professor before he showed up at the lab after a long morning walk. Meanwhile, his assistant taught me about the life of a trainer and the ropes of the trade. Trying my best to smile at the professor when he showed up (I can't stand being made to wait), I sat and listened to what he had to say.

'Hello, I assume you are Howard, yeah? Ok, I am professor Birch, and I am here to help you become a trainer…' and he rambled on and on about what his assistant had already told me, and I had to do my best not to interrupt him or fall asleep. Finally, as he concluded his 'further instructions', he led me to a Pokéball. 'This contains a Torchic, from now on, he will be yours. Hope you will like it.' And then, he looked at my feet and saw Mightyena. 'Oh, so you already have a Pokémon with you? Then hope it will get along well with its new friend.' Oh gosh, only now did he notice Mightyena, who is practically in front of him the whole time? Just as I start to question the professor's credibility, he handed me something else, an old-looking machine with a camera at the back. 'This is a Pokédex, it is used to…' before the professor could finished, I took out a SmartGear, and trying to be as polite as possible, told the professor, 'Silph. Co's newest SmartGear can double up as a national Pokédex, so I think I will not need that.' 'Oh… Fine then. I guess that thing is much lighter than this. I may really be outdated.' He said as he put back the Pokédex, and then suddenly turned around with a cheerful face and said, 'Good luck, Howard, now proceed on with your journey to becoming the best trainer ever!' in probably the most dramatic tone I have ever heard. I hurried a good-bye and walked back to the guest room, where I took everything with me and started off for Petalburg strip. On the way there, I decided to try catching a few Pokémons, and picked a Zigzagoon which was promptly captured, but I released it since I the assistant told me about a list of Pokémons that are unfit for battle, and Zigzagoon was one of them.

I soon reached Petalburg, but still feeling tired, I decided to take one more day's rest and decided to do some walking around. I watched the sea for a while at route 104, and then watched a few fishermen fishing at the pond on route 102. After noticing me, one of them decided to give me a worn out standard rod so that I can join in the fun. I got a few Magikarps, which I released, and a Goldeen, which I sold to another fisherman who had bad luck and could not catch anything of value that day. As the sun sets, the route started to be bustling with activities, with people working in Petalburg returning to Oldale and Littleroot. After a while, it quieted down, and all I could hear as I laid on the grass was the distant sound of Wingulls. Soon, just as I was about to get up, I heard something different. It seemed to be close, and sounded like the barking of a Poochyena. Mightyena shot up at the sound of the cry, and stood still to listen, just like what I was doing. Soon we heard another sound, an unknown sound that I have never heard before. I quickly got up without making a sound, thanks to my experience in hunting, and took a careful look around. Soon I found a patch of black too dark for the surroundings, and a small white and green object in front of it. I moved closer with Mightyena, both of us sensing something wrong. After gaining a few meters, the figures suddenly started to move rapidly. I gave chase and was soon able to catch up with them, where I took out my torchlight and saw what is happening; a Poochyena just caught up with the Pokémon, which after a quick scan I confirmed to be a Ralts. He is now viciously tackling the Ralts, who is already laden with injuries and looks like it's going to faint anytime soon. I withdrew my pistol semi-consciously, and then, remembering that I am a trainer too, withdrew Torchic. The Poochyena already noticed me when I turned on the torch, and is now turning its vicious gaze to my Torchic. 'Umm…Torchic, attack?' still unsure about what to do, I commanded my starter for the first time and he duly obeyed, striking the Poochyena viciously. After a few turns, both the Poochyena and Torchic looks quite worn out, so I told Mightyena to finish it, and he did with a bark telling the Poochyena to go away. Already scared, said Poochyena flinched at this and ran away as fast as he could.

After my very first battle, I turned my attention to the hurt Ralts. I looked through my pockets for the potion, only to realize that I have left them in my bag at the hotel. Just as I thought that there is no hope left, Mightyena told me, 'That bottle of fresh water you have will work too, quickly!' And with that, I took the bottle from my belt and made the Ralts drink it, after which I lifted it off the ground and rushed for the Petalburg Pokémon center.

Upon arrival, I presented Nurse Joy the team, and after a checkup she told me that Mightyena is fine, btw since it is already late I will have to collect the others tomorrow morning. After thanking her, I walked back towards the hotel.

As I took the leisurely stroll in Petalsburg, Mightyena told me that I should give the others names, or ask if they have any. I thanked him for the reminder and with that in mind, I went to bed, still rather worried about the quality of the free healthcare provided by the center.

I woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning, as the rays of sunlight shone through the window. After washing up, I hurried to the center, as I need to leave before the air traffic get really thick to avoid delays. Loading my entire luggage onto the plane, I found it that there were just enough seats for all of my new partners. Deciding to chat to them after takeoff, I focused on the task at hand and after 10 minutes, we are soaring through the sky again for twinleaf.

As the plane stabilized, I turned on auto pilot and turned to my team. The Ralts was still unconscious, as Nurse Joy said that it will probably wake up in the afternoon. Therefore I turned to Torchic, and introduced myself, 'Hi, I am Howard Lee, I guess this is our first formal introduction…Anyways, I will tell you more about me. As you can see, I am a junior pilot. However, other than that, I am also a new trainer, a league-approved seasoned hunter, and I can understand what you are saying.' He was obviously shocked, and slowly he recovered and responded, 'Hi… So, you mean you kill Pokémons for food?' 'No, I sell them to people who like to eat wild Pokémons, and I am not doing it because I like it, but because my father forced me to, I am extremely talented so the association does not want to lose me, it earns a lot of money with only a few death, and I have nothing else to do to earn a living. If you must do something, then you should do it with all your heart and effort instead of grumpily doing it, because either way you are going to do it anyway.' 'Ok…Well I guess it is not as if we do not hunt and kill others for food in the wild. My name is Hugh, and I know Scratch and Growl.' 'Well nice to meet you, Hugh, I assume you are a boy, then? We are now returning to Sinnoh, where I live. You ever heard of Sinnoh? No? Well, it is a big region, just like Hoenn, but different Pokémons can be found there. Anyway, I forgot to do something. The professor asked me to scan every Pokémon I capture, so I'll do it now.' I fished the SmartGear out of my pocket and ran the Pokédex function. After a while, I finished scanning Hugh and the Ralts' data, and they were displayed on the screen. However, just then, I received a message from ground control telling me to change course, so I put the device back and focused on the controls.

For the rest of the journey to Goldenrod, I talked a bit more with Hugh while Mightyena took a nap. He told me that his species is extremely rare now, and professor Birch made a deal with them, promising to not reveal their habitat in exchange for one of their child each year to give to junior trainers. This year, he, the youngest son in a family no longer able to support themselves, was given away. It was all quite sad at first, but it was a relief to leave the derelict conditions and he knew that his departure will help his family. Finally, we approached and landed in Goldenrod, almost out of fuel and behind schedule due to the change of course. Rushing to depart during the lunch hour where there is not much traffic in Goldenrod airport, we bought take-aways and decided to eat on flight.

As the plane soared through the air once again, I opened my lunch and started to wolf down the food, result of having an early breakfast and late lunch. Mightyena ate from his bowl, while Hugh said that he can't really eat a lot and left some food for the Ralts. After finishing the dishes, Hugh and Mightyena started to doze off into an afternoon nap, while I drank a cup of tea to keep myself awake. Almost getting bored to death, I looked through the window at the view below. For a while, all I saw was the National Park, before catching a glimpse of Ecruteak city. After flying above Mt. Mortar and the Lake of Rage, all I could see is uninhabited forest. Just as I turned my head back to the instrument panel, the plane started to jerk, indicating an entrance into turbulence. Being in a small plane, the shaking is much more violent and soon Hugh and Mightyena woke up, and when Hugh realized the situation, he started to panic. I reassured him that it is normal and there is no need to worry, and a while after exiting the turbulence area he finally calmed down. Everything returned to peace and soon the two were seen dozing off again. Just as I thought about how lucky they were to be able to sleep through the flight, I heard a faint sound from the seat beside me, where the Ralts is. I looked there and found that it is stirring, and soon woke up to find itself in the plane. It seems shocked at first, but calmed down as I introduced myself and explained the situation. 'Ok…Thank you for saving me, my name is Claire, and I know Confusion and Growl. If not for you, I will not be able to be here today, thanks…' She broke down into a sob and I took her into my arms. After a while, she calmed down but the rest were already woken by the cries. They turned to look but as soon as Mightyena appeared in sight, Claire screamed and shot back behind me. 'Relax, he is part of my team, we are not going to hurt you.' I tried to assure her, and Mightyena also showed a kind expression. 'Speaking of that, you are not yet a part of the team yet. I wanted to seek your consent before adding you, because if you do not want to, I will not force you to.' I added, suddenly remembering that I have not yet captured her with a Pokéball yet. 'Of course I will, I know that you will be nice. Please?' She looked at me adoringly and I responded, 'Well then, chose your new home.' I pulled out a Great Ball and a Luxury ball, 'These are the only ones I have, choose the one you like.' She hesitated before pointing towards the Luxury Ball. 'Good taste, now press that button and do not resist, and you'll be in!' I replied and she immediately pressed the button, a flash of light appeared, the ball shook three time before the signature 'click' sound was heard. I immediately released Claire, who exclaimed with joy, happy that she once again had a sense of belonging and a group which is willing to take her in. After that, I welcomed her to the team and had Hugh and Mightyena each introduce themselves. A weather broadcast told me about heavy rain near Twinleaf area, and I got myself ready for a rough flight.

After an agonizing 30 minutes, where my skills underwent the hardest test I ever experienced, I landed safe and sound on Twinleaf strip. I parked the plane into the indoor hanger, and dragging my feet, I once again felt the exhaustion coming in. I forced myself up the hill against the torrential rain and got into Coen mansion all wet and muddy. Mr. Coen very kindly offered me to stay for the night and I graciously accepted. After cleaning up, I went straight to bed completely exhausted. It was a hard day, and I deserve a rest after the longest journey I have ever made. Slowly, I sunk into a deep slumber.

I was treated a scrumptious breakfast by Mrs. Coen the next morning. Her cooking indeed lives up to its fame, and after telling her about the latest events, I said goodbye and got back to home. With all its new occupants, I expect the house to be much livelier soon. Meanwhile, I will need to focus on the latest order by a Veilstone client. It will be hard to manage between being a hunter and a trainer, but I guess I will find a way soon enough.

_Danny: Whew…Well writing is certainly not as easy as it seems._

_Romeo: Now you finally understood what I have to do._

_Danny: Yeah, anyway I guess this is the time to say…_

_Danny&Romeo: Goodbye readers!_


	16. Chapter 16

Soul link

Chapter sixteen:

The Reencounter

**Romeo: The fuck!**

**Angela: Why are you shouting?**

**Romeo: Did you realize where you are right now?**

**Angela: Of course: I'm in your room.**

**Romeo: And I want to take a bath.**

**Angela: Don't worry, I'll wait here.**

**Romeo: Get out or I'll call Danny. *pulls out a cell phone***

**Angela: NO, WAIT! I'll get out, just don't call him!**

**Romeo: Get moving then.**

**Angela: But before…*gives Romeo a bear hug* …THANK YOU!**

**Romeo: You are crushing my bones! *gets released* Why the happiness burst?**

**Angela: Because as everyone must know, I'm not the bad girl anymore.**

**Romeo: Curiously, there will be another bad girl and soon Team Galactic will get worse.**

**Angela: Just go and take your bath; you need it.**

**Romeo: So you were the one who was in my room last night! Why were you harassing me?**

**Angela: Because you were reading too much fanfics and staying awake late at night.**

**Romeo: Danny, come here.**

**Angela: To whom are you telling that?**

**Danny: They say that if you name the devil you summon him.**

**Angela: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *pulls out her longbow and shoots to Danny who dodged the arrow* ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!**

**Danny: Not as much like you, that's for sure.**

**Romeo: I'll count to three and you will be out of my room or I'll call to Darkrai.**

**Danny: How are you going to call him?**

**Romeo: With this! *pulls out a flute and starts to play a slow and creepy tune* That'll do it.**

**Danny: You know I am a musician too? *suddenly Romeo's shadow morphs into Darkrai* THE FUCK! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE! *runs out of the room***

**Angela: I'M COMING WITH YOU! *follows Danny***

**Romeo: Thanks Darkrai, and how is Cresselia?**

**Darkrai: She is fine, but why did you call me?**

**Romeo: Sorry for disturbing you. *Darkrai disappears* And now… *sits down in a chair* …let's begin the chapter. *starts typing***

Jake POV -7:00 am=11:00 am-

"Huh?" I opened my left eye and put my hand on my stomach. "I'm hungry. Wait!" I realized Lily is not with me. I got up and dashed out of the bedroom. "LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I got out of the room but suddenly something slammed me to the ground and started to pull my left leg towards my neck. "You are going to regret this, Angela!" I rolled to a side and twisted my right leg. In a matter of seconds I was holding her against the floor with her arms in her back, "Where is Lily?"

"Buying supplies, getting her gun and washing your clothes." She answered, "Now, can you please release me?"

"I remember this game," I told her, "So, surrender now."

"The same smart kid that I met so long ago," she replied, "I shall grant the victory to Jake Coen for defeating me." I released her and she stood up.

"Angela, can you answer a question?" I asked and she nodded, "How did you change your mind so quickly about me?"

"It was not easy at all," she said, turning back, "While you were unconscious, I was thinking about mine and your actions. When you woke up I understood that you won't be my lover, but you would be my best friend." she turned and hugged me, "Thank you."

"Even if you are older than me I'm like your big brother," I gave her a kiss in the forehead, "Don't worry." I returned the hug and patted her back.

"Hey, do you want to go with the others?" She asked.

"Of course." She guided me to the laundry where Lily and Sheva were washing my clothes "Hi girls." I told them and Lily hugged me, "Yeah, I love you too."

"Good morning," she said, "Your clothes are almost done." she informed and I saw my clothes in the dryer "Chris and Okami are buying the supplies and…" she pulled out her handgun "…take this; I don't need it anymore."

"What?"Asked Angela, confused, "What do you mean?"

"The handgun's purpose was protection against you," I explained, "After all, your longbow's strength is greater than Pokémon moves."

"Thanks for the compliment." She replied and I smirked, "I think that I saw that smile before." She tapped her forehead with her index finger, "I remember it now! Lelouch Lamperouge!"

"What?"I tilted my head in confusion, "Who is that?"

"You don't see anime, right?" She asked.

"Hey! Of course that I'm an Otaku!" I replied indignantly, "If I don't know him is because I never saw his series before!"

"What's an Otaku?" Lily asked confused.

"It's an anime fan," Angela answered, "About you Jake; Lelouch Lamperouge appeared in Code Geass."

"Sorry, but you know that I prefer Shoujo," I told her, "I prefer romantic things more than strong guys showing off their strength and kicking each other's asses."

"That's what gave you so few male friends," she said, "You told me you were the 'Blue Guardian' of the girls; and the 'Girlish Boy' of the boys."

"I don't regret anything I did back then," I assured, "After all, I still remember your face when I defeated that guy that was bugging Elena."

"Yeah, you defeated him just with your legs when he even used a pipe to hit you." She unbuttoned my shirt in a matter of seconds. "Here it is." She signaled a cut in my left pectoral, "There is the mark that started your gentleman path."

"Can you return me my shirt?" I asked, stretching my arm but she just backed up. "What are you doing?"

"You must catch me first." She mocked and started to run around the room.

"Again, the childish girl I met long ago." I mumbled to myself, starting the chase. After fifteen minutes, I recovered my shirt and Lily ended folding my clothes, but when I stood in the reflection of a mirror I gasped: unknowingly to me, I developed a six pack that I didn't notice because I prefer not to judge my body."Looks like I'm really different now." I mumbled to myself again while putting on my shirt.

"Hey guys!" I heard behind and saw Rocky entering with Chris, Okami, Sky, Luna and Sarah following him and carrying a bag, "Looks like you awoke sleepy-head. Here, take your breakfast."

"Very funny." I replied, putting on my eye patch and opening the bag. It had a sandwich that I ate in no time. "Guys, I need to tell you where Lily's gun came from." I told them and everybody took a seat. "I learned mechanics from Jenna in my house, and I kept a pieces box in my bag's bottom which contains enough pieces to make a watch, a cell phone or five different types of handguns."

"And how did you get the exact parts to make a handgun?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Sometimes I went to Twinleaf Town to talk to Officer Jenny, and she showed me the seized guns storage."

"Did you steal the guns?!" Sarah asked.

"Of course not!" I replied, "Jenna got permission to take them and then she taught me how to disassemble and assemble them," I explained, "I put the box in the bottom so anyone could find it easily."

"Anyway I have something for you," Rocky said and he pulled out a little box from his jacket, "The Pokémon League Council ordered me to give you this."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"It's a special permission that allows him to carry more than six Pokémons," Rocky answered, "And a carrying of weapons document that allows him to use them against humans but not against Pokémons." I pulled a badge and a license out from the box.

"Thanks for this Rocky" I told him and he nodded and went out. "Well, what do you say about visiting my parents' house?" I asked.

"AGREED!" everybody shouted and I laughed, pulling out my cell phone and making a call.

"Coen's Residence, how can I help you?" I heard Jenna answering. I made signals to everybody to shut up and they obliged.

"Hi, I want a special pizza with seven smoothies and two rooms." I joked and everybody started to hold the laugh.

"Sorry sir, but you must be wrong: this is not a restaurant." Jenna replied.

"Of course not, it's my house, isn't it?" I asked.

"Jake?!"I heard her asking.

"At your service." I answered.

"Oh my Arceus!" She shouted, "Mister! Mistress! Jake is calling!"

"WHAT?!"I heard my dad's voice shouting, "Son, is that you?!"

"No, I'm just a faker who kidnapped your son." I joked and everybody burst in laughter.

"Something happened?!" I heard my mom asking, "Is he alright dear?!"

"Why are you calling son, do you need something?" My dad asked.

"As I said before, I want a special pizza, seven smoothies and two rooms." I repeated, "We are going to visit, but don't tell mom anything."

"Okay son," he whispered, "We'll be waiting for you." he hanged up and when I did the same, I fell to the floor laughing.

"I was dying to do that once in my life!" I commented, grabbing my sides and shakily standing up. "That was great. Now, what are we waiting for?" I asked and Luna, Sheva, Okami, and Sarah entered in their Pokéballs. "Give us a second" I said and Angela and I went out of the laundry to grab our bags, but I took five extra minutes to disassemble the handgun and assemble my favorite one: the Resident Evil 4 Blacktail. "Now this is a gun" I said checking the 21 bullets' magazine that was full and putting it in the gun-holder that now I am wearing. I returned to the lobby where Lily, Chris and Angela were waiting "Sorry for the delay."

"Just shut up and let's go." Angela replied and I chuckled: she doesn't like to be waiting. We stepped out of the hotel and Angela pulled out a Pokéball. "Time to fly Bolt!" in a white beam Bolt, the Pidgeot, appeared flying above us.

"Sky, come here!" I shouted and Sky, who was flying above the hotel, landed next to me. "I'll lead the way. Agreed?" I asked to Angela.

"Of course." She answered, and Chris mounted Bolt and then helped Angela to do the same.

"I'll go forward!" Lily announced climbing on Sky's back, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I replied climbing, "You know where Twinleaf Town is, right?"

"Of course, I used to live near Sandgem Town." Sky said.

"Okay, go to Twinleaf Town and warn me when you are close, I'll take a nap." I tightened my grasp when the Flying-type lifted in the air and took flight. "Then I'll black out now, have a nice trip dear." I told Lily and rested on my back, watching the blue sky "It has been a long time since I saw Howard. Maybe I'll pay him a visit." with that said I closed my eyes and slept.

Howard POV -7:00 am=11:00 am-

I woke up to the incessant pattering of rain onto my roof, and was about to get back to bed again, thinking that it is off-season when I remembered the order that I accepted. Reluctantly, I dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. After finishing my business there, I went out to see Hugh and Claire sleeping on the lounge sofa and Mightyena just waking up. Making a mental note to buy a bunk bed after finishing this job, I greeted Mightyena and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Just as I was wondering what to eat, I heard something behind me. Instinctively, I turned and reached for my pistol holster, which fortunately was not there, because it was just Claire. "Sorry, it's just that I have yet to get used to having others around the house," I apologized, and Claire, who was rather shocked, nodded in reply. Looking through the fridge, I suddenly heard Claire asking, "What is that?"

"A fridge, or refrigerator, it is to keep food cold so that they do not go bad so easily." I replied, "I'll show you and Hugh around the house later, and talking about Hugh, is he up yet? If not, wake him up. Do tell him that we'll have toast for breakfast." She nodded again and went into the living room while I started to work on the toast.

Just after putting them into the toaster, I heard a splashing noise outside and immediately rushed out to check. As I entered the living room, Claire entered laughing with a soaked Hugh chasing her and Mightyena shaking his head "What happened?" I asked, holding back my laughter.

"Well, obviously Claire used her power to levitate Hugh into the bath tub which you did not drain, and sent him inside. Good way to wake him up, I have to say." Mightyena replied.

"You won't catch me!" Claire mocked Hugh, and in response Hugh shouted, "Come here, you'll pay for that!" Seeing a little fireball spurting out of his mouth when he said that, I decided to end this and lifted both of them up from the ground.

"That was funny and all, but don't do it again." I told Claire and she nodded in response.

Just after I put both of them down, Hugh commented, "Something's burning up."

Mightyena, eager to show off his smelling skill to his new friends, added, "It smells like decomposing carbohydrate resulting from overheating."

I cut him off before he could say anything else and rushed to switch off the toaster, only to find that the bread is already badly burnt. "Well, look like we won't be having 'decomposed carbohydrate' today." I commented, "Well, it's ok, I have prepared sandwiches for tea, but looks like we need them now." I tossed a sandwich to each of them from the fridge, and after explaining to Claire what is a sandwich, we decided to set off.

After preparing everything, I came out of the equipment room and announced, "We are going to Hearthome today, and I think it will not be safe to drive on a muddy route, so we will take the plane. The wind today is not too strong, so it should be ok." Then, I noticed Claire missing from sight. Just as I was about to call for her, she appeared from the kitchen carrying a pouch. "What's that?" I inquired

"It is my berry pouch; I think a trainer left it on the ground so I picked it up to use it to collect berries." She replied

"Oh." I muttered a response, remembering about what the lab assistant told me about berries. "Well, let's go then." I went forward with Mightyena but Claire and Hugh stayed on the spot. "What's the matter?" I asked

"Just…Aren't you going to carry us in Pokéballs and put them in your belt?" Hugh replied

"Well, I don't think it is very nice to be constrained inside such a small ball, and I think the fresh air cleaned by the rain will do well for you. As for my belt, I use it to carry my hunting rifle magazines, my pistol, my bayonet and my flare gun, so there is no room. I hope you don't mind walking with me?" I replied, and received two "Of course not!" from both of them. With that, I started off for Twinleaf, only to see that the rain had stopped there. "Well, if I had made up my mind, I won't change my decision." I commented, taking all the equipment off the SUV onto the plane, greeting Fred who was working near the strip. After a while, we took off and started to soar through the sky once more.

Sometime after taking off, Hugh suddenly asked, "What are you going to hunt today?"

"An Ursaring, it is an extremely expensive prey, and after this job I could probably leave all other off-season orders to my friends in the association. Oh, and the fact that it is an off-season order makes the pricing even higher." I explained.

Claire, who was playing with my SmartGear, responded, "According to this thing, Ursaring is usually 1.8m tall and 125kg. How can you fit it inside here?"

"Well, for large orders I usually contact the truck companies to do it. It will save a lot of time for me, and it is not very expensive either." I replied.

So, we have Hearthome in sight. Before approaching, I decided to cruise above the city for a while. Claire and Hugh looked through the window, and were stunned to see a city as beautiful as Goldenrod.

"This place is incredible, especially from this angle!"Claire exclaimed.

"I would say wonderful!" Hugh replied.

"Ok, enough with the sightseeing, we are going for landing now." I said and the cockpit was quite once again. I slowly brought the plane down for landing, and went straight to the Pokémon center afterwards.

Just as I was about to reach the center, I heard a voice behind me. "Good morning, Mr. Lee." I turned to see the Pokémon Champion, Rocky Johnson, walking towards me. "I assume you have a request, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Johnson," I replied, "My prey is near this city and my client is in Veilstone City. There will be a truck to take it to Veilstone."

"Veilstone City? I just came from there," he told me, "I had a nice dinner yesterday with some friends, and maybe they left not too long ago."

"A dinner?" confused, I inquired, "I don't remember you dinning with anybody else than your Pokémons."

"Yeah, it's just that I lost a bet." He explained.

"Against who?" I asked curiously,"Aren't you usually the winner when it comes to bets?"

"It was against a girl named Angela Hankins." He answered, "We made a bet about who would win the gym battle against Maylene."

"And who did win?" I could swear that Rocky is thinking that I am asking too much questions.

"A trainer named Jake Coen." My heart skipped when I heard that name.

"Jake Coen? A black haired boy with black eyes, around my height and with thin legs?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, how did you know him?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I met him three years ago when I started as a hunter," I answered, "One day he decided to go with his gardener to pick the order and then I met him. He used to visit me thrice a week to play and chat." I started to remember those times. "I taught him how to use a gun and he taught me how to use short ranged cold steel weapons like bayonets and machetes. Before he left, he visited me six months ago telling me that he was going to become a trainer and needed to get ready. I have not seen him ever after that."

"Can you stop the daydreaming?" I heard Rocky's faint voice and I snapped out from my world of memories, "You are somewhat creepy when you do that."

"Sorry, it's that I miss him," I responded half-heartedly, "Anyway, I need to go now. Bye Mr. Johnson!"

"Bye Mr. Lee." We left after shaking hands.

After the encounter with Rocky, we had lunch in the city and went out to the forest at around 1pm. There are some Ursarings in this area, but it is quite uncommon. Venturing deeper into the forest, Mightyena suddenly picked up a scent. He quietly told me, but when Hugh and Claire heard it they shouted in surprise, forcing me to tell them to keep quite. I decided that I should teach them what to do while hunting first, and after that we proceeded to continue tracing the scent.

Soon, we reached some footprints on the ground, and crept along to find an Ursaring sleeping beside a tree around 1km from us. I quietly informed my team about its presence, and told them to stay still. Silently, I took out my rifle and set up aim. Soon, a loud 'Boom' sent Pidgeys flying out of the forest and the Ursaring with blood all over him. Being rather resistance to bullets due to his body structure, he woke up and charged at me, and I emptied the other 4 bullets from the magazine onto him. He continued charging, then slowed to a jog, and finally came to a halt and then fell onto the ground. Giving out a sigh of relief, I turned to see Claire crying near one of the trees, while Mightyena and Hugh were trying to comfort her. However, I could not spare any time as I need to protect the dead Ursaring from being eaten by other wild Pokémons.

After dragging the Ursaring near the tree where my team is, I checked it for breath and heartbeat, and found that it lacked both. I then turned to tend to Claire, asking, "What's the matter?"

"It's…It's just that this reminded me of the massacre where my parents were killed. I could not stand to see such a cruel and bloody scene…" She replied in between sobs, and I decided not to inquire further. I put the Ursaring into my sack, and carried it out of the forest to the truck, which is already waiting for me. After that, as we headed towards the airport, I thought to myself that I should probably gain some battling experience first. After all, I have had only 1 battle and severely lacks experience. Thinking that I'll do it for the rest of the off season, I complimented Mightyena, as always, "Great job as usual, keep it up!" I said to him as I climbed into the cockpit once again. "Well, let's call it a day." I said as I readied the plane for departure.

Jake POV -1:00 pm=4:00 pm-

"AAACHOOO!" I sneezed and rubbed my nose, "Who's talking about me?" I opened my left eye and I was met by Lily's face just an inch away from mine. "Eh, what's going on?" I asked innocently.

"We are close." She explained and gave me a peck in the lips.

"Okay" I climbed to Sky's neck, "Well, turn to the left!" I called to Angela.

"Turning!" she replied and Sky and Bolt turned to the left.

"Get ready to land when I give the signal!" I shouted, "Lily, grab my waist and don't let me go."

"Okay." She said and when she wrapped her arms around me, she put one of her hands on my crotch and I gasped. "Oh sorry, I just don't want to fall." She commented in a mocking voice.

"You…" I told her turning my face but her innocent face made me blush and turn my face again. "We'll talk about this later," then my parents' mansion got in sight, "Ready? Three… two… one… LAND!" I shouted and Bolt and Sky made an eagle fall to ground. I looked to the left to see Angela hugging Chris as if her life depends on him. Unfortunately for me, the wind pressure of the fall made Lily's grasp tighter and you know what I mean.

"Landing!"Sky and Bolt announced touching ground in the back garden.

"Over here." I whispered and went through some scrubs to the front garden where Fred was doing his job. "Are you tired?" I asked near to him.

"Of course that…" He turned to see me, "Jake!" he shouted, dropping his sickle and hugging me. "What are you doing here?" he asked without breaking the hug.

"I'm just escaping from the police." I joked. "What do you think I am doing here? I wanted to visit you." I said returning the hug. "I missed you."

"Me too." He replied and we parted, "Your mom is cooking some pizza but she doesn't know why."

"I asked dad to ask her to make one for me and my friends," I told him, "I want to make it a surprise."

"Angela, is that you?" Fred asked with his mouth gaping, "You are really different."

"Thanks."She said, taking off her wig and revealing her white hair. "I forgot to confess that a man tried to use an Ultra Ball on me last year, mistaking me for a Gardevoir."

"And I see you caught a Gallade." He commented gesturing to Chris.

"Yes, his name is Chris." She told him.

"Glad to meet you." Fred said, offering his hand and Chris shook it.

"And tell me Jake, have you already used the Mythical Ball?" Fred asked me.

"Yes, I did," I stepped aside to let him see Lily, "Her name's Lily and she is my mate."

"Glad to… WHAT?!" he shouted, "What do you mean with that?!"

"Well, we are a couple, no more, no less." I explained.

"Your mom's going to kill you." He told me.

"If I can stay with my love, I don't mind." I assured, proudly putting my right arm around Lily's neck.

"Start to pray for your life." He said guiding us to the mansion. He opened the door and then shouted, "Mistress, there's someone here who wants to see you!"

"Who is it?" She asked, entering in the living room and when she saw me her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh… my… Arceus… JAKE!" she shouted and I had to take an American Football player stance to not fall under the stampede-hug from my mom. "Oh my boy, you returned!" she said and started to kiss my cheek and then she parted from me. She took a thinking expression and started to look at me from up to down. "Take off your T-shirt" she ordered.

"Okay, mom." I replied and took off my blue T-shirt, "Happy?"

"It seems that my little boy can become a ladies magnet." She commented looking at my torso and arms, "Wait a second, those are… scars?! What have you been doing?!" she shouted.

"Call for dad and then I'll explain everything." I said and she frowned but got upstairs to call for my father. "Can you please bring Jenna?" I asked to Fred and he nodded and went to the guest room. "I better get ready for a nuclear bomb."

"Don't worry, I'll follow you to Distortion World if it's necessary." Lily told me grabbing my arm and resting her head in my shoulder.

"They're coming." Angela announced when Fred, Jenna, mom and dad entered in the room. It took me five minutes to say hello to Jenna and dad but once I ended Angela added "Can we sit? This is going to be a long story."

"Over here," I guided everybody to the conference room, "Well I shall start for telling you that I already used the Mythical Ball." I started, "She's the Pokémon that I caught with it, her name's Lily." I explained gesturing to Lily.

"So she's your mate." My dad stated.

"Yes, she is… wait, what?!" I asked astonished.

"I didn't tell you the whole legend son," my dad explained, "The legend stated that you would catch a female Pokémon and she would become your mate."

"WHAT?!" My mom and Jenna shouted.

"You knew that and you didn't tell me?!" My mom asked furiously.

"Sorry dear," my dad apologized, "But if I had told you my lineage then you would try to not let Jake become a trainer." He explained, "After all, you met the Legendaries, didn't you?" My dad asked me.

"Um yeah, I met all of them." I replied and Fred's, Jenna's and mom's mouths gapped, "I'm something like their champion. That means that once in a while they appear to me to send me into a mission. This scars…" I gestured to my torso and arms, "…are from my first mission."

"Jake, I won't let you continue being a trainer if your life is in danger." my mom managed to say. "I wanted a normal life for you; I didn't expect you to become some kind of hero."

"Sorry mom, but this is my life and…" I raised my right hand where a mark of two angel wings was visible, "…I made a Royal Promise."

"Then I think it is a checkmate," Jenna declared standing up, "The Royal Promise won't let him give up from his and his partner pact, so he will travel until fulfills that wish. What did you promise and whom?"

"I made the pact with Rocky Johnson," I said and they seemed confused, "he is the Pokémon Champion, and the promise is to win the Pokémon League and then confess my secret."

"But for now you need to rest," Fred said, standing up. "Is the pizza ready?"

"Yes, it is." My mom replied, defeated. "Wait a second… Oh my Arceus!" She dashed out of the room towards the kitchen.

"I hope the pizza is alright." My dad commented, "And Jake…" I turned to him, "…good luck with your new life."

"I have my friends for that." I assured and we went to the dining room where Jenna was ending to set the table and my mom was entering pushing a cart with a fourteen inches radius sized pizza and five jars with juice. "Okay guys, it is lunch time." I pulled out Sheva's, Luna's, Okami's and Sarah's Pokéball and threw them behind me. They opened and released all my friends. "The lunch's over here." I called but when I turned I saw, again, my family members' gasping, "Let's eat and I'll explain everything."

"At last I'm free from that thing." Luna said stretching her legs.

"Hey, it's not that bad really," Sarah added, "My Pokéball is really comfortable."

"That's because it is a Premier Ball," Okami stated sitting down, "I've heard that those are more suitable than average Pokéballs."

"The Park Ball is comfortable and warm." Sheva informed, "Being inside it is not bad at all."

"Are you going to still talking or will you eat?" I asked them and they watched the table where Starla and John were sitting, "Oh I almost forgot," I unsheathed my sable, "Do you want some pizza?"

"Sure" Edmond replied and in a flash he appeared next to me.

"Awww" it was enough: my mom fainted but my dad caught her. After explaining everybody who is Edmond and introduce all my friends we got to eat. As ever, my mom's pizza was the best and I told everybody (my mom awoke a minute after passing out) how I got here: about how I saved Lily and Sky's family, about how I reencountered with Angela, but my mom tried to kill her when I told them about the curse but I stopped her; about how I met Luna and Okami and gave a new friend to Sarah and Sheva and, my mom fainted again, about how I met the Legendaries and got my eye patch.

"Oh man! That was the best pizza that I've tasted in my life!" Edmond said, reclining in the chair. "Your mom should open a restaurant or something like that."

"No, she has enough being a fashion designer," my dad assured, "And Edmond, how's my son doing?"

"Pretty well sir," he answered, "He learned two martial arts styles in a week and defeated a Dark-type Pokémon." He gestured to Sheva that was sleeping curled in the floor, "And a Psychic-Fighting type." He gestured to Chris.

"I understand about Sheva but why would he fight against Chris?" Jenna intervened.

"I forgot to tell you that when Angela discovered my secret she tried to kill Lily and we ended fighting boy vs. boy and girl vs. girl." The memory of the battle was still fresh in my mind. I stood up. "I was unconscious for three days. Lily, Angela, Chris, do you want to meet a friend of mine?"

"Sure." Angela replied, standing up.

"Why not." Chris added, doing the same.

"I'll go for sure." Lily assured grabbing my arm. I guided them out of the mansion and towards the forest were Lee's cottage is located.

"I'll take us around half an hour to get there" I informed leading the way. However, instead of taking the gravel drive, we walked through the old route, walking through rocks, roots and bushes for a quarter of an hour until I stopped. "Come here, I want to show you my favorite place." We reached a clearing where I sat with my back leaning against a tree. "Why this place looks so familiar to me?" Lily asked, sitting next to me. "This place sounds me, but I can't tell how."

"Maybe this will refresh your mind." Using my illusion's ability I created some kind of theatric play. A Kirlia appeared from some bushes but suddenly a Houndoom and a Mightyena cornered it.

"LIIIIIIIAAAAAA!" It shouted when the Houndoom bit its left arm. "KIIIIIRLIIIIIIAAAA!" it shouted again when the Mightyena tackled it against a tree but a sound in the bushes started when suddenly a boy with black hair, around six feet tall and holding a sable stepped between them and the Kirlia; that boy was me.

"Leave this Kirlia alone!" The illusion shouted to the Houndoom and Mightyena, getting growls from them and fighting stances.

"Kir, Lia, Kirlia, Kir" the Kirlia that was Lily said alarmed.

"I won't let you be harmed!" The illusory me told her looking at her. The illusory Lily eyed him, shocked while the Dark-type Pokémons divided to attack me like my memories but I just waited. When the attacked I sliced through the Houndoom chest and the Mightyena spine and then attacked them until leave them unconscious. Then I sheathed my sable and walked towards Lily. "Are you okay? Well, except for your arm."

"Kirlia" she answered and I sat near her.

"Come here, I'm not going to harm you." Lily hesitantly got closer to me and when she was next to me I searched in my bag. "I think it's over here." After a while I pulled out a hyper potion and when I noticed her confused face I smiled. "It's to heal you, come here and I will attend to those wounds." when she leaned her left arm to me I sprayed the potion on her wounds and withdrew the can. "Maybe you don't want to be near those two when they wake up, no?" Lily looked behind me and saw the Mightyena and the Houndoom in the ground. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and started to shake. "It is okay, come with me then." Both of us got out of the clearing.

"This is the place where we met." Lily whispered in my ear when the illusions disappeared, "This is the place where everything started."

"This is my favorite place since then." I told her, but suddenly an explosion distracted me.

"Over there!" Angela shouted, signaling to a place where a smoke pillar was ascending.

"HOWARD'S HOUSE IS OVER THERE!" I shouted, grabbing Angela's arm and dragging her to maintain the distance when another explosion sounded. When I reached to a clearing I saw a boy lying on the ground hugging a rifle near his chest, not moving but very much alive. A Salamence was flying above them and a woman with white hair and light tanned skin wearing a black coat, red boots and a strange kind of black shades was in the clearing. "HUNTER J" I shouted when the Salamence threw a Hyper Beam to Howard "HOWARD!" I shouted, running toward him racing against the attack, but I was faster and stepped between him and the attack and divided it using a Dragon Pulse as Edmond is not with me. When the attack ended I looked behind me to see Howard with an impressed expression "Do you mind if I join the party?" I joked

Lee POV -2:00 pm=4:30 pm-

"At last!" We arrived at home after a long sightseeing trip in Sinnoh as Claire and Hugh wanted to know the region better. Having parked the SUV in another place, I went home without going by the Coen mansion. Soon, we arrived, and after entering the living room, I asked, "I'm hungry. Anyone is hungry?"

"Me!" Mightyena, Hugh and Claire called in unison as they entered the house.

"Mightyena, show them around the house. I'll see what I can do for dinner." I instructed and Mightyena promptly led Hugh and Claire around the house, introducing them to the various places in the house. Meanwhile, I started cutting, pouring, mixing and boiling, and after half an hour, the lasagna was ready. "Time to eat!" I called to everyone and they entered the dining room, only to find that I have no chairs of suitable height for Hugh and Claire. "Well…Let's go to the lounge then." I suggested and we moved to the lounge, sat on the floor and I distributed the food.

"What is this?" Hugh asked with a confused look on his face.

"Lasagna." I replied and started to wolf down the food.

"Try it, shouldn't be too bad." Mightyena suggested and did the same.

"I'll follow that suggestion." Claire added and took a piece. "Hugh you must try it!" She squealed and started to eat cheerfully.

"Okay." he followed his instincts and started to peck at his food "This is incredible!" We ate happily and when we ended, I cleaned up and put everything in the sink.

"You surely are the best chef in the world." Claire and Hugh both commented.

"If you want to know a chef, I suggest you try Mrs. Coen's meals," I told them sincerely, "I don't know of anyone who can match her in cooking." I assured.

"Who is Mrs. Coen?" Claire asked.

"She's Jake Coen's mother," Mightyena answered, "She lives with her husband in the mansion near Twinleaf strip, at the top of the hill."

"And what is the Coen family to you?" Hugh asked me.

"They are my regular clients," I answered, "And Jake Coen is my best friend, but I haven't seen him for six months now."

"And he is your best friend? I can't picture him like a friend!" Claire stated furiously, "How can you say that he is your best friend when he just left you?"

"He didn't do it without a reason," I told her, "He said that he needed to get prepared because he was going to become a trainer."

"And he just did it and left you alone, what a friend." Hugh remarked sarcastically.

"Enough!" Mightyena cut them,"He apologized to Howard uncountable times for that, but he assured that he was going to visit him again."

"Silence, I think I heard something." I interrupted and they stopped immediately. Just as I thought I was mistaken, I heard a gunshot. "In accordance to Pokémon Hunting Law Article 16, registered legal hunters have the right to inflict lethal and/or non-lethal injury on any person committing an act of illegal hunting and/or his/her hunting companions." I recited the law that I was made to remember when going for the association's registration course. "Looks like it is time to exercise this right now!" I exclaimed, got up and took my gears. "Are you all coming with me?" I asked my team from the equipment room.

'Of course!' Hugh and Claire shouted in unison.

"If there are no other options." Mightyena mumbled.

"Claire, bring your berries poach." I instructed and she went to the lounge cupboard. "Hugh, go to the basement and bring the red container here."

"Okay, but does it contain?" He replied as he went to the basement entrance.

"Tracers. I'll need them in case they start to fly." I replied as I texted a memo to the association reporting the incident. Then, I remember Mightyena, and asked, "Mightyena, what can you sniff?"

"Let me see." He got to the window, and sniffed deeply ten times before answering, "Gunpowder, a Dragon-type and an Electric type. I need to get closer to identify the species; they are not commonly hunted species." He told me.

"I know that there are no dragons here, so that Dragon-type must be the trainer's. I assume the Electric-type is the prey." I said to myself, "Are there any other smell in the air?"

"A gasoline boosted ship and I detected a strange smell, something between a human and a Pokémon." He replied.

"How far is the strange smell?" I asked as Hugh and Claire entered in the room.

"It's coming this way," he answered, "And it's not alone, there is a feminine human and a Fighting-Psychic type smell with it."

"Maybe they are going to have a picnic, but let's focus with the task in hand." I told him and we went out of the cottage. "Where is the hunter?"

"This way." He led us east where I heard more gunshots. "It's just ahead!" He shouted as we entered a clearing. "There!"

"Oh my Arceus!" Claire shouted when we saw a badly hurt Luxray on the ground, groaning in pain. "Howard! Above us!"

"What?" When I looked up, there was a Salamence flying in circles, and when it landed, I saw a woman, the league's 10-million-dollar-for-a-confirmed-kill woman…"Hunter J!" I shouted.

"Hmmm?" She turned towards me, "Oh, the little 'Sniper' is here, what an honor to be in your presence." She mocked sarcastically, giving a bow.

"I hate to say this, but let me finish. In accordance to Pokémon Hunting Law Article 16, registered legal hunters have the right to inflict lethal and/or non-lethal injury on any person committing an act of illegal hunting and/or his/her hunting companions. Since you are a wanted illegal hunter ever since you tried to kill a government protected Riolu in 2006, I now give you the chance to surrender, or you will face the consequences!" I called, pulling out my rifle and attaching the bayonet to it.

"Do you want to challenge me? Very well." She took aim with her rifle and shot, but a sudden dive by me distracted her and made her miss. "Stop moving, fucking child!" She shouted. In response, I shot a tracer and suddenly, her rifle exploded and the blazing bullet burnt her left arm.

"Did you like that?" I joked.

"Salamence use Dragonbreath!" She ordered and the Salamence threw us a purple beam-like breath, but failed to reach us due to the distance. "Who is joking now, eh kid?"

"Mightyena, go for the Luxray and bring him to safety. Claire, give Mightyena your berries and go back to the house with Hugh, this is too dangerous for you two." I ordered my team hurriedly as I took aim at the Salamence.

"But Howard…" Claire started

"No buts, if you don't want to die or see any more bleeding, give me that pouch and get back!" Mightyena silenced her. He grabbed the pouch, ran to the Luxray and picked him up with his teeth swiftly yet gently, and soon disappeared into the woods. Meanwhile, Claire and Hugh ran off to watch from behind a tree.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam!" J ordered and her Salamence threw a golden beam at me. Unnerved, I dodged the beam with another leap. The explosion destroyed a tree behind me, and I got ready my rifle and started to pump tracers into the air.

"Salamence again!" J ordered and when the Salamence started to charge the Hyper Beam, I took the opportunity to launch all five bullets onto it, burning it and causing it to start to show signs of weakness. "That's a tough one." I muttered under my breath while I tried to dodge the next beam, but I was not so successful and the explosion sent me flying, landing heavily on my back. "Finish him!" J shouted.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to look for cover but could not move myself. I felt the energy getting closer, dragging death with it. Holding my rifle on my chest, I thought: _soon, yet another hunter will fall at the hand of her. Soon, I'll get to meet my parents…_

"HOWARD!" I heard Jake's voice shouting, the last thing I thought I was going to hear. After ten seconds, I realized that the energy wasn't touching me, and when I turned I saw a boy with black hair dividing the attack, a very impressive act. When the beam stopped the boy turned and I met Jake Coen's face. "Do you mind if I joined the party?" He joked.

"Where's your invitation?" I countered and he laughed and helped me up. Then, I noticed a white haired albino girl, a Gallade and a Gardevoir behind him. "I assume you brought reinforcements?"

"Who do you think you are?" We heard J shouting.

"You shut up, fucking damned bitch!" Jake shouted, "You are breaking the law and you'll receive life in jail for that!"

"Like hell I will!" She countered and her Salamence threw another Hyper Beam, but Jake created a greenish sphere in his right hand and divided the attack again. "How the fuck did you do that?" She shouted furiously.

"That's none of your business." Jake replied and turned to me, "Will you help me or what?"

"Give me a second." I replied as I searched to my magazines, only to realize that they dropped onto the ground and were destroyed by the Hyper Beam that Jake divided. I immediately took cover and started to search for back up ammunition while Jake continued to face the attack. "DIE!" I heard an enraged J shouting, and saw Jake dodging a Flamethrower. After a futile search for backup ammunition, I took out my pistol and my flare gun, dodged a Dragonbreath, and shot a flare straight into her face, stunning and blinding her. I followed up by giving her a pistol shot on each of her shins, causing her to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, the exhausted Salamence finally gave in to its injuries and crashed onto the ground. Seeing that the coast is clear, I rushed forward, and was about to trust the bayonet into her heart when I felt someone holding back my arm. Turing around, I saw Jake holding me back, and I exclaimed, "What do you think you are doing? This woman deserves to die!"

"Let her go" he ordered serious and I, reluctantly, put down the rifle, but not before making a few cuts on her. "Get away from here and pray we don't find you again!" Jake shouted at J, and we moved away from her to let her go.

"One day you'll regret this!" She called weakly before giving her Salamence a Revive and a Hyper Potion, and then flying away on it.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" I asked to Jake.

"You'll be just as cruel as she is if you do. Well, now she'll live knowing that we forgave her today, something that will benefit us in the future." He said as I put my weapons away. "And now…" he hugged me, "…I'm glad to see you again."

"Yeah, me too." I returned the hug. "Has been a long time, don't you think?"

"Sure it was." We broke the hug and smiled, "Now, can we stay at your home until night?"

"Sure, over here." I guided them to my cottage, before remembering Mightyena, who went to rescue the Luxray. However, Claire sent a telepathic message telling me that they have all reached home, so I proceed without worry. When we reached Jake sighed, "What?"

"Just as simple as I remember it." He answered and we both chuckled.

"I didn't think that I was going to return here alive," I confessed as we entered, "And you, are you mutes or what?" I asked to Jake's companions.

"No, we just were amazed to see Jake using a Dragon Pulse," the white haired girl answered, "My name is Angela Hankins; I'm a Jake's childhood friend."

"And now she is your girlfriend?" I asked Jake.

"Like hell she is!" the Gardevoir shouted at me and then used Psychic to lift me from the ground, although it somehow did not work very well and just managed to destabilize me "Now put this in your head: my name is Lily and I am Jake's mate."

"Lily calm down please." Jake hugged her from behind and I was able to stand still again. "I'm sorry; it's just that she doesn't like people saying that Angela is my girlfriend."

"Then I shall conclude that you are what they call it a Poképhile, am I correct?" I responded calmly.

"Yes, you are," he said proudly, "I am surprised that you are so calm, most people have more violent and surprised reactions."

"Well, it is unconstitutional to discriminate Poképhiles in anyway, but don't bring up the legal stuff now, so what did happened to you after you left?" I responded.

"Let's take a cup tea and then we'll tell you everything," the Gallade suggested, "My name is Chris and I am Angela's signature Pokémon."

"Well now you should probably meet my team." I said, sending a telepathic message back to Claire, asking her where she is. However, Lily and Chris were shocked when I did it and they intercepted the message.

"How did you do that? Are you a psychic?" Lily asked.

"Well no, but I guess there might have been a Poképhile somewhere up the family line. I never got to use this ever after my parents died, as Mightyena is a dark-type. When Jake came, I forgot that I can do it until Claire sent me a telepathic message today" I replied.

"Who's Claire?" She inquired further.

"My Ralts, you'll get to meet my team later." I told her.

After a while, we managed to reach my cottage. Chris had to help me walk up to the front porch due to my back injury, and there I met Claire and Hugh who was tending to the Luxray and Mightyena respectively. "So what happened?" I asked them

"Mightyena go paralyzed by Luxray's electrical field, and he appeared to have been attacked by some other wild Pokémons too." Hugh responded.

"I gave the Luxray the special berries combo, but although he is cured he is still unconscious." Claire added, "Oh, and nice to meet you all. I am Claire, Howard's Ralts. By the way, I am from Hoenn."

After exchanging greetings, I unlocked the door and my team moved in to the Pokémon lounge, while we sat down in the living room. Suddenly, the Luxray jumped up and landed on one of the lounge sofas, and after examining the room, he asked, "Where am I?" However, before anyone could reply, he saw Jake and said, "I know you!"

"What? Do you know me?" Jake asked, confused.

"You are the boy that defeated me with his Kirlia quite some time ago!" He answered.

"So you are the Shinx that we defeated long ago," Lily told him, "It's nice to see you again, I'm the Kirlia that defeated you that time."

"So you evolved." He replied.

"I would like to say the same thing about you." Angela said to the Luxray.

"I'll go for the tea cups." I announced and entered the kitchen.

"What a day we had here." I heard Jake commenting.

Jake POV -7:00 pm=9:00 pm-

"And that's how we ended here." I finished telling Howard how we got to where we are, not missing a single detail, "My life became weird since I started my journey, but it is worth it."

"Now let me try to understand this," Lee started, "You are attached to two girls through a soul link to one and a curse to the other, you are a Poképhile and the Legendaries Champion, you want to conquer the Pokémon League and destroy Team Galactic and you were a normal boy until a few months ago."

"That's right." I confirmed smiling, "Now I must ask you something, why did you become a trainer when you were so immersed in the hunting world?"

"My solicitor found my mother's will last week," he answered, "She ordered me to become a trainer and left me a Master Ball that only will work on Latias."

"Do you want to catch Lady Latias?!" I asked halfway between furious and incredulous "I won't allow you to do that if you are going to try it by force!"

"I would never do something like that!" He replied, standing up "It's her decision if she wants to join me or not! And to come to think of it, she's a Psychic type too, maybe, just maybe, that has something to do with how I got my psychic powers."

"Then I'll propose you something: if you travel with me then I'll give you the chance to meet her." I told him.

"Would you do that for me?" He asked, rather impressed.

"We are not friends for nothing." I reminded him and he laughed. "And what are you going to do about the Luxray?"

"Sincerely, I don't know," he answered scratching the back of his head, "I wasn't thinking clearly back then, so I don't know if he wants to stay with me. About the traveling, I'll need some time to catch up with the previous few gyms first, but I guess I'll catch up with you soon."

"What do you say if I keep him?" I suggested, "I'm pretty sure he'll be happy with me."I assured, watching to the Pokémon lounge where all my and Angela's Pokémons (except Lily and Chris) were talking there, "I still can't believe that they found me."

"You have a vixen, a werewolf, a wolf and a dog Pokémon, how do you expect that they won't find you?" Angela stated as if that was the most logical answer.

"Sorry, it's just that lately my mind is wandering." _And it's true_, I thought, because I was thinking about what I was going to do when I return to my parents' mansion tonight._ I can't break my promise to Lily_. "Look at the hour, we need to go." We stood up and I called to my friends. "Think about it." I told to Howard, withdrawing them.

"Well, he is there and officially still a wild Pokémon. If you want him, ask him." He handed me an Ultra Ball. "I'm not interested in getting more team members yet, I guess all those years hunting had made me a more focused trainer."

With that, I looked at the Pokémon lounge, "Eh, Luxray!" he turned toward me, "You'll come with me now."

"If I'm going to stay with you, then give me a name." He countered.

"Okay, what do you think about Volt?" I asked.

"I think it sounds cool" he replied and followed me, and I threw the Ultra Ball and picked it up.

"Let's go, I want to sleep!" Angela complained, "It's too late!"

"But it is seven thirty." Howard remarked.

"I have been awake since six o'clock in the morning." She replied.

"Angela calm down" I told her "We are going to leave soon" I walked toward Howard and handed him some bills, "Buy some new magazines and tracers. I'm sorry that I got the Hyper Beam on it."

However, he rejected and said, "One last thing before you leave, come with me down here. The rest of you, don't follow."Rather confused, I followed him.

After reaching a room full of equipment, he suddenly turned a handle and a trapdoor with a ladder underneath it opened. "Follow me." He said as he descended the ladder. I followed and soon, we reached an underground cave. Turning the lights on, he revealed a room containing all kinds of weapons, sub-machine guns, assault rifles, all kinds of them. Shocked, I turned to ask, "How the hell did you get all these?"

Howard responded calmly, "This cottage was used by the resistance during the World War. They stored their weapons here. After the war, it collapsed. When my parents rebuilt it by themselves and their Pokémons, they discovered the storage and built a secret passage in. Along the years, mum got many more weapons from all those team she battled with, and they all put it here. No one knows this place; I only let you here because I trust you as a friend. Pick a weapon if you want, but I'm telling you that I don't need new magazines and tracers, I have a hell lot of them here."

"Ok…" I withdrew the bills and rejected the offer of a weapon. After surfacing again, Howard told my friends that he was just showing me his hunting equipment.

"You are the same thick-headed that I met three years ago." he remarked as I readied myself to leave.

"Knock knock." I joked hitting my head with my fist and we both laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye, Howard." Angela said, hugging him.

"See you soon friend." Chris added, shaking his hand.

"Sorry about what happened earlier." Lily apologized and offered a hand, "Friends?"

"Sure," he answered and shook it, "Good night."

"Bye!"We all called and got out from his cottage.

"Let's go to sleep, I almost can feel my legs supporting me anymore." Angela complained again after we walked for quite a distance.

"Then I'll solve that." Chris replied lifting her from the ground, carrying her bridal-style "Happy?"

"Of course." She purred, leaning her head in Chris' neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied.

"That's sooooo cute." Lily mocked and I laughed, "But I can't say too much, right Jake?"

"That's right Lily, but…" I got closer to her, "…you'll get something better tonight."I whispered in her ear.

"Ooooohhhhh," she moaned lightly, "I can't wait until then."

"Then you won't have to wait too much" I said when my parents' mansion got in sight "Let's have dinner and then we'll… _play_." we entered when suddenly we heard something breaking in the dining room. "What was that?"

"Let's see." Chris suggested and when we entered in the dining room, Edmond was kneeling on the floor, panting heavily. "Edmond! Are you alright?!"

"Good news guys," he answered, standing up shakily, "You are becoming more powerful, Jake."

"Yeah, today I used a Dragon Pulse but I don't know how I did it." I confessed, "I just know that I wanted to protect Howard from a Salamence's Hyper Beam and then… poof."

"What do you mean by poof?" My dad asked.

"I split the attack in two." I said and every member of my family gasped, "What?"

"If keep with this rate then you'll unlock my ultimate form." Edmond replied before anyone could open their mouth, "The scythe form is just my first form, but there is an ultimate form that you'll unlock when you most need it."

"And what is this ultimate form?" Angela asked from Chris' arms.

"I really don't know it." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I knew that my first form was a scythe when Jake transformed me the first time, so I don't know how it works."

"Anyway, let's go eat," my mom announced, getting dizzy for trying to understand what we are talking about. "Tonight is bologna spaghetti."

"Bon appétit!" Everybody said before starting to eat.

"Time to sleep" my dad announced when all we ended, and Jenna put the dishes in a service cart and carried them to the kitchen. "Everybody go to the bed, Angela use the guests' room: it's next to Jake's bedroom."

"Okay" she replied, standing up and leading Chris to the room. After that, dad called to me, "Jake, there is something I want to talk about with you."

"Go ahead Lily." I told her and she followed Angela, "What is it dad?"

"I know you'll do dirty things, don't you?" He inquired.

"How the…?" I started.

"Instincts," he cut me, "You've been changing lust glances with Lily during the dinner."

"Well, it is just that…" I tried to explain.

"In your nightstand's second drawer, is a button hidden in the bottom," he whispered me this strangely, like if he was tempting me to press it, "Good night son."

"Good night." I mumbled before going to my room._ What did he mean with that?_ I thought to myself as I entered my room, when I noticed Lily sitting in my bed's corner, looking depressed, and she was, I could feel it through our link."What's going on dear?"

"We can't do it here, your parents, godparents or Angela could discover us." She replied sadly "I'm sorry for making you promise me this."

"Don't worry, I have an ace under the sleeve." I purred in her ear, went to my nightstand and opened the second drawer. "Let's see what this thing does." I mumbled, pressing the button.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked to me.

"Hear what?" I asked, confused when I suddenly heard a metallic sound in the walls. "You must be kidding me dad." I whispered to myself, "Lily, I'm going out and then you'll make any loud noise you want."

"Are you sure?" She asked reluctantly.

"Completely." I assured and got out of my room. After five minutes of waiting, I entered again and what I saw froze me: Lily was masturbating herself in my bed and was moaning loudly. "Oh my Arceus." I mumbled, closing the door and locking it.

"Jake…" She moaned.

"Do you want something better than that?" I asked seductively in her ear and she opened her eyes slowly, "No sound will get out of this room, and just to be sure." I went to the door and confirmed that it is locked. "Now, do you want your toy?"

"I'm craving for it." she replied and I grinned widely.

"Alright." I started to unbutton my shirt and took it off. Just to tease her, I took off my pants as slowly as I could.

"Move on, don't keep me waiting!" She shouted at me when I threw my pants aside.

"First, I'll punish you for what you did to me this morning." I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her dress to leave her naked, "You've been a bad girl Lily."

"Oh master, please punish me." she purred and I grinned wider.

"If you so wish." I cupped her face in my right hand and caressed her cheek. Slowly I started to make circles and moving my hand lower and lower of her body until I reached her right breast "Here starts the punishment." I licked it from base, crossing over her nipple and raising until her neck where I planted a soft kiss.

"Ma-master, p-please." She started to beg when my left hand reached her slit and gave it a light, long and skillful caress. "Ooooohhhhh" she moaned when I licked her left breast this time and with my left hand I groped, squeezed, pulled and slapped her right breast. "P-please, ma-master, do-don't do th-this to me!"

"Bad girls shall be punished." I replied before biting her nipple slightly, causing her to squeal in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Did you like it?" I purred in her ear, inserting my index finger in her pussy and swirling it inside her.

"Oh, Arceus!" She shouted in overcoming pleasure, "Please, punish me master!"

"I'm already doing it." I inserted my middle finger in her and continued my procedure, making her wetter with every passing second. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your bad girl, please don't stop!" She squealed and I started to speed up my fingering "OH, OH; I'M, I'M CUM-AAAAAHHHH!" she started to release her juices in my hand.

"And we are not done yet," I lifted her and dropped her in the bed, taking off my boxers "Look what you did." I told her and she looked at my throbbing member, "This is your fault, so fix it."

"Yes master." she said and got closer to me. She took my member with her silky hand and I gasped from the softness of her skin. "I'll please my master." she started to lick the head of my penis and I couldn't repress a moan. That only made things better because she put the head in her mouth and started to suck it strongly, "Do you like it master?"

"Did I order you to stop?" I complained and she returned to the task in hand, now engulfing two inches of my length. "Oh, that's good." I let those words slip from my mouth but I didn't regret. She started to swirl her tongue around my member slowly and at the same pace she started to bob her head up and down every time reaching lower and engulfing more of it.

"Let me make it more pleasurable, master." Lily said, stroking my member before aiming it to her pussy. "Stab me, please"

"You'll regret asking for that" I lifted her up, put her back against a wall and penetrated. "You are as tight as our first time!"

"And you have the same length!" She replied when I began my slow and tortuous thrusts "Please, faster, HARDER!" she squealed.

"Not yet." I purred maliciously when I started to rub her clit, making her moan and squeal "Are you going to be a bad girl again?"

"N-no ma-master, just please… FUCK ME!" she shouted at her lungs' top.

"Let's finish your punishment!" I put her in the bed on all fours and started to pick up the pace, leaning my chest in her back digging her spike in me, but in fact, it felt good to me "Take this!" I started to pound her with all my might, making wet sounds echo in the room.

"OH YES!" She shouted. All of a sudden, I got a crazy idea: I lifted my torso from her back and smacked her right hip. "OH ARCEUS; DO IT AGAIN!" she screamed in pleasure and I obliged smacking this time her left hip. "OH IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"Then take it all!" I inserted my index and middle finger in her anus and she screamed like an Exploud, now with her tongue hanging at her mouth corner. I smacked her hip again and then… it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" We both shouted, cumming in synchrony, her pussy milking my member from its content to fill her womb with it. This ecstasy hit lasted five blessed, blissful minutes until it faded.

"That was better than last time." Lily managed to breath.

"Sadly, I'm not done." Using all my remaining strength, I carried her to the bathtub and put her in it. "Wash yourself while I clean our mess."

"No wait," she grabbed my right arm and pushed me in the tub, "Let's bath together and then we'll clean that mess… together."

"Yes, my lady." We bathed slowly to enjoy the moment but our energies were fading so we had to hurry, and when we ended we changed the sheets and got dressed. "Who would say that this day was going to be one of the best of my life." I mumbled before lying on the bed while Lily took her designated place on top of me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said before falling asleep.

**Danny: *Aims to Romeo with a handgun* Now I'll give you three minutes to explain me why you delayed so much.**

**Romeo: Sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! I was suffering of a writer's block and I couldn't connect my ideas until now.**

**Danny: Had I not know that you can't lie to me I would have shot you…**

**Howard****: I don't think so. *pulls his handgun's trigger and destroys Danny's* Sorry, but if you kill him then everything will go to shit.**

**Danny: You might have just realized that this is a paintball gun…Now I have 1 more set of dirty clothes to wash.**

**Howard: *Look at Danny covered in paint* I'm sorry *Try to resist laughing***

**Romeo: Anyway, Howard, how did you find me?**

**Howard****: I'm a hunter with a Mightyena, what do you expect?**

**Danny: Touché.**

**Romeo: Anyway, I have bad news for the readers.**

**Danny: Don't tell me you are going to quit!**

**Romeo: Of course not! It is just that I won't be accepting more OCs.**

**Howard: ****Why is that? **

**Romeo: Danny convinced me to put you in the story, and a friend of mine took the last room in my OCs' list.**

**Danny: And who's the lucky one?**

**Romeo: My dear friend XellanxLarxene. Hi if you are reading this!**

**Danny: And why did you put the lemon in the chapter where Jake and ****Howard**** meet?**

**Romeo: It's my story and I decide what to do with it. And here is some info for the readers: next chapter will begin a saga that I called the Ghost Saga. You'll know why and every saga has seven chapters around eight thousand words. And readers tell me if I improved in the lemon.**

**Danny: Well, it was a rather irrelevant question, to think of it. It was quite a good idea, though it meant a hell lot of work for me!**

**Howard****: I would say that I must leave now. Bye!**

**Danny: Bye! And Romeo…**

**Romeo: There is just something that's missing and you know what it is, but before I must say that I won't upload more chapters until July. The reason: studies sucks.**

**Danny: That's all? Then…**

**Romeo&Danny: Bye readers!**


	17. Chapter 17

Soul link

Chapter seventeen:

The second task: the Ghoullade and the Ghost Emeralds

**Romeo: *Runs out of a building* I'M FREEEEEEEE! *suddenly a black car stops in front of him and the driver's window goes down showing a masked man pointing Romeo with a handgun***

**Masked man 1: Enter the car now, or else I'll shoot.**

**Romeo: A-a-a-al-rig-right *the back door opens, revealing another masked man, who is also aiming a handgun at him as Romeo entered the car***

**Masked man 2: We have been looking for you… *pulls out a knife* Romeo.**

**Romeo: Ho-how do-do you kno-know m-my ni-nickna-name?**

**Masked man 3: *turns around from the front seat* We know you better than you expect. *takes out mask showing Danny's face* Surprise!**

**Romeo: What the fuck!?**

**Masked man 1 and 2: *take out masks showing Howard's and Jake's faces* You fell!**

**Romeo: You motherfuckers! You want me to get a heart attack right!?**

**Danny: Of course not, it was just that we couldn't wait until you ended your studies so we came for you.**

**Romeo: You could have warned me! *punches Danny's arm playfully* You are a group of bastards.**

**Howard: And just wait till we get to your house.**

**Jake: We have set a surprise for you, with Xellan's help.**

**Danny: That's the person whose name I cannot pronounce. Howard, eyes on the road.**

**Howard: Yeah, yeah, we arrived. *stops car in front of Romeo's house***

**Jake: *points Romeo with the knife and gun* Out of the car, after all this is a kidnap.**

**Romeo: You'll pay for this. *gets out of the car and Danny, Jake and Howard do the same***

**Danny: *pushes Romeo forward* Enter the house.**

**Romeo: Stop that, can you? *enters in the house and finds a massager sofa* What is this?**

**Xellan: *appears from the shadow wearing a red cape and a silver armor* Welcome back Romeo.**

**Romeo: Hi Xellan, I must suppose that you became the dark overlord you wanted to be, right?**

**Xellan: Yeah, I now rule a kingdom hidden in the shadows that only reveals itself when the new moon is at midnight.**

**Danny: Then how did you arrive here in daylight?**

**Xellan: As the overlord, I can travel there and from there at my will. Now… *sounds fingers and then Angela and Lily enter in the room dressed like maids and Chris like a butler***

**Angela&Lily&Chris: Yes, sir! *Angela and Lily sit Romeo in the sofa and Chris gives him a laptop***

**Angela: If you need any drink, call me.**

**Lily: If you need food, call me.**

**Chris: If the laptop has troubles, call me.**

**Everybody except Romeo: Now start typing!**

**Romeo: Ok, ok. Geez, here we go.**

Unknown POV

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed as the pain returned for the umpteenth time this week. Actually, I couldn't even tell anymore. It was winter when I was captured, and I don't know if it changed or not. After the pain subsided, I silently said to myself, "Maybe...it'll work this time..." I focused on my other side, and the rings started to form along my body's bilateral symmetry.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled again as the pain caused me to stop the transformation midway, locking me in my altered form."C...could this...get any worse...?" I asked myself.

"Hey, you!" I heard a Galactic grunt shouting "You are not allowed to change form!"

"Sorry... but I'm losing... too much... ghost energy..." I explained, "Keeping this form... with you draining... my energy... will kill we or... vanish my powers."

"We can't allow that," he replied, "Is there any way to recharge your powers?"

"Yes, there is," at last I got my chance to escape, "I need the gem that you took away from me."

"Try anything funny and I'll kill you." he warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." he went outside, and when he returned, he was holding the green emerald. "Let me touch it." When he touched my chest with it I felt my body charging. "About earlier... I won't try something... I will do something." I bit his hand and he dropped the emerald and I caught it with my chin. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted and the machine that was holding me exploded and threw me away, but I got hold of the emerald. "Isis... I'll rescue you…"

Jake POV

"This is getting annoying" I mumbled, opening my left eye as I woke up. "I wish I could open both my eyes without using the Arceus Eye." Blinking a few times, I thought about what I just said. "I like that name though." I said to myself while looking down to the sleeping face of Lily laying on top of me. "She looks beautiful even asleep" I commented under my breath as I got free from her and entered the bathroom. "Oh gosh, I might have missed the sunrise!" I exclaimed to myself, as I remembered the beautiful view I used to get from the window.

I checked the hour and noticed it was five thirty, "Maybe I can catch it after all." I brushed my teeth and went out to the room to find Lily still sleeping. "Now let's see… right now I'm thirty four feet away from Angela. That plus the highness of the roof from the room is around fifty eight feet. Yes, I can do it." I lifted Lily bridal-style and carried her to the window, "Here we go." I put a foot on the window ledge and there I stood, like I was about to jump to freedom in some kind of action movie.

"Alright" I combined my legs' strength with Extreme Speed, and jumped to the tree in front of my window, and then bounced to the roof landing safely. "Just in time." I said, sitting down and putting Lily down between my legs and covering her with my pajamas' shirt, then wrapping my arms around her when the sunrise started. The golden glowing sun meeting me again since long ago. "Just almost as beautiful as Lily." I muttered before feeling some stirring in my arms.

I looked down to find a waking Gardevoir in my arms "Where are we?" she asked sleepily and let out a yawn, "Good morning, Jake."

"Good morning, Lily." I kissed her forehead, and she laughed slightly. Then, we watched the sunrise together. "What a day we had yesterday." I commented as the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

"Considering you being dominant in bed, I sort of liked that." she joked and we both laughed, "That was a little masochist from you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jake," she said, leaning more into my embrace, "You dug my back spike in your chest and you seemed to like it."

"At least we are in accordance that we both are completely different in bed than out of it." I replied, nuzzling her neck and she shivered at the touch. "Do you like it?"

"You are like some kind of dog," she commented, "Maybe you have an animal inside of you."

"Jaaakeee!" I heard my mom calling, "Have you woke up yet!?"

"Shit!" I muttered, "Lily, let's get down; my mom doesn't know I climb here in the morning."

"Don't worry, leave it to me." she said, teleporting us to the bed. "Act like you are just waking up."

"Unlock the door telepathically." I told her and she obliged. We took our positions in bed just in time before my mom opened the door.

"Awww… what a cute couple." I heard my mom commenting. "Come on lovebirds, time to wake up." she added, setting aside the curtain that blocked the sun to my face in the morning. "Come on, wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm waking up." I told her and she left the room. "You really know how to act." I complimented Lily. Then I remembered something, "Oh shit!"

"What now?" Lily asked, "Don't tell me that Angela will burst in the room and tackle you in a hug?"

"That's exactly what will happen." I answered when we heard a stumbling in the guest room, and the door opened revealing a running Angela going at full speed towards me, "Hold on! I'm just waking up!"

"I know that's a lie!" she replied, giving me a bear hug, "Good morning, Sunboy!"

"Sunboy?" Lily asked, confused, "Why do you call him that?"

"She has called me that every morning if I watched the sunrise." I told her when Angela released me, "She, I don't know how, can say when I watch the sunrise and when not."

"That's somewhat creepy." said Chris entering in the room looking like he was staying awake late at night "Hi, you two."

"Hello Chris," Lily replied, "A hard morning, I see."

"What do you expect when an Umbreon wakes you up with hot water?" he asked and then my eye twitched.

"Those two…" I mumbled, "Luna and Sarah will pay for this."

"Oh, come on, it was funny!" Angela added trying to comfort the ambient, "At least we are awake and alive."

"Not too alive if they almost drowned you." Lily replied, and we stayed quiet for awhile when…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we couldn't avoid it; all of us busted out, laughing.

"A-alright, le-let's go to e-eat." Angela managed to breathe, and we calmed down. As we went down the stairs, she added, "And Jake, do you know that you are shirtless?"

"Oh fuck!" I muttered, running to my room and taking off the pajamas' pants and throwing them into my bag. "First I get bear hugged and then she says that I'm walking shirtless. Arceus, she is like a little sister; I don't care if she is older than me." I said, pulling out my sky blue suit and putting in on, "I missed this suit." I said, stepping out of my room.

"Breakfast is running out!" my mom called, and a the matter of seconds, I slid through the stairs' banister as if I was wearing skates and then, at the end, I made a long jump to the kitchen, making a spin and landing perfectly on my feet.

"Ten!" shouted everybody, and by everybody, I mean it: my parents, godparents and Pokémon friends were there, including my dear Lily, my truthful master, weapon and friend Edmond, my good friend Chris and my little 'sister' Angela.

"Thank you" I said politely, bowing with my left leg back crossed with my right one, "Now, where is my breakfast?"

"Right here!" Lily answered putting a plate in my seat, obviously next to hers, "I saved you some toasts and eggs."

"Thank you." I replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Awww… how cute!" my mom commented and we both blushed while I seated myself. "Now, bon appétit!"

"Thanks mom!" I said while eating. After finishing, I rested my back against the chair and sighed, "What a meal." Out of the blue, I suddenly felt a pressure and a masculine voice sounded in my head.

"Jake Coen, go to the yard, I'm waiting to assign you your second task." I hit my forehead against the table just as the voice disappeared.

"Why did you do that!?" Jenna asked.

"Shit." I muttered, lifting my face off the table, and turned to look at everybody, "I got a message from the Legendaries; I must go to the yard to receive instructions for my second task."

"Second task!?" my mom asked, concerned, "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Edmond interrupted, "He got another mission."

"Now I'll go with him!" my mom replied standing fiercely, "I don't care if it is a Legendary, I will not let my son be put in danger!"

"Dear, calm down," my dad tried to reason with her, "We can't do anything about it, it's his destiny."

"I don't give a shit!" she exclaimed, hitting the table with the hand, "I said it, and I'll do it!"

"Stop it, mom!" I had enough and I rose from my seat, getting angry as well, "I can't say no to my missions, I took this place as the Legendary Champion and I, at the same time, took the risk with it!" I scolded her and my mom seemed shocked, "It's my life and even if you bring an army against them they would just blast you or send you to another dimension! Mom, this is not kindergarten, this is a war between me and Team Galactic! If I don't stand against them then who will!? The Legendaries can't do anything unless it is universally dangerous! That's why I was chosen; I must stop them before they get too far and innocent lives get lost before ending it!"

"Jake, sit down." the serious tone of my dad didn't scare me, but out of respect I obliged. "I understand why you can't escape from this, but that doesn't give you right to talk to your mom like that." he turned to my mom, "Dear, even if Jake is fifteen years old he is bearing the weight of an adult, and not a normal one, the weight of being justice in the world. So understand this: I won't do anything to stop him; in fact, I'll support him in everything he does, whatever it would be."

"But he is still my son!" she replied, almost begging, "What will become of me if he dies, what will the Legendaries do for it!?"

"Mom…" I said plainly got her attention due to the kind yet serious tone I was employing "… I won't die. I have too much to live for, too much to protect, too much to love and too much to lose. That's why I won't die, I won't abandon you ever. Now…" I stood up, "…we need to go, guys."

"Wait," my mom interrupted, "Let me give you something." she went upstairs and I waited for a minute before she returned with a box in her hands. "I always dreamed of you like a knight, a gentleman, a hope for everyone," she explained, "But sometimes hope must wear a mask and show fear to those who wants to destroy it." she opened the box, "This is the ultimate design of clothes that I made for you."

"Mom… I…" I mumbled, taking the box, "Thanks mom." I pulled out the content. It contained a customized fedora night black hat with bronze outlines, the front wing pointy and the back one spreading in two pointy ends which were folded upward resembling a pair of real wings without feathers; and the front side of the head had a bronze cross on it, with the top and middle outlines connected to it. Next was the shirt: it was like my white shirt, but it had long plackets with the opening pointing to outside. Then the waistcoat, black, plain and dark night black with the buttons starting just below my chest and ending in my waist above the button of the pants with the end long enough to reach my knees. The pants were the same black as the hat and waist coat with the holes made to fit perfectly with my legs leaving me enough flexibility but not too much opening. Then was the strangest part: the cape. It was a coat-cape in fact, with sleeves to get my arms through it and the neck high enough that even folded it would cover my mouth if I stood sideways.

The end of the sleeves had three pointy Portofino cuffs with bronze outlines but from the inside of the cuffs exited white hard feathers; hard enough to use as a launching knife. The neck didn't have any button; it was open to give my arms room to move. The cape that was attached to it was night black from outside and scarlet red inside and long enough to almost reach the floor but short enough to don't be any nuisance. In the neck was a blood red fabric cord that acted like a tie kept in its place by a knot and a bronze pressure buckle.

The shoes, black too, had a strong flat sole with a 2 centimeters high heel. The heel, I supposed, was lethal because it was stronger than a rock and a kick in the face with it at full strength would kill, but luckily it had a soft cover inside the shoe to avoid my feet getting sore. But in the bottom of the box was the most important part of the costume: a mask. It was a half-face mask because it just covered my eyes and upper side of the nose, and it was white and resembled a raven beak with the nose-cover pointing diagonally down and the mask ascending diagonally.

"Mom, you surpassed yourself with this!" I commented, taking the costume in my hands.

"Try it, son," my mom asked, "I want to see you using it before going away again."

"Let's go!" Angela said while grabbing my arm and dragging me to my room, "Dress yourself, I'll be outside."

"Thanks for the privacy." she went out of the room, and I took off my suit and started to put on the costume. When I was ready I thought about something and rummaged in my bag, looking for the white gloves Lily made me bought a month ago. After finding them in their box, I pulled them out and put them on. Then, at last, I put on the mask. "I'm ready." I announced before stepping out of my room, but I found that everyone was waiting for me outside. "How do I look?"

"Impressive," Edmond was the first one to snap out of the shock upon seeing me in the costume, "You look like some kind of masked musketeer."

"And it looks great on him!" Lily added running towards me and kissed me full on the lips, "Use this one more often, can you?"

"Maybe?" I replied jokingly and everyone laughed.

"We are not done yet," Fred interrupted, "I have something for you too." he went downstairs and returned with a long box, "Another sword will fit you well."

"Let's see how this one is." I said opening the box. It contained a black bladed Wushu sword with a white handle, "This is cool, but it doesn't combine with Edmond's sword form."

"I forgot to tell you that I can change form if we synch our thoughts." he commented.

"That means that if I think about a sword like this with a black handle you can take its form?" I asked.

"Yes, I can," he answered, "And better yet…" he took the new sword and all of a sudden it started shining brightly. When the light faded in front of my was a clone of Edmond but he had white hair, silver eyes and was dressed in the white customized suit "Meet Charles!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Jake." 'Charles' said.

"What..? How..? Why..?" I was tripping over my words, "What the heck!?"

"I'll explain it: Charles is a part of the soul," he started, "He is a part of me that couldn't get out because he didn't have a weapon body."

"But why would he need a weapon body?" Angela interrupted.

"I didn't tell you, but I'm some kind of ghost," he replied, "A ghost that must live attached to a physical object to be attached to the human world."

"You mean that the Legendaries didn't create your body?" I asked, still unsure of what exacted was happening.

"Exactly," he assured, "They just attached me to the sword."

"I hope we will be good friends." Charles said, offering a handshake.

"Sure we will." I assured him and took it, "We need to go." I turned to tell my mom.

"Jake, promise me something please," she asked and I nodded, "Please, wear this costume every time you fight Team Galactic and return here alive; I want to see my son once he ends his road."

"I promise mom, but my road will never end," I replied and hugged her, "Dad, thanks for everything!"

"We are not done yet," Jenna interrupted, handing me a backpack, "I know you have enough parts to make five handguns, a watch and a cell phone, but this will up those numbers: nineteen handguns, five watches and ten cell phones."

"This is too much." I said shaking my head, but she put the backpack in my hands anyway.

"You said you were on a war, so this is the only way we can help you for now," she explained, "Come back again sometime."

"Sure I will," I said, going downstairs and then out of the house with Lily, Angela, Chris, Edmond, Charles and my friends following me. "Luna, Sarah, come here." I told them.

"What is it?" they asked.

"I have something for you both," I answered, pulling out a box. "Come closer, I'll show you."

"Alright." when they got close, I opened the box and an inflatable Drapion jumped out of the box towards them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they shouted, rushing to hide behind Okami, "Are you out of your mind!?"

"That I should ask you for waking Chris with hot water in the face." I replied, smiling evilly, and that combined with the costume scared them even more. "This is great!"

"Thanks Jake," Chris commented, "Hi-five!"

"Sure!" I said, doing the gesture when I felt the pressure stronger. "We are close." we walked some more until we reached the backyard where Lord Giratina was standing in his altered form. "Lord Giratina." I announced, bowing.

"Good costume, boy." he commented, "These are the instructions to your second task: the Ghost World got unbalanced and I can't fix it because it was opened by a human. Luck for us, that human is on our side so he'll help us, but he recently escaped from Team Galactic and is hurt. Find him and heal him, then tag along with him to repair the balance, whatever is the way. If he asks you to do something in return then it's your decision to accept or not, just accomplish your task. That's all, now I must return to the Council."

"Yes, my lord." then Giratina faded away, and I stood up, "Let's go." I guided them out of the mansion's terrains, but then I felt a strange kind of energy: it was a creeping yet good energy. "Maybe luck is on our side." I commented while going to the place where I felt the energy getting stronger and then, after walking for about five minutes or so, we reached a clearing, well, more specific a crater.

"What the fuck happened here?" I heard Sheva asking, "What could have done this?"

"Maybe him." Okami answered while pointing to the bottom of the crater where I saw a Gallade, but not a normal one, this one looked like a shiny because he didn't have a horn, and his blades and crest were broken. "That's the strangest shiny Gallade I've seen in my life."

"That's not a Gallade," Lily said, "He doesn't feel alive even though I can hear his heartbeat."

"His green is black, so he must be a Ghost-type instead of a Psychic-type," I analyzed, "Maybe this is the man we're looking for. Help me get him.

"If he kills us I will strangle you in the Origin Hall." Angela replied while getting down with me towards the mysterious Gallade, "How are we going to get him out of here? He is nailed to the ground!"

"Maybe if you use your strength in the right way," I told her, "Grab his shoulders; I'll take care of the legs."

"Alright," she did as I said and got ready, "Give the signal."

"Three… two… one… PULL!" we pulled with all our strength and were able to get this Gallade free, but caused him to start stirring, and eventually he woke up.

"Hm? Where am I?" he said when he turned to see m,e "Who are you!?" he asked fiercely then, impressively, he started to float and created blades made of green energy, "Answer!"

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" I tried to explain, "Just get here and let's talk."

"Talk a shit!" he replied, "If you are not going to answer then take this!" he started charging towards me.

"Edmond! Charles! Wushu sword form!" I commanded, and they transformed into light and flew to my hands where the appeared in the Wushu sword form. Edmond turned into a white blade and Charles a black one, "Calm down, I just want to talk with you!" I shouted while blocking his blades.

"What!?" he seemed impressed but just for a second when he returned to his fierce state "How did you block my blades!?"

"Maybe because my swords can cut souls!" I replied, pushing him away and jumping out of the crater. "You don't get it: I need your help!"

"Yeah, to make me return with Team Galactic!" he shouted, launching me a green glowing sphere that I cut in four with an X-Cut. "You are strong, I must admit it, but you won't defeat me!" he exclaimed before disappearing from sight.

"Where is he!?" Volt asked while looking around, "I can't see him!"

"Watch out everybody!" just as I finished that sentence a hit landed in my face throwing me back, but I took a roll and got up again, "He is invisible! Then I'll play the same game!" I took off my mask for a second to pull off the eye patch from my right eye before opening it, "Get out from wherever you are!"

"As you wish!" he replied, but with the Arceus Eye I could see his weak spot and dodged the attack. "What!?"

"Too slow!" I called while hitting him in the gut with the handle of Edmond and then breaking his left blade with Charles, "Looks like you are the weaker one." I mocked.

"Shut up!" he roared in response, throwing me a Shadow Ball that I had to block, crossing my swords in front of me. "Get this one!" he said, appearing behind me and hitting me with another Shadow Ball in the back. "Ha ha! Take that then!"

"Alright, it's enough" I replied, losing my patience. "Open the judgment of this battle, TORAIARU!" I shouted, transforming my right sword into his scythe form.

"Now is my turn!" I heard Charles singing in my head, "Come on, say it, my name is…"

"Dictate the dictum of those who deserve punishment, SAIBANKAN!" I exclaimed, and then my left sword transformed into an axe with a long ivory stick, the blade serrated and in form of a C letter and the back with a hammer. The ropes were black and had rubies in the end and the place where the hammer and blade touch the stick was a great sapphire, "Let's play hard now!" with both my weapons transformed and the Arceus Eye this Gallade was a piece of cake.

"Do you think that because you've got bigger weapons you can defeat me!?" the Gallade commented, "I'll prove you wrong!"

"Come here then!" I called. Curiously, the scythe or the axe weren't heavy to me. When he flied towards me I stepped aside and broke his other blade with the scythe. I nailed Edmond to the ground and took the charging stance with the axe "Ultramarine Verdict!" Charles and I shouted when I threw a blue sphere that imprisoned the Gallade putting him with both legs bind together with a blue ring and both arms spread to the sides by two blue rings. "Whoa! I like this attack!"

"Thanks" Charles replied when both he and Edmond returned to their human forms "Now what do we do with this Gallade?"

"I'm not a Gallade! I'm a Ghoullade!" the 'Pokémon' replied

"A ghoul Gallade, huh?" Angela asked.

"Lily, use my energy and create a healing field around him." I commanded and Lily seemed shocked.

"He almost kill you and you want to heal him!?" she asked.

"What other way do I have to prove him that I'm not his enemy?" I asked back and she sighed, "Please, Lily."

"Alright, but you owe me a kiss." she said playfully as she stood in front of me. I put my hands around her waist and she stretched her arms forward, facing her palms at the Ghoullade. "Here we go." the sphere was immediately surrounded by a green one, and the Ghoullade's wounds started to heal.

"What are you doing?" he asked this time, unable to hide his surprise, "Why would you heal me?"

"To prove to you that I'm not your enemy." I answered, and when the healing process ended, I turned to Charles. "Release him."

"As you wish." he said, sounding his fingers and made the sphere disappear.

"Hey Jake, I found something interesting in the crater!" I heard Angela shouting before she and Chris went out, carrying a big green emerald, "Look at this, it's precious!"

"Is that yours Ghoullade?" I asked and he turned to see the object.

"Hey, give it back!" he commanded but I put my arm in front of him and negated with my head. He sighed and stood still, "Can you please give me my emerald?" he asked politely this time.

"That's better." Chris commented as Angela gave the Ghoullade the emerald.

"Thanks." he turned to me, "Now, what did you want to talk me about?"

"Tell me, did you open a gate to the Ghost World?" I asked boldly.

"What..? How did you know it?" he asked, not shocked, just taken aback, "That was supposed to be a secret. On Team Galactic knew that it was me."

"I discovered it thanks to Lord Giratina," I replied, "My name is Jake Coen." I told him, offering a handshake.

"So you are the Coen boy, huh?" he said, taking it, "I was captured in winter, and… I think it was a year later or so a voice told me that a Jake Coen would help me."

"We are in October," Chris said, "You were held captive for ten months."

"Ten months!? Damn it!?" he hit a tree with his fist and the tree promptly went down, "I hope I'm not late." His mumble was barely audible.

"Is there someone you want to rescue?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't want to pest him, "If there is, I can help you if you help me."

"You can't help me, nobody could," He said sadly, "There is no one in the world who can use ghost powers like me."

"You mean something like this?" I used the Copycat to throw the same greenish sphere he threw me during our battle. The sphere hit a rock and destroyed it and I turned to see a surprised Ghoullade, "I can copy techniques, but you are better than me in this, so I would need you to train me if you want me to get stronger."

"Would you do that for me? You just knew me!" he replied, still showing signs of distrust.

"I know that you are not a bad guy," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "And for the look on your face I can tell you that you want to save a loved one."

"It's my girlfriend, Isis; she was separated from me and sent to the Ghost World when those Team Galactic bastards caught me," he explained and I felt a growing anger emanating from his aura, "Those motherfuckers, they took the one I loved the most."

"And we are going to help you get it back." Edmond said.

"What?" the Ghoullade asked.

"We can't stay here doing nothing." Charles answered.

"That's right. Jake has a mission and you have a goal," Angela added, "If you help us we will help you."

"But didn't you say you needed to close the gate to the Ghost World?" he seemed slightly confused.

"They ordered me to close it, but they didn't say anything about how or if I couldn't save one from there," I assured, "You fight for love, just like me, that's why I know I can trust you."

"And besides," Lily added, "I know that girl is a Gardevoir."

"What the… How did you know it?" he was obviously shocked this time.

"Your form," Edmond and Charles answered, "When you got infected by ghost DNA it created a form which could contain that power. The form varies for every person: it shows his internal Pokémon. If yours is a Gallade then that means that you are in love with a Gardevoir: you would do anything to make her happy."

"Volt!" I called and he came, "Tell me, have you seen anything strange lately?"

"Well, a week before you returned I saw some Team Galactic trucks going to Twinleaf Town," he answered, trying to recall it, "The truck looked like a secured container transport truck." he added after some time.

"What's your real name?" I asked the Ghoullade, "I need to know it."

"My name is David." he answered.

"Care to show us your human form?" I asked.

"No problem." he closed his eyes, and then a ring formed around his waist and expanded until being large enough for him to fit through. Then, the ring parted in two, one going up and the other going down, changing David's body where ever they passed. Both rings disappeared at his feet and above his head when the transformation ended. He was six feet and half tall, and was wearing a black lab coat with hiking boots and black gloves. His skin was white, not albino like Angela but more towards Caucasian, his hair was short and black and his eyes gray. His face was normal with a simple nose, a firm yet common chin and normal sized ears. The bad thing was that he was as thin as a broom. "How do I look?"

"Awful, you need to eat," Sheva answered for me, "I don't know what they gave you but you look like a thirty kilograms adult when you should be around fifty-five or seventy!"

"It's not my fault that they didn't give me anything during the first two months, and then just bread or soup, rarely water sometimes!" David complained.

"Sarah, start a fire" I started to command "Luna, look for some berries and roots. Okami, you and Sheva go for water, use this," I gave Okami my water bottle, "Angela, give yours to Sheva and set camp with Chris." I said and she obliged then went with Chris "Lily, look in my bag for my knives set." she went to my bag and I looked at David. "Sit down, your real meal after ten months will be ready soon."

"You don't need to do this…" he started to reply.

"But we want to do it!" Lily cut him fiercely, "Now sit down and wait!"

"What strong emotions," David said, sitting on a rock while I took off my coat-cape "Is she always like this?"

"No, she isn't. She only become like this when someone doesn't want to accept our help." I explained, taking off my gloves and hat, "Now is your time to see my face," I told him, taking off my mask. "Edmond, Charles, come here you two." when they got close, I whispered, "Tell me, is there a way to deactivate the Arceus Eye?"

"That's the name you gave to your eye?" Edmond asked and I nodded, "There is a way."

"You must repeat the ritual with me this time." Charles continued, "When you get two different eyes, your power will be balanced and your eyes will return to normal."

"You can activate an eye or both at will," Edmond proceeded, "You can fuse them in one, having both abilities activated at the same time in both of your eyes."

"What now, I'll be able to change my eyes' color?" I asked jokingly.

"In a matter of fact, yeah, you will." Charles answered, not picking the sarcasm, "Your golden eye change to red when you use the Copycat, so having to different eyes will allow you to change them to your favorite color."

"You don't know sarcasm, do you?" Edmond asked slapping him in the back of the head, "He was joking, you idiot."

"Ten years without talking with anybody else than you, who rarely shows his funny side is something hard to take off," Charles replied, hitting him in the arm, "That's your fault, embittered."

"Okay, that's enough. We'll make the ritual tonight." I stopped them.

"Jake! Everything is ready!" Lily called.

"There I go!" I said, pulling up my sleeves until they were below my elbows. "Give me an hour." I put the water in a pot, and put it in the grill net that was over the fire. Then, I took a knife and checked what I got: mushrooms, onion and a garlic clove. "Lily, bring me some spaghetti, cream, milk, salt and olive oil."

"Right now!" she said in a military tone and went towards my bag, "Here it is!" she told me, bringing the requested items and I put the spaghetti in the pot.

"Angela, you and Sarah start another fire close to me, away from the first one," I ordered, taking three of the mushrooms and cutting them in halves. Angela and Sarah obliged and I put a pan and on it where I put the olive oil. "Okami, bring me the another water bottle."

"Right now!" he replied and ran into the woods. When he returned I used the water to wash my hands and the mushrooms, and then I checked the oil to see it bubbling. I took three mushrooms halves and cut them in smaller halves and then added them to the oil with the onion and the garlic until the onion was transparent.

"Chris, a towel please." I requested.

"Alright" he passed me a towel, and I dried my forehead. Then, I checked the spaghetti: it wasn't ready yet but that was good; I still had time. When the mushrooms cooked, I took a bowl and put the milk and cream in it, then started to mix it fiercely. Then I took the other three mushroom halves and cut them in squares, put more oil in the pan and added the remaining mushrooms. When they fried, I added the mix that was in the bowl and checked the spaghetti again.

"Perfect," I muttered when I saw the spaghetti ready, "Luna, bring me a colander!" I called.

"Sure!" she replied, running to my bag and digging her muzzle on it, "Here it is!" she said across the colander that was covering her mouth.

"Thanks." I washed it before using it to strain the spaghetti, and then added the last mix when it was ready. "Here it is! Mushroom's Cream Spaghetti!" I announced, serving eleven bowls, "Time to eat!"

"What time is it?" Chris asked, and I just pointed upwards. "Around one o'clock." he answered his own question.

"Bon appétit!" I said when they saw the spaghetti: sadly, the Mushroom's Cream Spaghetti looks like brains in a zombie movie.

"Ummm, Jake, is this digestible?" Angela asked, showing a little disgust.

"The taste is the most important part," I replied taking a fork and starting to eat, "If you don't want it, give it to David."

"Why?" Luna asked, and I just pointed to the rock where David was sitting. He was eating like there's no tomorrow, "Did you like it?"

"That's his fifth serving," I commented while still eating, "And he is obviously enjoying it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sarah asked, digging into her bowl, "Guys, you really don't want to lose this."

"Let's eat" Lily added, taking the bowls and giving one to everyone, "Bon appétit!"

"Likewise!" we ate until there was nothing left.

"So tell me David, will you help me?" I asked again, putting on my coat-cape, gloves, hat and mask. "If you do then I'll help you save Isis."

"Did you memorize her name so quickly?" he was amused.

"She has the same name of and elder Egyptian goddess," I explained, "It's not that hard if you use that to remember it." I decided to put my hands in my waistcoat pockets when I felt something hard in one of them. Curious, I pulled out the object: it was a gold pocket watch with my family emblem on the cover: the Japanese kanji for soul in front of a crescent moon.

"What's that symbol?" I heard Lily asking, "And what's the emblem supposed to mean?"

"This is my family emblem; the symbol here…" I marked the lines of the kanji with my finger, "… means 'Soul' in the Japanese ideogram. And the crescent moon means that even in the darkness there is light." I pressed a button that was attached to a chain in the upper side of the watch and it opened to the corners. The clock hands were of gold and without numbers, just kanjies in their place; and over a black Kawasaki Rose. "This is really nice of mom; she knew I love black roses." I checked the corners and identified four kanjies: Hope, Love, Justice and Truth. I pressed the button again and the watch closed, and I pulled it inside of the same pocket were I found it.

"Ugh!" I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see David clutching his chest "There's one here." he said to himself.

"There is what here?" Angela asked.

"A Ghost Emerald." he answered.

"A Ghost what?" Chris repeated.

"Emerald." David cleared his throat, "This…" he said, taking his green emerald, "…is a Ghost Emerald."

"And there is one like that nearby?" I asked.

"Right," he answered, "There are seven of them, and when we get them all, we can go to the Ghost World."

"Let me take a look at it." I requested and he passed me the emerald. I opened the Arceus Eye and I noticed a fragment of energy emanating from it. "It looks like they are stronger when they are close to another one."

"Of course," David replied, "They are shards of a single energy and therefore, together they are stronger."

"Did you bring that from the Ghost World?" Lily asked.

"Well… I…" he stammered.

"You did," Lily ended, "I know that you are a researcher, but if you bring things like that here, you should find a place to hide them first."

"Ouch, that hurt." I added, "Anyway, if you are feeling one of them close, and there has been trucks going to Twinleaf Town, then there it is."

"But the lab could be hidden everywhere," David pointed, "How are we supposed to find it?"

"I know about someone who can help us," I said as we stood up, "Angela, Chris, pack everything."

"Why us?" Chris asked.

"Because I'll be busy." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Howard's number. After three rings he replied.

"Hello Jake." He answered.

"Howard, good afternoon, how are you?" I said.

"Good, getting ready to start my journey tomorrow," he replied "I've been training Hugh and Claire with Mightyena's help, and right now I am just doing regular maintenance of my aircraft."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need your help." I stated seriously.

"What's so serious?" he asked, a little concerned.

"While you were gone to get your Pokédex and starter in Hoenn, Team Galactic have been operating here." I answered.

"Those people came? Again? Oh well, look like I'll have to take care of domestic issues first." He replied, and I felt he was rather relaxed and calm.

"Well, we think that we know where they are," I continued, "But we need a professional hunter like you to track them perfectly."

"And why do you need to know their location?" he asked.

"We just met someone who will explain you better," I replied, "Let's meet in Twinleaf Town and then he'll explain you."

"How many of them are there?" he inquired further.

"For now we are not quite sure, but to be safe we'll need all the reinforcements we can have." I answered.

"Looks like I'll need the quartet." I heard him muttering before hanging up. Although slightly confused at his remark, I returned to monitor our progress.

"Is everything ready?" I asked, looking at Chris who was finishing, "Edmond, Charles, transform into swords again."

"Okay." they replied.

"Yeah, it is." Angela said when Edmond and Charles took the Wushu sword form and put themselves in the scabbards of my waist.

"David," I said turning to him, "Come with us to Twinleaf Town: we are going to retrieve the Ghost Emerald they have."

"But I told you I can't find that place." he replied.

"Don't worry about that, I found someone who can do it." I reassured him.

"Let's go, it's getting late." Lily added before anyone could reply.

"Alright." we told her and took way toward Twinleaf Town. After walking for around half an hour, we reached the town square, where a foreign-looking street musician was playing the flute. "That's unusual, we don't usually have visitors here, and I don't see Howard. He is usually punctual." I remarked.

"Everything becomes unusual when Team Galactic is present." Angela remarked.

"He's quite good though, I'll spare him some change for entertaining us while waiting." I remarked and approached the hooded musician, and dropped almost all the spare changes I have into the hat in front of him. However, just as I have finished dropping the coins, he stopped playing and grabbed my hand.

"What the…" I was taken aback, and was completely defenseless.

"I doubt I will be able to carry out my mission successfully with so much coins in my hat." A familiar voice sounded from under the hoodie. With one swish, the hoodie went down Howard appeared in front of me, smirking at having been able to trick me.

"I see that you still kept your old hobby of giving us surprises." I remarked as we walked out of the town square.

"Not to mention the fact that I still arrived earlier than you." He replied while handing me back the coins.

"I'll beat you in that one day." I joked, "Anyway, serious stuff. I need you to find out where Team Galactic is exactly."

"That's easy, but why do you want to know that? I can just scare them off using guerilla tactics, like I did last time." He seemed curious.

"This time, we want them to remain here, and we are planning to conduct an assault directly on their base to get something very important." I replied.

"Oh well, I guess I could do that for you. It was a few trucks you said?" He accepted the offer and inquired further, like he always did.

"Yeah, secured container transport trucks to be more precise." Volt injected.

"What else?" Howard continued, "They have probably already unpacked and the trucks will probably be covered, unless of course they did not learn a lesson from last time."

"What did happen though?" I asked.

"I found their trucks by conducting an aerial reconnaissance, their paint reflected light so I found them easily." He answered as he released his Pokémon, "It will probably be harder this time though."

"You told me you have some psychic abilities right?" Lily asked and Howard nodded, "Well, can you feel some kind of abnormal energy?"

"Talking about it, I've been feeling it," Claire said, "It's some kind of death energy."

"That's what we are looking for!" David told us excited, "That's the characteristic energy of the Ghost Emeralds!"

"Ghost Emerald?" Howard repeated.

"It's something like this," David pulled out his own Ghost Emerald, "There are seven of different colors. This one is just the start and is stronger near the others."

"And how do you know so much about them?" his pistol was withdrawn out of nowhere and in such swiftness that I almost did not see his hands move, but what's more surprising was that he was pointing it at the exact spot where my Arceus Eye tells me the Ghoullade's weak spot was. "I have reasons to suspect that you are one of them."

"Because I was kidnapped by them since winter," he answered and I saw how he created a ghost knife around his hand, "Do you need any other reason?"

"It would be better if both of you keep quiet." I stepped between them, "Howard, take your hand off your gun. David, deactivate that Ghost Knife." I ordered and both of them eyed me shocked, surprised that I noticed them. Howard calmly withdrew his pistol, while David sighed in defeat and deactivated the Ghost Knife as well.

"Since I've got almost all the information I need, we can start working on the case. We'll attract too much attention going together like this, so I'll meet you later. I will text you the teleportation coordinate in around half an hour, just get Lily to read it and you will be there in no time." He concluded and hopped into his SUV, and before we knew it he was driving off towards the gravel road leading to his cottage.

"He is always like this; whenever I ask him to do something, I only get to see the result, but I have the faintest idea of how he manage to do those things, even those that I consider impossible" I remarked as we headed to the town park.

Exactly half an hour later, a text message came through with a string of numbers, and I showed it to Lily immediately. Reading through it thoroughly, she asked us to hold hands, and in a flash we teleported beside a pond, where the familiar SUV of Howard is parked. Beside us, Howard put down his flute and greeted us.

"This don't look like a Galactic hideout to me. Isn't this just the pond south of Twinleaf?" Volt commented, and none of us noticed anything unusual either.

"They are not going to make it so obvious this time, are they?" He commented before showing us data from a sonar scan. "This clearly shows that the entrance to their base is underwater, and I know it's their base because I can feel the energy."

"How are we going to get there?" Angela asked and I grunted, getting her attention.

"Do you forget that there are two Gallades and a Gardevoir with us?" I asked with a matter-of-fact voice, "Chris and Lily can create a barrier, and David, you and me can strengthen that barrier by passing our powers into them."

"Do we go too?" Hugh asked out of nowhere.

"Of course, you guys come with me." Howard told them and Hugh and Claire yipped in happiness while Mightyena just shook his head. "'ll cover your back" Howard continued as he took out a sub-machine gun.

"Then let's go!" David hurried and we went as I planned. Five minutes later we were eighty-five feet under the water and we managed to make out a metal facility in the bottom of the lake. "The energy has become stronger."

"How much longer before we reach?" I asked Howard, and received a reply almost immediately.

"At this rate, thirty seconds, there is an entrance in the dome that is on top of the facility."

"Alright, let's get there Chris!" Lily encouraged.

"Of course, let's do it!" Chris replied and we accelerated, entering the dome which closed after us. "What do we do now?"

"Leave that to me." David said and went to the door, "Form Change!" he shouted and the rings appeared around his waist and changed him to his Ghoullade form. His body got covered by blue outlines and he passed through the door.

"He is a ghost after all." Angela commented when we heard some punches.

"That should hurt." Okami joked and then the door opened with a smiling David playing with an access card.

"We have no time to lose." I told him.

"Come on, relax a bit." he replied.

"What do we do now Jake?" Sarah asked.

"Don't kill, that's an order" I told everybody "We want to retrieve the emerald, not cause a massacre. Howard, tell me you brought your sleeping darts."

"Unfortunately that only works for the dart gun, which is taller than me and will surely hamper my movements here. Do not worry though, this sub-machine gun shoots 9mm bullets, and if shot at the correct spots, will only disable people." Seeing that I am still not convinced, he continued, "Trust me, I had done it during the training course. However…" He paused before continuing, "They will still die from excessive blood lost unless they receive proper medical attention, so remember, do not disable their medics or I cannot assure you."

"That'll be good enough. Use your flare gun to alert us, and use the chance to train Hugh and Claire." I instructed and we started walking through the hallway. Soon enough, we reached a fork.

"Looks like this is it," Luna said, "What do we do now?"

"Let's split," I answered, "Luna, you, Sky and Sarah go with Howard and David." I instructed. "Take the left hallway. Okami, Sheva, Angela, Chris and Lily will come with me."

"What do you say about this: you take Claire with you and if you find the emerald, she will send me a message." Howard proposed.

"I don't think so," I replied, "She looks like she prefers to be with you, and she can send the message to Lily."

"That's okay with me." Lily added and Claire nodded.

"Then let's go, we don't have time to lose!" I shouted and Howard's group parted to the left while mine parted to the right. We were looking for any entrance until some Galactic grunts appeared out of nowhere and released a lot of Glameows, Stunkies and Murkrows. "Let's battle team!" I called, and Lily, Okami and Sheva got into positions. "Lily, use Psychic against the Glameows! Okami, use Aura Sphere against the Murkrows! Sheva, use Focus Blast in the Stunkies!" soon after, there was a lot of explosions. Angela and I dodged the attacks.

"Chris, use Close Combat in every enemy you find on your way!" Angela shouted among the noise.

"Got it!" Chris called before disappearing in the dust cloud.

"We can't stay here Jake!" Angela exclaimed.

"Edmond, Charles, Swordplay sable form!" I said to my swords and they shone for a moment before transforming into what I requested. Charles Swordplay sable form was like Edmond's, but the golden hilt was of silver, the ruby was a sapphire, the blade was of black steel and the sapphires there were rubies. "Angela, cover me from here!"

"Understood!" she pulled out her longbow and charged a mid strength arrow. She stood up and shot to the center of the cloud, dissipating it for a second that I took to enter and then I opened the Arceus Eye. "Jake, are you alright!?" Angela asked before shooting another arrow.

"Just keep shooting, don't worry about me!" I ordered, then rushed forward. I got out of the cloud, and the Galactic grunts there aimed to me with guns. "You guys don't want to do this." I told them.

"Fire!" a feminine voice commanded, but it was too late: I disappeared from there and appeared on the other side, sheathing my sables while the grunts fell to the ground. "You bastard!" I looked to my right and noticed the woman who had given the order: she wore the traditional Team Galactic outfit but she had a badge that read 'Captain'.

"So you are the captain," I said while closing my distance from her. She pulled out a Desert Eagle handgun and took aim at me, "A seven bullets magazine. From where I am I just need seven steps to reach to you. Let's play a game: I take a step, and you shoot."

"You want yourself to be killed, right kid?" she asked in a mocking voice, "Then let's play."

"As you wish." I told her, making a bow then smirking seductively. I took a step forward and a gunshot echoed through the room. "Six inches away from my face." I said calmly, taking another step.

"Stop!" she shouted and shot again. The bullet impacted five inches away in front of my foot.

"You wanted to play, didn't you?" I was pleased to notice that her hands were shaking while holding the gun. _Who would say that learning how to seduce was going to be useful to me? _I thought.

"Shut up!" she replied.

"Sorry, those eyes don't let me." I took another step forward and the shot passed me. "Four inches away from my left arm, you are getting closer beauty."

"D-don't d-dare to-to call me be-beauty." she countered with a trembling voice. I took another step forward and she shot again; three inches away from my right knee.

"You are running out of bullets, sweetheart." I told her with a kind yet seductive voice. She shot and I felt the wind of the bullet caress my cheek "Two inches away from my face, you really want to kill me."

"Of course I want to kill you, it's my job." I took another step and she shot again, missing me by an inch away from my right shoulder.

"Last bullet, dear." I took the last step and took her handgun and put it in my chin "Pull the trigger." I whispered in her ear. She was shaking from head to toe and I smiled inside of my head, "You are not an assassin." I told her, taking the gun and disassembling it. She fell to her knees with and almost lost face, and I kneeled to be in the same eye level. "You are more than this. Find what you are good for; don't torture yourself with this existence." I gave her a peck on the cheek "See you later, Amanda."

"H-how do-do yo-you kno-know m-my na-name?" she whispered with a trembling voice.

"Your eyes tell me more than you want them to." I was starting to walk away when she pulled my pants and I turned. "What is it?"

"Take this." she handed me a map of the facility, "Can I have your name?"

"You'll have to do with a fake name." I told her.

"Anything to have a way to call you." she pleaded.

"Kage, Atai Kage." I told her and her eyes shone for a moment, "Do you know Japanese?" I asked.

"Kage means shadow, that's what you are. Atai means courage." she answered and I got close to her again.

"Sweet dreams." I said before tapping her forehead with my index finger and just like that, she fell unconscious but I caught her before she hit the floor. Putting her down, I got up and returned to the others. "Guys, where are you?" I asked.

"Make room!" I heard Lily shouting before she made a Psychic explosion to clear the smoke and there were a lot of unconscious Pokémons but Okami and Sheva were pretty hurt. "That was hard, I'm still on my feet because I fought at long distance."

"Okami, Sheva, do you guys need a rest?" I asked and they just nodded. Pulling out their Pokéballs and calling them back, I continued, "I got a map of the facility."

"At last something useful!" Angela said, stepping out of her hiding spot. "Where is Chris?"

"I think I know." I went towards a pile of unconscious Pokémons and rummaged through it with my hands. After searching for a while I felt something spiky and grabbed it, then, pulling with strength, I released Chris from his 'prison'.

"Thanks." he panted.

"Catch your breath Chris, we need to keep moving." Angela told him and he looked at her with an 'Are you crazy?' expression. "Don't give me that look." She injected.

"Guys, stop the chit-chat and come here." I told them and they obliged. I checked the map and found the place labeled 'Power Room'. "With something as powerful like the Ghost Emerald, it should be the Generator of the facility."

"There is the way." Angela pointed in the map a hallway that connected this room with the Power Room, "Lily, can you send a message to Claire?"

"I'm already doing it." Lily closed her eyes in focus and then opened them, "She said that David will bring them here."

"How is he going to bring them here?" Chris asked.

"Like this" we heard and David emerged from a wall, holding hands with Howard who was touching Mightyena. Hugh and Claire were on his shoulders. "So, where is it?"

"This way." I told him and guided them to the Power Room. When we reached there, we saw a red emerald floating in the middle of a machine that I supposed was extracting its power. "I don't think it will be this easy."

"You are right." we heard a voice the machine and a Galactic grunt came in view aiming at us with a Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun. "I'll kill you all and take the Ghost Emerald with me, and then I'll destroy this facility: it's no longer useful."

"Think again." Howard replied and took aim with his Uzi, "Move a finger and I'll blow your brains. Article seventeen of the Pokémon Hunting Law: A hunter has right to neutralize a hostile civilian or wanted criminal if said person threatens the hunter's life or anyone's else." Howard recited

"Don't bring up legal stuff: I don't believe in the law." the grunt scolded while walking to the machine, "Now let's see how powerful this is." he reached for the emerald.

"Don't touch it!" David shouted. Too late: the grunt was holding the emerald, but then some kind of red energy started to surround him.

"What's happening?!" the grunt shouted in pain.

"David, explain this!" I requested.

"When a dark heart is exposed to a emerald, the ghost inside of it will possesses the body of the one who touched the emerald." he explained.

"Meaning?" Angela asked.

"That man is under the control of a ghost!" Howard shouted from the control panel of the backup generator, which he is obviously trying to start.

"Long time no see, Ghoullade." the grunt said with a supernatural voice that reverberated through the whole room. "It has been a year since you imprisoned me in that thing."

"Bovem, the Bull Ghost," David replied, "Have you been crying over red color again?" he mocked.

"I'll make you cry this time, I can feel that you lost a lot of power." then the grunt started to deform: his body expanded, two horns protruded from his temples, his hands and feet transformed into hooves and his eyes became blood red. "Behold my power!"

"Shit." I muttered, "Howard, continue with whatever you are doing and protect the others, your weapons can't damage this thing. Angela, you, David and I will fight this beast." I commanded.

"Then let's go!" Angela called, charging an arrow.

"Last thing: no murder, just let's purify him." I ordered.

"I can do that!" David commented while creating his Ectoplasm Blades, "Dance time!" he mumbled before rushing forward.

"Now!" I unsheathed my sables and ran next to David while Angela shot an arrow. We split and attacked from the flanks, but Bovem shook his horns to his sides, sending both David and me flying back. I hit my back against a wall and David crashed with Angela. "Fuck." I whispered.

"Change of plan!" David called, "Jake, you'll cover me while Angela covers us from aerial attaks!"

"That thing is a bull David!" Angela replied, "I don't think it has any aerial attacks!"

"Wrong." Bovem commented before launching one of his horns like a torpedo toward them. Taken aback, they couldn't think any way to defend themselves, but I did it myself. Using Extreme Speed, I made a mad dash and stepped in front of them with my sables crossed hoping to reduce the damage of the attack, but the horn exploded when it made contact with me, sending me across the room, demolishing a wall and I landed on my chest.

"That thing... it's too powerful..." I was about to lose hope when I felt something vibrating against my side. I rolled to be on my back and noticed that the vibrating thing was my pocket watch, so I pulled it out of my waistcoat and opened it. The kanjies were shining with diferent colors, but the brightest of them was the kanji Hope "You are right... I just can't give up..." I forced my body to stand.

"Jake, keep your head down and take cover!" I heard Howard shouting.

"Jake, please, don't die!" I heard Lily begging.

"Don't worry, I won't die: I have too much to live for." I held my watch firmly in my right hand. A spark started lighting in me, and I suddenly heard the Bovem scream in agony.

"This should give you enough time to charge." Howard has connected two wires to the Bovem, who shook them off almost immediately but was still temporarily stunned by the current; it is obviously not immune to electricity.

"Thanks buddy." I muttered under my breath as the spark became a searing fire. "Rose Waltz!" I said and then I got surrounded by black rose petals "First song..." I back crossed my legs, put my left hand behind my back and my right hand touched my chest at the fingertips. "Soyokaze!" I blowed and the petals started to fly around the whole room in a gentle breeze, diffusing everybody's vision, but Howard's hunting skills makes him immune to visual distortions.

"Jake, petals won't do anything to Bovem!" I heard David calling behind me.

"Let's see about that." I checked the watch: the hours hand was over the Soyokaze kanji, which means breeze. The minutes hand was about to be on the top again, "Second song..." I stretched my arms upward, "Arashi!" I lowered my stretched arms to sides in a swift and firm move, and then the gentle petals breeze transformed into a powerful petals storm, so powerful that everything turned black but not to me: the petals were my eyes.

"What is this!?" a enraged Bovem asked.

"The Rose Waltz, my family inheritance." I answered before crossing my arms in front of me, "Third song..." I opened my hands, still holding the watch in my right hand, "Tatsumaki!" I stretched my arms forward, palms facing where Bovem was standing blindly. All the petals went toward him and, once they surrounded him, they transformed into a scorching giant tornado that lifted him from the ground. "Lily, throw a Shadow Ball at the tornado!"

"Are you sure!?" she asked.

"When have I lied to you!?" I asked back and she nodded and did what I told her to. When the Shadow Ball made contact with the tornado, it got surrounded by black energy. "Angela, do the same with a level eight arrow!"

"You ask for it, you've got it!" she charged a soft red arrow and shot it. The tornado changed from black to blue.

"Jake, you are overcharging it!" David warned.

"That's the idea!" I replied, "Use a Ghost Ball, I'll use Aura Sphere!"

"What are you up to?!" he asked.

"Just trust me!" I requested. He didn't say anything, he just threw to Ghost Ball at the same time I threw my Aura Sphere. The color came from blue to purple and then to green.

"What now!?" David asked. I sounded my fingers and a petals path formed from where I was standing to the tornado. "Are you going there?!"

"You come with me!" I told him.

"Those petals won't support our weight!" he replied.

"They are weak by themselves," I explained as I jumped and landed on the path "But unity brings force!" I stretched my arms to the side, "Edmond, Charles, come to me!" my sables, that have landed in the opposite side of the room when I was hurled, came floating to my hands. "Now let's end this David!"

"Alright!" he jumped on the path, and we started to run towards the tornado "Are you ready!?"

"That I should ask you!" I countered before charging Edmond with a Psycho Cut and Charles with a Night Slash. "Kuroi Bara no Tatsumaki!" I called at last when the tornado put Bovem in front of us.

"Ghost Purifier Blade!" David shouted.

"Crossed Swords!" I shouted. We cut throught his soul and then I noticed how he disappeared while shouting. We were falling when a petals platform caught us and brought us to ground. "What was that technique you used at last?"

"It's an ability that allows me to send ghosts back to the Ghost World, and it works for purifying souls too," he answered, "What was that that you shouted before attacking?"

"In Japanese it meant 'Tornado of the Black Rose'." I told him before receiving a bone breaker hug from behind. It was obviously Lily, whose spike was digging into my back.

"You did it Jake, you did it!" she said.

"No, we all did it" I corrected her.

"I think this is yours now." Howard said, handing over the red Ghost Emerald. "The power pool was almost exhausted when I shocked Bovem, therefore leave quickly or the ventilation will shut down and you will be trapped inside for good." He continued as he picked up the MP7 that was lying on the floor. "I wouldn't mind adding this to my collection."

"Then maybe you will appreciate this." I handed him the box of machine parts, "This is enough to make nineteen handguns, five watches and ten cell phones."

"Thanks, I've always wanted this. You actually have enough to make a pair of heavy machine guns or an auto cannon" he returned me a hug as he put them into his bag. "Just in case you are worrying about the casualties, I have already got the medical team to evacuate everyone and they should either be getting arrested by the police or returning to their base now." He added before leaving.

"Thanks for taking care of that, buddy." I called and waved at him, and he waved back before disappearing into the escape passage.

"Now it's our turn to return!" David said, "Hold hands friends!" we did as he exclaimed, "CHAOS CONTROL!" a green light blinded us. When I was able to see again, I realized we were no longer in the facility, but in Sandgem Town. "This is the furthest I could transport us," said an extremely exhausted David, "That... still takes a lot of energy." he added before fainting.

"Someone help me to bring him to the Pokemon Center." lucky for us, he unconsciously changed form while sleeping, so we entered and I asked Nurse Joy for three rooms and to heal my friends. She handed me the keys and I handed her Okami's and Sheva's Pokeballs.

"What is the number of the room?" Angela asked.

"David's is 3, yours is 4 and mine's is 5." I told her, giving her the key.

"We'll take care of him from here." said Chris before carrying David using a fireman lift and entering into his room.

"Good night, Chris and Angela." I gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to my room. When I entered, I unsheathed my swords. "Do it, guys."

"As you wish." Edmond and Charles replied, before taking their human forms and Charles stood in front of me.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt as much as the first time." he assured.

"Edmond, distract Lily because if she sees this, she'll kill us all." I requested.

"No probem, hey Lily, mind helping me with the dinner?" he asked.

"Okay." she answered before going out of the room with Edmond.

"Okay, here we go." Charles said before pulling out his right eye and doing the same with my left one. This time it didn't hurt, because I have taken a lot of pain lately, so this was like a scratch. When he had put his eye in my cavity and the nerves connected, he asked, "How is it?"

"Let's 'see'." I joked and he laughed. I looked through the window and opened the eye to see a leaf started to fall in slow motion. "Everything seems slower."

"That's my Time Slower," he replied, "It consumes more energy than Edmond's Weakness Revealer."

"You have a fit to put names." I told him and he handed me a towel, "I'll call this the Giratina Eye."

"Go and take a bath," he said and I took the towel, "Try to practice the Shadow Morph."

"Shadow what?" I repeated.

"Morph, Shadow Morph," he repeated, "It's my second ability and it allows you to change your mody parts at will. It's called Shadow because when a part of your body is changing it gets covered in black before taking the resulting form."

"Okay, I'll try it." I deactivated the Celestial Eyes while going to the bathroom. When I stood in front of a mirror I focused, thinking of bright blood red eyes with slit pupils. When I opened my eyes the same eyes I imagined returned my gaze "I'll love this." I said before focusing on blue hair, and my hair shone black before becoming blue. I took a long fifteen minutes warm bath while fooling with the Shadow Morph.

"Jake, dinner is ready!" Lily called as I changed all my features back to normal.

"I'm coming!" I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and found my pajamas waiting for me in the bed with a letter. "I thought I forgot my bag in Twinleaf Town." I muttered, taking the letter.

It reads: "_Hey Jake, we forgot this in Twinleaf Town but I returned to go for them while you were bathing, Lily._"

"That's my love." I muttered while dressing. When I finished, I went to the dinning room to find two sables lying on the couch and Lily waiting for me beside the table with two plates of toasts. "Thanks for waiting for me." I said, kissing her before taking a seat.

"Those two were hungry and sleepy, so I told them to eat and go to sleep immediately." she replied. We ate in silence, and I cleaned up after we have finished. After I have finished, Lily motioned for me to go to her.

"What is it?" I asked as I went towards her.

"Close your eyes, I have something for you." she answered.

"Alright" I closed my eyes waiting when...

_**SLAP!**_

Lily slapped me in the face, hard. Taken off guard, I fell to the ground. Touching my cheek, I asked, "What was that for?"

"I checked on your memories on how you got the facility map," she answered before bringing me up, "And even if I know that there wasn't lust or love in your words and actions, warn me next time you'll do that."

"Okay, I will. I'm sincerely sorry, Lily." I apologized wholeheartedly and she softened up.

"Now, for what you owed me." she kissed me on the lips with a burning passion. I moved us to the bed where we fell onto it. "Good night, my Black Rose Knight."

"Good night, my White Moon Lady." I replied before kissing her softly and then going to sleep thinking: _This will be indeed a long task._

**Romeo: Wow, that was weird.**

**Xellan: I know, and my characters get weirder.**

**Romeo: I can tell. So, thanks for letting me use your character. And guys please, read his stories: he needs more viewers.**

**Xellan: Yes, and if you do not, I WILL FIND YOU AND SHOOT YOU IN YOUR BALLS! Just kidding! ALREADY KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! *stares at you really uncomfortably***

**Romeo: ...emmm...**

**Xellan: *burst out laughing* I'm just kidding guys, I won't mind if you don't look at my crap, but if you want here you go! *puts a hand in his pocket, then pulls out an URL and throws it at the reader* " s/9511263/1/The-Ghoullade" .So Romeo, ready to hi-five the fuck out?**

**Romeo: Hell yeah!**

**Romeo&Xellan: *jump and hi-five, but freeze there***

**Danny: *enters in the room and sees them* Um, what the hell is going on here?**

**Xellan: I... I don't know... Romeo, do you?**

**Romeo: No, I don't. Danny, call someone!**

**Danny: Who should I call?!**

**Xellan: I don't know... fireman... doctor... Arceus... scientist... SCIENTIST! Call a scientist!**

**Danny: Okay, I'll call a scientist! *runs out of the room***

**Romeo: ...Are we going to die?...**

**Xellan: I don't think so. If we get free, do you want a soda?**

**Romeo: What do you say about a dinner? I pay.**

**David: *hears what Romeo says and enters the room* Agreed!**

**Romeo&Xellan: Release us first!**

**David: Okay, gee, I'll go help Danny find a scientist.**

**Romeo&Xellan: *look at each other and nod, then look at the readers* Bye readers!**


	18. Chapter 18

Soul link

Chapter Eighteen:Atai Kage: a renegade vigilante rises

**Romeo: What a chapter we had last time! And Xellan and I are finally free from the Freezed Camera!**

**Xellan: I still feel my muscle sore for not moving them in seven hours *rubs shoulder***

**Danny: It wasn't easy at all to find a time scientist.**

**Romeo: Has someone seen David?**

**Xellan: Why do you ask?**

**Romeo: That bastard ate all my cookies while we were frozen.**

**Xellan: Don't worry, I'll take care of him. *goes out of the room***

**Danny: And about Howard, how will he participate in the Ghost Saga?**

**Romeo: I'll explain you later, for now... *pulls out an Android Tablet with a plugged keyboard* ...let's start the chapter.**

**Danny: What happened with the PC?**

**Romeo: Taken by my family.**

**Danny: The laptop?**

**Romeo: Was borrowed. Any other question?**

**Danny: Yeah, there is. How often will you update with that thing?**

**Romeo: I really can't say that: there have been a lot of things happening at home, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Danny: That will be all.**

**Romeo: Alright, let's begin! *says to himself* I sounded like Naruto.**

_Jake POV_

"Awww" I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my eyes, "What fucking time is it? I was having a good dream." I complained, opening my eyes and then I looked down to Lily still asleep. "Beautiful. This is art" I said, caressing her cheek and she woke up.

"Where? How? What?" she appeared spaced until she focused and looked at me, "Good morning Jake."

"Good morning sweetheart," I gave her a soft kiss, "Let's get ready for the day."

"Can't we stay like this a little longer?" she begged with cute eyes. I don't know how, but she can make those scarlet red eyes look as innocent as a puppy.

"Alright, ten minutes." I told her and she cuddled closer to me. After a moment of silence I asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't know it, and you've never told me." I replied and she laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You," she answered, "All this time and you only though of asking that now." she continued after her laughter subdued, "My favorite color is night black."

"Then it's my turn," I told her and she chuckled, "My favorite color is pearl white."

"Why is it white?" she asked, "You usually wear black or blue suits."

"That's because white is the color that fits you better," I answered, "Not a single stain in your perfect white skin."

"Owww, that's so sweet!" she totally got on top of me, "Take this as a show of my appreciation." she kissed me passionately, yet lovely. She whimpered when I was the one to break the kiss. "What is it now?"

"It has been fifteen minutes, Lily." I replied.

"Fucking time, always runs out so quickly." she complained.

"I hope Lord Dialga didn't hear you," I joked as she got off me. I took my time to appreciate her beautiful form moving and stretching.

"Do I look so beautiful to you?" she asked with a flirting voice, "Tell me..." she purred.

"More beautiful than a rose, than the sunrise or sunset, more beautiful than anything in the world," I stood up and closed the distance between us, "I am the luckiest guy in the world for having such beauty loving me."

"Enough talk." she closed her eyes and I kissed her. This kiss was softer, but yet more lovely than before. The minimum touch between our lips was showing every thought, every happy memory, every beautiful time spent between us... unless...

"Good morning people!" Angela, exhibiting her signature cheerful behavior, entered through the window like some kind of modern Tarzan, "I hope you slept well!"

"Angela..." I managed to control my tone, but I must be emanating some kind of aura, because Angela was frozen in fear, "...out of my room."

"Right now!" she burst out of the room as if she was chased by a horde of zombie.

"I hate her... with passion..." Lily muttered while I changed my clothes to a pair of black camouflage pants, a black T-shirt with a Pokéball emblem on the back, white socks and black sport shoes with fire designs. "You seem like you want to go intimidating today." she commented.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." I checked under the bed and saw Sarah, Luna and Volt sleeping there. "Guys, it is morning already, come on wake up!"

"Ah, oh, eh?" Volt woke up, took a defensive stance and looked around, then focused his gaze on me and calmed. "Try some kind of alarm," he turned to see the girls still sleeping. "Did you see that?"

"Wake them up and then come to the dining room." I told him and he yawned and nodded. I went out of the room and found Sheva and Okami there. "Who went to pick you guys?"

"David," Okami answered, "He woke up early this morning, took your I.D. and went to pick us up."

"Where is he now?" I asked Sheva.

"Training in the nearby forest," she answered and I sighed. I went to the window and whistled for Sky, who soon landed on the window sill, "Go for David and call him for breakfast. And good morning friend."

"Right away." he replied before going out of sight while I returned to the table.

"What are we going to have for breakfast today?" Chris asked, resting his back on the chair.

"What would you like?" Lily asked while Angela put some glasses on the table.

"Can you make us eggs and bacon?" Okami asked.

"Every time it's harder to feed you guys," I replied jokingly, "What do you say if we have breakfast in the restaurant area?"

"That sounds good to me" said a sleepy Luna entering in the room while Sarah and Volt entered stuck to each other, and by 'stuck' I mean there wasn't any distance between them.

"Can you guys please help us?" asked Volt, "I accidentally released a static field when I was pulling her to wake her up, and here we are." we took a moment to understand before starting to laugh uncontrollably. "This is not funny, guys!"

"Yes, it is!" Angela contradicted him between her laughter, "Is that what you Luxrays do when you are married!?"

"What are you talking about!?" replied a flustered Sarah while trying to hide her face, "This is not any kind of marriage!" Volt turned to the side to cover Sarah's face.

"Sorry about this," I heard him apologizing, "I didn't mean it, really."

"Stop giving excuses, it has already happened," she cut him and he looked down for a moment, "But it wasn't bad at all."

"What?" Volt asked, not believing his ears, even though he could pick up any sound in a five hundred meters radius.

"I got to learn that you care for me," she answered nuzzling his neck when everyone except me was distracted.

"Alright guys, let me help you." I went toward them and pushed my hands in-between them. "Push away from each other at three: one... two... three" they pushed away while I helped them from the middle. After some effort I was able to separate them and then they started to stretch properly.

"Did you call for me?" I heard David asking while emerging from the floor in his Ghoullade form.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" not expecting this, Lily jumped to my arms and Angela to Chris' "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? YOU BASTARD!" they shouted to him while he was changing back to his human form.

"It wasn't my intention at all," he replied, "But you must recognize it was somewhat funny,"

"What's your sense of humor!?" Lily asked, obviously scared and angry.

"That's right, you need a fucking psychiatrist!" Angela scolded him.

"Alright, I understood, I'm sorry!" David said, lifting his arms, obviously annoyed at the scolding.

"You really don't seem to be." Lily mumbled under her breath while I put her down, Chris following suit. "Just... let's go to eat and forget about this." when she ended David's stomach roared, literally. "Are you still that hungry?"

"I didn't have breakfast before going to train." he answered, scratching the back of his head. "What are we going to eat?"

"We are going to the restaurant area, so you'll choose your food." I told him.

"I'm okay with that." he replied and opened the door for us. "After breakfast I'll start to train you in the Ghost Art." he told me as we left the room.

"Remember I just copy techniques, so I would need you to transfer me at least a bit of ghost power." I said.

"That won't be hard, I'll use the Ghost Emeralds." he assured, patting my shoulder. We arrived to the restaurant area and there I recognized a blue long haired girl, a raven haired boy and a brown haired man.

"Ash! Dawn! Brock!" I called them and they turned to see me.

"Jake?" Ash asked and I nodded. He stood and went towards me. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here," I replied, shaking his hand. "How have things been going?"

"Leaving alone Team Rocket trying to steal Pokémons, smoothly" he answered then he got closer to me. "Dawn and I are now a couple." he whispered.

"I'm happy for you guys" I whispered back and he backed off, "Have you eaten already?"

"No, we are waiting for Barry." Dawn answered, "Nice to see you again, Jake."

"Any luck getting girls?" I asked Brock, shaking his hand.

"I met one yesterday and..." he searched in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "...I GOT HER CELL PHONE NUMBER!"

"Step one to get her?" Angela asked him and he nodded.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked, noticing David.

"This is David, David these are Ash, Dawn and Brock." I introduced them when all of a sudden, a blonde haired boy appeared out of nowhere, running towards us.

"Guys, guys, I've evolved my Roselia to a Roserade!" he noticed me, "Who is this guy? Do you want to battle? Say so if you want!"

"Woah! Calm down pal!" I cut him, getting a headache from the speed he was speaking, "Look, introduce yourself if you want to know someone's name, and speak slower: I won't just disappear into thin air."

"I am Barry, the best Pokémon trainer in the world!" he said proudly with a hint of arrogance

"I clearly doubt that." I told him.

"What? Do you think you are better than me!?" he replied, getting angry, "Do you want to prove it with a battle!?"

"Man, first of all, my name is Jake; and secondly, I haven't eaten yet." I explained, getting annoyed at his behavior, "Me and my friends are starving and here you are challenging me to a battle without having breakfast."

"I don't care!" he replied.

"Well, I do." I scolded coldly, "Now leave us alone, we are going to have breakfast." I turned to go to order my meal when Barry stepped in my way, "Get out of my way before I make you do!"

"I would like to see that." he mocked and I sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I took a firm step forward, then threw my right hand under his arm, grabbing the back of his shirt. I pulled him to me while taking another step and at last put my other hand on his shoulder and threw him to the floor, blocking his legs with my right one. "I told you to leave me alone."

"You..." he tried to mutter.

"After we have breakfast I'll battle you." I cut him, "Until then, get anywhere close to me and I'll make you go through the wall." I threatened, changing my eyes from black to red. The result was as expected: he kept shut and backed away.

"I think you overdid it," Lily said from behind me, "But that is what people get when they go with that attitude on you."

"Are you saying that I'm mean?" I asked.

"No, I'm not, I'm just saying that you are the one who shows them how to treat people." she corrected.

"Sir, what would you like to order?" asked the man behind the stand when we got there.

"Let me see" I surfed my gaze through the menu and decided for an omelet. Then I ordered a Special Pokémon Buffet for my friends, while Angela chose a sandwich ration and David toasts with jam. "That boy is really annoying." I said to myself when I noticed Barry looking at me from his table.

"Don't worry; we'll clear up things after breakfast." Angela assured while I just sighed and started to eat. After a while the buffet arrived and my team started to eat, still complimenting the chef when they finished.

"Is your team ready?" I heard Barry asking behind me and when I turned I smiled inside of my head, noticing that he was at least five feet away from me, believing it was a safe distance not knowing that my hand-to-hand range is six feet. "I already asked Nurse Joy to lend us the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center."

"Yeah, we are ready." I stood up with Lily, Angela, Chris and David following me. We went to the battlefield and I saw Ash playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Dawn, maybe just to kill time or they were gambling. Barry was standing in one of the trainer squares and Brock was in the referee square. "Let's get over this."

"Alright" Brock started gathering the attention, "This will be a three-on-three battle with no changes allowed. Trainers, do you agree?"

"I do." I replied calmly.

"I do!" Barry answered, eager to start. "Who will choose the first Pokémon?"

"Let's leave it to luck." Brock said pulling out a coin, "Head is Jake and tail is Barry." he threw the coin and I activated the Time Slower. After seeing it for three seconds in real time, I knew that it would land on head. Brock caught the coin and checked it. "Head, Jake chooses the first Pokémon."

"Let's get going," I turned and looked at my team. "Come on Sarah, let's battle."

"I was missing that." she replied while entering in the battlefield.

"Empoleon, I choose you!" Barry threw a Pokéball and released the Empoleon, "Let's show this guy who's boss!"

"Sarah, use Calm Mind!" she started to breathe deeply to focus her energy.

"Empoleon, use Water Pulse!" Barry commanded.

"Sarah, dodge it and use Will-O-Wisp!" she did as I commanded but even though the wildfire couldn't die under water, that Empoleon was stronger than I thought and resisted it without trouble.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!" Barry ordered and his Empoleon was engulfed in water before flying towards Sarah like a bullet.

"Dodge it!" I shouted in despair as Sarah dodged it, but Empoleon turned in mid-air and hit her. "Sarah!"

"End her with Water Pulse!" Empoleon threw the water sphere at Sarah and she, who wasn't completely recovered from the previous attack, couldn't dodge it. receiving a devastating blow that sent her flying pass me. "Looks like the first round is mine. Who's the best trainer then?" I didn't answer him; I just ran next to Sarah and knelt next to her.

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" the concern was evident both in my face and in my voice, "Come on, talk to me!"

"Can I have a rest?" she asked half-jokingly, half pained. "I think I overdid myself."

"Don't worry, have your rest." I pulled out her Premium Ball and withdrew her. I stood up and faced my team, "Well guys, who..." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before a black blur passed me. I turned to face Volt's back.

"Memorize quickly," he told me, "Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Strength and Rock Smash."

"Memorized." I confirmed.

"Are you going to change Pokémon Barry?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Empoleon stepped out of the battlefield. "Roserade, let's go!" he released an obviously recently evolved Roserade from a Pokéball. "Roserade, use Magic Leaf!"

"Type advantage won't defeat us this time." I told to Volt and he nodded, "Volt, use Strength!" I saw how his muscles tense before starting to run at blinding speed toward the Roserade. "Relase it!" when he was in front of it he released the tension in a powerful tackle that sent the Roserade flying.

"Roserade, use Razor Leaf when you land!" Barry shouted.

"Volt, don't give it a chance to land! Intercept it with Rock Smash and then Strength again!" I instructed.

"Here we go!" he ran toward the Roserade's landing point and before it could even touch ground, he sent it flying back again with a Rock Smash using his tail, and then started to pursue it. "Sweet dreams!" he shouted before releasing the newly charged Strength in a headbutt that sent the Roserade flying before impacting a tree.

"The second round is for Jake!" Brock announced.

"Grr!" Barry grumbled, "Staraptor, let's go!" he released an Staraptor from a Great Ball.

"Are you going to change Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"Sky, battle time!" I replied and Sky, who was looking the battle from a tree, took flight and came to the battlefield. "Use Fly!" Sky took flight to unbearable highness, hiding himself in the sunlight.

"Staraptor, do the same!" Barry called and his Staraptor took flight as well.

"Got you!" I started the trap, "Use Steel Wing!" for a second we saw a flash of light before looking at a falling shadow. "Get him to ground with Aerial Ace!"

"Not this time! Staraptor use Wing Attack!" Barry's Staraptor recovered and contered Sky's Aerial Ace with a Wing Attack that I was barely able to perceive. "Now use Steel Wing!"

"Close Combat at full strength!" I shouted and activated the Time Slower for a split second. I watched how Sky dodged the Steel Wing by half an inch before turning and pursuing Barry's Staraptor. "Sky, use Aerial Ace and Close Combat at the same time! Aerial Combat!" Sky doubled his speed with Aerial Ace and when he attained Barry's Staraptor he hit lightly one of its wings to break its stability and then released the Close Combat. The result was a fainted Staraptor almost crashing in ground, but Sky took him and put him close to Barry.

"Thanks for the battle." Sky told me.

"You were great out there." I replied.

"Fourth round!" Brock called, "Are you going to change Pokémon Jake?"

"Of course, this is not only my battle, it's Volt's battle too." I told him while Volt entered again in the battlefield, Barry's Empoleon doing the same.

"Trying to use type advantage?" Barry asked.

"I will defeat you." the Empoleon started to say to Volt. "It doesn't matter your type, I'll just sent you flying like I did with your girlfriend."

"You'll regret that!" Volt replied angrily.

"Volt, use Strength!" I commanded.

"Counter it with Metal Claw!" Barry ordered. Both Pokémon lunged forward to their enemy, Empoleon hitting Volt in the lung with Metal Claw and Volt releasing his Strength into his gut with a powerful headbutt, sending him flying backwards.

"Use Rock Smash!" I shouted.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Barry called. When Volt was about to hit Empoleon, he released a powerful water cannon that sent Volt flying. "End him with Aqua Jet!" Empoleon once again covered in water and lunged toward Volt like a bullet.

"Volt, use Volt Tackle at your maximum power!" I ordered.

"THIS GOES FOR SARAH!" he shouted before starting to run at full speed with electricity emanating from his body and covering him. But something strange happened: the commonly yellow electricity took a red color, then a blue one, then yellow again, and at last the three colors combined into a single barrier.

"That is..." I mumbled.

"STATIC LIGHTNING TACKLE!" Volt called before both Pokémon collided. The explosion raised a dust cloud that blinded everyone until the dust cleared, and there, in the middle of the battlefield, was Volt standing victoriously. He looked down at the almost unconscious Empoleon. "Get near Sarah again and I'll use my Static Lightning Tackle directly in your face." I noticed that the Empoleon had a burnt mark on his chest.

"The battle is over!" Brock announced after recovering from the shock. "The winner is Jake!"

"Alright!" I shouted, "Volt, come over here!" he came and I patted his head. "I'll attend Sarah myself, even when there is a Pokémon Center just behind me, that'll give us more family time."

"Volt, you were incredible!" Okami told him.

"Yeah, you left that Empoleon crushed!" Sheva complimented.

"I wonder what will Sarah say once I told her what you said." Luna said devilishly.

"P-please, don't tell Sarah!" he started to beg.

"Too late, when I say I'll do something, I do it" Luna replied.

"Don't be so mean Luna," Lily scolded, "What he said stays with us. Understood?"

"What would you do to me?" Luna countered, "I'm immune to your psychic abilities."

"What I would do? No, not me," Lily explained, "What would I tell Jake to do? That is the right question."

"A-alright, I'll keep shut!" Luna gave up.

"Nice," I told her, "Now let's go, Sarah needs treatment."

"I swear I'll defeat you next time I see you!" I heard Barry shouting and I chuckled walking to the woods. "Mark my words, Jake Coen!"

"Nice to know that you finally learnt my name!" I shouted back before entering the forest. "Sky, look for a clearing."

"During the battle I saw one nearby." he replied.

"Where?" David asked.

"Around there." he signaled to the East and we started off. The path was nice, not so many roots or rocks, so it was easy to tranverse. After ten minutes of walking, we arrived at the clearing. "I'll be on the ground this time. Could you attend to my wounds too?"

"I'll attend everyone's wounds," I answered, "But first let's make a bonfire and gather some rocks to sit."

"Since Sarah is unconscious, I'll take care of the fire." Angela said while taking two thick twigs, "Chris, can you bring me firewood and leaves?"

"Sure." he replied while going out of the clearing.

"Then we will gather the rocks." Lily told me.

"Too slow!" we heard David telling us and we turned to see him put the last rock in a circle around the place where Angela was going to make the bonfire. "I bought some marshmallows from the Pokémon Center."

"Then let's eat them." Chris requested while entering in the clearing with a load of firewood and leaves, "Can you help me here?" he asked me.

"Okay" I took half of the firewood and leaves and put them in place in the shape of a pyramid. "Is this enough?"

"More than enough!" Angela replied cheerfully while Chris put the remaining firewood in a stock near his rock, which he shares with Angela. "Let's do this!" she crossed the twigs in the center of the pyramid where there were leaves. Then she started to rub the twigs rapidly against each other, getting some smoke coming from the leaves before blowing them until a small fire started. After that, she put more leaves and kept blowing. Three minutes later, the fire picked up and the firewood started to burn. "Now it's ready."

"Lily, we forgot our bags in the Pokémon Center." I told her and she sighed.

"This is becoming a custom." she said before standing up. "Give me the room keys."

"Here you go." I handed her Angela's, David's and my room keys.

"Give me a minute." she teleported away and we waited for her. A minute later she reappeared with my and Angela's bag. Edmond and Charles were inside of it, maybe sleeping. "Your pajama is inside."

"Thanks." I replied and she sat next to me, "Well guys, I'll attend to my friends."

"Alright." David replied, lying on his rock that was long enough for him to fit. "I'll take a nap. When I wake up we'll start the training."

"Yeah, yeah." I fished some hyper potions, bandages and cotton out of my bag. "Well, let's see how serious the injuries are." I released Sarah from her Pokéball and she appeared on the ground, unconscious. "At least she's able to sleep." I checked her body and noticed the marks where the Aqua Jet and Water Pulse hit her. "Let's get started." I sprayed the hyper potion on her wounds and rubbed it with cotton. At last I covered them with bandages.

"Huh?" she was awake by the movement, "Oh, hi Jake." she said, and her voice did not seem as weak as when she was defeated. "Who won?"

"We did." I told her, "Sky defeated Barry's Staraptor and Volt defeated his Roserade and Empoleon."

"That's great to hear," she replied, "When will I be able to fight again?"

"Three or four hours." I said and she whimpered and pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault."

"At least I'll be able to fight again." she reassured herself.

"Volt, come here, it's your turn." I called him and he came. "Where did the Metal Claw hit you?"

"On my left rib, and don't worry about the Hydro Cannon: it did nothing to me." he told me.

"Well, one trouble less." I joked, spraying the hyper potion on his wound and following the same procedure that I did with Sarah. Once I finished, I went to Sky to attend him. "Just in the chest with the Wing Attack, right?"

"Yeah," he answered half asleep, "Once you finish please return me to my Pokéball."

"Sure with that pal." I told him. Once I finished bandaging him, I pulled out his Pokéball and withdrew him. "Finished at last."

"I don't think so." I heard David commenting and I turned to see him in his Ghoullade form. "Let's start the training, and don't use your swords. What we need to practice is to make you intangible, invisible, able to fly and to throw ghost attacks."

"Alright." he conducted me to a neighboring clearing and turned.

"First, let's give you enough Ghost Energy to use my abilities." he explained while putting his right hand through his chest hole, but it disappeared through it!

"What the fuck!?" I shouted, not believing my eyes.

"Aren't you asking where the Ghost Emeralds are?" he asked, "They are inside of me."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I absorbed them," he answered and I gaped. "When I absorb them they go to a parallel dimension that only I can reach or open."

"So you are going to pull them out." I ended.

"That's right." he pulled his right hand out of his chest and the Ghost Emeralds were on his hand, but they were bashful. "Don't worry, they take this size to go through the portal, and once out it..." the emeralds grew to their normal size. "...they grow."

"Weird," I told him, "You get weirder by the minute."

"Enough talk." he cut me and put the emeralds forward, "Take my hands."

"Got it." I did as he requested and then I felt energy, a new energy flowing through my body. When it ended, I felt my body lighter than before, like a feather.

"You'll start to feel lighter as the ghost particles are not as dense as human particles." he explained.

"It feels great," I told him, "I feel like I could jump a mountain!"

"Yeah," he assured, "Now we'll adapt you to your new weight." he made a sport track with obstacles using rocks, trunks, leaves and mud. "With a new weight you must know how much strength you must use to jump to a certain height and distance."

"So this will test how I do with my new condition," I asked and he nodded. "Well, here I go!" the track had short, mid, long and extremely long jumps which I repeated four times until I was able to jump at the right distance. "This is tiring."

"Five minutes to rest." he announced and I fell to the ground, exhausted. "Here, have some water." he handed me a water bottle and I emptied it. I took a meditation position to breathe better and after two minutes, David told me to get up.

"Now, the height test." I said to myself, realizing that David changed the form of the sport track.

"Yeah, you are right," he replied, "When you are in undercover operations you must know where and when to escape, to avoid detection or capture."

"Got it." I started to practice jumps and even ran up the wall then jumped, but as this was with my new body state I fell multiple times until I could jump at the correct points.

"This time you got ten minutes to rest." David told me, handing me two water bottles that I gulped down slowly. I still got five minutes, so after adjusting my breathing I laid on my back and waited for the next test. "Now it comes the double test."

"Double test?" I repeated, looking at the new track. It contained, as David said, double obstacles to combine distance and height. "I really hate you."

"Less talk." he replied as I stood up. "Begin!" this new sport track was triple hard. Jumps, hits, falls, mud and leaves, once I finish this I'll take a bath. Thirty minutes later, I was lying breathless on the ground, dead tired but happy with my achievement. "Great, now go and take a bath, then we'll practice intangibility."

"Fuck you David!" I muttered, "At least help me find a pond."

"There is one thirty feet away from here." he told me.

"Seventy-five feet." I said to myself, standing up. "Guide me there and then tell Lily to bring me a towel and my bag, please." I requested.

"No problem." he brought me to a clearing that is almost entirely covered by a pond.

"I'll enjoy this bath." I commented.

"I'll go with the others." he floated away.

"Just what I needed." I stripped off my mud stained clothes and threw them to a nearby rock. I first dipped my right foot into the water to test it temperature. Cold, That was good for me; it would be good for my heated body and my sore muscles. "Greaaaat..." I sighed in relief from the refreshing sensation throughout my body. "I hope my training will help David save Isis. If not, this won't be worthwhile."

"Everything you do is worth the trouble." I heard Lily saying from behind me and I smiled. "Here is what you requested." I turned to see her putting the towel on a branch and my bag near my clothes. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I wouldn't wish for anything better." I replied and she laughed. She started to undress by hand, maybe just to get out of the teleport change or because she wanted to tease me. I, personally, go for the second one because she was running her hands around her silhouette. "Stop that and come here." I got out of the water so fast that she didn't even notice when I grabbed her and made a backdrop jump to the water. The result; I can explain it on three steps: first one, we dived into the water head-first; second one, when we went out of the water she hit me on the chest with a fist.

"Are you delirious?!" she asked furiously.

"You make me what I am." I replied and she hit me again. Third one, she leaned into my embrace and kissed me. Oh, how I love these kisses; so passionate, so affectionate, so wonderful. Even those words can't describe her kisses. I prodded her lips with my tongue and she moaned and opened her mouth in which I dug my tongue in an instant. Exploring her cavity, I ran a caressing hand from her shoulder to her waist. The lack of air made it impossible to continue this and we parted.

"Jake, have sex with me." she begged.

"No, our thing is not sex." I told her, pressing her more against me. "I don't have sex with you. I make love to you."

"My lover, my world." she whispered before kissing me again. And...

"JAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard David shouting, "COME HERE, YOU LAZY ASS!"

"I wish David would die slowly and painfully." I muttered with venom in my words "I'M COMING!"

"YOU BETTER DO!" he replied. Lily and I went out of the water and I started to dress up again. I put my previous clothes in a plastic bag and put them inside my camping bag. This time I put on a blue sports T-shirt and dark blue sports pants. The socks, white again and the shoes were white with the Pokéball symbol in the sole and in the upper side.

"Once you get to David, hit him for me." Lily requested.

"Don't worry: I was thinking the same thing." I told her before kissing her again and going away. I arrived at the sport track and David was sitting in a rock waiting for me.

"Were the fuck have you been?" he asked like a trainer, "I've been waiting you for half an..." I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before punching him in the face. He fell to the ground, covering his cheek. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Be glad that I didn't hit you stronger," I told him with a menacing voice, "You interrupted my private time with Lily!"

"Anyway," he said before standing up and dusting himself, "If you want more 'private time' with Lily, I suggest that you finish your training first."

"You really are begging me to hit you again," I replied and he just shrugged, "Well, what's the concept of the intangibility?"

"It's really easy; after all, it's a most basic ability." he got closer to a tree, "When you want to be intangible, you must think that your body can go through everything. Think that the thing between you and the other side doesn't exist, but be careful: if you become tangible while going through something, you won't be able to move as two things can't occupy the same space. That's a basic physics law."

"A law that I know very well since I was ten," I said, "While waiting to become a trainer I studied as much as I could."

"Well, why don't you give it a try?" he replied, patting the tree. "Remember: it doesn't exist."

"Let's see," I walked to the tree and looked at it, "It doesn't exist…" I said to myself, "And what's on the other side?" I needed to think something to help me with that. Then a vivid memory from seven years ago came flashing back in my mind…

_"Dad?" my dad was working on a teleporter that day. He has been on his lab all day long, and I only got the chance to talk to him now that he was out of there._

_"Huh?" he looked at me from the couch and smiled. He got near me and knelt to my side and looked at the puzzle I was working at. It was a chess puzzle and I needed to make a checkmate in three moves with my king in E5, one of my rooks in C5 and the other one in B6 and my knight in F4. The opponent had his king in D8, his queen in G8, his knight in E8 and his rook in E6 "This one looks tough. Do you need help with it?"_

_"No." I captured its rook with a B6-E6 move. The chess game I was playing with was a gift from my father when I was five. It had an Artificial Intelligence and the pieces were magnetized to the board. The AI that moved the pieces was under the board and had five difficulties; and I am used to playing in the fourth._

_"Sure?" my dad asked when the queen captured my first rook with a G8-E6._

_"Sure." I captured the queen with my knight making a F4-E6 move, the result was a check. Now my knight was in front of my king._

_"That was a good move." the king dodged the check moving D8-D7, "But I want to see you getting out of this one."_

_"What if I do?" I asked. My dad loved to test my chess skills, and if I won he would give me something or tell me something that I want to know._

_"You can ask anything today." he replied and I smiled. I moved my remaining rook C5-C7, imprisoning the AI's king. If it tried D7-C6 or D7-C8 my rook would capture it, if it tried D7-D6 my king will capture it, and if it tried to go back or capture my rook my knight would do the work. It was a checkmate._

_"I won." I told him, smiling brightly._

_"Again." he replied messing my hair and we both laughed. My dad, when he wasn't working on anything or ended early like today, loved to play with me even if he lost. "Well, what do you want to know?"_

_"How does the teleporter work?" I asked._

_"Well, it's not finished yet," he explained "But once I finish it, it should be able to make something, disappear and go to the place where the other one is located."_

_"Like the Pokéballs in a Pokémon Center?" I continued, remembering the book that I read last week about Pokéballs._

_"No," he answered, "The teleporter from the Pokémon Center can't transport living things, so the Pokéball creates a barrier that protects the Pokémon inside of it."_

_"And yours will work with living things?" I kept going._

_"Yeah," he said smiling, "That way, when someone wants to go to another place without risking his or her life, they would use it."_

_"What's like on the other side?" I asked, more curious than usual._

_"That depends on where is the other teleporter." he said._

_"But if you don't know where is the other, what do you do to go through it?" this time I was more curious than before, "What would you do?"_

_"That, my dear son, is a good question," he told me, "Looks like you think about everything before doing it. Well, in my case, I would imagine a glass in front of me. But a liquid glass, one that doesn't let me see the other side unless I walk through it. And every researcher is curious, so I would walk through it."_

_"And what if the other side is not like you think it is?" I was concerned._

_"I prefer to trust and regret, than doubt and regret." he replied, "And once I discover what's on the other side, the return will be simpler: the liquid glass would be the door that would send me to the other side."_

_"Once you finish your teleporter, can I try it?" I asked hopefully._

_"No, I don't think so," he said, caressing my cheek. "Once I perfect it, you can. If not, your mom will kill me" we laughed at that joke. Unfortunately, a few major transportation companies later bought the unfinished invention with an offer that he could not refuse, and I never got to try it, although what my father taught me was priceless._

"Those good memories." I whispered, looking at the tree in front of me.

"I'm waiting" David said, tapping his foot "If you think you are not ready yet, just say it." he softened his voice, "I want to rescue Isis, but I don't want to lose someone who offered his help to me."

"Don't worry," I assured with a firm confidence, "I'm ready now." the tree was a glass, a liquid glass door that will lead me to the other side if I go through it. "Let's go now." I walked forward and didn't stop. When I started to go through the tree I looked at my body: it had blue outlines. Everything was light brown. "So this is what it feels like when you go through something, or more specific a tree." I stepped out of the tree and looked at David who was impressed before sighing in relief.

"I was worried that you got trapped" he said before putting a hand on my shoulder, "You'll surely help me to save Isis. You managed to do it perfectly, but why did you delay so much?"

"I was experimenting what it feels," I answered, "It was weird, but at the same time incredible."

"Yeah, that's what I thought the first time I did it." he assured.

"Tell me David, how did you get permission to open a gate to the Ghost World?" I asked.

"I didn't need it," he said, turning. "After isolating the gene in the Eevee that caused its multiples evolutions, the Sinnoh Researcher Organization gave me authorization to run any experiment I would want to. That's all."

"So you were the one who discovered that!" I shouted, dumbfounded. "You don't know how much I wanted to know you! I always said that the one who managed to do that was a genius, but to know the one who did it?! I dreamed about it since I was thirteen!"

"Whoa! Calm down Jake!" he said and I stopped, but I couldn't help shaking from excitement. "Looks like you enjoy science."

"I really do," I replied, "After all, science is everywhere. The nature, the cities, the inventions; science is in every place at some degree."

"Just let's go back to the others," he told me, "You have finished your training for today. FORM CHANGE!" he called before the rings appeared on his waist and returned him back to normal. We walked talking about how his discovery helped other organizations to develop multiples things with a root component.

"At last you arrived." Angela said when she saw me. "And it looks like you took a bath."

"I challenge you to do the same training I did without taking one." I said. "My previous set got all dirty with mud."

"That's not my fault." she replied and I pulled her ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Sorry, sorry!" I released her, "Why did you do that?"

"To teach you that even if someone's troubles doesn't affect, you shouldn't act like that." I softened my gaze on her, "But after all you are you, so it's not strange that you acted like that."

"Anyway, can we keep going?" Chris asked, using a Psychic push to extinguish the fire. "It have been long enough out here."

"You used to live in a forest when I first met you." Angela commented.

"Yeah, but my body was smaller as a Ralts and I could sleep on the ground comfortably." he countered, "When you caught me and I evolved to a Kirlia you made me used to sleep on top of you or in a bed, so it's your fault."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" David, Lily and I started to laugh so hard we fell to the ground rolling.

"What's so funny guys?" Angela asked.

"It's that..." I started trying to catch my breath, "...we met... Chris as a... Gallade and... trying to... picture him... like a Kirlia... is funny."

"Very well done guys," Chris said with an embittered voice, "Just... let's pack and go from here."

"Alright enough laughing" I said and Lily and David stopped laughing, "Let's go to Jubilife City."

"Do you know where it is from here?" Lily asked.

"Well..." I pulled a compass out of my bag and checked it: the north was at my right. I turned to that direction "If we go over here we'll get to Route 203, and from there to the east is Jubilife City."

"How can you know that without a map?" Angela asked.

"When you study to be trainer since a long time ago, you must study about the region where you are going to travel." I replied with a matter-of-fact voice.

"Just shut up." she countered and I chuckled. We took our bags and went to the north, where after walking six minutes we arrived to Route 203. "Just a smart-ass as ever." Angela commented.

"That's better than a six years old teaching an eight years old how to play chess," I told her and she blushed from embarrassment, "I like that face of yours when you are embarrassed."

"Fuck you." she muttered. We arrived at Jubilife City and we encountered ourselves again with the noisy and always moving city. We continued walking until we reached to a TVs store where a lot of people were pushing everyone else to see something. "I wonder what they are watching."

"Let's find out." David proposed and we nodded. We walked to the store and made our way through the people until we reached to the front. They were watching Channel 9, the news channel, where there was a redhead woman, whom I supposed, was the reporter, in what we recognized as Twinleaf Town.

"Right now there have been already a hundred of arrested from the underwater facility," those words froze me, "The info was given to the Sinnoh League Security Alliance this morning by confidential informat, who wish to remain anonymous."

"So Howard told them about the facility." Angela commented.

"It's his duty," I replied, "There is a clause in the Criminal Law stating that anybody who hides information about the location of criminals will be accused for accomplice."

"And how does that affect Howard?" Chris asked.

"He would lose his license, Pokémon, and house; and the penalty is ten years in jail for him." I answered looking at the resigned prisoners, walking handcuffed to a prisoner transport airplane. The police officers took their wigs off, so everyone looked different now.

"Looks like the Galactic grunts didn't want to put fight," the reporter commented, "They'll be transported to Iron Prison for interrogation and pay life in prison."

"No! Take your hands off me!" we heard a woman shouting from the TV from a location that the camera couldn't show, "I told you to take your hands off me! I'll call him and you'll see that he'll release me!"

"Shut up and walk!" what I supposed was an officer replied, "That man you say doesn't exist!"

"Come on, let's see what's going on" the reporter said to the cameraman. They walked to where a lot of officers and paramilitary police were surrounding a girl "Exucuse me, officer," the reporter caught the attention of one of the officers, "What's going on?"

"Of all the prisoners, only a woman that we identified as Amanda Kellingtom..." now my blood ran cold, "...of twenty-two years old, is opposing to being arrested. She has been calling a strange name all the time..." suddenly the officer and reporter were pushed out of the way by a blonde girl... the same girl I got the facility map from.

"Atai! Please save me!" some officers grabbed her and held her back, "Please Atai! Don't leave them make this to me! You told me I can change!" she was now crying.

"Shut up bitch!" one of the paramilitary policemen lost his patience and hit her in the back of the head, making her faint. "Sorry about that." he said to the reporter and cameraman.

"Don't worry," she told him, "The camera is alright and we are fine, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Damn it." I muttered, getting out of the crowd with my friends following me. We walked to a building that was being demolished.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Angela asked, as she and David were the only ones who weren't feeling the anger I was emanating.

"That bastard..." I answered, "...HOW DARE HE TO HIT HER?!" I shouted punching a wall and sending it down. The whole building started to shake.

"Jake, watch out!" Lily warned, "You are going to demolish this place!"

"Take everybody out of here Lily," I replied, "Please do it. Right now I need to let go my hatred."

"We'll be waiting you in front of this building." she said before teleporting away with all my friends.

"That son of a bitch!" I kicked a rafter, breaking it. "I'll punch him if I see him!" I punched an internal wall, making a hole on it. "I swear..." I looked at the pillar that kept the building standing, "...THAT I'LL RELEASE HER!" I broke it in pieces with a monstrously strong roundhouse kick and that was the last I needed to send this fucking place down. When a part of the roof was going to land over me I made an uppercut and broke into piece. I made my way out of there breaking anything in my way.

"Over here!" I heard David calling and I turned to see everyone running toward me. "Man, you really made a mess there." he commented looking at the now non-existent building.

"We heard what you shouted," Angela added, "Why do you want to save her?"

"Because I promised her..." I answered, "...that she could change. She is one who wasn't born to be a criminal, but fate made her meet me as a criminal." I looked determined to do what I was planning to do. "She deserves another chance."

"But Jake..." David interfered, "...if you didn't hear right... THEY ARE IN IRON PRISON!" he shouted at me, then covered his mouth. "How the fuck do you plan to take her out of there?" he asked in a lower voice.

"David is right, Jake." Angela told me. "None has ever escaped from Iron Prison. It's like a fortress, and everyone who has tried to escape was just captured again... or died trying it..."

"Everyone who has tried it before wasn't related to Jake." Lily told them at last. "When Jake says that he'll do something... no, he didn't say it: he swore that he will save her." Lily took my arm. "I can feel his emotions, this is not for love, it's for honor, justice and duty."

"Lily is right," I assured, "It's my duty as a gentleman to save her, and it's my duty as a vigilante to make things right."

"But even if YOU do try it, how will you manage to make it work?" Chris said.

"Do you forget that I have eyes and ears in the Sinnoh League?" I asked back, pulling out my cell phone.

"Howard?" Angela, Chris and David asked at the same time.

"Who else?" Lily answered while I dialed his number.

"You better pick up this time" I muttered.

"Hello?" I heard from the other side, "Jake, is that you?"

"Hi Howard" I replied, "Did you see the news?"

"Of course not," he replied calmly, "Firstly, I don't like to see any reference to myself on TV; and second: I fought against Roark five minutes ago."

"So I suppose you must have gotten your first badge." I told him and heard him chuckling.

"Of course!" he said, "Mightyena, Claire and Hugh did a great job! And he gave me an Aron too!"

"I'm happy for you." I needed to enter the subject, "Howard, can you get permission to release a prisoner from Iron Prison?"

"If I didn't hear you right I would suppose you want to release someone from Iron Prison." he replied. "Who do you want to release and why?"

"Amanda Kellingtom." I answered. "She is the girl I got the map from."

"So you will do another one of your gentleman acts." he replied calmly. "I'm sorry Jake, but despite all the legal loopholes this system have I cannot reverse an arrest."

"Is there any other way?" I asked.

"Well, you could wait for the trial, get a good lawyer for her, take it to appeal court, and fight for a lighter sentence and a transfer to a normal prison. Or you could just break in there and get arrested as well, like all the others who tried." He replied.

"But you can get me in and out of there, right?" I inquired.

"That's easy enough, although I cannot assure your safety." he told me, "And maybe I can get the chance to gather some info."

"About what?" this was interesting.

"I've heard rumors that the newly appointed chief in charge of the Iron Prison is corrupted," he said, "I can get the chance to know if that's true and probably get some rewards from the state for exposing him. Then all the havoc you'll wreck inside will be more justifiable."

"Then take notes, I'll need some things," I replied, "Everything I'll ask you for must be untraceable."

"What do you need?" he asked.

"A handgun, two one-handed nine millimeters submachine guns and a ship." I answered.

"Done, done and done," he answered, "I'll meet you at Canalave City at nine pm at the dock. Need a lift?"

"There are too many of us so no, but anyway, thanks friend." I said.

"Anything for my brother." he replied and we both laughed before hanging.

"Well?" Lily asked and I smiled.

"Let's go to Canalave City" I told her.

"Jake, you'll need a water-type Pokémon to go there." Angela said.

"I can catch one on the way there." I assured and she sighed.

"You really are stubborn." she commented.

"Oh, come on!" I said, "Stop complaining and let's go!"

"Just shut up and walk." David replied and I laughed. We walked to Route 218 and there we found ourselves fighting Pokémon, "This is a pest." David commented before sending a Shellos flying away.

"Who's complaining now?" I mocked, "Sarah, use Flamethrower."

"Take this!" she said before shooting a heat wave againts a Roselia.

"This is the place where you need a water-type Pokémon." Angela said when we arrived at a water route. "How will you get a water-type Pokémon here?"

"Maybe he can help." Chris answered motioning to a fisherman.

"Sir!" I called and he turned.

"May I help you, boy?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I looked in my bag for the fishing rods I got from those fishermen in the bridge that led to Eterna City. When I found them I pulled them out and assembled them. "Can you teach me how to fish?"

"Sure boy," he answered. "Come, take a seat next to me." he patted the place next to him and I sat there. "Well, I'll teach you how to fish in five steps." he said "Step one: prepare the bait. The bait is the most important part: a good bait attracts a good catch."

"Well," I looked into my bag, "I only have Sharpedo Bait."

"Sharpedo Bait?" he repeated then laughed, "Then let's gamble boy. If you catch a Sharpedo I'll give you a special water-type Pokémon."

"If I lose then I'll buy you a first class Gyarados Bait bag." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, let's go kid." he continued. "Take the bait and put it in the fishhook." I took a square and nailed it in the fishhook. "Step two: release the safe grip. Maybe you don't know it, but you have an advanced rod, so the safe grip prevents the line from being released."

"This is the safe grip, right?" I asked, motioning to the lever that was in the reel.

"Exactly, that is." he continued, "In your rod, when the lever is down, the safe grip is off." I pulled down the lever, "Step three: throw the fishhook. This is the easiest part: just set your rod back..." he raised his arms and backed them. "...and then make a whip-like move." he did so and the fishhook went flying. "Your turn, boy."

"Alright." as I am used to wielding one-handed swords, I held the rod with a hand and made the whip move. The fishhook landed really far before diving underwater.

"That was a good throw, boy." the fisherman complimented.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Step four: secure the line and wait." he told me, "Turn on the safe grip." I pulled the lever up and felt something clicking. "Now you have to wait for a fish or Pokémon to bite the bait. This is the longest part, so be patient." I waited for a minute before felling a pull in the rod. "Looks like you've caught something. Step five: get the catch. Wait until the objective is firmly grabbed to the fishhook and then do this: pull the rod, then set it down and retract the line. Repeat this until you have your prey close to the shore and then use all your strength to pull it out."

"Woah!" I exclaimed when the pull grew in strength and firmness. I pulled the rod and set it down, then retracted the line until the Pokémon pulled again. I repeated the process until it was in front of me.

"Volt, get ready to use Volt Tackle!" I told him.

"Steady and ready!" he replied.

"Here we go!" with a mighty pull I got the Pokémon out of the water. A black Sharpedo. That was what I pulled out of the water. A fucking seven feet tall black Sharpedo! "Now Volt!"

"Take this!" he rushed forward, charging his body with electricity and hit the Sharpedo square in the face, sending it to a rock where it crashed.

"Great!" I pulled out a Dive Ball and threw at it. The ball hit its head star and caught it. It landed on the water and floated, then shook one, two, three times and the catch was complete. "Yeah, we did it Volt!"

"That's what I call a big catch, boy." the fisherman commented, using a long net to get the Pokéball, then handed it to me. "It's the first time I see a black Sharpedo. Usually a shiny Sharpedo is purple, and..." he handed me a Net Ball, "Here is the Pokémon I promised. Take good care of him."

"Sure." I replied, taking both balls and putting the Net Ball in my pocket. "Now let's heal this Sharpedo and give him a warm welcome." I released my newly caught Pokémon in the water.

"What the heck?!" it replied with a strong voice. It is male. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he asked me angrily.

"Sorry for that, but I need you in my team," I answered, "I won't force you: if you don't want to stay with me I'll release you, but first..." I pulled out my medical kit, "...let's heal those wounds."

"You are really strong." he said before opening his mouth to show me the injury that the fishhook made on him. "No human has been able to catch me."

"Considering you being a seven feet tall Sharpedo," Lily told him, "You obviously should be strong."

"Yeah, but that Luxray is strong too," he said, "I could have lasted more if it wasn't a surprise attack. You are really fast man."

"Thanks." Volt replied. "Your skin is really hard; I hurt my head in that attack."

"That's because I use to live in an abyss," he said, "The water presure made my skin stronger, so every time I dived lower in there."

"You are great." I told him, spraying a super potion on his mouth and a hyper potion on his belly. "Well, what do you say: do you want to come with me?"

"Of course boy." he answered. "Maybe traveling with you will help me find stronger opponents."

"That's for sure." I told him. I stood up and pulled out the Net Ball. "Let's see what Pokémon is in here." I threw it upwards and the beam materializing a Vaporeon in front of me.

"Huh? What?" he asked with a deep voice. He looked at me and sighed. "Again." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are my new master, right?" he asked with sad eyes.

"People used to bet you." I told him and he looked away. "Don't worry, I won't do the same."

"How can I trust you?" he asked.

"Trust me?" I asked, "If you don't trust me then I can release you."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Pokémon are not tools or money," I explained, "They are living beings like we humans. I don't know it clearly, but you must feel really bad that people use you as a prize."

"You have no idea," he replied, lowering his head, "You must be my nineteenth trainer. I've been going from hand to hand, traded, sold or gambled."

"Jake is not like that." Luna told him. "He'll take care of you and make you feel comfortable with him."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course pal," I assured, petting his head, "Do you guys have a name?" I asked.

"No." both the Sharpedo and Vaporeon answered.

"Well..." I thought for a moment, "I'll call you Maxus..." I told to the Sharpedo "...because you always train at your maximum level"

"I like that name" Maxus replied.

"And to you I'll call you Tom..." I said to the Vaporeon, "...because that's a name I won't trade with anyone, it's only yours."

"Thank you." Tom told me.

"Well guys, we need to go to Canalave City, so will you help me?" I asked.

"Take it for done!" Maxus and Tom replied.

"Both of you know the move Surf, right?" I asked.

"I do." Tom answered.

"Me too." Maxus added.

"Well, let's go." I pulled two ropes and a pair of ski boards out of my bag, "Take one, Angela."

"Okay." she grabbed one of them while I passed the ropes through a pair of rubber tubes. "What are you doing?"

"Maxus, Tom," I called and they turned to me, "Take this in your mouth." I handed the rubber tubes and they bit them. "Take this Chris." I gave him the ropes that were connected to Tom's tube.

"Are we going with Maxus?" Lily asked and I nodded, then turned to Sheva, Okami, Luna, Sarah and Volt.

"Guys, I need to put you in your Pokéballs." I told them and they nodded. I pulled out their Pokéballs and one by one they were withdrawn, until Lily was the only one out. I grabbed Maxus' ropes and got onto the board. "Lily, grab my waist and don't let me go."

"That's for sure." she said stepping on the board and grabbing me. "Your turn guys."

"A-alright." Chris stepped on the board and Angela grabbed him. "Ready."

"Tom, Maxus, use Surf!" I ordered.

"Here we go!" they shouted. Tom jumped in the water and then both Tom and Maxus started to swim at around 75 mph.

"This is what I call water speed!" I shouted, "How are you doing Lily?!"

"This is great!" she replied.

"You guys?!" I asked to Chris and Angela.

"Let's do this more often!" Angela answered.

"That's right!" Chris added. We surfed for ten minutes before spoting a grass meadow. "There's the shore!"

"Maxus, Tom, get ready to jump at my signal!" I shouted when we were a foot away from the shore. "Now!" Tom and Maxus made what I call a great jump. "Chris, grab Angela!" I called withdrawing Tom and Maxus.

"Jake, we are going for a hard landing!" Lily warned.

"I don't think so!" I hugged her and with the rope in my hand I hooked it at a tree, buffering our fall safely. Sadly, Chris didn't do the same as me and crashed in the meadow with Angela falling on top of him. "Hey guys! Are you alright?"

"Do I see like I'm alright?!" Chris shouted back. I got off the tree and counted.

"Where's David?" I asked.

"Here" he answered and we saw him lying on the ground, "I've been waiting you for five minutes."

"How did you arrive here before us?" Lily asked.

"When Jake was preparing the skiing equipment I entered in the forest, changed form and flew here," he answered, standing up, "Your Pokémon are fast in water, but I'm faster in the sky."

"Can we just go to the city?" Angela asked dusting herself off.

"If you want to." David replied.

"David, you are a bastard." Angela told him.

"That's what people say about me," he assured chuckling, "After all, I like to play jokes."

"At twenty years old?" Chris asked.

"You never know when you will die," David said, "That's why I like to play jokes, to be as happy as I can before dying."

"Like you would die suddenly." I mocked.

"A bullet can do that." he replied while we were walking toward the city.

"Yeah, but it would just pass through you, literally." Lily added and we laughed.

"So this is Canalave City." I commented, looking at the dock with all the ships there. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center and wait for Howard." I checked my cell phone. "It's seven twenty-three."

"What will we do until he arrives?" David asked while we entered the Pokémon Center.

"I know what we will do: eat." I said. "We skipped lunch."

"Now I'm feeling it." Angela commented, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Then let's go." we went to the restaurant area. "Good night miss." I said to the girl behind the stand.

"Good night mister." she replied. "What would you like to eat?"

"A fish ration for five persons," I answered, "And a Pokémon Buffet with food for dark, water, electric, fire, fight, steel and flying types. To eat in the pool area." I requested.

"Alright sir." she told me after taking notes. "Your food will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Got it." we went to the pool area. Only a long green haired girl with a Wailord was there. "Tom, Maxus, out again." I said, throwing their Pokéballs. They were materialized in the pool.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the girl shouted and stumbled backward. Her Wailord went crazy, trying to stay as far away as possible from Maxus.

"Hey, watch out!" I jumped over the pool and landed in front of the girl. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me just in time to prevent her from falling into the sea. I fell on my back and she landed on top of me. "You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." she answered. She stood up and I got to look her perfectly: she had her long hair brushed tidily in front of her, and was long enough to reach her waist. She was wearing a leaf green skirt, a black undershirt with a green vest and had brown boots. "Sorry my name is Cheryl. Oh Arceus, Wailord!"

"Hey! Take it easy!" I stopped her, "I made this, let me fix it." I walked to the pool and knelt near her Wailord. "Hey friend, don't be scared: Maxus won't do anything to you."

"B-but..." he mumbled. "...it-it's a-a Sha-Sharpedo an-and it's bla-black and se-seve-ven fe-feet ta-tall…"

"Yeah, he is," I admitted, "But he is not like other Sharpedos; he is nice and calm out of battle, so he won't do anything to you. If you don't believe me..." I looked at Maxus, "...then let me introduce him to you. Maxus, come here!" I called and he came.

"Hi, my name is Maxus." he said smiling. "Nice to meet you, Wailord."

"Ni-nice to meet you." he replied, more calmed.

"Come on, play for a while!" I told them.

"Hey Wailord, let's see who can jump higher!" Maxus proposed.

"I'm up to that!" Wailord told him.

"Well, porblem solved." I said, turning to see an impressed Cheryl. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I can understand Pokémon."

"You are a crazy boy." she replied, shaking her head.

"Well, would you like to eat with us?" I asked motioning to the table where Lily, David, Angela and Chris were sitting.

"I would be pleased to." she told me making a bow.

"It's my pleasure." I replied, doing the same in my own way: legs back-crossed, a hand in my low back and the other moving from in front of me to my upper right side and then ending in an arc touching my left shoulder. "You have good manners."

"Yours are better." she commented and we laughed before going to the table.

"Guys, this is Cheryl," I told them, "Cheryl here are Lily, Angela, David and Chris." I said, introducing my friends.

"Nice to meet you Cheryl!" Angela and David replied while Lily and Chris nodded smiling.

"Jump and splash!" I heard Maxus and Wailord shouting before jumping from the pool.

"Oh, Arceus!" I reacted and grabbed the umbrella from the pool table and blocked the water with it, protecting everyone. "We better eat inside, I'll ask the girl to bring the food to Maxus and Tom."

"Good idea." David said before we entered the indoor dining area. "So, Cheryl right?" she nodded, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for the Battle Tower." she replied. "It's in an island near the Pokémon League, but I need the eight badges and participate in the league to gain access there."

"And why do you want to go to the Battle Tower?" Angela asked, "You don't seem like a battler trainer."

"Well, I want to go there because some rumors say that when you get to the hundredth floor you see the world at your feet." she smiled like a little girl, "I dream to get that view."

"Well, that means I'll have to battle you in order to win the league." I told her. "I'm a trainer too, and I want to win the Pokémon League for personal reasons."

"Good luck with that, but I won't go easy on you." Cheryl said and we laughed. "So, what will we eat?"

"I ordered a five persons fish ration." I answered scratching the back of my head. "So I'll give you some of mine."

"Me too," Angela added, "We must be equal."

"Then Chris, Lily and I will do the same," David commented and Lily and Chris nodded.

"No! I couldn't make you guys do that!" Cheryl started to get nervous.

"Don't worry Cheryl," I told her, smiling warmly, "We don't have any problem with sharing with you."

"Thanks, em..." she blushed, "I forgot to ask you your name."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I assured, "My name is Jake Coen."

"Son of Laila Coen?" she asked.

"Do you know my mom?" I asked back.

"Of course!" she answered, "She made the clothes I'm wearing right now. Nobody has the same clothes."

"That's for sure," I commented, "When my mom makes clothes for somebody, she makes sure that nobody has neither the same material nor design."

"Sir?" I turned to see the waitress with the food, "Here's your meal."

"Thank you," I told her. "Can you please bring the water-type food to the pool? And please use an umbrella: they are soaking everything."

"No problem sir." she answered.

"Here," I handed her a fifty percent extra the price of the food. "This is your tip."

"But sir! This..." she kept shut when I smiled, "Thank you." she went with the water-type food bags to the pool area.

"You really know how to convince a girl," David joked, "What's your secret?"

"Living between girls," I answered while cutting a piece of my fish, "I didn't have male friends in school due that my behavior was... 'girlish'." I said while putting the piece in a plate then passing it to Lily who started to do the same, "When I was six years old I entered to primary school and there I meet a girl called Elena." I started to remember those times. "She was nice to me, even the first one to tell me hello, but my reputation with the boys got broken when I offered her a rose."

"But why?" Cheryl asked when Lily passed the plate to Angela. "That was good from you."

"Let's just say that they were jerks," I responded, "When one of them asked me why did I give her a rose I told him that I did it because she was nice to me. The bastard punched me in the face. When I returned home and my mom looked at me she called my dad. After I told them what happened, my dad hired Tae-Kwon-Do, Judo and Tai-Chi senseis, and my godfather taught me swordplay." I laughed sadly, "The funny thing is... that I was only good in Tae-Kwon-Do, so the other senseis wished me luck and resigned. Four years later and my reputation was the same, but I got more friends... girls obviously." I shrugged, "And then, five years ago…" The memories started flowing back in again as I recounted that incident…

_"So Elena..." I started feeling rather uncomfortablely, "...are you enjoying yourself?"_

_"Of course Jake!" the long black haired brunette girl next to me replied, "This is awesome! I didn't know your family had a private yacht!" she looked at the sea. "This is great! I wish I could touch a Milotic!"_

_"Do you?" I asked. I don't know why, but since last year I've been feeling strange around her: every time she looks at me with those green eyes my heart leap to my throat. I'm having difficulties to talk to her and I felt my heart breaking when she told me she was moving today. I escaped from my house today with my godfather's help and called the yacht driver to work._

_"What do you mean?" she asked looking at me with cute cat eyes._

_"Wait here." I told her taking off my shirt and just leaving on my shorts._

_"Jake, what are you doing?" she asked, worried._

_"I don't know why, but I always go smoothly with Pokémon," I answered, smiling at her. "So I'll help you touch a Milotic."_

_"But Milotics don't live here!" she exclaimed._

_"Don't worry..." I replied, "You told me you were going to live in another region, in a city where there's no lakes or beaches nearby. So, maybe this will be your last chance..." I turned to the water and saw my reflection, "...to smile at me again" I jumped into the water._

_"Jake, no!" I heard Elena shouting before entering the water. With closed eyes, I let my body be my eyes. I felt something looking at me and I stretched my hand to feel a soft skin. I ran my hand over its head and felt two hairs and at the end scales. A Milotic was in front of me. I hugged its head and it wrapped its body around me. 'I need your help' I thought, 'Will you help me?' somehow I knew the answer, so I leaped on the Milotic and hugged its neck. 'Come on!' I felt it swimming upward and then fresh air hit my nostrils._

_"Jake!" I heard in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the rear of the yacht where Elena was looking at me impressed._

_"Come on Milotic! Let's go faster!" I told it and it sped up. I stretched my hand to Elena, "Come on Elena, get up!"_

_"Jake, you are crazy!" she replied, "I can't do that!"_

_"Yes, you can!" I told her, "Just trust me and hold my hand!"_

_"But..." she stammered._

_"Do you trust me?" I asked her. She closed her eyes and stretched her arm, so I grabbed her hand. "Now jump!" she did as I said and jumped. Milotic stopped for half a second in which I caught Elena and hugged her, then Milotic sped up again. "Open your eyes!"_

_"I'm scared!" Elena said._

_"You got here!" I assured, "So open your eyes and look at me!" she shook her head. "Please Elena..." I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Now look forward" she turned to the sea._

_"Beautiful." she told me and I nodded. She looked down at Milotic, "I thought I never was going to do this!" she shouted, smiling in a way that I never saw before. She smiled like an angel, happiness filling me for being the one who made her smile like this. "Jake, thank you!"_

_"No problem!" when Milotic got to the front of the yacht I turned and shouted to the driver. "Return to the bay and go back home!"_

_"Yes sir!" he replied and turned the yacht, going away._

_"Milotic, take us somewhere to stay." Milotic swimmed to a big, flat rock in the middle of the sea and stopped next to it, "Please don't go away, we need to return." I asked to it when we stepped off and it nodded and started to swim nearby._

_"Jake, you did something impossible for me." she said while looking at Milotic "You are the best friend I ever had. It's sad that I will move tonight. Maybe my parents are worried about my whereabouts."_

_"Even if they hate me forever your smile was worth of it." I replied._

_"It's getting late and I'm soaked," she told me, "We should return."_

_"Your wish is my command, my lady." I said bowing and she laughed like a schoolgirl._

_"I'll never get tired of this" she commented when Milotic emerged next to the rock. She stretched her hand and caressed its head. "You are a really beautiful Pokémon," she told it, "Let's return!" I helped her to get on Milotic and then I got on, then we took way to the bay. She still had that beautiful smile on her face the whole trip and when we arrived to the bay she got off._

_"Thanks for this, friend," I told the Milotic, "You helped me to see her true smile." the Milotic looked at me like telling me something before swimming away. I turned to Elena, "Let's get you my shirt." we went to the yacht and I took my shirt out of it and handed it to her. "I want you to keep it." I told her, "Something for you to remember me by."_

_"Even without this I will remember you," she assured, "You managed to make me happy since we met." she put the shirt around her shoulders._

_"Yo, little gal!" we heard behind us and we turned to see a six feet tall man with a black cap, grey shorts and a white undershirt. He was smoking and had a skull tattoo in the right arm. "What are you doing here so late? Do you want me to get you to your parents?"_

_"No thanks, my friend will take me there." Elena replied._

_"But I can show you some fun, little gal." the man insisted._

_"Get away from us, pedophile." I told him._

_"Do you think that just because you are rich nobody can touch you?" the man asked, "This is what will happen: I'm gonna leave you unconscious, take your friend with me, rape her and then leave her alone in an alley."_

_"What does rape mean?" Elena asked, worried, "It doesn't sound good."_

_"It's something great, little gal," the man told her, "Once I finish you'll start to like it."_

_"Over my dead body," I said, "Elena, stay away behind me."_

_"Sorry kid, but I have more important things to do so..." he picked up a pipe from a boat, "...I'll finish this quickly." he attacked me with the pipe and I dodged to the left, "Stay quiet kid, I don't have time to lose."_

_"You'll lose more than time," I told him and threw a front kick, hitting him in the gut._

_"I'm tired of you!" he attacked me again with the pipe and I made a back kick hitting him in chest and sending him to floor, but I felt something warm in my chest. I touched it. It was liquid. I checked my hand and saw blood, "What? Some blood scared ya?" he asked when he stood up._

_"Enough." I rushed to him and he attacked me again. I grabbed the pipe and made a jumping crescent kick, hitting him in the chin. He stumbled backward and spat a tooth._

_"Forget about the girl, I'll rape you and then I'll kill you!" he told me, running toward me._

_"I told you that that will happen..." I ran to him, "...OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I made a jumping hook kick grabbing the back of his neck, then put my other foot on his back, released the hook and pushed him down while jumping. "Take this! Japanese falling axe kick: KAKATO OTOSHI!" I made a spin in the air, stretching my right leg and when he was knelt trying to get up I hit him with my stub in the back of the head. I heard a breaking noise when he hit his face against the wood floor that cracked. He was quiet until I saw a blood pool forming around his head. I turned him and noticed that I broke his nose against the floor and his forehead was broken also. "Darn..." I muttered, covering my wounded chest._

_"JAKE!" I heard behind me, and I turned to see Angela running next to Elena toward me. "Oh, Arceus! Are you alright?!" she asked looking at me both impressed and worried._

_"How much did you see?" I asked._

_"Everything," she answered, "I saw you getting out of the house and when it became dark I went out looking for you."_

_"Elena, are you alright?" I asked her. She was crying._

_"You idiot! You got wounded and you ask me if I'm alright?!" she shouted at me before hugging me, "Why?"_

_"Because..." I grumbled, "...I must protect you... as your friend... as a man."_

_"Come on, let's get you home." Angela said._

_"No, I must bring back Elena to her parents." I replied pushing away her arm "She moves tonight."_

_"But Jake..." Angela started._

_"Please Angela, return to the mansion." I told her and she sighed._

_"Just return alive" she replied and I nodded._

_"Let's go Elena" I told her._

_"Wait." she said. She got closer to the man and ripped off his undershirt and wrapped it arround my torso. "That'll be enough." we walked through the woods toward Twinleaf City for half an hour before entering in the town. We saw her parents in the entrance of the house looking worried. "Mom! Dad!" she called. They turned toward us and ran to hug her daughter._

_"Oh, Arceus! Elena, where have you been?!" her mom asked, "Why are you all soaked? Where did that shirt come from?"_

_"It's from Jake." she answered and her parents turned to see me._

_"Why did you take my daughter away?!" her dad asked me, "We were hell worried! What would have been of us if something happened to her?!"_

_"Actually, dad..." she said, "...Jake saved me from a man who wanted to rape me." her parents faces became white, "What does rape mean?"_

_"Enter the car." her dad told her and her mom dragged her into the car. He looked at me, "It's your fault that my daughter was almost raped! Do you even know what that means?!"_

_"Yes sir, I know," I replied, "For Elena's safety both physically and psychologically I didn't tell her what that means. I told her to be far away behind me." I ripped off the undershirt, "And I'm proud of having this as a proof that I protected her!"_

_"You..." he said, "It's fortunate that we are moving, so my daughter won't be close to you again."_

_"Take care of her." I told him. He just turned and entered in the car. I felt my heart at my feet, so when the engine started I didn't know why but I started to run. "ELENA!" I shouted with a broken voice. The car stopped, the back door opened and Elena got out and ran to me. "Ele..." something strange happened: she kissed me, but not in the cheek like she usually did, but in the lips. When she parted she was crying. "Elena?"_

_"Please, don't forget me," she requested, "And protect every girl you meet like you did with me."_

_"I swear that I'll do it." I told her._

_"Goodbye Jake... forever..." she ran to the car and entered. She closed the door and the car drove away with the moving truck behind it. I fell to my knees feeling empty, like a shell: I was just a shell without core, without heart. But my family and Angela were waiting for me, so I forced myself to stand and walk to the mansion. When I arrived my and Angela's parents were on the front gate waiting._

_"Oh, my Arceus!" Angela shouted when she saw me, "Jake! Did something happen?!" I just walked past her, past my parents, past my godparents, my sensei and entered in the mansion. I don't know how, I didn't want to walk, but my feet led me to my room. I opened the door and fell face first on the bed._

_"Why?" I said sobbing "Why did have Elena to go away? Why do I feel terrible?" I started to cry._

_"Son?" my dad asked, entering the room and closed the door, but I ignored him. "What's going on?"_

_"Dad..." I moved my head to the side to see him, "...Elena moved away, maybe to get a better life, so why do I feel this bad?"_

_"Son..." he put a hand in my head, "...you just suffered a heartbreak." he said._

_"What's that... *sob* supposed to... *sob* mean?" I asked._

_"When you are thirteen years old I'll explain to you." he replied._

_"Why not... *sob* now?" I told him._

_"Because you are not ready yet," he said, "Now sleep, tomorrow we will heal that wound."_

_"No," I replied, "This is my mark..."_

_"Mark?" my dad asked, "What mark?"_

_"My promise mark..." I answered, "...that I'll protect every girl I meet."_

_"My son..." he put an arm below my body and turned me so I was face upward "...you just became a gentleman." he kissed me on the forehead and got out of my room._

_"A gentleman?" I repeated before closing my eyes, "That's what I'll be from now on."_

"That's what happened" I was crying as I ended my recital. I didn't feel hungry anymore, not now. It has been two years since that memory stopped to haunt me, and now here I am sharing it. "That's how I became what I am."

"Oh, Jake..." Lily said hugging me, "How could you hide it from me? When Angela told us about your scar you said that that man was bugging her. Why didn't you say he wanted to rape her?"

"Because..." I stammered, "...I couldn't."

"It took us a year to heal Jake from his condition," Angela told Lily, "He didn't eat and train as much. He even ended up in the hospital for a month for fainting. He was strong physically, but weak psychologically."

"But then..." Cheryl asked, "...how did he manage to survive so young in that condition?"

"His promise," Angela answered, "His promise kept him alive. Even when he still had nightmares, he ate and trained in standard doses. That's all I know so far: I was away from him for three years."

"Let's leave it like that," David said, "We can't go on this night if Jake is like that."

"Come on Jake, eat..." Lily begged, putting a fork with fish in front of my face. I looked at it, then at Lily.

"Promise me..." I told her, "...that you never will leave me. Now that you know my story, I'm afraid you'll look at me differently."

"Jake..." she put a hand on my cheek, "...I would never do that. I fell in love with you, that's something that nothing, nobody can change." she offered the fish again. "Now eat."

"Yeah" I bit the fish. Somehow, telling them about my past healed me more than anything, especially now that Lily knows it. "It's delicious." I commented, wiping away my tears with my hand.

"Here." Cheryl offered me a tissue and I took it.

"Thanks." I cleaned my face and sighed. "Let's eat." I pulled out my Pokéballs and released my friends. "Dinner time guys." I told them.

"What happened Jake?" Okami asked me. Fuck! I forgot he could feel emotions, more specifically my aura. "Are you alright?"

"Okami..." Chris told him, "...leave him alone for now."

"Okay." he turned and started to eat. When we ended we said goodbye to Cheryl and walked to the dock.

"What time is it?" David asked.

"Eight forty," I answered, "Howard must be here already."

"How do you know?" Chris asked, "Didn't you say that he would be here at nine o'clock?"

"Yes, I did," I confirmed, "But he has a... tendency... to arrive before the hour."

"Do you compete to see who arrives first?" Lily inquired.

"Yeah," I answered, "We are like kids playing."

"When you are in the battle field you sure aren't." Angela commented.

"What can I say?" I countered, "You have the best hunter in the world, with perfect accuracy, tracking abilities and a cold planning mind, the only so far to beat me in chess; and a swordman who always is risking his life, protects girls more than himself and likes to piss off his enemies."

"I think that's enough info for a night" Chris said and I laughed, "Did you leave the others in the Pokémon Center?"

"I just brought Maxus and Tom" I answered, "After all we are going to an island, and having water-type Pokémon will give us an advantage in escaping." we continued walking until I felt a handgun in the back of my head.

"Hands up where I can see them," the man commanded, "Try anything and I'll pull the trigger."

"O-okay," he took me off guard, so I was unable to escape, "What now?"

"Get aboard that yacht." he said motioning to a yacht. We entered and there the man turned on the lights. "Now say hello." he told us jokingly when we saw his face.

"Howard, you bastard!" I replied and he laughed, "Don't you ever get tired of doing this?!"

"No, I don't," he answered, smiling, "It's funny to see how you react when you discover it's me."

"Jerk" Angela told him, "What is this?" she asked referring to the ship.

"It's a yacht," he answered, "Since you requested that no traces should be left, I will not tell you anything about it."

"Well that's ok with me, did you bring what I asked you for?" I asked. He pulled out two boxes from a drawer that was in the wall.

"The handgun is a Mauser Construktion 96, but call it C96." he explained pulling out said weapon. The handle resembled a broomstick, the barrel was long and thin and there was what seemed like a box in front of the trigger, "It was used during the two Great Wars by Unovian forces. It has a coupling stock that is the box of the weapon. This lever here..." he pointed to a little lever in the side of the gun, "...can change the strength of the sound from loud to discreet. You must pull this part to chamber the first bullet." he touched a drawer part in the top of the back of the weapon.

"This is a great weapon, Howard" I took aim with it, "It's light and maybe impossible to get a sample. What caliber does it use?"

"7.63x25 mm," he answered, "But it's compatible with the 9x19 milimeter Parabellum. Use this to reload it" he gave me a metal stick, "Put the bullets here, then put it in the chamber opening and then press them down. And now," he pulled the box/stock from the box and a gun holster, "This is the only compatible holster, but you can put it everywhere: just take the ropes and change their position." I took the square holster and put it under my left arm.

"And the submachine guns?" I asked.

"Here," he handed me the other box, "They are Ingram MAC-10, but they are called M10. Their production stopped in 1976 due to the bankruptcy of the enterprise that manufactured them. It shoots 9x19 mm Parabellum in magazines of 25, 30, 35, 40, 45 or 50 bullets. The muffler is detachable and it doesn't affect the precision or the spin of the bullet. These were notably used during the Sinnoh civil war by the communist forces, and also during the Invasion of Fiona." he opened the box and gave me the submachine guns. They were really small, with the barrel just half an inch longer than the gun, a belt-hooking part in the back and what seemed like a little button on the top part of the weapon.

"Small, light..." I hid them in a second, "...and discreet." I took the mufflers and put them in the barrels of the weapons.

"Just take good care of them," he requested, "They came from... there." he said and I understood what he meant.

"Got it." I assured.

"Howard..." Angela started and he turned, "...how are we going to enter even if we have this ship? They surely will check the content."

"I was waiting for someone to ask that. However, rest assured that everything have been arranged." he went to a wall and pressed something and four beds came from the wall, "There are five of you," he showed us the uniform of the Iron Prison's guards, "Who's offering?"

"Me," David said taking the uniform, "After all, Jake must wear the costume."

"Of course" I pulled out of my bag the costume and went to the changing room. After putting everything on except the mask and the hat I started to put my clothes in the bag when I felt something like a pair of glasses. Curious, I pulled them out and then I remembered: it's the Detector, the glasses that my dad sent me after my 'visit' in Windworks Valley. "I forgot about this," I looked at my mask, "I have an idea." I went out and found that just Howard and David were there.

"The others are in the bed." David told me, "What are you doing with those things?"

"I'm going to combine them." I looked in the drawers and found a screwdriver, a glasscutter, a pliers and pins. "This will be enough." I used the screwdriver to open the Detector and looked at it. A compact yet complicated design. "I can put this in the mask." I used the pliers to cut the wires and the glasscutter to cut a part of the glasses to fit in the mask holes. I put the wires in the mask and covered them with a fabric layer, and the control wheels were now two levers in the sides of the mask. I put the glasses in the holes and the fabric layer I put another layer of static fabric: it would keep the mask in my face the whole time. "Ready."

"Enter the beds now!" Howard commanded, "We are going to set sail, the navy patrols are stepping up operations tonight so we might be checked anytime."

"Alright!" I opened the last bed and entered there. I felt someone pushing the bed inside, then heard some steps going away. After that, all I could feel was the rocking of the ship and the occasional chattering on the radio. After what seemed like eternity, I finally heard Howard's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Iron Prison." I wanted to say something but decided against it, instead just waited to see how things turn out.

"This is APT 0017," I heard an unfamiliar voice responding to an unclear radio message, "We are bringing stuff here, as usual."

"Noted, APT 0017. Proceed to dock 04." The radio signal was clearer this time. After a while I felt that the ship stopped moving, and then I heard two men boarding.

"What's your inventory?" one of them asked.

"Here" Another voice answered. Maybe he gave the man a list because I just heard paper and approving grunts.

"Kevlar bulletproof suits and helmets," the other man said, "And enough ammo to supply us for a month." he added, "Are you new in the job rookies?"

"Yes sir," David replied in a well-rehearsed manner, "We just got transferred from State Security to Iron Prison APT division."

"Then come with us, we'll show you the place." I heard the first man telling them.

"Sorry sir, but we are on urgent duty." Howard replied.

"Well, then bye for now rookies." I heard some footsteps before hearing punches, kicks and pained grunts, then nothing.

"Alright guys, time to go." I heard David saying before pulling out my bed. I got out of it and looked at the unconscious men. They were wearing the green soldier equipment, but they had a different logo in the chest: a tower with a thunder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means bad luck, disgrace," Angela answered, "It's a Tarot card."

"We don't have time for this," I told them, "Howard, hide them in a place where they can find them once we finished."

"Consider it done." he snapped his fingers and a trio alighted from the ship, taking them away. After a few seconds, he turned to me.

"Use this," he gave me an earpiece, "We'll communicate through this."

"Gotcha." I put it in my left ear, then put on my mask and hat "Let's get started with this." I said, chambering the first bullet of the C96 and putting it in the holster. The M10 were hanging safely in my belt. "Howard, once you are finished, go to the control room and guide us from there."

"I'm going with them," Chris said, "Maybe David is a Ghoullade, but psychic abilities are useful too."

"It's okay," Angela added, "I must go with Jake and Lily."

"Get ready to use your longbow at medium strength if needed," I instructed, "Lily, feel emotions to detect our enemies."

"Ready." she said.

"Our entrance is clear, don't miss the opportunity. We'll have to get going too." Howard said after one of the people whom I did not recognize whispered something to him. "See you outside the tower."

"Likewise" we shook hands and parted ways. We got out of the ship and hid behind cargo boxes. "Anyone nearby, Lily?"

"A men and a woman are coming from the left." she answered.

"Angela, take the woman down, I'll take care of the man." I jumped up the box and my black clothes concealed me.

"This is really boring, don't you think Isabel?" the man asked, getting nearer.

"True." she answered. When they got in the corner, I jumped down, hit the man in the back of the head, leaving him unconscious and them jumping back up. The woman turned and looked at his unconscious partner. "Wha...!" I saw Angela grabbing her from behind covering her mouth and then pulling her to the darkness.

"Clear." I heard Angela informing. I jumped back down next to the girls, "Let's hide them." I went for the man when the searchlight of a tower lantern started to come our way. I took the man and dragged him to a blind spot and waited for the searchlight to go away.

"That was close." Lily whispered.

"Angela, look for a way forward." I told her and she nodded. She showed her head in both corners then returned, "On the right is a door leading to one of the towers."

"Let's wait for Howard's report." just as I finished to say that I heard a beep in the earpiece.

"Do you hear me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear." I answered.

"We are in the auxiliary control room," he said, "There's an entrance on your right corner, right?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"That entrance will guide you to the South Tower." he replied, "I have checked the registers and acknowledged that prisoner Amanda Kellingtom is being held for interrogation. It will start in the next ten minutes, so you better move on. Also, try to stay further from each other and avoid pushing too hard physically; there are heat sensors inside the building. "

"Copied" I made signals to Lily and Angela to follow me at a distance and they nodded. When the light went away again, we made a silent run to the entrance, but when I was about to open the door the doorknob turned and I hid to a side.

"What a waste of time." one of the soldiers went out looking upward, so I used this chance to kick behind his knees, cover his mouth and nose and held his breath until he fainted. I put him to a side and entered.

"So soon Rick?" asked a man smoking when he and his partner noticed us, "Who the hell...?!" I pulled out my M10 and took aim to both of them.

"Shut up" I told them. Angela walked to a man and used his handcuffs to attach him to a pole, and then did the same with the other man.

"Who do you think you are?" asked the second man in a low voice.

"I'm Atai," I answered and their faces ran pale, "Atai Kage. Remember my name, because you'll start to hear it more often." I hit them in the temples, leaving them unconscious. I touched the earpiece. "Howard, I'm inside, which way?"

"The interrogation area is in the Central Tower," he answered, "You only can get there from the North and South Towers."

"Where is the way from here?" I asked looking to a staircase.

"Get three floors up and there you'll find an elevator." he answered, "You must get an access tri-key to use it."

"And the tri-key is..." I inquired going upstairs.

"The Facility Chief has it," he answered, "He is in his office in the third floor, and the interrogation room is in the seventh floor of the central tower."

"Fuck!" I muttered. When we were halfway up Angela touched my shoulder "What is it?" I asked.

"Atai Kage?" she replied, "Why did you give them that name?"

"That was the name I gave Amanda in the facility," I answered, "And I would appreciate that you use that name with me when I use the mask. Now watch your distance, we are already in the facility."

"Okay sir." Angela said with sarcasm and backed off.

"He is talking seriously Angela," Lily scolded her. "If they know his real name they'll arrest him."

"They'll try it anyway." she told her.

"But using a fake name will give them less probabilities of finding me," I added, "So now this conversation ends." I said, "Any news Lily?"

"In the hallway, there are five guards." she replied.

"Then I'll have to fight them." I told her.

"I'm going with you." Angela said.

"Lily, use a Shadow Ball to create a distraction." I asked Lily.

"Got you." when we looked at the hallway I looked at the people: five girls. Damn it!

"Change of plans," I told the girls, "I'm going to take care of them."

"Jake, they are girls," Angela replied, "You don't hurt girls, so how are you going to make it work?"

"Can I do it Lily?" she knew what I was talking about.

"If one of them kisses you I'll kill her." she answered.

"Don't worry, these lips only belong to you." I assured and she smiled. I got out of my hiding spot and the guards detected me.

"Stop now!" the leader ordered but I kept walking, "Identify yourself!"

"I'm just a lost man," I answered, using the Shadow Morph I changed my black eyes to passion red, "I would appreciate if some beautiful ladies help me to find my way out of here."

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"I'm just strolling, but as I said before I got lost." I replied.

"Take aim girls." the leader commanded and they aimed at me with H&K MP5s. I raised my hands and the leader smiled walking to me "Not so brave I think." she took off my hat, "Let's see who's behind the mask." when she grabbed my mask I took her hands and pushed her to a wall. "What?! Girls, take him off me!" I looked her directly to the eyes, "Forget... it..."

"That's a good lady." I said smiling. I ran a hand from her hand to her face, "Now it's time to sleep my lady." she fainted from that and I put her on the floor.

"Captain!" the girls shouted, aiming at me again.

"What did you do to her?" one asked.

"Don't you think it's hot here?" I asked back.

"What?" other one asked confused.

"I don't know you, but I think it's getting hotter in here," I took off my coat-cape and threw it aside, then took a fighting stance, "Come on girls."

"Fire!" one of them said and they sprayed the whole content of their magazines at me, but with the Time Slower I dodged every one of them. "What?!"

"Hu-hu-hun" I told them, negating with my finger. "Those bullets made the place hotter." I took off my tie and started to unbutton my waistcoat. "So hot that I think I'll take this off." I threw it to a side and got closer to the girls. "Four girls, eight buttons." I counted.

"What do you mean?" another girl, a redhead one, asked.

"You are out of ammo" I informed, showing my hands: I was holding her backup magazines. "If you attack me hand-to-hand I'll dodge your attacks and unbutton my shirt."

"Like you would" replied a blonde girl, launching a punch at my face. I dodged it moving my face to the left and grabbing her entering in a tango stance. "What are you...?" I looked at her eyes and she blushed.

"One girl, two buttons." I made a spin and put her against a wall and left her slide down, then unbuttoned my shirt. "Who's next?"

"Me." a black haired girl threw me a front kick. I grabbed her leg, pushed her body, turned and made her fall over me.

"Your hair is soft," I told her, caressing her hair, "And it smells good too." I sniffed it and she looked dizzy, so I put her aside and stood while unbuttoning two buttons "The third one is..."

"I'll take care of you" the redhead replied, throwing an uppercut. I dodged behind and she made a back kick that I grabbed then hugged her from behind, with my hands on her stomach.

"Firm legs, you surely do train a lot," I said, "Keep that up." I hugged her stronger and sniffed her neck, "Strawberries." I whispered and put her down. I unbuttoned my fifth and sixth buttons. "One girl left."

"I'm... not going... to lose against you," she replied. She was trying to look at my body but the shirt didn't leave her, "Here I come!" she ran at me and threw a flying kick, but I crouched and she passed above me.

"Aim better sweetie." I told her with a wink. She blushed but threw a jab-jab-hook-uppercut combo that I blocked easily and dodged to a side while caressing her back in the process. "Your back is firm and nice." I smiled seductively.

"Just... shut... up." she launched a really slow crescent kick. I made a sweeping kick to make her lose balance and fall but I caught her bridal-style and put her on the floor. I stood and finished unbuttoning my shirt.

"Who are you?" the girls asked from behind me.

"I'm Atai Kage," I answered, "A man with a good body." I turned and took off my shirt. They blushed madly and fell unconscious like fangirls. "That's enough." I put all my clothes back on. "Clear girls!" I called. Angela and Lily appeared from the hiding spot, this last blushing and looking angry.

"Why don't you tell things like that to me?" she asked. I didn't put on my hat just yet.

"Because there doesn't exist words to describe your beauty." I replied, grabbing her chin. "You are perfect and my lips just belong with you." I kissed her softly, then parted and put on my hat. "Let's go: we have lost five minutes." we ran through the staircase and were pleased to find out that there wasn't anyone guarding this floor. I went to a heavy-looking door with the sign 'Facility Chief'.

"How are you going to enter?" Angela asked.

"David taught me how to go through things." I said and walked through the door like it was liquid glass.

"What the fuck?!" the Facility Chief, and old bald man, shouted. "Guards! Come...!" I put the barrel of my C96 on his mouth and he stopped talking.

"I want the elevator access key." I told him, "This gun doesn't have safety switch, so if I pull the trigger I'll stamp your brains in the wall."

"You are not getting anything unless you…" He rubbed his fingers, obviously demanding money.

"You are about to die, and that is all you care about?" I questioned, rather shocked at his reaction.

"Well…Let's just say that the state is a lot more powerful than you might have imagined. If you just happen to pull that trigger, than you will also…" He did a throat cutting motion.

"Tell him you are from the Quartet!" Howard's voice suddenly boomed out of the earpiece. Without thinking twice, I said, "Well I am from the Quartet."

"Oh, I didn't realize that. It's hard to see with that mask you are wearing." He said, "Here's the key, kind sir."

"Thank you." I took the tri-key and went through the door again.

"Let's keep moving." Lily said and I nodded.

"Jake!" Howard's voice sounded again, "They have started the interrogation!"

"I'll take care from now on!" I replied.

"Good, because David and I felt a Ghost Emerald in the basement," he told me "Maybe it got there accidentally."

"Go for it." I told him.

"We already are on it." he replied at last before hanging. We entered the elevator and I inserted the tri-key, then pressed the seventh floor button. When we arrived, we noticed to guards protecting a door.

"Now you can use Shadow Ball!" I told Lily. She nodded and threw the ball, leaving one of the guards unconscious, and when the other one turned, a psychic arrow hit him in the face. "Good shot Angela."

"Thank you." she said. We went to the door and I looked through the glass.

"This is your last chance..." the interrogator told to Amanda, who was tied to a chair, "...to tell us everything you know about Team Galactic. If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences."

"Fuck the hell up." she replied and I smiled.

"You asked for it." he ripped her shirt off, leaving her on her bra. "This is what we do to the girls who don't cooperate in Iron Prison."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted, kicking the door and breaking it, triggering an alarm. The man, whom I now recognized as the man who left Amanda unconscious, took her as a human shield and aimed at me with an odd-looking weapon.

"Atai!" Amanda shouted cheerfully, "You came!"

"And you'll die here." the man shot at me, and I barely managed to dodge the strange beam that shot out of it.

"You'll pay for hurting and humilliating her." in a swift move I shot with my C96 to his arm and he shouted in pain, covering his bleeding arm. I ran forward and punched him in the stomach. When he knelt I kneed his face and made a back kick, sending him to the wall.

"Who... the hell...are you?" he asked when I got closer, "You don't exist!"

"That's right, because I'm just a shadow." I replied. I went to Amanda and cut the ropes using Edmond. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now that you are here." she hugged me.

"Come on, let's go." we got out of the room when we saw a lot of guards coming our way. "Yuuki, put a psychic shield! Kawaii, made a hole in the wall!" Angela knew I was talking about her and she charged a full-power arrow and blasted the wall on the end of the hallway. "RUN!" I shouted and we ran to the hole.

"Atai! What's at the end?!" Amanda asked.

"Do you trust me?!" I asked back. She just closed her eyes and took my hand... making me remember Elena... "JUMP!" we jumped from the hole to the water.

"Atai! There are rocks in the bottom!" Angela shouted at me. I just took her and Lily and took a slow-falling position to move us from the rocks to the sea. When we were about to reach the water I released Tom and Maxus and grabbed the last one.

"Hold the Vaporeon!" I shouted at Angela and Lily. They did as I said and when we fell my friends started to swim away from the island, from which searchlight are emitting everywhere. We emerged and I looked at Amanda. "Feeling alright?"

"What will become of me now?" she asked.

"We'll decide that on the boat." we surfed for a while, dodging the searchlights until the yacht picked us up. "Good work, Borei." I told to David.

"What?" Howard hit him on the rib and he shut.

"Do you have any way to send her away Onii-san?" when we were thirteen I used to call Howard big brother in Japanese. I said he was older than me because he lived like an adult, and often have that realist attitude that adults usually have.

"Bonne nuit, mon frère!" He responded in French, as usual. "I have gotten all the paperwork done for her to go to Oblivia, and I'll personally send her there by air after she is transported to a holding area by another yacht." He responded as we berthed on a small island, where another yacht was also berthed.

"But before..." Amanda said and turned to me, "Can I have something to remember you by?"

"Sure." I made a semi-permanent black rose illusion appear in my hand, and gave it to her. "It'll never die if I'm alive."

"Thanks." she entered the yacht with another pair who entered the cabin. "Bye Atai!" I waved goodbye and her yacht disappeared into the darkness.

"Borei?" David asked.

"It means ghost." I answered, "If I would had used your real name she would had discovered you."

"And what you said to us means..." Angela inquired.

"What I said to you, 'Kawaii', means cute," I told her, taking off my hat, tie, waistcoat, shirt and mask, "And what I said to Lily, 'Yuuki', means snow; because I love her white snow skin." I entered in the changing room and changed back to my casual clothes. When I went out Chris was looking at me. "What?"

"You gave everybody except me a codename." he replied.

"I'll call you Ken." I told him, "It means sword."

"Cool." he said.

"Guys, we arrived." Howard informed us when we reached to Canalave City "Hasn't anyone left something in the ship?" he asked once we were away from it.

"Nope," I replied, "Why?"

"Because if you did, you will never get it back again." He gave a signal to the crew and the yacht sailed back into the darkness again.

"You are weird, man." I told him while entering the Pokémon Center, and he just nodded, "I know." I sighed and asked for a room, and soon found ourselves at the doorway.

"Well, I'll have to go." Howard said, "It'll be a long flight to Oblivia; I'll have to rest well."

"What about the weapons?" I asked him, taking out the boxes.

"They are a gift, my friend." He replied, "Don't be surprised if you see me on TV again about a vigilante bringing down a corrupt official."

"And you probably would not be seeing it." I joked and we had a good laugh before he turned serious again. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I did not want to spoil your mood earlier, so I did not tell you." He spoke softly while pulling me to a corner, "The Eugenics Department has started looking for people like you with extra-human abilities. Do not be scared though, all they will be doing is a DNA scan and an ID swap, nothing that will affect your trainer journey. Just don't be surprised by them if they just appear out of nowhere to register you. One final rule: do not attempt to attack or resist them in any way. The chief was right; the state is more powerful than you think."

"Ok…" I sorted out the information, and then suddenly realized something, "Does that mean that you and David have to get registered as well?"

"Psychics have their own registry, and I have already registered. As for David, the Researchers' Association have done a very comprehensive scan of him before giving him scientific freedom, so don't worry about him." He said before getting back into the hallway again. "I'll have to get going now."

"Well, goodbye then!" I patted his shoulder, "thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." He hugged me before walking away with his hands in pocket, as if it was just any normal, uneventful night. I, on the other hand, was extremely tired and as I entered the common room, I threw everything on the couch and went into my room to see Lily already dressed for the night.

"Tomorrow Lily..." I said while she got on me, "...I'll make what we couldn't make today."

"You better keep that promise." she replied and I gave her a good night kiss before falling asleep.

**Romeo: Okay, now that was long.**

**Danny: Over nineteen thousands of words! How do you think it was for me to check it out?!**

**Romeo: And readers, sorry for the 'hot scene'. But I promised you that the next chapter will have lemon.**

**Danny: Xellan hasn't came back yet.**

**Xellan: *Enters in the room like a bull* New look people! Can you guys please describe me?**

**Romeo: Sure: white spiky hair.**

**Danny: A long black coat.**

**Romeo&Danny: And black boots.**

**Xellan: Thanks friends!**

**Danny: No problem! Now...**

**Romeo&Danny&Xellan: Bye readers!**


End file.
